Dolls
by Nala Ellenika
Summary: Presente de aniversário p/ meu melhor amigo, Nando-kun! As dolls foram criadas p/ ser escravas e brinquedos dos homens num mundo devastado pela humanidade e em q as mulheres sucumbiram aos tóxicos do ar. Um grupo de fugitivos retorna ao mundo por elas.
1. Chapter 1

_Olá, pessoal! Faz mó era q não passo por aqui, mas hj é um dia especial! Meu melhor amigo na net faz niver dia 17/12 - Hoje! Parabéns, Nando-kun!_

__Essa história saiu de um sonho mto doido q eu tive, daí eu pensei q o nando tinha escrito uma fic nesses moldes, e resolvi fazer essa história em homenagem a ele e a suas lindas personagens! Bom, a história é um poko pesada, mas espero que, ao fim, eu consiga fazer algo bonito e c/ a mensagem linda q o Nando merece!__

_Então aí vai! Obrigada por ser meu amigo, Nando-kun e um ótimo aniversário! Espero q goste deste singelo presentinho. Bjus!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dolls<strong>_

CAPÍTULO 01:

Ela acordou com uma luz muito branca irritando seus olhos, tão forte que, quando abriu os olhos nada mais viu além de branco. Sentiu-se cega com toda aquela luz. As imagens de seus sonhos ainda percorriam seu cérebro em pulsos elétricos tão rápidos de seus neurônios que quase faziam sua cabeça latejar. Parecia ter ficado uma eternidade perdida naquele sonho, naquelas lembranças, na verdade, para as quais queria tanto voltar. Quando tempo fazia que não via sua linda fazenda mesmo? Seu pai a cavalgar ao seu lado em seu corcel todo negro, a mãe cozinhando tortas deliciosas com as blueberries do bosque, suas duas irmãs, uma sempre grudada na tela da televisão, assistindo àqueles infindáveis desenhos de samurai, e a outra entocada no jardim, cuidando das plantas como se fossem suas próprias filhas e... Seu primo... Aquele moleque sem noção afundado em produtos químicos, livros de biologia e programas de computador. O que será que se passava por aquela mente insana além das imagens de meninas bonitas pelas quais ele ficava suspirando na internet? Ela nunca entenderia aquele maluco, afinal de contas, o garoto já não era mais criança, tinha vinte anos e, provavelmente, não ia ligar para as trigêmeas não idênticas pirralhas com quem tinha de conviver. Ela apostava todas suas mesadas que era isso que ele pensava delas.

Como foi que tudo aquilo começara? Ela se lembrava de coisas de relance, sua mãe contara que não poderia ter filhos naturalmente, então ela e o pai foram a um laboratório para fazer uma inseminação artificial. Mas para ter mais chances da gravidez acontecer, o cientista maluco colocou vários óvulos fecundados no útero de sua mãe. Resultado: Três deles vingaram. E como eram três bebês, tiveram de fazer cesariana.

As duas primeiras a serem tiradas foram ela mesma, Elizabeth e a irmã Suzu. Seus cordões umbilicais estavam enroscados e, ela não sabia se isso já seria um sinal, mas as duas brigavam feito cão e gato o tempo todo, uma sempre queria ser melhor em tudo que a outra. A única que conseguia acalmá-las era a terceira irmã, Zashi, a mais calminha delas. As três não tinham nada a ver uma com a outra, nem em aparência nem em personalidade. Liz, como ficou apelidada Elizabeth, pois seu nome era muito longo, tinha sardas, olhos azuis e cabelos ondulados muito ruivos era sempre muito irritada e não levava desaforo para casa, da última vez em que um garoto da oitava série tentara roubar o lanche de Zashi quando estavam na primeira série, ela o espancou tanto que só o primo, saindo correndo do prédio ao lado onde fazia o colegial conseguiu segurar a menina. Suzu, neste dia, teve de ser segura pelo professor de educação física, pois estava tão irritada quanto a irmã. Ela não costumava ser tão irritada, a diferença é que enquanto Liz se irritava até com o que não precisava, Suzu não gostava de gastar energia, só se enfurecia com o que era sério, vivia com manias de japoneses, querendo meditar e aprender lutas com espadas, enquanto Liz aprendia karate. Suzu era menor que Liz, mas tinha a mesma força e energia, apesar de ser mais controlada, a não ser quando brigava com a irmã para disputar quem era a melhor. Tinha a pele só um pouco mais corada, olhos castanhos e cabelos lisos e negros. Zashi, por sua vez, era calma, pacifista, gostava das plantas e dos animais, as pessoas costumavam dizer que era meio hippie, pois sempre era surpreendida conversando com passarinhos ou plantas. Era ótima cozinheira já aos nove anos, sua jardinaria ganhava da de profissionais e vivia dizendo que conversava e via gnomos, duendes e fadinhas. Fisicamente era a menor das três, tinha a pele clara como a de Liz, mas sem sardas, olhos verdes grandes e cabelos levemente ondulados e bem dourados. Era uma menina muito delicada e amável.

Quando ao primo, Fernando, ou só Nando, como elas costumavam dizer... Ele tinha dez anos a mais que elas, seus pais haviam morrido quando tinha sete anos, de uma doença infecciosa. Não sabiam bem ao certo o que era, mas o menino sobreviveu e, por isso, foi viver com os únicos tios. Ele era muito inteligente, vivia lendo e vendo documentários científicos e tinha paixão por biocoisas e inteligência artificial. De vez em quando brincava com elas, mas a maior parte do tempo, quando não estava na escola ou faculdade, ficava enfurnado no galpão que o pai dera para ele fazer seus experimentos malucos. Liz e suas irmãs não sabiam o quanto ele gostava delas, ou se só brincava com elas para agradar aos tios, uma forma de agradecer por o terem criado como filho deles.

Só quando tinham dez anos descobriram tudo o que estava acontecendo. Seus pais não podiam mais esconder as notícias mundiais de que o mundo estava acabando. Nem as escolas, que tentavam fingir que tudo estava bem para manter o controle sobre as pessoas, podia mais encenar aquele mundo cor de rosa. A região em que viviam era uma das últimas habitáveis na Terra, e há poucos meses se tornara a última. Pessoas vinham de todas as partes do mundo querendo um pedaço de terra e, no desespero, se matavam e destruíam tudo pelo caminho. Era culpa da humanidade que a Terra se tornara inóspita, e agora, sem tentar se conscientizar de nada, com suas mentes ainda mais animalescas do que nunca, destruíam o quase nada que restara com seu egoísmo inesgotável. E quando os pais resolveram que era hora das pequenas de apenas dez anos saberem a verdade, já era tarde. O sol já escurecera por detrás de nuvens vermelhas fétidas, trazendo chuvas de tóxicos que, provavelmente, haviam tirado os pais de seu primo. Os bosques nada mais tinham além de galhos secos e mortos fincados teimosamente no chão e pedras expostas, os lagos e rios agora eram apenas depressões e vincos ressecados no chão; e Zashi chorava seus animaizinhos e plantinhas mortos em seu colo, e Suzu tentava tirá-los de suas mãos, e Liz pensava em espancar a todos enquanto via as feridas feias que se formavam dia após dia nos corpos de suas irmãs e de seus pais, sem perceber as que se formavam, também, em seu próprio corpo. Apenas Nando parecia ileso, trabalhando como nunca em seu laboratório improvisado. E Liz pensava, irritada, que ele não sentia nada por nenhum deles, nem um mínimo de preocupação, e o odiava por isso.

E então, suas memórias ficavam turvas, uma nave parecendo as de filmes de ficção espacial, alguns jovens vestidos com calças jeans, jaquetas ou coletes de couro ou tecido pesado e botas de cano alto, Zashi sendo carregada encolhida nos braços de um garoto de cabelos lilazes de uns quinze anos, Suzu relutando contra a pressão baixa no colo de outro garoto, de cabelos arrepiados castanhos e olhos azuis, com uma faixa vermelha na testa, enquanto ela se debatia feito doida entre os braços fortes de um rapaz de longos e arrepiados cabelos azuis. Nando carregava uma parafernália estranha enquanto um rapaz de óculos e longos e lisos cabelos cor de esmeralda carregava um amontoado de livros pesadíssimos. Após um período negro de memórias, seus olhos se abriram pesados para ver toda aquela luz que feria seus olhos, não conseguia distinguir nada além de formas borradas.

- Onde estou... – tentou falar, mas sua voz não saía.

- Acho melhor esperar até estar melhor para falar alguma coisa, irritadinha. – respondeu uma voz brincalhona ao seu lado.

Ela o olhou e, aos poucos, sua visão começou a melhorar. De braços cruzados e encostado contra a parede, com seus longos e arrepiados cabelos muito azuis, olhos de mesma cor e um sorriso brincalhão, era aquele mesmo garoto que a carregara em sua última lembrança, só que não tinha mais cara de menino, era um homem feito, e muito bonito, aliás. Ele se aproximou dela com uma seringa, que a fez encolher, querendo reagir contra.

- Você nunca relaxa, menina? – riu ele, o que a irritou, pois não achava que ele tinha o direito de tirar sarro dela – Isso é só para te dar forças de se levantar. Afinal, dez anos sem comer não te permitem matar a fome com nada sólido, sabe?

- Dez... Anos... – conseguiu dizer muito baixo com a voz rouca.

Quando conseguiu ficar sentada na cama, viu suas irmãs em camas ao seu lado, estavam dormindo, ainda, com tubos no nariz para ajudar a respirar, eletrodos por todo o corpo e a agulha do soro enfiada na veia do braço. Ficou um pouco horrorizada com aquilo. O que estariam fazendo com suas irmãs?

- Não se preocupe, elas acordarão tão bem quanto você, afinal de contas, estava no mesmo estado delas. Só tiramos as aparelhagens de você porque começou a reagir, mas elas logo estarão tão acordadas quanto você. Mas se quer minha opinião... Eu não gostaria que tivessem acordado. Não para ver esse mundo podre que deixamos.

- O mundo... Estava acabando...

- Já acabou. Nós o deixamos para trás, para tentar fazer melhor em outro lugar, mas só nossa nave. A Maioria dos homens resolveu ficar na Terra. São tão apegados, e ao mesmo tempo tão destrutivos... Continuam guerreando por pedaços de terra e carne sintetizada em laboratórios especiais, continuam andando por todos os lados cheios de roupas próprias e máscaras para não se infectarem com seus próprios tóxicos. São uns...

- Babacas...

- Bem por aí.

- Onde estão... Meus pais...

- Sinto muito... – respondeu sem jeito. – Não resistiram às infecções. Geralmente os mais velhos não resistem.

Liz fez uma cara desentendida.

- Engraçado, né? Normalmente as crianças são mais frágeis às doenças, mas nesse caso, são mais resistentes. Sabe por quê? – e nem esperou sua resposta – O organismo ainda está em formação, a troca de tecidos é muito mais rápida, então os mias jovens perdem os tecidos infectados mais rapidamente. Assim é possível produzir anticorpos antes que a coisa fique feia pra valer.

Liz o escutava, mas estava longe, seu sangue começara a ferver e seus dentes a ranger de raiva.

- O que eu tenho com isso? – perguntou ela querendo gritar.

- Como é?

- O que eu tenho com isso? – berrou finalmente. – Eu sobrevivi, mas maus pais estão mortos! É isso que tá dizendo? Aquele inútil do meu primo ficava afundado naquele maldito galpão com seus livros de biologia e não teve a consideração de fazer uma porcaria de antídoto pros caras que o criaram com todo o carinho? Onde ele tão que eu vou matar aquele inútil!

- Caramba, você conseguiu falar tudo isso com essa força tendo acordado há tão pouco tempo de dez anos de sono. Você é impressionante.

- Não te perguntei!

- Não adianta espernear, esquentadinha. Seu primo tentou de tudo, quase morreu de tanto estudar sem comer nem beber nem dormir, tentando achar uma cura. Mas não houve meios. Eles morreram antes.

- ELE NÃO SE ESFORÇOU O SUFICIENTE! – Berrou ela, tentando se levantar, mas suas pernas fraquejaram e ela quase caiu. O rapaz a segurou.

- Já disse para relaxar. Nada disso vai trazer ninguém de volta. E é melhor não ficar julgando o quanto alguém se esforçou ou teve de consideração. Você não tá na mente dele e está sendo injusta.

- Ah, vê se não enche! – respondeu sendo posta de volta na cama, onde permaneceu emburrada.

Suzu começou a se remexer na cama ao lado, chamando a atenção dos dois, ela acordou da mesma forma que a irmã, ficou com raiva pela morte dos pais, mas não disse nada, apenas ficou séria sentada na cama. Logo em seguida foi a vez de Zashi, ela chorou muito, deixando Liz com ainda mais raiva e vontade de espancar o primo. Levou uma semana para que conseguissem sair da cama e ir para os quartos, nunca viam o primo, apenas o rapaz que as vira acordar e seus amigos, que revezavam em cuidar delas. A única coisa que sabiam é que ele estava, como sempre, enfiado em seus livros.

Liz surpreendeu Zashi se olhando no espelho, um pouco assustada, passando a mão pelas curvas que desconhecia, que não vira se formarem. Ela era linda, delicada, tinha a pela macia e lisa como ceda e curvas perfeitas, não faltava nem sobrava. Ela parecia mesmo uma daquelas fadas dos desenhos ou dos livros de literatura. Quando viu a irmã olhando o que estava fazendo, fiou com muita vergonha e cobriu novamente com a toalha. Ela não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Na verdade, nenhuma delas entendia, mas Zashi era a que mais demonstrava, sentia falta de casa, das plantas, dos animais, de seus pais, do céu azul e da água cristalina. A única coisa que a acalmava era poder olhar sempre para as estrelas, mais belas e numerosas que nuca, vistas ali do espaço, mas ainda assim era estranho, pois não conseguia reconhecer as constelações.

Vestiu-se com um vestidinho meio gótico, com meias até acima dos joelhos e botas de cano alto com fivelas, as mangas eram longas, com os ombros larguinhos, tinha um laço atrás das costas e uma fita sobre a cabeça, rendada e com rosinhas de tecido. Ela estava linda, mas de luto pela terra. Suzu continuava sempre séria, não falava quase nada, olhava de relance para o espelho de vez em quando. Levantou-se apenas para conferir as espadas que a mãe lhe comprara para treinar, que estavam ali guardadas a dez anos. Com suas roupas longas parecendo os mantos japoneses tradicionais, sentou-se de joelhos e começou a limpá-las.

Irritada, Liz andava de um lado para o outro. Escolhera um modelo de uniforme colegial com a saia vermelha, longas meias pretas e sapatinhos confortáveis, e prendera os cabelos em duas longas chiquinhas ruivas. Estava estudando todos os possíveis palavrões para falar ao seu "querido" primo. Foi quando ele entrou no local, e elas o viram pela primeira vez em dez anos. Suzu virou a cara, Zashi ficou estática, olhando para ele sem saber o que fazer e Liz voou em seu pescoço querendo espancá-lo, mas o rapaz de cabelos cor de esmeralda a segurou com força.

- Me solta! Eu vou matar esse imbecil! Esse idiota não tá nem aí com a gente! Deixou nossos pais morrerem e a gente ficar mofando por dez anos na maca! Só pra ficar enfiado naqueles malditos livros e parafernálias de laboratório. Já que gosta mais deles por que nos trouxe? Por que não deixou a gente morrer com nossos pais seu ingrato?

- Pare, Liz! – disse o rapaz ainda a segurando muito forte – Deixe-oele falar!

- Deixo coisa nenhuma! Ele é um palerma! Odeio ele!

- Seja sensata! Se não o deixar falar nunca vai entender nada do que esta acontecendo! Ele ficou enfiado em livros tentando salvar vocês!

Liz parou. Estava emburrada como nunca, sentou no sofá bufando de braços cruzados esperando o que o primo poderia ter a dizer, olhando diretamente nos olhos dele como quem o intimasse. Suzu também tinha passado a olhar em seus olhos, com um olhar tão misterioso que ele chegou a ter medo de sua priminha. Ele era um cientista, estava vestido de jaleco branco sobre uma camisa preta, os óculos quadrados o deixavam um tanto interessante, tinha o olhar sério e um pouco triste e os cabelos, que elas lembravam ser negros, estavam brancos como neve, mas ainda eram lisos, curtos e repicados, com a franja quase sempre caindo sobre os olhos escuros. Ele suspirou.

- Eu sinto muito pelos seus anos perdidos. Estamos no espaço há dez anos, e todo esse tempo eu tentei encontrar o antídoto para essa porcaria de doença que matou meus pais e, depois, meus tios. Eu não consegui antes que fosse tarde demais. Agora eu posso ministrá-la em nós mesmos de forma que somos imunes àquelas toxinas, mas não há o que se fazer com os que já se foram. Eu juro que não fiquei enfurnado no laboratório por nada. Estava tentando algo que as trouxesse... – deu uma pausa pensando no que dizer - De volta logo, mas só agora, também, consegui encontrar a fórmula correta. Eu sinto muito.

- Sai do nosso apart., seu inútil... – disse Liz numa voz profunda, e entrou num dos três quartos que haviam e contato com a sala onde estavam e bateu a porta com todas as forças que já tinha recuperado desde que acordara.

- Não se zangue com ela... – disse Zashi se aproximando – Ela está confusa e triste por causa da morte dos nossos pais, e como sempre foi irritadiça... Mas ela vai entender, eu tenho certeza disso...

- Obrigado, Zashi... – respondeu o rapaz num sussurro.

Olhou mais uma vez de relance para os olhos sérios de Suzu, esta voltou a fitar sua espada e a limpá-la, e ele deu meia volta e saiu, com o estômago gelado como se tivesse engolido um iceberg inteiro. Zashi se aproximou do jovem que acompanhava seu primo, muito tímida.

- Posso... Perguntar uma coisa...?

- Claro. – respondeu ele, sempre sério.

- É que... Vocês cuidaram de nós e nem sabemos quem são.

- Ah, claro. Bem, somos um grupo de alunos que se reuniu desde que tínhamos quatorze anos de idade. Somos, como posso dizer... Resistentes. – ele deu um levíssimo sorriso – Percebemos o que estava acontecendo com a Terra, estudamos a história e vimos que era nossa culpa, dos humanos, vimos nossos pais morrerem por causa dos tóxicos liberados no ar, e não pudemos fazer nada além de assistir, somos os sobreviventes que se juntaram com o mesmo desejo de estudar e fazer as coisas melhor do que nossos antepassados fizeram. Fernando é o mais velho de nós, quando o conhecemos, ele já estava na faculdade e estudando um milhão de coisas, querendo encontrar a cura para as doenças da atmosfera antes que o caos chegasse à sua região e atingisse seus pais e vocês. Ele conseguiu muito, a nave para fugirmos do caos e dos humanos desenfreados, os anticorpos... Mas sua maior frustração é que o remédio foi tardio, e ele não pôde salvar os tios.

- Puxa... Eu nunca pensei que ele estivesse tanto tempo no galpão estudando por nossa causa... – disse a menina lacrimejante.

- Bem. Não pense nisso, vocês eram crianças. Aliás... Meu nome é Camus. O rapaz que estava no quarto quando acordaram se chama Milo, não se preocupe com o jeito irônico dele, é normal. Aquele de cabelos lilazes é Mu e o que usa a faixa na cabeça se chama Aiolos. Vocês ainda não conheceram nosso bibliotecário, Shaka, e o piloto, Aiolia, irmão mais novo de Aiolos, tem a idade de vocês. Não se assustem se o pegar em trocas de afetividades verbais com Milo, os dois brigam feito cão e gato, mas se adoram, no fundo. Só não tentem convencê-los disso.

- Ah, eu sei bem como é isso. – e Zashi conseguiu dar um risinho olhando de relance para Suzu.

- Que foi? – perguntou a menina, ainda compenetrada em sua espada, como se não tivesse entendido a indireta.

- Nada não. – respondeu a irmã.

- Se quiserem conhecer nossa biblioteca tenho certeza que encontrarão qualquer coisa de que gostem por lá. Agora, com licença.

Ele saiu, Suzu deixou sua espada, agora brilhando, embainhada ao seu lado e olhou para a irmã.

- Deve ser uma nave bem grande essa. Onde será que o Nando a escondeu por tanto tempo.

- Vai saber. Espero que tenha alguma coisa de culinária e sobre animais e plantas por lá.

- Deve ter. – respondeu Liz de supetão saindo do quarto. O cabeludo certinho disse qualquer coisa de que gostem, não disse? Só espero que tenha lugar pra dar umas porradas nessa lata velha gigante.

E quando ela saiu, Suzu se levantou e colocou a espada sobre seu pedestal na mesa de centro. Olhou para Zashi balançando a cabeça de um lado para outro.

- Ela ainda vai ter um enfarto com tanto estresse...

Zashi suspirou entristecida.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continua...<strong>_

_Nyah! Eu sei, eu sei. Tentei fazer uma coisa pequena, mas naum deu. Qdo começo a escrever naum paro mais XD Então este vai ser um presente estendidoooo! XD Espero q goste. Até o próximo capítulo! Postarei mais dois hoje que são os que já escrevi, o resto vou postando conforme escrever. Bjinhus!_


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 02:

Os dias se passaram, se tornaram meses. Em três meses elas estavam, na medida do possível, acostumadas com o ambiente. Mas não era fácil. Apesar de terem o que ler e onde treinar suas práticas preferidas, de terem aparelhos para escutarem músicas e assistirem filmes, e vários novos amigos com quem conversarem, não era a mesma coisa que estar na Terra, naquela época em que as coisas pareciam tão bem. Algumas vezes tinham raiva por terem vivido um conto de fadas por dez anos de suas vidas, e por terem perdido os outros dez numa cama de um hospital improvisado dentro de uma nave espacial. Mas o que lhes deu mais raiva foram as histórias da Terra que lhes foram contadas, as histórias do que estava acontecendo desde que começou a definhar.

- Os homens começaram tudo isso, com maior força, na revolução industrial. – explicou Shaka – Mas estavam tão eufóricos em criar coisas, em melhorar o conforto dos nobres e burgueses, em se sentirem Deuses, que não perceberam a miséria em que deixavam os trabalhadores e a fumaça negra que espalhavam pela atmosfera, não perceberam a água apodrecer, nem as doenças aparecerem. Os primeiros sinais que, finalmente reconheceram foi quando, em meados do século vinte, cerca de cem anos atrás, viram que as calotas polares estavam derretendo, que o ar estava impuro, que muitas doenças eram culpa da poluição. Mas ganhar dinheiro e ter aparelhos tecnológicos ainda era mais importante, e assim foi até 2012. Neste ano as coisas começaram a definhar em escalas cada vez piores, as doenças infecciosas eram cada vez mais numerosas e difíceis de combater, as florestas começaram a morrer, os animais a se extinguir, tudo começou a ficar muito quente por causa do efeito estufa, mas eles eram gananciosos e não pararam, arrumaram desculpas, modos que, teoricamente, protegeriam a natureza enquanto o progresso tecnológico continuaria, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Os gases tóxicos tomaram conta da atmosfera em 2030 em quase todos os lugares e as pessoas começaram a morrer em massa. Apenas quem tinha dinheiro poderia se proteger com as tecnologias criadas e as vacinas que conseguiam. Foi nessa época que seus tios morreram, e já lhes explicaram por que as crianças têm mais propensão de sobreviver, não? Bem... Dez anos atrás, em 2040, a última região habitável da Terra sucumbiu, não só aos gases que, mais cedo ou mais tarde chegariam, como aos homens sempre gananciosos que queriam ficar com o pouco que sobrara da Terra. Nós conseguimos ajudar Fernando a terminar a nave e colocar vocês e seus pais para dentro. Fugimos, mas seus pais não puderam ser salvos, por mais que ele estudasse dia e noite...

E ouvindo isso, Zashi já chorando desde o meio da história e Suzu olhando para fora da nave como se visualizasse a tudo, Liz deu um murro na mesa da biblioteca causando um sobressalto em todos.

- Que porcaria! Por que não chegam lá com essa lata velha e baixam fogo em todo mundo? Essa corja não merece viver e eu sei muito bem que essa geringonça tem armamentos pesados! Vamos até lá acabar com esse inferno!

- Liz... Por favor se acalme... – pediu Zashi.

- Não vou me acalmar enquanto essa gente horrorosa não tiver o que merece! Quanta gente inocente não morreu por causa disso tudo?

-Ninguém é cem por cento inocente nessa história, Liz. – respondeu Suzu, ainda olhando as estrelas pela janela.

- Como é? – quase gritou ela, indignada.

- Olha pra gente. Todos fugindo dos erros da humanidade num desses erros, estamos numa nave espacial, ela custou muito da Terra para nos salvar. Olha ao nosso redor. Quanto papel, CDs, DVDs, computadores, coisas de laboratório que eu nem sei o nome, roupas, comida sintetizada. Nosso primo nos salvou com ciência. Você ia querer viver sem isso tudo?

- Não temos culpa se isso tudo já estava lá!

- Mas usamos disso tudo com prazer, todos nós. Não somos totalmente inocentes. Podemos não ser maus, mas inocentes, completamente...? Não disso.

Liz queria voar nela, queria bater nela, estava com raiva, muita, como quase em todos aqueles dias. Nunca tivera tanta raiva nos primeiros dez anos de sua vida como estava tendo naqueles três meses. Zashi não sabia o que dizer, baixou o rosto e suspirou.

- O pior é que ela está certa... – respondeu Shaka – tudo o que podemos fazer é usar deste erro para tentar chegar a algum lugar, e fazer diferente neste novo lugar...

- Outro lugar? – se espantou Zashi – Mas nossa casa é na Terra!

- Nascemos na Terra, mas também nascemos no universo. A Terra está morta, esse é o castigo para os que são tão gananciosos. Estão presos a uma Terra morta até o fim de seus dias, pois não querem abrir mão dela nem de sua ignorância animalesca. Mas nós conseguimos escapar de lá, dessas pessoas. Se isso aconteceu deve ser por que o universo está nos dando uma chance, deve ser por que merecemos esta chance. Temos de tentar, e de procurar um lugar novo. Não há como trazer a Terra de volta à vida, pelo menos não em nossa geração.

A menina chorou novamente, e o rapaz, sem saber o que fazer por ela, apoiou a mão em seu ombro, tentando acalmá-la.

Certo dia, na mesa do café da manhã, Mu jogou um papel com notícias da Terra. Todos o olharam, ele era quem mantinha a todos informados, então esperaram pelo que tinha a dizer. Ao que ficaram sabendo as meninas, as notícias chegavam até eles com cerca de cinco anos de atraso, pois até mesmo a tecnologia, na Terra, estava debilitada, principalmente no que se diz respeito a comunicação. Apenas se importavam em tecnologia para produção de alimentos artificiais, vacinas, roupas especiais e maquinários de guerra. Além disso, os satélites estavam voltados para a Terra, e não para o espaço, então ele tinha de utilizar todo um mecanismo de ondas enviadas para o Planeta para conseguir desviar alguns sinais em sua direção. A notícia era a seguinte:

- Finalmente, após muitos estudos sobre as anotações de um aluno desaparecido da que era a principal universidade, a de Londres, até o ano de 2040, foi possível a construção do primeiro andróide perfeito. Ela foi nomeada Atlanta, tem os tecidos idênticos aos humanos e suas células, apesar de serem mecânicas como os nano robôs, funcionam exatamente como células reais e tem o mesmo tamanho destas. A partir das mecano células de Atlanta, outros muitos andróides femininos poderão ser criados, sendo ela a matriz de uma grande linha que mudará a vida dos homens. As Dolls, como serão chamadas, não poderão reproduzir, pois apesar de tudo, não foi descoberto como copiar o DNA e o mecanismo de formação de gametas para que isso seja possível, mas elas serão lindas e úteis para qualquer homem, seja no trabalho doméstico ou na sua utilização para se livrarem daquelas necessidades que nos afligem há tantos anos! E por serem suas células mecânicas, elas não precisam de alimento, apenas eletricidade. Não percam o lançamento das Dolls e adquira a sua!

Fernando havia saltado sobre a mesa no meio da leitura da notícia, agarrado o papel e lido avidamente com os olhos ejetados de raiva e surpresa.

- Não podem fazer isso! São loucos! Onde acharam esses papéis?

- O que esse maluco tanto grita? – disse Liz com cara de tédio. – São só bonecas biomecânicas...

- NÃO SÃO SÓ BONECAS!

Berrou ele quase deixando todos surdos. Milo o arrancou de cima da mesa e deu alguns tapinhas na cabeça dele.

- Calma, calma... Tá parecendo sua prima esquentadinha desse jeito.

- Ele não se parece em nada comigo, seu metido a besta!

- Hei, fica na sua, garota. – respondeu Milo.

- Fica na sua você, cara – tornou Aiolia – Quem quer que não vá com a sua cara tem que ter alguns pontos positivos.

- Eu te mostro o ponto positivo seu moleque fedorento!

- Vem que eu te mostro quem vai feder!

- Parem com isso vocês dois! – gritou Aiolos se metendo no meio deles – Até parecem crianças! Temos um problema para resolver.

- E eu acho que até sei quem é que fez as tais anotações... – disse Suzu olhando para Fernando.

- Mas afinal de contas, o que são essas Dolls? – perguntou Zashi.

Mu deu um pigarro, chamando a atenção de todos e começou a explicar.

- Dolls são isso que está aqui, andróides em forma feminina criadas com células artificiais e mecânicas de uma andróide mãe chamada Atlanta. Elas são importantes pois os homens nunca gostaram de fazer o trabalho domésticos, são machistas e acham que a figura feminina é sua empregada e meio de alívio sexual.

As meninas arregalaram os olhos com os rostos vermelhos de vergonha. Mu percebeu e pediu desculpas por ser tão direto. Depois continuou:

- Bem... O problema é que quase todas as mulheres do mundo morreram com as doenças, os homens, despertando mais um de seus instintos animalescos e incontroláveis, caçaram as poucas que sobraram para fazê-las de escravas, mas com o sofrimento e as doenças acabaram morrendo também. Eles estão muito preocupados em guerrear e fazer mais e mais tecnologia, fingindo que ainda têm o controle da situação, por isso não querem fazer coisas banais como cuidar de casa, e ao mesmo tempo possuem... Bem... Desejos. Vocês sabem do que eu falo. Por isso quiseram produzir estes andróides femininos. Para trabalharem para eles e servirem de... Brinquedo. Não fariam andróides masculinos pois já tem homem demais no mundo.

- Mas por que morreram tão mais mulheres do que homens? – perguntou Suzu.

- São mais propensas às doenças. Por algum motivo elas têm como porta de entrada de nosso organismo os tecidos de gordura. Então, pode-se imaginar que quem não era magro também acabou sucumbindo. As mulheres possuem seios, e estes são formados de gordura, mesmo se você for magra. Todas as curvas femininas são moduladas pelos tecidos de gordura. Então, era muito mais fácil se infectar e a doença se espalhar por todo o corpo. Este é o motivo. Mas o organismo das Dolls não é como o humano, por mais parecido que seja, então elas não pegam as doenças. Elas servirão de divertimento e escravas enquanto as pouquíssimas mulheres que, antes de morrer foram isoladas, serviram de fornecedoras de óvulos. Mas acabaram por morrer de tristeza e por serem também usadas quando os homens perdiam a cabeça.

- Que coisa horrível! – se indignou Zashi.

- Mas esses óvulos vão acabar mais cedo ou mais tarde! – disse Liz com raiva.

- Eles podem fecundar óvulos com espermatozóides que resultem em meninas... – disse Suzu pensativa.

- E então usariam essas meninas? – perguntou Zashi – Isso não pode ser permitido!

- Não deveria mesmo. – disse Camus – Mas não acontece, pois as meninas, se também forem confinadas, não resistem muito. Mesmo que resistissem, eles não querem perder dinheiro criando uma menina saudável até a fase reprodutiva para, quando for usada de fornecedora, durar tão pouco por causa do cativeiro, um óvulo por mês é muito pouco para o que querem. Preferem continuar como estão, apenas homens, sem mulheres sentimentais que morrem por qualquer coisa, podendo usar as belas andróides que não pegam doenças e não envelhecem. Mais cedo ou mais tarde elas morrem, pois possuem componentes biológicos, mas isso também demora mais. Além disso, as Dolls crescem muito mais rápido que humanos, em dois anos imersas na solução adequada já possuem a aparência e características de uma jovem de vinte anos.

- E quando acabarem os óvulos? – perguntou Suzu.

- Eles podem produzir outros artificiais a partir dos naturais que possuem. – respondeu Camus.

Zashi estava indignada com tanto machismo, insensibilidade e brutalidade, queria que fosse possível fazer alguma coisa contra. Suzu também estava bem incomodada. Não podia imaginar como os homens poderiam ter chegado num estado tão podre de sentimentos e pensamentos. Liz apenas deu de ombros, dizendo.

- Ah, gente, quanta frescura! Elas tem forma de mulher, mas são robôs biônicos, só isso. Não são humanas, não têm sentimentos! Deixa eles se ferrarem cada vez mais naquela joça.

- Não é bem assim. – disse Milo muito sério. – Acontece que essa mula aqui não conseguiu fazer as bonecas reproduzirem, mas também não conseguiu um projeto viável sem inserir as informações de sentimentos em seus cérebros e nas terminações nervosas de seus corpos.

- Peraí... Tá dizendo que essa anta colocou sentimentos no projeto! Pra elas sofrerem? Eu vou matar esse idiota!

- Vocês querem parar de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui? E não! Eu não coloquei sentimentos para elas sofrerem! Foi porque o projeto não dava certo sem eles, em primeiro lugar, não sei por que, mas elas não viveriam... Além disso, eu queria que elas pudessem ser humanas! Para elas poderem ficar felizes, julgar, criticar, pensar, amar!

- E eu posso saber por que raios você deixou essa merda de projeto lá?

- Quando as nuvens tóxicas começaram a chegar, e também as hordas de pessoas pilhando e destruindo tudo, eu peguei todas as minhas coisas que estavam no laboratório da universidade o mais rápido possível, mas só depois de já estarmos no espaço que eu percebi que elas deviam ter caído pelo caminho. Eu quis voltar, mas é claro que ninguém ia deixar, pois era uma loucura. Então eu comecei tudo de novo aqui na nave, a partir do que eu me lembrava.

- Você é psicopata, ou o que? – ralhou a garota – o mundo caindo, a gente morrendo e você querendo brincar de boneca? O que foi que bateu na sua cabeça antes de entrar na nave, heim?

- Eu... – ele ficou vermelho como um pimentão – queria trazer meus pais de volta... E depois queria trazer os de vocês também.

Liz ficou estática, sem saber, pela primeira vez, do que xingar o primo. Sentou novamente na mesa e ficou lá, respirando forte e tentando manter a calma.

- Não adianta ficarmos preocupados com isso agora – Aiolos tentou ser sensato – O que está feito não pode ser mudado, apenas podemos tentar consertar da melhor forma possível. A essas horas já devem haver Dolls crescidas e temos de voltar para a Terra para tomar alguma atitude.

- Vão tirá-las de lá? – perguntou Zashi surpresa, e foi Aiolia quem respondeu.

- Claro que vamos. Se essas garotas têm sentimentos e podem sofrer, então não importa que não sejam naturais. Vamos tirá-las dessa antes que comecem a vender.

- E se já tiverem começado? – perguntou Suzu.

- Então vamos ter que sair caçando cada uma por aí! – respondeu Milo com um sorriso de desafio.

- Vem cá... – tornou Liz – Vocês têm treinamento para lutar contra esses caras?

- Estamos há dez anos no espaço. – respondeu Shaka – Não há muito que se fazer, então ficamos estudando, inclusive, métodos de combate e de guerrilha.

- Ótimo! Me ensinem.

Os rapazes ficaram surpresos, Mu tornou para ela, tentando explicar:

- Vamos chegar à Terra em três meses. Não se pode ensinar uma pessoa a combater aqueles caras nesse tempo. E levar uma mulher pra aquele lugar horrível, cheio de tóxicos e vírus e homens loucos por carne fresca? Não acho uma boa idéia.

- Vai achar uma boa idéia assim que eu te encher de porrada se tentar me convencer a não ir outra vez!

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, não entendendo onde aquela menina ganhara aquele gênio. Mas Suzu também se levantou, pegando seus pratos para lavar e disse:

- Vai por mim... A gente dá conta. Estamos no mesmo barco e não vamos ficar sentados sem nada para fazer enquanto vocês se explodem lá embaixo.

- Não acredito! – bradou Milo – Ela fez uma frase com mais de cinco palavras!

Os rapazes não tinham muito que dizer, acabaram por aceitar fazer o treino, mas havia um contrato: Elas só poderiam ir para o campo de batalha se provassem, ao chegar à Terra, num teste final, que seriam capazes de sair vivas de lá.

- Eu... Não tenho muito como ajudar. – disse Zashi – Nunca gostei de lutar e não conseguiria aprender assim... Mas eu queria muito poder ajudar.

- Não se preocupe. – disse Mu – Venha, eu te ensino a arte da cura.

- Sério! Sempre quis ser médica!

- Tenho certeza que será uma ótima. E poderá ajudar um bocado.

Ela sorriu, e cada um seguiu para seu primeiro dia de ensinamentos. Suzu foi ser instruída por Aiolos e Liz por Aiolia, enquanto Zashi seguiu Mu para o laboratório. Milo auxiliaria Aiolos e Aiolia, e Shaka auxiliaria na parte teórica dos estudos de Zashi. Enquanto isso, Fernando e Camus continuavam a estudar incansavelmente.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 03:

As bolhas subiam lentamente pelo líquido levemente viscoso como saliva, no andar de baixo, que se podia ver dali pelo vidro do fundo da sala, uma piscina deste mesmo líquido guardava algo muito especial, uma figura humanóide com corpo delicado e longos cabelos lisos jazia num sono profundo com cabos grossos ligados às suas costas. Sua roupa parecia uma daquelas antigas roupas de mergulhadores, de tão colada, mas sem mangas, e no lugar de cada orelha havia uma estrutura que se parecia com um chifre cônico quase do tamanho de um punho médio. Ela estava calma em seu sono, e sua respiração liberava bolhas na água como no tanque do andar de cima, com a única diferença que este outro estava na vertical. Era um grande tubo de água nutritiva.

O rapaz olhava perdido para a janela panorâmica, onde podia ver um belíssimo mundo lá fora. O céu azul, a grama e as árvores verdes, as águas dos rios formando brilhos multicoloridos com o reflexo do sol, animais caminhando pelo campo e aves voando pelo céu. Ele tinha os cabelos muito loiros e repicados, um tanto rebeldes e longos, a pele muito clara e os olhos muito azuis, azuis claros como aquele belíssimo céu, tinha apenas vinte e dois anos. Deu um suspiro, mas se sobressaltou quando, inesperadamente, um homem mais velho entrou na sala.

- Ainda suspirando pelo mundo que nunca viu, Hyoga?

- Ah! Me desculpe, Adrian. Sempre fico imaginando se, realmente, era essa maravilha toda. Queria ter visto.

- Se te serve de consolo, eu tenho oito anos mais que você e também não tive essa sorte. Apenas ouvia falar dos pouquíssimos lugares ainda habitáveis, mas nunca os vi realmente. Mas vamos. Não adianta chorar pelos que já morreram. Desligue isso ou o chefe se zangará pelo gasto de energia.

O rapaz obedeceu. Quando desligou a janela panorâmica, a dura realidade apareceu e ele quase chorou. O mundo era todo cinza, feio e morto. Nada havia além de lixo, poluição, doenças, mortes e guerras. Ele queria morrer quando via aquela cena, e por isso passava tanto tempo olhando para a imagem falsa do aparelho. Voltou-se para o interior, e não conseguiu conter a vontade de fitar a outra grande beleza que ainda havia na Terra, e esta era muito mais real. Dentro daquele tanque estava uma menina, seus longos cabelos castanhos claros e lisos dançavam soltos pelo líquido, e ela parecia tão calma que ele poderia ficar olhando para aquela figura para sempre, sem se cansar.

- Ora, vamos, rapaz. Eu sei como é ver a Doll que você fez crescer, mas é hora de ir. Não fique se apegando demais à sua obra. Sabe que ela já tem um comprador.

- Não é isso... É diferente de ver uma coisa que eu fiz. Eu não entendo, mas...

- Garoto... Tire essa cabeça das nuvens que isso é perigoso.

- Adrian... Eu estive pensando... Será que é mesmo certo fazermos essas bonecas para serem empregadas e consolo sexual dos homens?

Adrian branqueou da cabeça aos pés, fez um sinal com o dedo sobre os lábios para ele ficar quieto e correu para perto do garoto muito afoito.

- Feche essa boca, moleque! Se te pegam falando uma loucura dessas, você está morto e se me pegam te protegendo eu também estarei! Ela é apenas um bio robô. Nunca se esqueça disso!

Hyoga não ficou surpreso com a reação do veterano, apenas contou para ele seus pensamentos, pois sentia que era diferente dos outros, que não iria entregá-lo se falasse algo do tipo. Por isso continuou, agora aos sussurros.

- Mas você sabe que nunca conseguiram fazer dolls sem usar os códigos computacionados dos sentimentos. Elas devem sofrer!

- Isso não importa! São códigos num computador, passados para neurônios biomecânicos. Não pode arriscar sua pela por uma doll. Seria tido como maluco! Agora desligue tudo e vamos embora, e não fala mais nisso! É para o seu próprio bem.

O menino baixou os olhos e obedeceu, deu uma última olhada em sua doll e saiu, com seus neurônios ainda martelando a idéia de que, de alguma forma, Adrian também pensasse como ele, embora não pudesse admitir. Se o fizesse, nenhum dos dois teria escapatória naquele mundo. E ele pensou por fim: "O mundo está nessa, e eu é que sou maluco...".

Mais três meses se passaram, no dia seguinte estariam, novamente, na Terra, não por que quisessem voltar para ver, uma vez mais, o estado deplorável em que fora deixado aquele planeta que, um dia fora tão belo. A imagem que viam dela, se aproximando pelo espaço, era entristecedora. Nada mais havia daquele planeta azul de que se acostumaram a ouvir na escola, era nada mais que uma bola marrom com uma névoa escurecida em lugar das brancas nuvens, e já quase podiam ver o lixo que orbitava a esfera há décadas e ajudava a tampar a luz do sol. Quando a camada de ozônio começou a ser destruída e os gases estufa aumentaram, a temperatura ficou insuportavelmente quente, mas quando todos aqueles gases passaram a não deixar mais que a luz passasse, tudo ficara insuportavelmente mais frio. As garotas olhavam pelas janelas da nave, se perguntando, primeiro, como conseguiam viver num lugar daqueles, e depois, como poderiam ter deixado que chegasse naquele estado.

Finalmente era o dia do teste final, hoje elas mostrariam se estavam ou não prontas para o grande desafio de fazer parte da "equipe de ataque" que eles estariam formando para acabar com as expectativas do homens da Terra pelas Dolls. Uma grande sala fora transformada em arena de combate, com aparelhos mecânicos extremamente perigosos pode todos os lados. Havia canhões de raios e de lança chamas, foices que poderiam aparecer a qualquer momento de qualquer lugar para cortar ao meio as meninas, paredes que se afastavam e aproximavam, podendo esmagar qualquer coisa. Elas olharam para aquilo de queixo caído, sem acreditar que tinham tantos aparatos dentro de uma nave espacial. Os "professores" as olhavam de uma câmara suspensa, para saber se estavam aprovadas ou se teriam de parar algum aparelho caso uma deles pudesse se ferir.

- Ho... Isso que é um teste bem feito... – disse Suzu, sempre calma, mas com um leve sorriso de satisfação.

- Agora que a diversão vai ser real, irmãzinha! Vamos ver quem é a melhor. – respondeu Liz com um largo sorriso de desafio. Não via a hora de começar o teste.

Lá de cima, os rapazes e Zashi as assistiam, a irmã estava muito apreensiva, com medo do que pudesse acontecer às duas, e Fernando apertava os dedos das mãos uns nos outros, tentando se acalmar.

- Precisa disso tudo? – perguntou ele à Milo.

- Se você quer ter certeza absoluta de que elas têm chances? Sim. A não ser que refira atirá-las de uma vez no meio do fogo cruzado que você sabe que é aquele lugar – e apontou para a Terra.

Fernando sentiu um frio no estômago, e preferiu ficar quieto dali por diante. Com certeza seria bem pior se elas fossem direto para o mundo de verdade.

E o teste finalmente começou, as paredes de ferro formavam um labirinto na sala, Suzu corria se apoiando por elas para se proteger e esconder, calculando quando cada uma das máquinas seria acionada, depois corria para os meios, visualizando onde cada uma estava. Quando a encontrava, sacava uma pistola com um raio lazer, que mirava em cada uma delas e atirava. Inutilizando-a no mesmo instante. Quando as lâminas eram ativadas, rolava pelo chão ou se esquivava, sacando outra pistola, esta mais pesada, e dando um tiro apenas no meio da lâmina que a estraçalhava em vários pedacinhos. Enfim, chegava a seu destino, uma Doll presa numa câmara muito bem fechada no meio do labirinto. Ela observava atentamente todos os arredores, encontrando os feixes de alarmes, sacava a primeira pistola e apertava um segundo gatilho, mais interno, que havia nela. De onde saía o laser, a luz ficava mais forte, e os alarmes eram neutralizados. Então ela se aproximava da câmara, retirava alguns grampos da mochila abria as fechadura, começava a digitar alguns números no teclado de segurança e um barulho de vapor liberado demonstrava que ela havia conseguido o código correto para abrir definitivamente a porta. Jogava a Doll nas costas e retornava com a mesma atenção da vinda, inutilizando mais algumas máquinas e lâminas que tentavam impedi-la, evitando as paredes móveis com agilidade e saindo com alguns arranhões da sala de teste.

- Parabéns, irmãzinha. – dizia Liz, que não fora permitida de ver o teste. Alguns minutos depois tudo estava, novamente, preparado e a garota pôde entrar na sala – Agora é hora de provar de vez quem é a melhor das irmãs.

- Hum... Pois é. E a resposta será Suzu. Você é estabanada demais.

- Veremos.

Os rapazes deveriam estar pensando que Liz fosse completamente doida. A menina não tinha medo de nada. Saiu correndo como um bárbaro em meio a um campo de combate em que choviam flechas e lanças por todos os lados. No caso, choviam raios e fogo. Ela se jogava no chão no último momento, rolava e desviava, mas nunca parava de correr. Esqueceu completamente da existência de sua pistola de laser. Aliás, a tinha deixado na entrada da sala, dizendo que aquela frescurite seria inútil e, por isso, pegara duas pistolas grandes. Tudo o que via apontado para si era cravejado de projéteis explosivos e virava sucata destruída, fosse lança chamas, canhão de raios ou lâminas afiadas, e sempre usava dois tiros para ter certeza. Para Suzu, Aiolos ensinara economia e precisão, para Liz, Aiolia ensinara impetuosidade e a nunca virar as costas sem ver com os próprios olhos o resultado. Era fácil ensinar isso a elas, pois a primeira característica já estava no sangue de Suzu, e a segunda no de Liz, a diferença era inconfundível. Quando chegou à sua Doll, Liz atirou um saquinho de pó que mostrou todos os riscos vermelhos dos alarmes, e seguindo eles descobriu onde estavam suas origens. Não teve dúvidas, atirou e explodiu todos eles. Mas se esquecera do silenciador e, por isso, vários robôs apareceram por todos os lados tentando atirar nela. A garota sorriu de uma orelha a outra.

- Finalmente ação de verdade... Faz de conta que vocês são os humanos bundões, né? Então engole isso!

E começou a atirar em todos eles. Os rapazes, lá de cima, ficaram observando abobalhados as explosões e os pedaços de robôs atirados por todos os lados. E Fernando pensou no trabalho que teria para transformar toda aquela sucata, de novo, em algo utilizável. Pois ali não podia ser admitido desperdício de material. Quando tudo ficou finalmente quieto e a nuvem das explosões baixou, Liz apontou a arma para a tranca da porta e deu mais um tiro. Ela estourou. Então deu outro tiro no painel onde Suzu cuidadosamente Haqueara os códigos, mas desta vez nada aconteceu. Ela fez uma cara de entediada e começou a atirar no vidro até que ele se desmanchou. Jogou a Doll nas costas e saiu correndo. Todos as ameaças já haviam sido destruídas, exceto as paredes, e então ela correu o mais rápido que pôde para se atirar sã e salva para fora da sala com a Doll em suas costas. Suzu a fitou com um olhar de tédio.

- Isso é se sair melhor que eu? Está duas vezes mais estropiada!

- É...? Grande coisa, você não aguentaria esses ferimentos.

- Claro que aguentaria, mas não preciso ficar nesse estado para provar. Essa e a diferença. Você é escandalosa demais!

- Ah, não enche o saco! Eu salvei a porcaria da Doll falsa, não salvei? E destruí muito mais máquinas e robôs que você. Além de ter sido muito mais rápida.

- Ser rápida não demonstrou nada além de que você é afobada demais. E destruir mais máquinas só prova que você quase foi morta muito mais vezes. Eu não precisei destruir robôs porque tive a capacidade de nem chamar a atenção.

- Você se acha demais só porque é quietinha, né? Até parece que isso é grande coisa, você tem inveja da minha impetuosidade. Tem medo de se expor!

- Eu te mostro quem tem medo! – ralhou Suzu já quase se atracando com Liz.

Milo entrou no meio, segurando no ombro de cada uma para impedir que o pior acontecesse e com um sorriso de divertimento.

- Que é isso meninas... Vocês são fantásticas. Eu sinceramente adoro um trabalho à surdina, mas tenho que admitir que as explosões foram bem animadoras.

- Viu! – disse Liz com pose heróica – Até esse mala sem alça admite!

- Não abusa da sorte, esquentadinha... – respondeu o outro com cara de tédio.

- Hei, vocês três! – ralhou Aiolos – Não vamos começar outra guerra interna aqui. As duas têm que se recuperar para amanhã, então já para a sala enfermaria que Mu e Zashi cuidarão de vocês.

As duas suspiraram e obedeceram a contragosto. Afinal de contas, já haviam conseguido sua vitória mostrando que poderiam descer à Terra e ajudar a tirar as Dolls e o projeto de lá. Vendo-as se afastar, Shaka deu um sorriso, comentando.

- É... Já sabemos qual a função de cada uma na equipe.

- Incrível como elas aprendem tudo e se adaptam tão rápido. – disse Aiolia.

- Incrível como são resistentes também. – completou Camus.

Fernando não disse nada, ficou com os lhos pregados nas três que seguiam para a enfermaria atrás de Mu, com os olhos ao mesmo tempo melancólicos e amedrontados. Milo chegou ao seu lado, dando um tapinha em suas costas.

- Relaxa, rapaz. Elas são osso duro. Não vai perder as irmãzinhas.

- É... Acho que não... Espero. Mas ainda assim...

- Eu sei que você fica preocupado, mas vai ter que deixar a coisa rolar.

Ele olhou uma última vez para as meninas, deu um suspiro e voltou silencioso para o seu laboratório.

A noite já ia avançada, ninguém ficava por ali, perto dos laboratórios, afinal, os mecanismos de defesa do local não poderiam falhar. Todos que possuíssem maneiras de entrar eram de confiança, possuíam um cartão impessoal e sabiam a senha que teriam de passar na porta de acesso. A sombra dele se estendia pelos corredores mal iluminados, aumentando ainda mais o clima tenebroso do local, como se um daqueles monstros de vídeo games de terror pudessem saltar das paredes a qualquer momento. O dono daquela sombra, porém, tinha realmente medo era dos humanos de carne e osso que poderiam vê-lo perambulando por ali. Chegou ao mecanismo de segurança, passou o cartão, digitou a senha com as mãos protegidas por luvas, a porta se abriu com um leve som de pressão de vapor, ele entrou, e a porta tornou a se fechar às suas costas. Estava a salvo, dali de dentro ninguém, em lugar algum, poderia escutar qualquer som ou ver qualquer coisa. Ele correu para os computadores, que nunca poderiam ser desligados, pois estavam gerindo e controlando o crescimento dela. Ele digitou alguns códigos rapidamente, e o tanque atrás de si começou a esvaziar, quando não havia mais água, o vidro cilíndrico abaixou, deixando aquela figura feminina em contato, pela primeira vez, com o ambiente externo. Seu peito se inchou de uma só vez, e ela fez um som de respiração forçada, sugando pela primeira vez, algo gasoso. As travas metálicas se abriram, e finalmente livre, a Doll caiu deitada sobre o chão frio. O rapaz correu até ela, retirando uma grande mochila das costas e abrindo-a. De dentro dela retirou uma toalha felpuda, com a qual começou a secar a menina. Ela abriu os olhos como que num susto, e tentou se afastar rapidamente dele, mas não tinha forças nos membros e suas costas fisgavam por causa dos cabos ainda presos em sua coluna.

- Por favor, se acalme! – pediu ele – eu não vou lhe fazer mal. Estou te liberando antes que o pior aconteça.

A menina torceu a cabeça para o lado como se não entendesse. Ele sabia que, em princípio, as Dolls não deveriam saber falar. Mas sabia, também, que elas poderiam entender, já que havia a programação correta em suas mecano células.

- O mundo está cheio de homens... Todos homens maus que querem usá-la como escrava e divertimento. Eu não sei o que deu em mim, ou o que passa na minha cabeça, mas mesmo que você não seja, naturalmente, humana, ainda não acho que seja certo fazer isso com vocês. Não quero te ver sofrendo. Eu sei que são só códigos de computador colocados em seus neurônios bio mecânicos, mas ainda assim me parecem sentimentos. Sempre me ensinaram que não eram sentimentos reais, mas eu não sei mais o que é real nesse mundo doido.

Ela continuou fitando o rapaz por alguns instantes, e então ele percebeu que estava falando muito mais que o necessário e que tanta informação de uma só vez poderia ser confuso para a recém nascida.

- Escute. Tudo o que tem de saber é isso: Se te pegarem, vão te usar como escrava e divertimento. Não deve deixar, deve fugir sempre! Encontre onde viver e ser... Algo parecido com feliz... Mas bem longe dos homens.

Ele terminou de secá-la, desligou os cabos de suas costas com cuidado para não machucá-la e tirou outro montinho de pano da mochila.

- Vista isso. É o que consegui achar para você. Não pode ser vista por aí com roupas de Doll, ou vão perceber quem é você e será ainda mais caçada.

Ela ficou olhando alguns segundos para ele, mas como ele lhe dissesse um "vá depressa!" muito afoito, ela obedeceu. Ele andou de um lado para outro, muito aflito, rezando para que aquilo desse certo, mas quando ela saiu do banheiro trocada, não conseguiu conter os olhos arregalados e o queixo caído. Ele nunca vira uma mulher como elas deveriam ser na época em que o mundo ainda estava vivo, mas agora podia ver como elas deveriam ser. A menina estava com uma blusinha branca de mangas compridas e uma saia pregueada pouco acima dos joelhos azul marinha, com uma meia calça preta e botinhas pretas baixas de cano baixo e com fivelas. Ela era linda aos seus olhos. Ele a chamou para perto e começou a pentear os longos cabelos lisos, que ficaram bem brilhantes, e quando ela se virou para ele, com os olhos castanhos esverdeados por causa da luz do laboratório, ela estava lhe mostrando um doce sorriso de gratificação que o fez derreter por completo. Ele balançou a cabeça para se concentrar no que viera fazer ali. Puxou então uma pistola da mochila, a menina deu um passo atrás, assustada, ele segurou no cano e entregou com o cabo virado para ela.

- Não deixe que os homens cheguem perto de você. Se preciso, use isto, ou qualquer arma que encontrar. Nunca se esqueça de mantê-la carregada. Aqui estão alguns carregadores extras. Você está me entendendo?

Ela balançou a cabeça em afirmação. Então ele tomou sua mão e a levou para fora, encapotando-se com suas roupas especiais. Ensinou-lhe que ela não precisava ter medo dos tóxicos, pois seu organismo não era próprio para as doenças. Então, quando estavam às portas da fortaleza metálica que separava os homens de "sorte" do resto do mundo, ele a fez olhar em seus olhos azuis.

- Só mais uma coisa... Seu nome é Nala. Está bem? Gosta dele?

A menina apontou o dedo para si mesma, repetindo:

- Nala?

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça, e ela deu um largo sorriso de satisfação, e depois apontou para ele, que lhe respondeu:

- Eu sou Hyoga.

- Hyoga... – repetiu ela devagar como quem se acostuma com a fala.

Ele, então, deu-lhe um beijo na testa, que a fez ficar vermelha de vergonha, repetiu que ela nunca devia deixar os homens chegarem perto de si, e a mandou ir embora para o mais longe que conseguisse dos humanos. Ela o olhou um pouco confusa, ele lhe deu as costas e voltou para dentro antes que não agüentasse vê-la fazer o mesmo. Mas Nala continuou ainda por alguns segundos olhando para o garoto, como quem quisesse que ele tornasse para ela e lhe chamasse para junto de si, deu um passo na direção do rapaz, mas entendeu que não seria possível, olhou para o chão, deu meia volta, fitou o céu e a terra destruídos e saiu correndo com a pistola presa na cintura e dois nomes em sua cabeça: Nala e Hyoga.

Ainda no laboratório, um dos cabos de ligação deixado no chão molhado de líquido nutritivo adentrava por um orifício no tanque, como se fosse um conduite de energia elétrica. Este conduite levava até o tanque do andar de baixo, e o mesmo cabo se inseria na coluna daquela forma feminina que dormia tranquilamente como um feto de aparência adulta. Um pulso elétrico repleto de informações adentrou de uma só vez seu sistema nervoso central, fazendo-a se contrair inteira, seu sono não era mais tão tranqüila. As palavras proferidas por Hyoga, antes de desligar os cabos das cosas de Nala, ecoavam através de seus bio neurônios numa velocidade que seria insuportável a qualquer humano. Mesmo a andróide não parecia nada tranqüila com elas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continua...<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_Yo, mais uma vez! Capítulo 04 saindo direto do forno! Mas primeiro vou responder à review do aniversariante..._

_Gnt! Só quero exclarecer q Liz-chan naum é a única estrela da peça! xD Pow, Liz, abaixa a bola. Embora eu a tenha enchido um tanto começando c/ vc XD E o nando é o inteligente da história sim, acostume-se! E eu entendo pq tah td mundo pê da vida c/ essa história de alívio sexual, por isso q todos voltaram para a Terra para salvar a pátria. Desculpinhas, mas eu naum consegui naum entrar na história, afinal, estamos sempre tão juntas, eu queria fazer alguma coisa c/ vcs q nemnaquela história do nando do uranos =P E como assim vc naum sabe de onde eu tiro as idéias, nando, uma das minhas inspirações foi sua fic das marionetes! XD Só q minha fic é mais sombria e do mau... Bom... Eserpo q goste deste capítulo. Vamos apresentar mais personagens! *-*_

_Aí vai, espero q goste e q os outros leitores gostem tb! Bjus e até o próximo capítulo!_

* * *

><p><span>CAPÍTULO 04:<span>

O dia havia chegado, e o choque de ver a Terra na situação em que estava fora muito maior do que haviam imaginado. Todos na nave já haviam avisado as garotas de toda a destruição e lhes mostrado as fotos da catástrofe, mas nem isso foi suficiente para desfazer a dor no peito que se formou com a visão real da situação. Todos foram equipados com máscaras de gás, a nave foi posicionada corretamente para pousar num lugar distante da fortaleza onde sabiam que se encontrava o laboratório das Dolls. Não podiam correr o risco de serem vistos em sua chegada, apesar dos apelos de Liz para que deixassem de covardia e chegassem despejando fogo por todos os lados.

- Queremos as Dolls inteiras, sabe. – dizia Milo com cara de tédio.

- Ah, vai te catar, seu metido a sabe tudo! – respondia Liz com impaciência e cruzando os braços emburrada em seu canto.

E mais uma vez Suzu revirava os olhos entediada, Zashi pedia que não brigassem, Aiolia ficava do lado de Liz, colocando lenha na fogueira e Aiolos tinha de entrar no meio para apartar a briga. Quando saíram da nave, teriam que caminhar por um dia até chegarem ao destino. Zashi e Mu ficariam na nave, tomando conta de tudo e se preparando caso precisassem curar alguém no retorno. Aiolia também ficara, como controlador da defesa ostensiva da nave. Mu e Zashi, como todos já sabiam, não se davam bem com brigas diretas. Milo e Liz iam como o lado ostensivo do grupo de ataque, caso fosse necessário algo mais frontal, Aiolos e Suzu eram os "ninjas" do grupo, iam sempre espiando e fazendo os caminhos por onde não seriam vistos, e guiando os cientistas para que estivessem seguros e dessem os passos certos. Fernando e Camus os seguiam, pois precisavam deles para liberar e cuidar das Dolls nos primeiros atendimentos, caso necessário. Shaka também era muito experiente em se deslocar desapercebido, e ele era o Haquer do grupo, assim como Suzu, agora, também o era. Os dois seriam responsáveis pela invasão silenciosa da fortaleza e dos laboratórios.

Acamparam no meio do caminho, e Liz e Suzu descobriram o quanto era desconfortável dormir com aquela coisa na cara. Além do mais, não poderiam comer nada, já que estavam com elas. Era uma sensação horrível. Por todos os lugares em que passavam o céu era avermelhado e tempestuoso, sempre com faíscas de relâmpagos ainda mais vermelhos que as nuvens grossas que nunca se dissipavam, a temperatura só era mantida por causa das roupas especiais e a terra era seca e pedregosa, acinzentada e pegajosa nas botas.

- Eca! Que coisa nojenta é essa? – perguntou Liz com cara de nojo.

- A terra tem essa cor cinza porque não tem mais nenhum dos nutrientes propensos a dar vida a alguma coisa. E é pegajosa por causa dos agentes tóxicos que se acumulam o tempo todo com as chuvas. Você não vai querer entrar em contato com essa coisa, é altamente patogênico.

- O que significa essa última palavra? – perguntou Suzu torcendo o nariz enquanto olhava atentamente para o grude que se formava em suas botas.

- Patogênico é aquilo que causa doenças. – explicou Shaka.

Nesse momento e em todos os seguintes, o que elas mais queriam era terminar logo o que haviam ido fazer ali e voltar para o espaço. E não eram as únicas. Os rapazes só estavam ali, de volta, por causa das Dolls.

- E por que precisamos de mais materiais para a nave. – completou Camus quando Milo comentou das bonecas.

- Mais? Aquela geringonça já não tem coisas demais? – perguntou Liz.

- Bem, ela tem muitas coisas não perecíveis, livros, eletrônicos... O ar conseguimos ciclar copiando o ambiente da antiga Terra, temos algas azuis cultivadas em laboratório para fazer fotossíntese, e elas eram as principais responsáveis por todos podermos respirar na Terra, deve ser o que fazem nas fortalezas por aqui, mas não tenho certeza. Conseguimos ciclar a água também, os componentes do ar... Mas elementos para fazermos nossas comidas artificiais... Bem, esses são mais complicados de se imitar o ciclo num laboratório pequeno como o que temos. Conseguimos muito, aliás, para sobreviver por dez anos. Mas tudo tem um limite. Precisamos renovar estoque e encontrar logo um lugar onde possamos ficar. Mu precisa encontrar o mais rápido possível um planeta próximo com características minimamente viáveis. O resto nós arrumamos com nosso laboratório.

- Que complicado... – reconheceu Suzu.

- E como vão fazer isso? Roubando? – perguntou Liz.

- Camus não gosta muito da idéia – respondeu Aiolos – Nem eu, mas não temos escolha e, afinal de contas, já estamos roubando as Dolls mesmo...

Foi quando, saindo de um desfiladeiro entre montanhas cinzas e tétricas cheias de tóxicos por todos os lados, deram de cara com a fortaleza. Era uma enorme construção de metal e vidros reforçados, provavelmente do tamanho das maiores cidades que já haviam existido no mundo, era avermelhada e tinha uma aparência de filme de terror que fez todos sentirem um arrepio na espinha. Os parafusos que ligavam as placas do tamanho de prédios eram tão gigantes que podiam comparar às antigas cúpulas das grandes catedrais, que agora só podiam ver em livros. Até encontrarem a entrada, deram uma volta de mais de uma hora e perceberam que a segurança era bastante acirrada. Deveria haver um horário de troca de turnos, mas eles não estavam muito a fim de esperar. Até porque, para poderem usar este momento, teriam de conhecer muito bem o esquema e já estar completamente preparados quando fosse a hora. Eles não tinham tempo para tantos preparativos.

- Escuta... – disse Suzu – Mais ou menos meia hora de caminhada atrás, passamos por um fosso enorme tinha uma grande escotilha que dava para ele.

- Deve ser o local por onde eliminam o lixo e os dejetos.

-Argh, que nojo! – reagiu Liz.

- Não temos muita escolha. – respondeu Aiolos.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – ela perguntou amedrontada.

- Que esta será nossa entrada, esquentadinha. – respondeu Milo.

- Quer parar de me dar apelidos, metido a besta? – ralhou a menina.

- Primeiro as damas. – tornou com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Não comecem... – disse Shaka como que em desafio enquanto tomava o caminho de volta para o local de que Suzu falava.

As escotilhas, assim como todo o resto do que acontecia na fortaleza, era controlado por computadores, então, deveria haver um modo de captar um sinal de computador para poder invadir o sistema e quebrar a segurança dos fechamentos de qualquer porta importante. Mu havia entregue ao grupo um aparelhinho aparentemente simplório que cabia na palma das mãos pequenas das meninas, mas que possuía um sinal poderoso que poderia desviar qualquer onda eletromagnética para si. Era só ligar em seus computadores e encontrar o código correto para estar dentro do sistema. Ficaram ali espiando e, uma hora depois, a escotilha abriu, cuspindo uma massa amorfa de coisas que, se não estivessem usando as máscaras, sentiriam um cheiro tão insuportável que, provavelmente, desmaiariam.

- Não devem liberar mais nada em, pelo menos, uma hora. – disse Shaka.

Suzu nem respondeu, correu através dos montes de terra até perto da parede da fortaleza com o aparelho de Mu e se acocorou a mais ou menos cinco metros da escotilha. Ligou a maquininha e configurou para encontrar os sinais. Não deu cinco minutos para que estivesse com a antena piscando em tom de verde, demonstrando o sucesso da tentativa. Então ela ligou o aparelho ao laptop que trazia na mochila, ligou-o no programa certo e começou a digitar alucinadamente. Vinte minuto depois Liz já estava tendo surtos psicóticos, andando de um lado a outro e já havia xingado tudo e todos um monte de vezes. O mínimo de que chamava a irmã era de inútil, e a acusava de não estar conseguindo nada. Mas neste momento ela deu um pequeno pulo com o computador nas mãos, e soltou um "consegui" tão triunfante que até a irmã se surpreendeu. Suzu procurou no sistema, rapidamente antes que a invasão pudesse ser percebida por alguém de dentro, pelo sistema de evacuação do lixo, encontrou-o, conseguiu o mapa, achou a escotilha certa e com um toque no teclado, o som do vapor em pressão sendo liberado foi seguido da abertura da enorme porta de aço. Todos correram para entrar e, logo em seguida, ela foi fechada às suas costas.

- Perfeito. – disse Shaka com um toque nas costas de Suzu e um sorriso de aprovação nos lábios.

A menina agradeceu e Liz revirou os olhos, ainda achando que eles não aberiam o que era perfeição até ver o que ela poderia fazer com aquele bando de machos descontrolados e ignorantes que viviam naquele lugar nojento. Estava tudo escuro lá dentro, Aiolos ligou uma pequena lanterna, e eles seguiram no túnel por apenas cinco minutos. Quando chegaram na saída, o rapaz observou atentamente se não haveria ninguém para vê-los sair, saltou para fora do compartimento e chamou os outros. A sala e que estavam era repleta de lixo, todos sentiram o estômago embrulhar, e por isso, procuraram o mais rápido possível por uma saída. Quando encontraram a porta, seguiram rapidamente para ela. Estava trancada.

- Deixa que eu dou um jeito nisso! – disse Liz armando um chute.

Shaka a segurou, ela se debateu e mandou ele soltá-la.

- O que deu em você, seu Haquer de meia tigela?

- Você quer fazer barulho logo no começo da missão? Não vai ser como no seu teste, com meia dúzia de robôs. Será uma cidade inteira de homens armados. Centena deles querendo de metralhar!

- Grande coisa! Não tenho medo desses bundões.

- Mas vai esperar para fazer qualquer coisa com os bundões na hora certa! – ralhou Camus, pela primeira vez perdendo a paciência.

Ela ficou emburrada enquanto Aiolos passava um grampo pela fechadura e abria a porta silenciosamente, chamando-os para a outra sala, onde haviam várias roupas simples. Ali dentro da fortaleza o ar era respirável, como dizia o computador de Suzu, por isso não precisariam das roupas especiais e serem vistos com elas com certeza os entregaria. Não pensaram duas vezes, procuraram as que melhor serviam para cada um e se vestiram. Saíram do local o mais rápido possível após guardarem as roupas em suas malas que não eram nada pequenas.

- E vamos entrar na cidade com essas malas enormes de acampamento? – perguntou Fernando, pois isso não faria o menor sentido.

- Tem razão. – disse Aiolos, e tirou uma pistolinha de dentro de sua mochila.

Com a ajuda dos amigos ele empurrou um armário muito pesado que havia num canto, acionou a pistola, que emitiu um jato de fog muito concentrado e começou a riscar o chão com ele. O ferro reforçado derreteu, e ele continuou fazendo o contorno de um quadrado um pouco menor que o tamanho da base do armário. Puxaram o bloco vendo o buraco que se formara. Lá embaixo havia uma pequena camada de ar entre o andar térreo da fortaleza e o ambiente externo. Jogaram suas malas lá, apoiaram a placa que haviam retirado e empurraram o armário de volta, ficando apenas com pequenas mochilas para carregarem o necessário.

- E como vamos encontrar as malas na volta? Esse lugar é enorme, podemos não nos lembrar de como voltar para essa sala. – disse Suzu.

- Não se preocupe. – disse Aiolos – Deixei um rastreador em minha mala e o aparelho para encontrá-lo esta comigo.

Seguiram caminho, quando colocaram a cara para fora do prédio em que estavam viram as construções, eram todas de ferro, concreto e vidro, mais ou menos como na época de 2012, mas tudo era muito mais escuro, em tons avermelhados que cansavam os olhos dos recém chegados. Todos se vestiam de jeans, jaquetas e botas, todas as roupas um tanto pesadas, todos eram homens. Ao olhar para onde deveriam estar os vidros que os separavam do ambiente externo viram que os habitantes nunca deixavam de ver as nuvens vermelhas e as tempestades tóxicas que caíam sobre sua cúpula protetora, mas viram também que nenhum deles nunca olhava para lá. Com tudo o que acontecia, continuavam suas vidas como se de alguma forma, ainda acreditassem que tudo estava no seu normal, que tinham tudo sob controle. Milo conchichou nos ouvidos das meninas.

- Não devem dar um pio por aqui. Vocês estão vestidas como os homens, não dá para ver que são mulheres, mas se ouvirem suas vozes agudas estaremos perdidos.

- Ah, agora você é sensato, seu pé no saco? – sussurou Liz muito brava.

- Só não estou querendo problemas!

- Ora, não poderia fingir que somos Dolls? – sugeriu Suzu.

Fernando entrou no meio da discussão.

- Não sabemos como elas agem, exatamente, nem se já estão à venda. Também não acho que tenhamos cara de muito ricos para podermos ter Dolls, então é melhor fingirem que são homens mudos.

Liz fez uma careta de desgosto com a idéia, mas não poderia continuar querendo brigar por ali. Afinal de contas, o mais interessante da missão estava apenas começando, que era libertar as Dolls, e ela não estava a fim de perder tempo. Assim, Suzu colocou o computador em uma mureta e analisou o mapa, encontrando o laboratório principal que, pelo jeito, deveria ser um prédio enorme, luxuoso para os padrões do local em que se encontravam, e bem fácil de encontrar. Seguiram o caminho mostrado por ela, e quando lá chegaram, não se surpreenderam, a vigia era tão acirrada quanto na entrada da fortaleza. Era cera de sete horas da manhã, o expediente, pelas pesquisas de Suzu, iniciariam às oito, então eles tinham apenas uma hora se queriam libertar logo as Dolls, ou teriam de esperar até a noite, quando tudo era desligado e os cientistas voltavam para casa. Suzu analisou os mapas, e rapidamente encontrou os dutos de ar que formavam um emaranhado complexo pelo prédio. A Doll mãe, Atlanta, deveria estar no penúltimo andar, Aiolos analisou as teias dos dutos e rapidamente encontrou o caminho mais fácil para chegar até lá.

- Já tenho o planejamento. – disse ele fazendo uns rabiscos num papel – Vamos, só temos uma hora.

Eles correram, Suzu abriu a grade da saída de ar com chaves de fenda e todos entraram, Aiolos na frente, Milo no final da fila para garantir a retaguarda. Ele recolocou a grade para não chamar a atenção e seguiu atrás dos outros. Levou menos de cinco minutos para chegarem ao interior do prédio num local onde não havia guardas, e subiram rapidamente todos os andares pelas escadas de serviço. Quando chegaram no penúltimo andar, seguram pelos corredores, às escondidas, despistando as poucas pessoas que andavam por lá, fazendo a segurança ou a limpeza, e finalmente chegaram à maior das portas de vidro, muito bem fechada pelos códigos de computador mais avançados que conheciam. Suzu não tinha experiência para lidar com estes, então Shaka assumiu o comando. Se as pessoas do grupo ficavam surpresas com a velocidade de ação da garota no teclado, era quase um absurdo observar a atuação de Shaka. Quando jovem, ainda na Terra, ele era o único a conseguir entrar em todos os maiores sistemas de segurança dos Estados Unidos. Agora, em menos de vinte minutos, a porta estava aberta. Ele já vinha estudando os códigos há uma semana, desde que os sinais da Terra conseguiam ser captados com facilidade pela nave.

A porta abriu, eles entraram, ela se fechou logo em seguida. As películas coladas nos vidros impediam a visão de fora para dentro, então eles poderiam agir livremente. O grande tanque estava bem no centro da sala, dali podiam ver todos os vidros do andar superior, onde se encontravam os tanques das Dolls em crescimento.

- Veja os arquivos do computador, Suzu. – pediu Aiolos.

Ela obedeceu, abriu o sistema e começou a procurar as pastas e mensagens eletrônicas. Logo voltou com o breve relatório.

- Parece que elas são feitas sob encomenda e são caríssimas. E pelo jeito houve só cinco pedidos até hoje, e seis Dolls feitas. A Doll 1# é apenas para exposição, para chamar os possíveis clientes, está em exposição no centro da fortaleza New York, ou seja, esta mesma, onde há todos os centros comerciais e econômicos. A Doll 2# já foi vendida para um cara da fortaleza Londres. Doll 3# foi vendida para a Fortaleza São Paulo, no Brasil. A Doll 4# foi encomendada por um cara daqui da fortaleza Bagdá, está em estágio final de crescimento no andar de cima, sala 5, o "pai", ou seja, o cientista que a fez, se chama Hyoga, tem vinte e dois anos, está aqui desde o início dos estudos para a fabricação de Atlanta, há sete anos, quando era apenas um estudante, está formado há três anos e há dois anos iniciou a Doll 4#, sendo de grande confiança. Está sob supervisão de um cientista mais experiente chamado Adrian, trinta anos, "pai" da Doll 2#. As Dolls 5# e 6# são gêmeas, foram encomendadas por um cara da fortaleza Hong Kong e ainda estão em estágio médio de crescimento. Cada Doll leva dois anos para crescer até o estágio tido como final, o de aparência de vinte anos, como Atlanta e as Doll 1#, 3# e 4#. Quem quiser uma Doll mais velha terá de esperar mais tempo, mas nenhum cliente, até agora, fez um pedido destes. Se quiser uma Doll mais nova, elas são retiradas mais cedo da encubação. A Doll 2# tem aparência de 15 anos, ficou um ano e meio em crescimento no laboratório. As duas gêmeas devem ter aparência de dez anos, agora, mas o cliente as quer com aparência de... Treze?

A menina leu a idade pedida pelo cliente com indignação. Liz ficou irada.

- Maldito pedófilo! Vamos logo tirar essas três e a tal Atlanta daqui e buscar as outras, seja lá onde estiverem!

- Quanto a isso temos um problema... – disse Milo coçando a nuca sem graça.

- O que é agora, estraga prazeres? –entediou-se a ruiva.

- Estraga prazeres é a mãe!

- Parem com isso! – disse Shaka sem muita paciência. – Acontece que Atlanta não está no tanque. O cabos estão estourados.

- Só faltava essa... – respondeu a menina. – Ela tem um rastreador, por acaso?

- Tudo indica que não. – respondeu a irmã – Afinal ela não deveria sair daqui.

- Então onde é que um raio de uma boneca poderia ter ido?

- ARGH!

Eles se viraram praticamente no mesmo momento em que escutaram o grito de Fernando vindo de trás. Ele estava perto dos armários das vidrarias, agora com um cabo de ligação fino em seu pescoço apertado pela força feita por um par de braços delicados. Ficaram todos tensos, a primeira coisa que Liz fez foi puxar a pistola e apontar para a figura, mas Milo logo a fez abaixar a mira.

- Tá doida? Deve ser a Doll!

- Então a gente deixa ela matar o Nando, inteligência rara? Ele é um imbecil mas é meu primo! Só eu bato nele!

Camus entrou na frente.

- Se não abaixar logo ela vai se desesperar e enforcá-lo.

A garota teve de se dar por vencida e abaixar a arma, todos ficaram o mais parados possível, enquanto a Doll olhava de um a outro com o rosto abaixado e os olhos praticamente insanos apontados diretamente para os rostos de cada um. Ela tinha o corpo delicado, os seios fartos, o rosto suave e os cabelos rosados, longos e lisos, mas seus olhos róseos eram assustadores.

- Vocês... Abrir... Porta... – gaguejou ela.

Suzu viu a marca em seu braço, era a mesma marca que, de acordo com o computador, se referia à Atlanta, um número 01 entre desenhos delgados e negros tatuado no braço. Aiolos vira a imagem e tentou dialogar com ela.

- Você é Atlanta, não? Disse ele. Não tenha medo. Queremos te ajudar.

- Mentira... – disse ela com voz rouca – Não confiar... Nenhum homem... Homens... Maus... Todos...

- Nós sabemos. – tentou Camus – Viemos por isso. Para que não tenham que ficar na Terra, sempre fugindo dos homens.

- Vocês... Também... Homem... – sentenciou ela.

Liz tirou a roupa que estava por cima de seu modelito completamente feminino, revelando as formas de seu belo corpo de mulher. Não era mestre na arte da diplomacia, mas pelo menos era mulher, então não custava tentar.

- Olha só. Se não quer conversar com eles tudo bem, mas eu sou mulher como você. Eles são uns tapados, eu sei, mas são diferentes desses babacas que estão querendo usar vocês. Eu sei por que já to com eles a vida inteira. Nunca me obrigaram a nada. Até porque se tentassem eu acabava com a raça deles.

Atlanta ficou um pouco confusa, indecisa mas ainda desconfiada.

- Não existir... Mais... Mulher... De verdade...

Foi Suzu quem tomou a palavra.

- Não aqui na Terra, mas esse aí que você tá enforcando é nosso primo e foi ele quem tirou a gente daqui e nos levou para o espaço para nos salvar. Só nós duas e nossa irmã sobrevivemos, graças a esses homens. Por favor, não machuque nosso primo. Ele não é mau.

Ela soltou Fernando, que correu para o lado dos amigos, mas rapidamente puxou uma pistola que havia tirado de sal cintura e apontou para todos com o olhar mais ameaçador que já haviam visto. Estava desconfiada ainda. Por debaixo de suas pernas, duas figurinhas pequenas apareceram, com olhares amedrontados, mas curiosos, olhando para os intrusos. Eram quase idênticas, a não ser pela cor dos cabelos. Uma delas era quase ruiva enquanto a outra era loira, pareciam dois coelhinhos assustados. Atlanta continuou com a pistola apontada para o grupo.

- Por que... Antes... Todos homens... Maus... Agora... Nem todos...

- Por que está dizendo essas palavras? – perguntou Shaka – quem disse essas coisas? Como saiu do tanque?

Ela hesitou um pouco, olhou rapidamente para o chão e, depois, tornou a fitá-los seriamente, mas sem nunca abaixar a arma, de forma que todos tiveram de se manter o mais calmos e quietos possível. Ela resolveu contar.

- Alguém libertar filha... Cabo de cada filha ligado minhas costas... Esta desligou... Antes... Alguém falou... Essas coisas... Para nunca confiar homens... Agora... Essa filha não mais aqui...

Eles ficaram pensando, então Milo tentou colocar a história em ordem.

- Espera... O que você está dizendo é que os cabos das dolls são ligados em você, mas que o dessa foi desligado, e antes disso acontecer alguém lhe disse que os homens são todos maus e que não devia confiar neles?

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmando.

- Você recebe todas as informações que elas recebem enquanto estão ligadas pelos cabos?

Ela balançou de novo a cabeça, e quando o rapaz lhe perguntou se tinham dito mais alguma coisa para a boneca antes de desligar o cabo, ela recitou exatamente como Hyoga dissera:

- Por favor, se acalme, eu não vou lhe fazer mau. Estou te liberando antes que o pior aconteça. O mundo está cheio de homens... Todos homens maus que querem usá-la como escrava e divertimento. Eu não sei o que deu em mim, ou o que passa na minha cabeça, mas mesmo que você não seja, naturalmente, humana, ainda não acho que seja certo fazer isso com vocês. Não quero te ver sofrendo. Eu sei que são só códigos de computador colocados em seus neurônios bio mecânicos, mas ainda assim me parecem sentimentos. Sempre me ensinaram que não eram sentimentos reais, mas eu não sei mais o que é real nesse mundo doido. Escute. Tudo o que tem de saber é isso: Se te pegarem, vão te usar como escrava e divertimento. Não deve deixar, deve fugir sempre! Encontre onde viver e ser... Algo parecido com feliz... Mas bem longe dos homens.

Eles se olharam surpresos com tudo aquilo, era incrível a capacidade de armazenar informações daquela Doll. Então Fernando argumentou.

- Escuta... Se isso aconteceu, quer dizer que ela fugiu, e alguém a ajudou nisso. Isso te despertou, porque você soube o que estão fazendo de suas filhas e seu instinto maternal foi desperto para protegê-las. Só que, como você mesma disse, não existem mais mulheres de verdade na Terra, então quem a ajudou foi um homem. Isso quer dizer que nem todos os homens são, como esse homem mesmo acredita, maus.

Ela ficou pensando no que o cientista estava lhe dizendo, parecia fazer sentido.

- Como saber... Vocês... Não... Mentir.

- Por que estamos com eles e não aconteceu nada de ruim com a gente. Não estamos sendo obrigadas a nada. Se estivéssemos, poderíamos aproveitar que você tem um arma apontada para eles e fugir. – disse Suzu.

Ela pensou mais alguns segundos, e finalmente se deu por vencida, abaixando a arma. Foi quando Suzu olhou no relógio do computador e teve um sobressalto.

- Gente! Temos dez minutos antes do expediente aqui começar. Temos de sair o mais rápido possível!

Foi quando um alarme soou do andar de cima, no megafone, uma voz choca anunciava o roubo da Doll 4#, acionando todos os seguranças em serviço, mandando fechar todas as saídas procurar por intrusos em todo o prédio. Suzu deu um suspiro, tudo parecera fácil demais até ali, mas a facilidade não poderia continuar para sempre. As coisas poderiam ir de mau a pior, e eles já haviam percebido que o sistema de segurança do local era osso duro de roer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continua...<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_Yo! Eu sei q demorei desde a última postagem, mas sabem como é... Final de ano, festa de natal, tia em casa, passeios... Enfim. Agora q eu tenho tempo, escrevi mias um capítulo e estou postando ele bem quentinho para todos! Mas vamos responder à review do Nando, q é o presenteado ^^_

_Vc acha a Liz impaciente, nando? Naum viu o q ela apronta no fim desse capítulo. Ela vai amar! xD Bem.. Os heróis podem ser capturados, mas sempre se pode dar um jeitinho, afinal de contas, queremos salvar as Dolls, e não brigar com elas, neh? Enfim... Teremos mais gente aparecendo neste capítulo, espero que goste da utilização dos personagens! Eu acho q tô me empolgando c/ essa fic! Podia virar um livro de vdd. Grande jah tah ficando xD_

_Bjus, nando-kun e todo o pessoal q tah lendo! Espero q gostem do capítulo. Boa leitura e comentem, onegai!_

* * *

><p><span>CAPÍTULO 05:<span>

- É... Parece que Liz vai conseguir seu momento de glória explodindo gente por aí. – disse Suzu num suspiro em meio aos gritos do alarme.

- Não se formos pelos dutos de ar! – disse Aiolos já com a grade de um deles tirada da parede e apontando para que todos entrassem.

- Ah, mas que saco! – disse Liz entrando a contragosto – Por que todo mundo quer estourar a minha bola?

- Não estressa, ruiva. Vai ter sua oportunidade...

- Não te perguntei...

Os rapazes e Suzu suspiraram, parecia que aqueles dois nunca parariam de implicar um com o outro, e nunca dava para saber quem estava sendo pior na briga. Entraram nos dutos de ar e saíram engatinhando, com Aiolos à frente, seguido de Atlanta e das duas pequenas Dolls. Novamente, Milo ia ao fim da fila, fechando a grade da tubulação por onde entraram, de forma a não chamar a atenção para sua rota de fuga, e garantindo a retaguarda. Enquanto, lá dentro, as pessoas corriam de um lado para outro, desesperadas para encontrar a Doll e o possível ladrão, os invasores percorriam silenciosamente os canais a caminho de uma saída aos fundos do prédio onde, de acordo com o mapa, havia um beco escuro onde ninguém devia ir.

Quando saíram de lá, retiraram das mochilas outra roupa que haviam trazido e mandaram Atlanta vestir para não perceberem que era uma Doll. Mas as outras duas eram muito pequenas para qualquer roupa daquelas. Milo passou por eles dinzendo:

- Deixa comigo! Vocês esperam aqui que eu dou um jeito nisso rapidinho.

- Acha mesmo que vamos confiar em você? – troçou Liz.

- Hei, acalme-se... – respondeu Shaka já entediado com as brigas constantes – Pode não parecer, mas as idéias dele costumam ser boas.

- Não sei se isso foi elogio, mas enfim... – e para Aiolos – Dá uma olhada no mapa se tem alguma loja de roupas por aqui?

Aiolos confirmou, estavam mais ou menos no centro da fortaleza, afinal a grande indústria de Dolls tinha uma ótima localização. Aiolos pesquisou e encontrou a loja mais próxima, onde havia roupas de todos os tamanhos. Milo agradeceu e saiu do beco ajeitando a blusa pesada como quem pensa que nada de diferente está acontecendo por ali. Saiu pelas ruas e levou cerca de dez minutos até chegar à loja em questão. O homem ao balcão era alto, magricelo e muito branco, tinha um óculos fundo de garrafa, o nariz grande e pontiagudo e uma cara de poucos amigos que dava medo. Milo concluiu que aquele cara era, de longe, a pessoa mais mal humorada que já vira na vida, e que devia estar entediado a beça. Afinal de contas, vender roupas sempre fora trabalho preferido das mulheres, e comprá-las, obviamente que também. O rapaz deu o melhor de seus sorrisos ao chegar perto do atendente.

- Muito bom dia, senhor!

- Não acredito que ainda consegue sorrir numa situação dessas... – respondeu o outro enervado enquanto ajustava os óculos sobre o nariz, suspirou e tentou ser o mais gentil que conseguia – Em que posso ajudá-lo...?

- Ah, sim! – Milo ignorou completamente o comentário inicial do homem – Preciso de roupas para dois baixinhos... Desse tamanho.

E colocou a mão à altura do chão que seria das duas Dolls que tirara do laboratório, instantes atrás. O Homem olhou fixamente para a mão do rapaz, que marcava uma altura do chão condizente com uma criança de uns dez anos, no máximo. Então olhou fixamente para os olhos de Milo como se ele fosse um extra-terrestre.

- Onde é que o senhor achou crianças desse tamanho se não temos mulheres há tanto tempo e só os cientistas controlam a reprodução?

- Ah! Hahaha – riu Milo, parecendo tão real que o vendedor pensou se aquele rapaz não era louco – Não são crianças! São meus primos. Eles são gêmeos, sabe, e têm um problema genético de crescimento. Tem as proporções de uma pessoa normal, mas ficaram tampinhas assim, mesmo sendo cinco anos mais velhos que eu. Devem ser parentes de pigmeus, o cara que casou com minha tia... Pobrezinha... Morreu doze anos atrás com os tóxicos do ar e da água, ficou toda cheia de perebas pelo corpo. – o homem fez uma cara de nojo, Milo continuou com criatividade – Bem... O marido dela já era meio baixinho. Meus primos tinham tamanho de dois anos quando EU tinha dois anos, acredita? Enfim, eles nunca cresceram, fica difícil achar roupas nos dias de hoje, o senhor deve entender. Por isso o melhor presente de aniversário é uma boa roupa nova. Então pensei... Como me disseram que sua loja é muito boa, que tem artigos de excelente qualidade e um ótimo preço... Vim parar aqui.

E como que para ver se o cliente calava a boca, ele se virou e abriu um baú aparentemente muito velho e de ferrolho enferrujado. Não devia ser aberto há uns oito anos. Tirou de lá várias roupas bem pequenas e jogou sobre o balcão. Eram roupas de crianças, mas com motivos bastante juvenis. Mesmo assim pareciam joviais demais para alguém que deveria ter quase trinta anos. Algumas roupas eram femininas, havia um par de vestidinhos curtos, brancos e rodados com fivelinhas de lacinho para os cabelos, muito delicadas, em meio à bagunça. Ele olhou entediado para Milo.

- É o que eu tenho nesse tamanho...

As roupas eram muito velhas, mas estavam bem conservadas, Milo se recordou com nostalgia de um dos desenhos que mais assistia na TV e que estava representado numa das camisetas. Revirou as roupas, abriu os pacotes para ver os tamanhos, ficou colocando camisetas com calças para ver como ficava o conjunto. Depois olhou para cima, vendo um boné interessante bem no alto da prateleira e, chamando a atenção do homem que se mantinha com olhar entediado fixo nele e de braços cruzados, pediu.

- Será que o senhor poderia pegar aquele boné para eu experimentar?

O homem pegou uma escadinha e subiu nela, ficando nas pontas dos pés, com um pouco de dificuldades para chegar ao que queria, e Milo aproveitou para jogar os dois vestidos ara dentro da mochila. Quando o outro se virou com o boné, fingiu que continuava vendo roupas. Pegou o boné, muito feliz, experimentou e achou ótimo. Pegou dois conjuntos qualquer de calças compridas, camisetas e moletons com capuz, dizendo que levaria, disse que o boné teria de esperar uma próxima oportunidade pois estava em contenção de gastos e pediu para fechar a conta. O homem ficou mudo o tempo todo, fez as contas, mostrou ao rapaz, recebeu o dinheiro e viu Milo sair de sua loja antes de amarrotar tudo de volta para dentro do baú.

- Cara mais estranho... – murmurou sozinho como se ele fosse a pessoa mais normal que se pudesse imaginar.

Só muito depois descobriria que aquele dinheiro era falso, afinal de contas, nem Milo, nem seus amigos, teriam de onde arrumar dinheiro no espaço. Mas como tinham cientistas e um ótimo haker consigo, fazer algumas cópias muito fiéis não seria nada difícil. Milo tomou o caminho de volta para o beco e, na primeira esquina, foi abordado.

- Nossa, você até que é bem criativo, heim? – disse uma voz feminina.

- Esquentadinha! O que ta fazendo aqui? Se alguém te pega...

- Eu chuto o traseiro de qualquer um!

- E chama a atenção da fortaleza toda!

- Vim ver se você não dava um fora.

- Quer parar de implicar comigo?

- Ninguém manda você não ser confiável.

- Quem disse que não sou?

- Eu disse!

- De onde raios tirou isso?

- Simplesmente sei!

- Algum problema... – soou uma terceira voz como quem chega para intimidar.

Era um homem da segurança, dava para ver pela arma bem exposta em sua cintura e pela divisa militar em seu braço, devia ser um cabo, sargento, ou coisa do tipo. Milo sorriu sem graça.

- Desculpa, aí, seu policial. Não é nada não. Meu irmão é que é muito preocupado comigo e acha sempre que eu vou comprar o tamanho errado da roupa. É o presente de aniversário dos meus primos e eles usam um número incomum, sabe?

- Ta, ta... Dispenso briguinhas familiares. Mas mantenham a ordem nas ruas!

- Sim senhor... Desculpe, estamos indo. Bom serviço pro senhor!

O policial continuou seguindo os dois com os olhos enquanto Milo empurrava seu suposto irmão encapuzado pelas costas, mas achou que não devia ser nada mesmo além de briga de irmãos. Afinal de contas, era bem parecido, pela forma como estavam discutindo. Com certeza se outro tentasse tomar partido ou fosse contra um os dois, o outro defenderia o irmãozinho com unhas e dentes. Era bem o que parecia.

De volta ao beco, Milo tirou as roupas mais pesadas da mochila e manteve guardados os vestidos, mandou Atlanta trocar as duas e, então, eles saíram do beco calmamente, como se todos ali fossem homens como todos os outros da fortaleza. Numa esquina viram uma loja de eletrônicos, onde as TVs anunciavam as notícias de última hora. O repórter, com um ar desesperado, anunciava o roubo da Doll que fora encomendada por um grande empresário da fortaleza Bagdá. As imagens mostravam um rapaz loiro vestido de branco diante do tanque vazio, com olhar inconformado, e um outro cientista que falava com os policiais.

- A quarta Doll desapareceu esta noite do laboratório, onde a segurança é uma das maiores de todas as fortalezas do mundo. Ninguém ainda sabe quem a roubou, mas estuda-se a possibilidade de haver um complô do líder da fortaleza Londres, que teria mandado espiões treinados para invadir os laboratórios, já que sua Doll está foragida. Ele alega que ela foi desenvolvida com erros de codificação de docilidade, tendo desaparecido logo após ter sido ligada. O Líder em questão nega o envolvimento. – dizia o repórter na TV.

- Não sabemos ainda como alguém possa ter invadido os laboratórios, estamos investigando todas as possibilidades, mas ainda não podemos culpar ninguém. – dizia o cientista do laboratório para o repórter. – Os espiões ingleses são muito famosos por suas capacidades, mas não podemos acusar ninguém sem pistas fiéis e, ate agora, não temos nada.

- Este foi o Doutor Adrian, diretamente dos laboratórios do projeto Doll. – disse o repórter por fim.

As reportagens continuaram. Os rapazes queriam rir com as suspeitas levantadas, eles haviam conseguido ser muito discretos, ou estavam escondendo que soubesses deles e os estivessem procurando pela fortaleza. Essas eram as duas hipóteses que tinham. Deixaram a loja para trás e seguiram em frente, enquanto as atenções estivessem voltadas para o laboratório, eles poderiam se encarregar de encontrar e libertar a Doll 1#, que deveria estar em exposição no centro comercial. Analisaram o mapa mais uma vez e seguiram para o local indicado como o principal prédio econômico. Havia lojas de coisas altamente tecnológicas e escritórios de tudo o que se possa imaginar. Bem no centro do prédio, onde estavam as lanchonetes e bares, havia uma grande vitrine decorada, muitos homens passavam por ela e paravam para ver, batiam no vidro e chamavam: "Olha pra cá, boneca!" e "Ah, se eu tivesse uma dessas em casa, o que eu não faria..." ou "Tira essa roupinha pra gente, coisa fofa!". Todos tinham vozes de escárnio e desejo animalesco, como cães esfomeados babando por um pedaço de carne exposto na vitrine de um açougue.

Eles chegaram mais perto, assim que todos se afastaram, provavelmente indo para seus escritórios, pois já era o horário de abertura destes, de acordo com a tabela que havia na entrada do prédio. Dentro da vitrine estava uma figura quase angelical, tinha os cabelos levemente ondulados, longos e verdes, mais escuros que musgo, os olhos azuis quase prateados, a pela muito branca, o corpo delicado e de curvas perfeitas como de uma princesa. Usava um vestido negro de alcinha frente única, decotado, com a saia de duas camadas, a de baixo mais longa, chegando até acima dos joelhos, e com rendas nas barras. Suas pernas estavam enfaixadas desde a metade das coxas com um tecido negro e tinha uma bota cano curto preta de couro com fivelas. Mas apesar de sua beleza estonteante, tinha o olhar profundamente triste e amedrontado, se encolhia no fundo da vitrine, agarrando as pernas contra o corpo, sentada num canto como se quisesse se fundir à parede.

Quando o grupo se aproximou, olhou para eles com muito medo e se encolheu ainda mais. O estômago de quase todos eles embrulhou ao ver aquela cena desumana, mas o de três deles pegou fogo. Suzu segurou Liz pelo braço, Camus fez o mesmo com Milo e Fernando com Atlanta. Shaka tentou acalmar os ânimos.

- Não se atrevam a fazer nada numa hora dessas, só atrapalhariam tudo. Essa menina continuaria presa, nós seríamos mortos e Atlanta, as duas meninas e vocês, Suzu e Liz, seriam vendidas.

- Eu... Matar todos antes... – disse Atlanta.

- Isso mesmo! – concordou Liz num surto de raiva – Vamos enfiar pólvora no traseiro desses desgraçados!

- Eu quero acabar logo com esses malditos... – completou Milo com um olhar amedrontador de fúria assassina. Parecia um predador sádico diante da presa.

- Somos oito contra a fortaleza todas. Não sejam ridículos. Temos de sair daqui antes de nos perceberem! – tentou Camus.

- Pela primeira vez eu concordo com esse palerma e vocês estouram nossa bola? – irritou-se Liz.

- Não tem nada de estourar bola de ninguém. – sentenciou Aiolos – Sejamos sensatos. Vamos esperar a noite e fazemos por aqui o que fizemos por lá. A diferença é que teremos o resto da noite para fugir desse lugar.

Os três tiveram de se conformar. A única coisa que consolava Liz era saber que, pelo menos, agora Milo sabia o que ela sentia cada vez que a mandavam ter calma quando o mais interessante seria acabar logo com aquela baboseira descendo fogo em todo mundo, pelo menos na cabeça dela. Eles procuraram outro beco, bem mais perto do local, para passar o tempo até a noite. Mas quando estavam se acomodando, apareceu um mendigo todo esfarrapado com cara de quem tinha tomado todas as bebidas alcoólicas do universo e, ainda por cima, estava extremamente revoltado.

- Aí! Exa é minha ária! Falô? Minha! Sai tudo oceis daí!

Todo mundo ficou olhando para ele espantado, sem saber como era possível alguém ficar tão bêbado e continuar de pé.

- OW! Voxeis são surdu? XAI! O eu arrebento oxeis cum a... Gar... RAFA!

Ele saiu correndo com a garrafa de bebida na mão para bater em qualquer um que estivesse à sua frente. Milo resolveu ser bonzinho e cutucou o ombro de Liz. Quando ela olhou para ele, o rapaz apontou para o bêbado.

- Ele é todo seu. Desestressa um pouco.

Liz arregaçou as mangas, se colocou na frente do homem e antes que ele pudesse descer a garrafa em sua cabeça, deu um soco no nariz dele que o derrubou na hora. O mendigo tombou para trás com o nariz sangrando, bateu com a cabeça no asfalto e desmaiou. Liz deu um suspiro de desânimo.

- Hu... Não deu nem pro cheiro. Bundão!

No laboratório já não havia mais policiais nem repórteres, apenas Hyoga e Adrian permaneciam olhando para os tanques vazios. Hyoga suspirava de tempos em tempos. Adrian pegou um dos cabos de ligação das Dolls que ainda estava solto no chão e tornou para o rapaz.

- Agora me diga, Hyoga... O que, realmente, aconteceu?

- O que...? – ele ficou um pouco vermelho – Não sei do que está falando.

- Ora, vamos... Depois do que conversamos ontem você me diz isso? Escute... Isso e perigoso. Eu não quero te entregar. Aliás... Eu queria ter sua coragem. Mas precisamos estar unidos se quiser que isso dê certo. Podemos esconder o que você fez juntos, mas você tem de confiar em mim.

- Eu... Eu não fiz nada. É sério!

- Poxa... Você sempre confiou em mim em seu aprendizado, pensei que poderia continuar acreditando. Pense bem, você tem um irmão de quinze anos, uma das últimas crianças a nascer antes da morte da última mulher livre que conseguimos esconder. Se você for pego, ele também pagará. Mas eu só posso tentar ajudar se souber o que está acontecendo. Pense, Hyoga... Pense no Andrey.

Hyoga se deu por vencido. Quando seu irmãozinho nascera, as coisas já estavam terríveis, sua mãe morrera pouco depois, por causa das doenças, Hyoga pensou que não conseguiria cuidar do irmão, mas prometera à mãe, em seu leito de morte, que faria todo o possível para cuidar dele. Acabou se dando por vencido e contando tudo a Adrian. O homem estava atônito com a audácia de seu discípulo, pensou na Doll que fizera, a segunda delas, aquela que fugira em Londres. Será que estaria viva? Teria sido capturada ou destruída? Estaria sofrendo? E então pensou, como Hyoga, o quanto aqueles sentimentos artificiais colocados por computador poderiam ser reais, e o quanto seria racional de preocupar com um bio robô, ou o quanto seria humano. Existiria algo mais que o racional? Existiria um espiritual, como acreditavam os antigos? Afastou os pensamentos para conseguir pensar em como proteger o menino e seu irmão.

- É... Você tem coragem para fazer isso. Mas tem outra coisa. Conseguimos abafar o caso com os repórteres, mas e Atlanta? E as Dolls gêmeas?

- Disso eu já não sei.

- Você não libertou elas? Tem certeza?

- Não tenho os códigos delas. Não faço idéia de como saíram!

- Estranho... Mas se está me garantindo que é verdade. Temos de dar um jeito de esconder mesmo que você fez isso. Vamos despistar ao último os policiais.

O dia parecia não terminar. Camus tentava ler um livro técnico que trouxera na mochila, Fernando estava fazendo uma consulta nas Dolls para ver se estavam bem em todos os aspectos, Aiolos fazia anotações de tudo o que acontecia, pois eles sempre gostara de registrar todos os acontecimentos num diário de bordo, Shaka e Suzu continuavam pesquisando as localidades das outras Dolls e os sistemas de segurança das fortalezas onde estavam, Atlanta e Liz andavam de um lado para o outro quase tendo um ataque a cada meia hora, as duas meninas dormiam enquanto eram analisadas por Nando e Milo ficara sentado num canto, batendo o pé no chão de ansiedade o dia todo.

Quando, finalmente, já eram cerca de dez horas da noite e tudo estava praticamente desértico, eles finalmente saíram. Invadiram o prédio como haviam invadido o laboratório e logo estavam na sala que possuía a vitrine que visavam. A abertura da vitrine, claro, era cheia de códigos, e pelo jeito estavam muito mais complicados de hakear que os do laboratório. Já deveriam saber que, se uma Doll foi roubada, o delito poderia ser repetido, e a segurança fora redobrada. Levaram mais de duas horas para haquear tudo, estavam com os dedos doendo de tanto digitar para encontrar todos os códigos, Aiolos também levara um bom tempo para localizar e desarmar, com sua pistola de laser, todos os focos de feixes de alarmes da sala. Quando o vidro reforçado se abriu como porta, Milo foi o primeiro a saltar para dentro. A parte da vitrine que dava para o público estava fechada por cortinas, estava um pouco escuo ali dentro. A Doll estava deitada no chão, o olhando como quem tem muito medo, ele se abaixou ao lado dela e viu que ela se encolhera um pouco mais com sua presensa.

- Calma... – disse Milo – Não vou te machucar. Viemos te tirar desse lugar horrível. Venha...

Ela continuou olhando para ele, que não conseguia tirar os olhos daqueles dois orbes lindamente prateados. Quem poderia imaginar que aquele anjo fosse apenas uma boneca? Quem poderia sequer pensar em fazer mau àquele diamante tão frágil? Eram essas as perguntas que se passavam por sua mente. A menina não agüentou, e acabou desmaiando. Milo ficou desesperado, pegou-a no colo e levou para a sala.

- Fernando! Dá um jeito nisso e não se atreva a dizer que ela morreu!

Fernando fez uma cara de medo, mas correu para a Doll, examinou-a rapidamente e diagnosticou.

- Ela só desmaiou. Parece que está fraquíssima. Devem tê-la deixado sem alimentação para que não fugisse como a Doll 2# em Londres ou como as três aqui. Porque há essas horas eles já devem saber que as três não estão lá.

Ele revirou a mochila, procurando alguma coisa. Puxou uma seringa e um frasquinho de vidro com um líquido dentro e começou a reparar a injeção.

- Isso vai dar uma boa dose de energia a ela. Mesmo que seja carregada com eletricidade, o corpo tem componentes principalmente biológicos. Impossível não responderem a uma dose quase cavalar de adrenalina.

Suzu se sobressaltou de repente, quase que ao mesmo tempo em que Aiolos.

- Ouvi um alvoroço se aproximando! – disse o rapaz.

- Porcaria! – gritou Liz espiando pela cortina da vitrine – Seguranças em peso vindo para cá!

- Mas não teve nenhum alarme! – estranhou Suzu.

- Deve ser um sistema de segurança avançado e silencioso que não conseguimos encontrar. – explicou Shaka.

- Melhor sairmos o mias rápido possível! – falou Camus já pegando uma das meninas pequenas no colo enquanto Shaka pegava a outra.

Fernando enfiou a agulha no braço da Doll 1# e injetou de uma só vez o hormônio, fazendo com que a menina acordasse imediatamente. Tinha energia, agora, para não sucumbir à fraqueza e morrer, se coração batia mais rápido e o cérebro funcionava a mil por hora. Milo a jogou nas costas de cavalinho e saiu correndo atrás dos amigos. Era a vez de Liz garantir a retagarda.

Correram pelo prédio, mas foram logo alcançados por um grupo de seguranças, Liz saiu batendo violentamente em vários deles antes que puxassem as armas, Suzu desarmava a vários deles e com giros ágeis e bem treinados os lançava facilmente contra o chão como se fossem leves como travesseiros de plumas. Aiolos logo puxou suas pistolas de lazer que eram capazes de destruir as armas inimigas, e Atlanta voltou a empunhar a pistola que tirara de Nando, disparando diretamente nas cabeças de quem tentasse se aproximar. Os rapazes ficaram pasmos. Ela voltara a desferir aquele olhar insano, aquele rosto que não se contorcia de forma alguma, mas que ainda assim passava uma energia animalesca, sua calma em atirar e sua precisão eram assustadoras.

Os soldados da segurança começaram a se multiplicar mais e mais, Suzu imobilizava muitos, Aiolos desarmava outros tantos, Milo atirava em tantos quanto Liz, ara todos os lados desses dois tombavam corpos cravejados de balas, Atlanta nem se mexia, todos os seus tiros eram diretamente na testa e não se importava que estivesse se lavando em sangue, sua expressão não mudava. Mas os inimigos continuavam a vir e logo faltariam balas e eles não seriam páreo para tantos. Estavam vendo sua missão chegar ao fim. Estava no alto do prédio, era o qüinquagésimo andar, atrás deles havia uma enorme janela de vidro reforçado fechada, ou enfrentavam os militares ou despencavam lá embaixo.

Um som muito alto de explosão soou um tanto longe dali, e logo o barulho frte de turbinas estava ás suas costas, bem perto dos vidros. Eles olharam para trás e se depararam com a enorme nave de que haviam saído na noite anterior. A voz de Aiolia soou de um megafone.

- Alguém aí quer uma carona?

- Bem na hora... – disse Fernando, que ninguém percebera, mas estava carregando algo parecido com um celular na mão.

O grupo sorriu unido, mas ainda havia um problema: O vidro.

- Dá licença! – gritou Liz enquanto Aiolos, Milo, Atlanta e Suzu mantinham os soldados ocupados.

Ela apontou um lança foguetes enorme para o vidro e atirou sem dó. A explosão colocou tudo abaixo, a poeira atrapalhou toda a briga atrás de si e os rapazes saíram correndo em direção à ponte que Aiolia abria da nave, colocando em posição para que passassem do prédio para ela.

- De onde arrancou essa coisa? – perguntou Milo atordoado, voltando a carregar a Doll recém roubada.

- Estamos numa sala de armamentos bobão! Sorte, né? Tomei a liberdade de pegar emprestado... Por tempo indeterminado! Huahuahua! Vamos acabar com esses Bundões! – ela apontou para os inimigos.

Aiolia saltou da nave e agarrou Liz, carregando-a para dentro com um sorriso abestalhado na cara de quem não acredita na loucura de que aquela menina era capaz. Entraram, Shaka já tomara o manche, a ponte foi recolhida o mais rápido possível e eles saíram dali tão rápido quando haviam entrado.

- Como foi que vocês nos acharam? – perguntou Suzu ainda surpresa.

- Simples! – respondeu Aiolia – O Nando ligou dando o comando de "pelamordegaia manda a cavalaria!" Daí viemos.

- Mas como entraram na fortaleza?

- Bom... Temos um daqueles – e apontou para o lança foguetes na mão de Liz – Com uma potência bem maior. Hahahaha.

Liz estava emburrada num canto.

- Eu podia ter dado cabo daqueles bundões numa socada só...

Todos riram, mas tornaram com curiosidade para um canto do compartimento da nave quando perceberam que Atlanta fitava com uma seriedade mórbida para lá. Havia um homem alto, um rapaz loiro, os dois de jaleco branco, e um menino muito parecido com o segundo. Estavam sentados lado a lado, observando a tudo atônitos. O primeiro conseguiu falar depois de uns cinco segundos de um silêncio incômodo.

- Eu não estou entendendo mais nada...

- Posso saber quem são esses tapados? – perguntou Liz se alterando com a presença dos três novatos.

- Calma, Liz... – tentou Zashi – Eles não são maus...

- Não são uma pinóia! São os cientistas do laboratório! Eu vi na TV! Eles fazem as Dolls pra vender pra esses pervertidos nojentos! Eu vou matar os três!

E mais uma vez precisaram de Aiolia, Aiolos e Milo para segurar a garota. Enquanto ela se debatia, o medo dos três novatos aumentava bastante.

- Não seja teimosa! – disse Mu – Acha que traríamos homens daquela laia para cá? Trouxemos porque eles pediram para serem tirados do meio daquela perversão!

- Dá pra explicar direito isso? – falou Liz, parando de se debater mais ainda muito nervosa.

- Bom... – Aiolia começou com um sorriso – É uma longa história...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Continua...<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

_Uhu! Lá vamos nós de novo... Aí vai o mais novo capítulo (acabei de acabar xD). Bom... Nossa turma teve um poko de ação no último capítulo, agora teremos mais um pouco de suspense. Como Adrian, Hyoga e Andrey chegaram aos nossos heróis? Hora das explicações... Mas antes vamos responder a review do nando, que é quem inspirou essa história maluca! xD_

_Bom, em primeiro lugar, fico feliz q liz-chan tenha gostado tanto do capítulo, e espero q continue gostando, infelizmente terei de avisar q ela naum vai aparecer neste, por favor naum me esturrica! Mas p/ compensar, seu querido adrianzinho aparece, apesar de vc naum gostar mto de saber q ele jah foi apaixonado. Mas isso tah no passado e vc ainda pode conquistá-lo se quiser. De qqer forma, eu dei uma bela basuca p/ ela pq sabia q ela ia adorar =P Espero q o resto do pessoal tb esteja gostando, tentei dar papeis que vocês todos adorem, Zashi-chan como uma boa alma para ajudar, Suzu-chan como uma ótima estrategista, enfim... Espero estar sendo minimamente condizente com as espectativas ^^_

_A aparição ou não de Wynna-chan nesse fic eu vou deixar em segredo pq eu sou má! XD Mas o fato de Hyoga e Andrey serem irmãos... Achei legal pq eles são parecidos XD E hj eu vou contar essa história tb! Espero q tenham mtas emoções!_

_Espero q as outras pessoas q estejam lendo a fic tb estejam gostando. Então, boa leitura, até a próxima e comentem, onegai! ^^v_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>CAPÍTULO 06:<span>**_

Pra começar, só pra começar, Adrian já chegou no trabalho percebendo que as coisas não estavam nada bem, havia correria por todos os lados, de cientistas, empregados, seguranças, o serviço de investigação. Ou seja, ele já imaginava o que o aguardava quando chegasse ao laboratório. Encontrou com Hyoga no meio do caminho, logo o puxou para dentro do banheiro, que estava ali do lado, com uma cara de quase desespero.

- O que você aprontou?

- E... Eu? Adrian, não sei do que... – sua boca foi tampada com força.

- Deixa pra lá. Podem nos ouvir, vamos lá e finja que não sabe o que estão acontecendo ou como aconteceu.

Adrian saiu do banheiro como quem não quer nada, seguido de um Hyoga um tanto atordoado. Como ele poderia saber? – pensava o rapaz. Certamente que ele não vira nada, mas conhecendo seu aluno podia ter certeza absoluta do que estava pensando sem medo de estar sendo pretensioso. E realmente, após o estardalhaço das autoridades e da mídia, conversando com o jovem e alertando do perigo que corria seu irmão, acabou sabendo da história toda. A única coisa que não sabia era como Atlanta também poderia ter escapado, e sem ajuda, libertando as duas Dolls que ainda estavam em estágio médio de crescimento.

Pensando nisso, foi às escondidas até os computadores que estavam ligados à Atlanta, aproveitando o caos que se formara e, por conta dele, da ausência de todos no laboratório. Acessou os dados obtidos pela Doll antes do desligamento e descobriu que ela podia sentir e armazenas informações da outras Dolls enquanto conectadas, e não só nutri-las dos dados computacionais como pensavam.

- Como pode ser possível...? – pensou ele com uma curiosidade quase infantil.

Ao que parecia, talvez aqueles dados computacionais de sentimentos traziam consigo algo mais, algo como instinto, o instinto maternal, por exemplo, um sexto sentido capaz de fazer com que elas pudessem sentir o que estava fora delas mesmas, e isso só poderia significar alguma coisa, algo como o fato de haver dados incutidos nos próprios sentimentos codificados.

- Acha que a coisa incutida nos dados de sentimentos sejam os instintos? – perguntou Hyoga.

- Só se os instintos forem aquilo que forma os sentimentos, a base deles, só por isso poderiam vir juntamente com os sentimentos. Mas se os instintos deram origem aos sentimentos, então o que dizia aquele tal de Freud estava correto...

- Quem é esse, Adrian?

- Um cara famoso do passado que estudava a mente das pessoas. Achávamos que ele era um paranóico que ia contra a razão científica, por isso perdeu a importância em nossos tempos. Mas então... É por isso que não conseguíamos fazer bonecas sem os dados dos sentimentos, porque um animal não sobrevive sem seus instintos, e era nos dados dos sentimentos que estavam incutidos os instintos. O instinto é a forma primordial que dá origem ao sentimento no humano!

- Espera aí... Então poderíamos fazer Dolls sem sentimentos, mas apenas com instintos. Elas não sofreriam, seriam como animais de estimação...

- Mas agressivas até o último fio de cabelo para garantir sua proteção. O instinto maternal de Atlanta foi desperto quando ela descobriu o que faziam das Dolls que se originavam dela, que eram parte dela, portanto suas filhas. E olhe o estrago que ela fez por aqui parra poder acordar do sono induzido e fugir. Instintos são coisas poderosas e perigosas, sabe? Eles precisaram ser controlados ao longo da história para que pudéssemos viver em sociedade, sendo moldados em sentimentos.

- É... Mas parece que não foram tão bem moldados assim, né. Até onde estou vendo do que fizemos da sociedade e do mundo os instintos mais destrutivos ficaram bem adormecidos e atuando na surdina enquanto pensávamos estar muito evoluídos...

Neste momento Adrian soltou um suspiro de tristeza.

- Tem razão, Hyoga... Tem toda a razão. – então, com os olhos fixos no chão pelo seu momentâneo desânimo, repentinamente, percebeu algo bem fora do lugar. – Hyoga... A grade de ventilação! Os lugares que deveriam estar parafusados estão sem nada, ela foi só posta. Alguém escapou por ela, e é impossível recolocar os parafusos pelo lado de dentro da tubulação!

Quando atentaram melhor para o local em volta da tubulação, perceberam que o chão estava manchado de inúmeras pegadas, pois estivera molhado e ali ficaram marcas de pés e sapatos. Alguns pés eram relativamente pequenos, mas os outros eram muito menores, sem contar que havia manchas de sapatos do tamanho das dos pés menores e outras bem grandes, mais ou menos do tamanho dos pés de Adrian e Hyoga.

- Alguém as roubou, Adrian, está na cara. Esses pés tão pequenos só podem ser das gêmeas, que ainda têm tamanho de crianças, e os maiores são de Atlanta, elas não poderiam ter encontrado sapatos por aqui.

- Exato... E se tem marcas de sapatos, ainda mais tão grandes, então é certo que são homens que as roubaram. Quem dera tivessem as mesmas intenções que você fazendo isso.

- Mas e esses pés menores aqui? Nunca vi homens com pés tão pequenos.

- Só a segunda e a terceira Doll foram vendidas, a segunda está foragida e da terceira não se tem reclamações, deve estar com quem a comprou. Será que ela... Será que encontraram a segunda Doll?

- Eu não sei, mas pelo jeito estão roubando Dolls, e vão atacar de novo, com certeza. Temos que encontrar quem fez isso antes que...

- Antes que façam novamente! – soou uma terceira voz muito grave e profunda, fazendo-os gelar. Quanto da história teria ouvido?

Quando se viraram de costas, deram de cara com o dono de toda aquela industria, de todos aqueles laboratórios, dono de toda a fortaleza e o homem mais poderoso do mundo naquela época. Ele tomava conta de tudo, e embora tudo estivesse indo de mau a pior a cada dia que se passava e que estivessem sobrevivendo num mundo artificial enquanto o real se decompunha lá fora, ele parecia não se importar com nada disso. Pior que isso, ele conseguia incutir na mente de todos que estava tudo sob controle e que o importante não era o mundo lá fora, mas a continuidade do progresso científico e tecnológico ali dentro. Conseguia convencê-los de que tudo o que acontecia com o mundo era uma reviravolta climática que nada tinha a ver com o que a humanidade fizera em todos aqueles séculos, pois nenhuma criação humana poderia mudar tanto e tão rápido o planeta, os homens eram inocentes, e heróis por conseguirem sobreviver até mesmo naquela adversidade. Quanto aos que tentavam falar contra ele, os poucos que tentavam ser sensatos e ensinar as realidades ou trazer saudades daquele mundo belíssimo que outrora existiu, estes eram terrivelmente castigados com a vida após tortura. Mas estes eram muito poucos. A maioria sucumbia à lavagem cerebral, ou ficava quieto em seu canto, fingindo sucumbir, como Hyoga e Adrian.

Aquele homem era assustador de se olhar, olhos profundamente negros, assim como os cabelos, longos e lisos, alto esbelto, com o terno mais chique que qualquer pessoa poderia sonhar em usar, mesmo nos tempos idos, quando as coisas eram bem mais acessíveis. Os dois gelaram ao ver a figura daquele homem.

- Senhor Hades... – disse Adrian sem saber como receber o patrão.

- Bom dia, meus caros cientistas... Então. Foram vocês que descobriram como escaparam os ladrões?

- Isso mesmo! – disse de imediato, percebendo que ele apenas escutara a parte que falavam da fuga de Atlanta com os ladrões. Hyoga permaneceu calado.

- Que maravilha. Mandei redobrar a segurança na vitrine da Doll 1#. Tenho certeza de que poderão tentar roubá-la também. E já que além de cientistas são também melhores observadores que o serviço de segurança, e agora que estão sem serviço por causa do roubo da Doll 4#, por que não monitoram as redondezas dentro e fora da fortaleza para ver se não encontram nossos ladrões?

- Dentro... E fora, senhor?

- Ora, claro que sim. Afinal de contas, três Dolls roubadas não poderão passar desapercebidas dento da fortaleza por muito tempo. Eles vão querer fugir, com certeza, a não ser que sejam burros.

- Mas encontramos as pistas por pura sorte, senhor, não é nosso ramo.

- Não custa nada tentar, afinal, quem é do ramo não conseguiu, nem por sorte o que vocês dois conseguiram, não é mesmo?

Não havia como discutir com aquele homem, ninguém lhe podia dizer não.

- Entendemos. Vamos procurar por qualquer coisa suspeita, senhor.

- Ótimo! Que bom ter com quem contar. Enquanto isso... Vou mandar punir a vigilância noturna por ter deixado entrar os ladrões e... Quem mais? Ah, claro... Os oficiais do serviço de segurança que aqui estiveram e não fizeram nada que preste. Bom trabalho para vocês, rapazes. Avisarei a vigilância das portas da fortaleza que vocês têm passagem liberada, caso julguem necessário. Eles lhes darão vestimentas adequadas.

Ele deu um sorriso assustador de ironia e superioridade, deu as costas e partiu. Hyoga e Adrian olharam um para o outro, engoliram em seco e correram para os computadores. Nem sabiam por onde começar, mas certamente não se dariam bem se não conseguissem bons resultados. O único respaldo que tinham para que os castigos não fossem maiores caso falhassem era o fato de que não eram mesmo do ramo, e já haviam admitido isto diante do chefe. Monitoraram tudo que havia dentro e fora da fortaleza, nos arredores, encontraram uma grande e desconhecida nave, um tanto antiga, estacionada há cerca de um dia de caminhada dali.

- Ora, ora... Esse deve ser o meio de fuga deles... – disse o mais velho.

- Meio de fuga? Não há nenhum transporte por perto para levá-los até lá. Pelo menos não vimos nada. Como poderão chegar? Deve levar um dia para ir até lá a pé.

- Pois é... Mas mesmo que tenham que ir a pé, foi o melhor lugar que poderiam ter encontrado. Os cânions em volta os protegem de nossas câmeras de longa distância, é o único lugar onde não poderiam ser vistos. Antes isso do que nada.

- O que faremos, então?

- Bem... Aproveitaremos a sorte grande que tivemos hoje. Apesar das ameaças de estar perto do chefe, ainda estamos com os caminhos bem abertos para livrarmos sua barra e protegermos seu irmão. E eu também, claro... Também sou filho de Deus.

- Filho de quem?

- Garoto, você esqueceu bem rápido as palavras de sua mãe!

- Lembro muito bem delas! Disse que amava a mim e ao meu irmão e pediu que cuidássemos um do outro! - Hyoga sempre ficava muito bravo quando diziam que ele poderia sequer pensar em esquecer sua mãe.

- Está bem, está bem. Desculpe por isso. Bom, te explico outra hora sobre esse Deus de que falavam os antigos.

- Como explicou o significado da cruz que minha mãe me deu? Bom, vou esperar sentado, então...

- Está agindo como criança, Hyoga. Temos que sair daqui. Vamos passar na sua casa, pegar seu irmão e iremos para essa nave. Vamos ver as intenções desses caras. Se Atlanta o seguiu mesmo depois de ouvir o que você disse à Doll 4#...

- Nala...

- O que?

- O nome dela é Nala. As Dolls não são coisas.

- Não acredito, você deu um nome a ela. Está perdido mesmo, vai sonhar com esse Doll o resto da sua vida, sabia? Enfim... Se ela seguiu esses homens mesmo depois do que te ouviu dizendo sobre os homens, talvez eles a tenham convencido de que vieram libertá-las, e não raptá-las. Ela tem muitos dados inseridos em si para não calcular inúmeras possibilidades, então temos chances de que estejam dizendo a verdade. Vamos com seu irmão até essa nave e fugiremos com eles. Se dermos sorte, ainda podemos encontrar sua Nala no meio do caminho e resgatá-la também.

- Ela não é "minha Nala". Não tem dono. – disse ele de nariz torcido.

- Ok, Romeu, chega de lero lero e vamos embora.

- Romeu...?

- Sabe, eu ainda não tinha percebido o quanto essa época e essa fortaleza tinha ferrado com os nossos cérebros!

Assim foi arquitetado e assim foi feito. Correram para a casa de Hyoga, onde encontraram Andrey almoçando. O garoto estava com vestes leves, uma camisa azul marinho por cima de uma camiseta branca, calças jeans e tênis minimamente confortáveis. A casa era minúscula, um banheiro em que mal cabiam o vaso, uma pia pequena e o box para o banho, uma sala pequena em que só cabia um sofá e uma mesinha com a TV, um balcão que a separava da cozinha, com uma geladeira, um armarinho com o essencial e um fogão. As duas cadeiras ficavam atrás do balcão, e era nele que os dois comiam. O quarto tinha dois armários pequenos, um criado mudo e um beliche. Hyoga jogou duas mochilas em cima da cama e começou a colocar todas as suas coisas e do irmão nela, ou pelo menos o que era mais necessário.

- Mas o que diabos está fazendo, Hyoga? – perguntou o garoto atônito.

- Pegando tudo o que precisamos. Vamos embora agora mesmo, Andrey.

- Que? Eu volto pro trabalho em quinze minutos. Dá pra explicar o que tá acontecendo? Você pirou de vez? – então fez uma cara de susto – Alguém descobriu?

- Eu descobri, Andrey...

- Adrian? Você... Entregou ele...? – perguntou já tomando um olhar decepcionado para com aquele homem que conhecia desde que se lembrava.

- Ficou doido? Eu estou to atolado quanto ao seu irmão se descobrirem exatamente porque quero protegê-lo, mas não podemos ficar aqui. Se descobrem alguma coisa, e vão descobrir, você está tão ferrado quanto nós.

- Ah, disso eu já sabia, mas disse ao Hyoga que ele fizesse o que achasse certo. Eu concordo com tudo o que ele acha dessa coisa de Dolls. Estou disposto a me arriscar com vocês dois. Afinal de contas, ficar montando placa mãe dia após dia já me encheu o saco! Que vida mais parada levamos aqui, e ainda mais com esse bando de homem bicho que se acha dono do mundo e só faz mais porcaria a cada segundo que passa... Essa gente é podre! Preferia já afrontar aquele chefe imbecil de vocês e parar com essa ladainha sem sentido. Não sei o que vocês estão esperando!

O menino deixava os dois zonzos de tanto falar e de tanta energia querendo lutar pela justiça, sozinho no meio daquele mundo perdido. E pensar que Hyoga fora assim quando moleque. Ah, que dificuldade teve Adrian para conseguir controlar seus ânimos. Ainda assim mantinha aquele coração justiceiro e inconformado, caso contrário, não estariam encrencados. Ele pensava no passado quando via a cena dos dois irmão juntos, fazendo as malas, e sorria como poucas vezes sentia vontade naquele lugar terrível. Natássia fora sua amiga desde sempre, mas seu melhor amigo se apaixonara por ela. Ele a amava, mas seu amigo também era sincero, e ela só o via como seu melhor amigo, Dégel fora seu escolhido. Quando teve Hyoga, as coisas já estavam feias no mundo, mas quando engravidou de Andrey, estavam pior ainda. Os homens já davam vazão aos seus desejos mais torpes, e foi tentando esconder Natássia que Dégel a deixara nas mãos de Adrian. Nunca mais ele ou Natássia virão o valente rapaz que decidira ficar para trás e atrasar os homens enlouquecidos. Escondidos, Natássia mal conseguia amamentar o filho, tamanha era sua fraqueza por falta de comida. Adrian e Hyoga cuidaram dela o quanto podiam, mas depois de um tempo, ela ficou tão fraca e triste que adoeceu. A doença se espalhou rápida, os remédios de Adrian faziam efeito nos meninos e nele, mas não nela, que por ser mulher era mais suscetível. Então, um dia, ela pediu a Hyoga que cuidasse sempre de seu irmãozinho, dando graças ao tal Deus por ele ter nascido menino, o que dizia que não sofreria tanto naquele mundo horrível, nem ficaria doente. Deu a Hyoga uma cruz dourada cravejada de pedras, que ele carregara para sempre sem nunca saber o que significava, mas que lhe davam forças por ser presente de sua mãe, que lhe disse que ela tinha poder de proteger. Depois disso, morreu nos braços de Adrian, com Hyoga agarrado ao seu corpo, chorando como um bebê.

Adrian prometera cuidar dos dois como se fossem seus próprios filhos, e assim o fez. Agora, vendo que seus corações podiam ser tão nobres quanto os dos pais, ele não titubeava em jogar toda sua segurança para o alto para tirar os meninos do perigo. As malas estavam prontas, os três saíram do apartamento sem olhar para trás, e seguiram para uma das saídas da fortaleza que levaria mais rapidamente até a nave de que suspeitavam. Quando lá chegaram, apresentaram suas identidades, e logo foram reconhecidos, mas o guarda olhou desconfiado para terceiro membro do grupo.

- Este é meu irmão caçula, Andrey. – disse Hyoga de pronto.

- Eu tomei a liberdade de pedir a Hyoga que o chamasse para nos acompanhar. – explicou Adrian – Encontramos algo suspeito relativamente longe daqui e achamos que um homem de confiança a mais é sempre importante para nos acompanhar numa empreitada como esta, até por que não somos treinados no ramo.

O homem se deu por satisfeito, mostrou um carro que se parecia com um jipe, dizendo que o senhor Hades o tinha deixado a disposição para o caso de eles precisarem utilizar um meio de transporte. Os três agradeceram, montaram e partiram. Como pensassem na possibilidade de haver comunicadores escondidos para monitorar o que dissessem na viagem, ou mesmo câmeras para observar suas reações, se mantiveram sérios e quietos durante toda a viagem, que durou cerca de cinco horas. As cinco horas mais longas de suas vidas, mas não sem, nessas cinco horas, fazerem uma parada.

Eles passavam por uma cidade em ruínas, ao seu redor, haviam prédios imensos em avançado estado de decomposição. Estavam podres, em vidros ou portas, com buracos nas paredes, as armações de ferro estavam perigosamente enferrujadas. Tinha um pouco de receio em assar por ali, só o som do motor do veículo e as vibrações dele andando sobre aquele chão esburacado e podre poderia causar um grande desabamento. E seria um sério desabamento, já que as construções eram imensas, formando uma grande selva tétrica de concreto degradado.

Como se já não estivessem tensos, um som muito alto de metais caindo por todos os lados ecoou no meio da cidade fantasma, fazendo-os quase saltar de susto de seus assentos. Mas um grito bastante feminino chamou suas atenções de imediato, e eles correram em direção ao som. Quando chegaram lá perto, ouviram passos corridos dentro de um dos prédios, Adrian abriu a porta, mas Hyoga o puxou de volta.

- Ela é minha responsabilidade.

- Não quer dizer que precisa ir sozinho.

- Vamos todos! – disse Andrey já pegando uma pistola que havia dentro de um dos compartimentos do banco de trás.

- Hey! – disse Adrian – Arruma umas dessas pra gente também, rapaz!

Ele assim o fez, cada um devidamente armado, saltaram do carro e entraram na construção decadente seguindo os sons dos passos que pareciam frenéticos de um lado a outro. Havia muitas estantes e objetos velhos e podres nelas, com pedaços de papelão aqui e ali. Provavelmente aquele lugar já fora um depósito e todos aqueles objetos, agora podres, eram armazenados em caixas. Eles continuaram seguindo os passos, de repente, ouviram grunhidos como que de um animal e algumas risadas grotescas e guturais, os gritos de menina retornaram e, então, um tiro, outro grito, grave e dolorido um homem, e um som choque de baque com o chão. Eles correram ainda mais por entre as prateleiras tortas que ameaçavam cair sobre suas cabeças a qualquer momento, até que a encontraram. Ela os havia escutado correr em sua direção, mas não saíra do lugar, estava cansada, assustada e se sentindo encurralada. Aliás... Assustada era pouco para a sua situação, seus olhos arregalados e cheios d'água demonstravam pavor, sua blusa estava rasgada, a meia calça desfiada e o homem caído diante de si estava de calças abaixadas. Em suas mãos, segurava trêmula uma pistola, e havia sangue em sua roupa, mas não era dela, e sim daquele homem, que agora jazia com o buraco da bala formando um rombo em sua testa.

Eles não podiam acreditar naquela cena, uma menina frágil e acuada, mas ao mesmo tempo perigosa como as toxinas daquele ar. Era o instinto de que Adrian havia falado, que naquela menina fora muito bem desperto pelos avisos de Hyoga. Os três estavam parados, sem saber o que fazer, mas sabendo que se dessem um passo em falso, teriam o mesmo destino daquele homem. Como estavam de máscaras, a garota não os podia ver, mas Hyoga, muito devagar, retirou a máscara para que ela visse seu rosto.

- Tá maluco, Hyoga? – ralhou Andrey antes que Adrian o pudesse fazer – O ar aqui é tóxico. Quer morrer?

Mas o garoto sabia que havia antídotos que poderiam livrá-lo dos tóxicos, claro se não ficasse exposto por muito tempo. A garota o olhou com insegurança, mas com curiosidade, e aos poucos foi baixando a arma. Hyoga lhe ofereceu a mão.

- Vamos... Conseguimos uma chance de ir embora deste lugar para bem longe. Venha conosco e não haverá mais tantos perigos.

Ela hesitou por alguns segundos, mas quando bateu novamente os olhos naquele homem fétido e grotesco que a atacara, rapidamente guardou a arma na cintura e correu para o lado dos três, dando a mão ao rapaz que a libertara e seguindo com eles. Foi quando um grande grupo de outros homens grotescos apareceram da escuridão, todos pareciam olhar para a menina como animais famintos, babando e grunhindo. Os três gelaram, saíram correndo com os homens em seu encalço, puxaram as armas e começaram a disparar contra eles. Como se entendesse que aquela era a forma de escapar, e que não errara em usar daquela arma minutos atrás, a garota também sacou sua pistola e disparou contra os perseguidores. Chegaram no carro, colocaram-na para trás com Andrey, Adrian ligou os motores e saíram o mais rápido que conseguiam, deixando-os para trás. Já longe dali, Adrian jogou a máscara para Hyoga.

- Coloque isso na cara, garoto! Quer morrer?

Ele obedeceu, sorrindo. A doll se encolhera no banco de trás do carro, chorando, sem aceitar as tentativas de Andrey se aproximar dela. O menino estava preocupado, e Hyoga ainda mais, mas não poderiam demonstrar carinho ou nada parecido por ela, pois não sabiam se eram ou não monitorados. Cerca de duas horas depois chegaram ao destino, Aiolia já percebera a aproximação, mandara que Mu e Zashi ficassem do lado de dentro da nave, em segurança, e esperou pelos "visitantes" com uma grande metralhadora nas mãos. Ao perceberem a ameaça, os que chegavam pararam a certa distância, e de longe disseram quererem apenas conversar. Aiolia contabilizou: Três caras, um deles ainda pivete e uma... Menina? Tinha mais era que recebê-los. E estivessem com tramóias, ele daria conta de todos, até porque os mandou se desarmarem antes de se aproximar e examinou bem os quatro para ver se não escondiam nada. Se tivessem boas intenções, quanto melhor, pouparia balas.

- E assim foi... – disse Aiolia ao fim da narração de todos os fatos – Eu expliquei o que fazíamos aqui, eles explicaram todas as suas proezas, eu vi que não estavam mentindo, pois a doll confirmava tudo, e é claro que ela não iria a favor de seus algozes se tinha alguém contra eles com uma metranca apontada em seus focinhos. Tudo muito bem, eles pediram para irem embora conosco por que não agüentam mais isso aqui. Zashi ficou chocada com a Doll e a levou para a enfermaria para cuidar dela, ficamos amigos e agora que estamos todos juntos... Qual a próxima parada?

Atlanta olhava com curiosidade para Hyoga, chegou perto dele e deu um leve sorriso, coisa que não tinha feito até então. Eles haviam tido um grande êxito até então, numa só parada conseguiram resgatar cinco das sete dolls já feitas, o que queria dizer que só restavam duas, uma foragida em algum lugar de Londres ou de suas redondezas e outra ainda presa em São Paulo. Foi decidido que a próxima parada seria São Paulo, afinal de contas, apesar de ela não poder sair do lugar como a doll de Londres, ela provavelmente estaria sofrendo muito nas mãos de seu dono, e havia chances de que a de Londres estivesse escondida em algum lugar. Além disso, os ares nos oceanos eram terríveis desde que o mundo entrara em colapso ambiental, então era melhor não ter de cruzá-lo duas vezes. Essa fora a primeira informação passada pelos novos passageiros, e eles haveriam de descobrir que ela fora muito valiosa.

Assim que se acomodaram, a primeira coisa feita por Milo fora levar a doll novamente desmaiada para a enfermaria, Mu e Zashi cuidavam com muito carinho das duas, que estavam mais debilitadas, uma fisicamente e oura psicologicamente. Milo não saía do lado da Doll que resgatara.

- Ora quem diria, nunca pensei em ver Milo tão preocupado como está agora. – disse Mu numa brincadeira.

- Ah, não enche, ô do rabo de cavalo. Cuida dela que é o melhor a fazer.

- Ta bem, ta bem... – ele ria.

- E como elas se chamam? – perguntou Zashi com ternura, como sempre.

A doll 1#, que já havia acordado com os remédios, ficou quieta, apenas fitando seu benfeitor com tristeza e algo que era novo para ela: curiosidade.

- As dolls não têm nomes, Milo – explicou Mu – só Atlanta, por ter sido a primeira. Eles não dão nomes para o que vão usar apenas de escravos – havia um tanto de angustia em sua voz por pensar em como os homens poderia chegar tão embaixo.

A doll 4# respondeu baixinho.

- Nala...

- Como disse? – perguntou ele surpreso.

- Hyoga disse... Eu... Nala...

Ele sorriu, aliviado por ver que tinha mesmo resgatado pessoas que valiam a pena. Continuou limpando os ferimentos que tinha enquanto Zashi dava os remédios necessários para que a doll 1# se fortalecesse. Então Milo se levantou de sua cadeira e se aproximou dela, que se encolheu um pouquinho, pois o medo ainda vivia em si. Ele sorriu para ela e disse.

- Então eu também vou te dar um nome! – ele pensou só um pouquinho e tornou – Agatha! O que acha? Você gosta desse.

A menina ficou tão surpresa e sentiu brotar uma coisa tão quente e boa em seu peito, que sem perceber ela sorriu. Um sorriso tão gracioso que Milo corou com uma força absurda que o fez se sentir leve como pluma, como se estivesse sonhando de toa feliz. A menina não sabia que sentimento era esse, mas queria sentir esse calor no peito para o resto da vida. Ele lhe dera um nome, a salvara, sorrira para ela. Ele era o homem mais maravilhoso do mundo, tinha certeza disso. Ela repetiu, ainda sem conseguir deixar de sorrir como uma fada encantada.

- Agatha...

- Isso! – comemorou Milo – Você é Agatha. Bem vinda a bordo.

Ele beijou sua mão muito feliz e saiu cantarolando por aí, e ela se sentiu com o rosto e as orelhas quentes como o fogo, ou como deveria ser o fogo, pois a vida inteira só soubera o que era o frio. Mas ela gostava daquele calor. Ela gostava daquele homem engraçado e animado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continua...<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

_Oi, gnt! desculpem a demora para este capítulo, mas estive na PRAIA! Uma maravilha! Bom, mas voltei ontem e hj já escrevi mais este capítulo, então camos postar logo para o pessoal pq amanhã pretendo escrever mais um! E vamos às reviews q hj tem duas p/ responder, q delícia!_

_**Nando-kun** - Como sempre Liz-chan só tá feliz qdo é a estrela da peça. Então sinto informar q ela vai odiar este capítulo tb, pq vai ser a história da Doll 2#, ou seja, nada de Liz u.u Bom... Ela pode ter um acesso de loucura, por causa do... Cara q compra a doll, mas isso é um detalhe... *gota Enfim, q bom q gostou do capíulo e das revelações, espero q ontinue gostando do q virá por aí. Sim, Hades é sinistro, mas esse cara é nojento! Acho q ainda enho de pensar no final dos governanes... hmm Bom, espero q goste deste capítulo tb ^^ Ah! e avisa o bobo do Lesath q a Agatha deste universo NAUM é a Agatha do universo dele! É uma outra realidade, portanto ele NAUM foi trocado ¬¬_

_**Stella-chan** - Nyah! Fiquei mto feliz q esteja lendo minha fic e gostando! Por mim pode falar palavrão, sim, só num sei se o FF vai aceitar... Ops... Será q eu deixei passar algum palavrão na fic? Bom... Acho q quem quer q vá ler jah tem idade p/ uns palavrões levinhos... *gota Infelizmente vc aidna num vai saber o nome das gêmeas pq esse capítulo é p/ outra doll, então as pecurruchas ainda num foram batizadas, mas o nando jah sabe qual é... espero q ele num te conte, s naum esraga a surpresa xD E q bom q vc achou elas fofas, essa era a intenção. Quanto ao Lesath... Bom, diga a ele o mesmo q eu mandei o nando dizer. E naum se anime, Milo, pq o Milo da minha fic tb é de outro universo, portanto NAUM é vc! u.u_

_Bom... Este capítulo é meio pesado, e triste para a doce personagem q será introduzida... Mas ela mostra sua real força. Espero q gostem e q ninguém me mate pelo q estiver escrito... Mas podem matar, torturar, trucidar, triturar, cauterizar, picotar e todo o resto q queiram imaginar para o comprador da Doll 2#. Então, boa leitura! E comentem, onegai! ^^v_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>CAPÍTULO 07:<span>**_

Seis meses antes, na fortaleza Londres, uma nave aérea de carga se aproxima das barreiras metálicas e de vidro da cidade, pousando nos arredores. Um cilindro de metal cintilante é transferido para um caminhão blindado que seria dirigido por dois profissionais da segurança e escoltado por dois outros carros militares, cada um com quatro soldados dentro, os mais armados possíveis. O cilindro tinha o tamanho de uma pessoa pequena, e os homens ficaram impressionados com a existência de um metal tão bem polido, parecendo um espelho, coisa com a qual, naquele tempo, ninguém mais se importava tanto, a não ser que fosse necessário para o desenvolvimento de alguma tecnologia. Aquele metal era realmente belo, mas o que havia nele devia ser ainda mais belo, perfeito, desejado por qualquer homem na face da Terra. Na lateral estava a inscrição, em letras do tamanho de um palmo: Ao senhor Radamanthys, governante da Fortaleza Londres – LBRNY (Laboratórios de Bio Robótica de Nova York) – Doll 2#.

Os homens estavam impressionados, durante a curta viagem até a fortaleza, e mesmo depois dela, não haveria outro comentário. Eles falavam como se estivessem falando do último computador, ou do veículo mais completo de todos, ou de uma forma de dominar o mundo apenas para si. Mas na verdade estavam falando dela, daquela que, sem nem saber de nada do que acontecia consigo mesma, ainda jazia em sono induzido dentro do caixão de metal polido.

- Acha mesmo que isso é possível? Que tem uma mulher aí dentro?

- Não seja idiota! Claro que não é uma mulher de verdade, mas é igualzinha! É um bio robô. Ela tem componentes mecânicos e biológicos, é resistente às doenças do ar, não reproduz, mas seu corpo é idêntico ao natural.

- Mas isso é que importa, oras! Afinal... É uma mulher mesmo... Nossa, o senhor Radamanthys deve ter mesmo muito dinheiro.

- Pois é... O dinheiro que ele arranca de nós com os impostos!

- Quer calar a boca! Se te pegam falando isso você está morto!

- OK... Tem razão. Mas que ele deve estar ansioso deve... Nossa, o que eu não faria com um brinquedo destes em casa.

- Nem me fale! Como será que ela é? Dizem que tem a aparência de uma menina de quinze anos. O normal é fazer de vinte, mas o chefe pediu assim. É o que eu ouvi dizendo por aí.

- Quinze anos? Nossa... Hey, será que não podemos dar uma olhadinha... Só para ver como ela é?

- Você não tem bom censo mesmo, né?

- Como assim? Vai dizer que não queria uma boneca dessas pra você?

- Tanto quanto qualquer um! To com cara de veado?

- Então... Não queria pelo menos ver como ela é de perto?

- Ver... Tocar... Cheirar... Ah! Pára com isso que está me deixando zonzo! Sabe que não podemos. Ela tem um sistema de segurança que só vai abrir com a digital do senhor Radamanthys, qualquer um que tentar abrir vai acabar se ferrando e eu não to a fim de morrer por causa disso.

- Ah, pois eu bem que gostaria de arriscar... – disse o outro com sorriso dúbio.

- Ah, amigo... O que eu não daria por uma dessas, perdida por aí só esperando para eu "adotá-la".

O homem disse a última palavra num tom de grande sarcasmo, e ambos começaram a rir. Depois se sentiram bastante chateados, afinal de contas, nunca poderiam ter um "brinquedo" daqueles em casa. Passaram pela entrada da fortaleza e ainda andaram por cerca de duas horas pelas ruas lotadas de prédios por todos os lados, até chegarem ao grande prédio que era a residência do governante. Nem viram a cara do homem, quem os atendeu foi um general com roupa cheia de estrelas por matar seus semelhantes, que os mandou embora bruscamente e mandou os empregados carregarem o cilindro até o escritório do chefe. Eles obedeceram meio amedrontados.

Quando posicionaram o cilindro na vertical bem no centro do grande escritório, ficaram por alguns segundos olhando aquilo, estavam cobiçosos como cães famintos olhando para um grande prato de carne suculenta do outro lado de um vidro intransponível. Mas ao som do pigarrear de alguém à porta eles se encolheram, reverenciaram o homem alto e loiro de cabelos arrepiados e sobrancelhas grossas e saíram ainda mais amedrontados que quando receberam ordens do general. O dono dos aposentos,então, trancou a porta, fechou as cortinas, esfregou as mãos com um sorriso ansioso e malvado e acariciou o cilindro com desejo, encontrando a pequena tampa que, ao abrir com a ajuda de um canivete, revelou uma pequena tela sensível ao toque. Ele encostou ali seu polegar e uma pequena lâmpada verde se acendeu ao lado da tela, deixando a vermelha, acima desta, apagada.

Houve um som de travas se abrindo, e de vapor comprimido sendo liberado, e uma metade do cilindro se abriu como uma porta. Dentro dele estava ela, era pequena e magra, muito delicada, uma adolescente de não mais que quinze anos. Seus cabelos eram longos, lisos e negros e a pele muito branca e sedosa. Usava um vestido escuro que fazia bem sua cinturinha fina e caia solto até os joelhos, de alcinha, por baixo, uma blusinha creme de manguinhas curtas e bufantes e gola olímpica, e nos pés tinha uma botinha preta e lisa de couro com cano curto, muito delicada. Radamanthys estava estático, quase babando com a visão de sua encomenda que esperara por tanto tempo. Há oito anos que a encomendara, e desde que estava pronta ainda levara seis meses para chegar em suas mãos. Fora uma longa espera.

A doll respirou fundo, o efeito dos gases que a faziam dormir haviam passado, e ela abriu os olhos pela primeira vez em sua vida. Tudo parecia embaçado nos primeiros segundos, mas logo começou a entrar em foco. A primeira coisa que viu foi o olhar faminto de Radamanthys para ela. A menina ficou confusa, olhou a caixa em volta de si, o escritório, e para o homem novamente.

- O que... Onde... estou... Quem... É... Você...?

- Oh... Você fala muito bem para quem acabou de acordar! Você está na minha casa, eu sou Radamanthys, seu dono. Te encomendei há oito anos e você chegou,enfim!

- Dono...?

- Isso mesmo. Você é uma doll. Foi feita em laboratório como eu pedi, eu paguei por você. Portanto eu mando em você. E você tem que fazer o que eu ordenar. Vamos começar por e chamar de... Mestre. Agora... Vou te mostrar seus deveres.

- De... Veres...? Eu... Não entendo. Acabei de acordar... Por que não me lembro de nada da minha vida...?

- Eu não acredito. Me mandaram uma doll com complexo de existencialismo. Escuta. Você não tem vida, nunca teve. Foi feita no laboratório e ligada depois. Não tem nada de que se lembrar. Agora me chame de mestre e me siga.

A menina se calou, muito encabulada e assustada. Como não tinha outra escolha, seguiu o homem. Ele a levou até a janela e mostrou a cidade por uma fresta.

- Esta é Londres. Eu sou o governante e mando em tudo isso. Mas você nunca vai ver mais do que isso da cidade por que nunca vai sair desta casa. Você vai ficar nesta parte da casa onde ninguém mais entra além de mim, não vai sair nunca. Depois daquela porta ali do lado há um quarto, um banheiro e uma cozinha. O resto da casa, que é enorme, é por conta dos empregados, você nunca os verá! Aqui, você deve manter escritório, quarto, banheiro e cozinha sempre arrumados. Você nunca vai comer nada por que não precisa, vai se carregar na eletricidade uma vez por dia, vai manter tudo limpo e cozinhar para mim, vou deixar o bilhete com o que eu quero e vou trazer sempre os suprimentos. No fim do dia, quero que esteja bem vestida com umas das roupas do seu armário. Se eu quiser alguma, deixo no bilhete. Esperará com tudo limpo e comida feita, estará de banho tomado e perfumada.

A garota se encolhia cada vez mais ouvindo o que ele dizia e vendo os únicos compartimentos de mundo em que ela era permitida estar. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo ali ou do que ele estava falando e por que estaria fazendo aquilo com ela. Muito timidamente, ela começou a dizer.

- Mas... Eu não entendo... Por que não posso sair? Eu fiz alguma coisa ruim? E eu não entendo por que esta me mandando fazer essas coisas... Isso de te esperar... Eu não sei o que quer de mim... Por que eu estou sendo tratada assim...?

- Escuta menina! – ele agarrou seu braço com força, fazendo-a gemer de dor – Quantas vezes vou ter de dizer? Você não fez nada de bom nem de ruim! Você nunca fez nada! É uma doll, uma boneca, um brinquedo, uma coisa! Não é humana, eu te comprei e sou seu dono, portanto se eu quero que limpe a arte da casa que quero, você o fará! E se eu quiser que me espera vestida e perfumada para mim, você o fará! E se eu mando que nunca saia daqui, você nunca sairá! Entendeu?

- Mas eu não sou uma coisa! – disse a menina já chorando – E eu não estou entendendo! O que quer de mim?

Então ele a jogou na cama com força, ela se virou para ele, assustada, e se deparou com o homem já sem camisa e soltando o cinto das calças. Ela se apavorou e se encolheu na cabeceira.

- Não... Por favor, não me machuca... Eu arrumo tudo pra você mas não faz isso comigo...

Ele lhe deu um forte tapa no rosto, fazendo-a tombar com tudo sobre a cama, chorando ainda mais, a face branca logo ficou vermelha e inchada.

- Não entendeu ainda, sua tonta, que ISSO é exatamente pelo que te encomendei? Você é minha propriedade agora faça o que eu mando!

- NÃO! Por favor, não!

Ele a puxou para si com força, arrancando suas roupas de baixo e batendo muito nela. Ele esperara muito por aquilo, só não esperava que o pavor da menina, seu medo e seu choro, e bater nela, o fizessem se sentir ainda mais excitado. Ele tinha um sorriso sádico no rosto enquanto a puxava e batia nela, vendo a menina lutar com todas as forças, mas inutilmente, para escapar dele. Ele se sentia ainda mais forte e ainda mais macho com tudo aquilo. Não via a hora de fazer com ela aquilo que esperara tanto para fazer. Ele deu um puxão ainda mais forte, trazendo-a para debaixo de seu corpo grande e forte e apertou seu pescoço com sua mão.

- Agora chega de brincar, boneca... Eu esperei muito por isso!

A doll fechou os olhos com muita força, o rosto marcado e inchado, molhado de lágrimas se contorceu como se sentisse a dor antecipadamente, não só a física, pois a moral e emocional já estava sentindo. Foi quando escutou um som parecido com o de uma campainha, muito perto.

- Ah, mas que merda! – esbravejou o homem, dando mais um tapa na cabeça da menina e saindo de cima dela antes que pudesse experimentar o gostinho do que mais queria.

Ele a empurrou, saiu do quarto para o escritório e bateu a porta, a doll escuto o barulho da chave trancando-a. Estava com muito medo, pedindo desesperadamente que alguma coisa acontecesse para que ele não voltasse. Escutou sua conversa ao celular.

- O que é? Caramba, isso são horas? Estou ocupado!... Ah, vai pro meio do inferno, eu lá quero saber disso agora?... Se vira!... Puta que pariu, vocês são uns inúteis mesmo! Eu já vou aí dar um jeito nisso... Cala a boca! Já disse que estou indo!

Houve um breve silêncio, ele bateu a porta do escritório, chamou por alguém, esse alguém veio, mas logo começou a implorar. "Por favor, senhor, eu não fiz nada... Não faz isso comigo!" Um tiro, o som de alguma coisa caindo no chão, passos se afastando, silêncio novamente. A doll suspirou aliviada, pois o pior não tinha acontecido, mas depois começou a chorar feito doida, pois sabia que ele voltaria.

Ela chorou por cerca de dez minutos, quando percebeu que chorar não resolveria seus problemas. Aquele homem era capaz de matar um empregado só para passar a raiva de ter sido interrompido por outra pessoa que nada tinha a ver com o tal empregado, o que queria dizer que ela não poderia contar com ajuda de ninguém. Ela olhou por todos os lados, no quarto, na cozinha, no banheiro, em nenhum lugar havia janelas ou portas para fora, e a de seu quarto estava trancada. Começou a vasculhar cada pedaço de parede, teto e chão que havia por ali, o mais rápido que conseguia, tinha de sair dali o quanto antes. Então ela viu, no teto do banheiro havia um bloco que se parecia muito com o resto da construção, mas que visto de perto estava cheio de buraquinhos. Ela empurrou e puxou de todos os jeitos e para todos os lados com todas as forças até que o bloco se moveu e saiu para o lado, revelando o duo de ventilação. Subiu por ali e foi engatinhando, ela sentia de onde vinha a brisa que alimentava os interiores da casa e a seguia, até encontrar uma saída. Esta saída estava no topo da construção, de um lado e outro que olhasse só podia ver prédios e mais prédios e não tinha idéia de como sair dali. Ficou olhando de um lado e outro, era muito íngreme e sem nada para se apoiar, então não poderia descer, e não havia como passar para outros prédios, pois estavam muito longe. Mais uma vez ela ficou observando, estava ficando mais e mais escuro e o movimento lá embaixo estava diminuindo cada vez mais.

Por um lado isso era bom, pois ela poderia andar por lá às escondidas mais facilmente, mas por outro isso poderia querer dizer que estava cada vez mais perto daquele homem voltar para casa, perceber sua fuga e sair para procurá-la. Se ele a encontrasse, seu castigo, com certeza, seria terrível. Foi quando algo passou pela sua mente, ela se lembrou de quando Radamanthys lhe mandara recarregar as energias na eletricidade todos os dias, e viu os fios elétricos, bastante grossos, ligando os prédios. Se ela era recarregada com eletricidade, então não sofreria acidentes com ela. Dependurou-se num dos fios pelas mãos e pés como uma preguiça e muito devagar foi indo até o final dele, no topo de outro prédio. Dali viu que havia uma escada de emergência externa aos apartamentos, e desceu silenciosamente por ela, finalmente chegando ao chão.

Então ela correu. Por entre os becos e ruas quase vazios da fortaleza, evitando ser vista por qualquer um, ela correu a noite toda, praticamente. Quando Radamanthys chegou em casa, já de madrugada, percebeu a ausência de sua preciosa aquisição, ficou furioso, pegou uma de suas armas mais perigosas, uma bazuca que disparava um laser mais potente que bombas, e disparou contra um barracão aos fundos de sua casa, onde viviam cerca de quarenta de seus empregados, matando a todos que estivessem lá dentro. Naquele horário, estavam todos dormindo. Ele jogou tudo o que viu em seu caminho ara o chão, depois chamou o empregado que vivia dentro da casa, aquele em que tinha mais confiança, e o mandou arrumar a bagunça. Depois ligou para seus subordinados do exército e ordenou a busca acirrada à sua doll, prometendo mandar para o abate os imbecis que o tinha feito sair de casa naquela tarde, assim como qualquer um que tocasse na doll de forma que ele imaginasse que estivessem com segundas intenções.

A essas horas, a menina já estava muito longe de casa, encontrara os limites da fortaleza e seguira aquele caminho até encontrar uma das portas de entrada fortemente guardada, mas desta vez o reboliço era tanto por causa das buscas pela fortaleza por ela, que estava tudo muito menos guarnecido. Provavelmente haviam pensado que ela não conseguiria correr tanto, que estaria andando, perdida em algum lugar, e que nunca conseguiria passar por ali, as atenções dos guardas estavam todas voltadas para outro lugar. Ela aproveitou a possibilidade, ali na saída haviam muitas motos usadas para o ambiente externos, eram motos de escolta, de perseguição a fugitivos, enfim. Ela montou numa delas, observou o painel e logo entendeu o que estava diante de si. Ser uma boneca pré-programada com dados de computador parecia ter suas vantagens naquele momento, porque lhe parecia que, seja lá quais fossem as informações que haviam passado para o seu cérebro, elas estavam impregnadas de certo entendimento inconsciente do mundo e produtos humanos.

Ela deu a partida, acelerou e, em dois segundos, estava correndo pelo portão afora. Os homens se assustaram com aquilo, todos saíram correndo desesperadamente para todos os lados pegando suas motos e dando a partida para seguirem o ladrão. Pelas cabeças confusas de muitos deles, passava a idéia de se seria possível a doll ter conseguido chegar até ali e roubar uma moto daquela forma. A menina previu que seria perseguida, encontrou uma arma grande na moto, virou de frente para a porta da fortaleza, segurou a arma com as duas mãos, com muita firmeza, mirou e disparou. Ela caiu da moto com o impacto do tiro, mas quando olhou para a fortaleza, descobriu que tinha feito um belo estrago, pedaços imensos de terra havia voado para a porta, sem contar as armações de metal que explodiram, tudo isso fechou a entrada da fortaleza, causando um grande acidente com todas as motos que tentavam persegui-la. Ela se levantou ainda de queixo caído com o que tinha conseguido fazer, montou na moto e acelerou, saindo dali o mias rápido que conseguia e buscando ir o mais longe possível.

Não muito longe dali, dois soldados num jipe faziam a ronda perto da área de pouso de aeronaves. Na verdade, os dois mesmos soldados que haviam entregado o cilindro na casa de Radamanthys.

- Mas de quem foi mesmo essa idéia de emendar dois turnos de trabalho?

-Ah, qual é? É só uma noite sem dormir, e então poderemos ter o fim de semana livre. Não reclama!

- Sabe... Não tem NADA pra fazer no fim de semana!

- Como não? Podemos jogar, beber, brigar...

- Sabe que não tenho dinheiro pra isso!

- Por que gasta tudo em bonecas infláveis e filmes de sacanagem.

- Pelo menos estou interessado em ver como eram mulheres de verdade.

- Ah, é só um fim de semana de bagunça. E no final a gente pode espancar uns mendigos pra ver se eles desistem de morar na fortaleza.

- É... Espancar os mendigos eu topo. Mas afinal de contas, o que estamos fazendo aqui? Ninguém vai sair da fortaleza pra querer roubar alguma coisa...

- Da fortaleza não. Mas tem os zumbis...

- Ah, não! Você acredita nisso?

- Não em zumbis que nem daqueles filmes velhos, seu tonto! Esses caras são os que não conseguiram lugar na fortaleza e ficaram do lado de fora, eles desenvolveram umas mutações por causa das toxinas e olha só... Os filhos da mãe conseguiram sobreviver por causa dessas mutações invés de morrerem de câncer. Eles tiveram muita sorte.

- Cara... Eu juro que nunca vi uma coisa desses e só acredito vendo. Aliás... Se sobreviveram, por que não vieram brigar com o povo da fortaleza por abrigo?

- Bom... Eles sobreviveram... Mas não mantiveram exatamente o que se possa chamar de inteligência. Eles agem como os zumbis dos filmes, têm a pele grotesca, os dentes escuros, comem uns aos outros e a própria terra podre, grunhem e não chegam perto do que não reconhecem, para eles, sua casa é os cantos escuros de montanhas e cidades fantasmas. Só sabem comer e fazer sexo!

- Entre eles mesmos? – perguntou o outro enojado.

- Ah, não seja tonto de achar que isso não rola entre os caras da fortaleza.

- Bom, que seja... Mas ainda assim é... Nojento!

- Ah, eles devem estar tentando reproduzir e descarregar suas necessidades por puro desespero. Ouvi dizer que, quando ainda haviam mulheres, se encontravam uma ficavam tão doidos que destroçavam ela fazendo aquilo.

O outro deu um sorriso sem graça.

- Poxa... Só dar umas porradas pra mostrar quem manda já tava bom. Estragar o brinquedo é burrice.

- Eu não acabei de dizer que eles não têm inteligência?

E estavam nesta belíssima conversa quando ouviram um barulho de motor, atentaram para o que poderia ser, pois pensavam se seus companheiros da fortaleza estariam com algum problema. A correria para encontrar a doll fora tanta que ninguém se lembrara de chamá-los pelo rádio para ajudar, e eles ainda não sabiam de nada. Um deles pegou o binóculo e olhou, soltou um palavrão e começou a rir de orelha a orelha.

- Que foi? – perguntou o amigo.

- Você não vai acreditar, mas é uma garota!

- Ta maluco? Da aqui esse binóculo!

E quando viu os cabelos negros ao vento e o corpo delicado de menina, ficou sem palavras, o outro já ligava os motores, eufórico como nunca. Aquilo seria melhor que seu fim de semana.

- E você reclamando do turno duplo! Olha o que ganhamos!

- Será que o Radamanthys não gostou dela? Ou ela fugiu?

- Não quero nem saber. Ninguém nos disse nada. Para todos os efeitos, achamos que era um milagre e que havia uma mulher sobrevivente. Afinal, não existe lugar mais seguro, tanto para entrar como para sair, que a casa de Radamanthys.

Mas quando ia acelerar o jipe, o outro o impediu, dizendo que, se a menina havia roubado uma moto, poderia saber atirar, era melhor não arriscar que ela os visse e se sentisse acuada. Então, foram até um lugar por onde, se seguisse linha reta, ela passaria perto de um penhasco, onde prepararam uma pequena bomba entre as pedras. Quando estava se aproximando, acionaram o dispositivo e as rochas rolaram. A menina se assustou, tentou frear o mais rápido possível, mas derrapou e caiu. Quando levantou a cabeça, ainda tossindo e sem conseguir enxergar direito por causa do escuro e da poeira, procurou pela arma que estava na moto, mas logo que a poeira abaixou, duas grandes luzes a ofuscaram. Quando se acostumou, viu chegarem perto os dois soldados, sorrindo com aquele mesmo sorriso amedrontador de Radamanthys.

- Oi, gracinha, deixa eu te ajudar a levantar. – disse um deles.

- Quem diria que poderíamos, algum dia, sentir essa pele macia... – tornou o outro, pegando em seu braço.

O primeiro passou a mão pelo seu rosto descendo pelo pescoço, o segundo cheirava seus cabelos, ainda com um pouco do perfume que havia em seu cilindro junto com os soníferos. Mas aquela doll não estava mais tão acuada e indefesa como quando saiu da capsula. Ela passara uma noite inteira correndo para se safar, descobrir que era forte contra a eletricidade, que podia se dependurar, correr por horas, pilotar uma moto e atirar com uma bazuca. A doll 2# começava a perceber que, apesar de sua aparência jovem e frágil, ela era muito mais forte do que aqueles homens poderiam imaginar. Então, como que por instinto, ela lascou uma forte dentada na mão de um deles, que retirara sua forte luva para tocá-la, e enquanto ele gritava e se irritava com a dor, chutou bem no meio das pernas o segundo homem. Quando o primeiro voltou cheio de raiva para imobilizá-la e obrigá-la a ceder ao poder da força física masculina, ela foi mais rápida, tirou a pistola da cintura do companheiro que ainda se contorcia com as mãos entre as pernas e atirou várias vezes no que vinha em sua direção. Ele caiu imóvel, ela apontou para o outro.

- Ta legal, ta legal! Vai embora que eu não ponho mais a mão em você. Por favor não me mata!

E ela não teve coragem de matar. Sabia que ele era um homem horrível como os outros dois e todos os outros que a deviam estar caçando. Mas ainda assim ela não tinha a maldade deles, não podia atirar contra um homem fora de combate. Então o deixou lá, tombado no chão, chorando por sua virilidade ferida, montou na moto e continuou correndo, sem saber até onde chegaria.

Naquela manhã, a gasolina terminou, a menina correra por dez horas sem parar, o ponteiro não caíra abaixo dos cento e cinqüenta quilômetros por hora, o que queria dizer que ela andara, no mínimo, mil e quinhentos quilômetros para longe de todos. Isso, na Inglaterra, pelo menos em linha reta, seria impossível, mas levando em consideração que o canal entre o antigo reino unido e a França havia secado há décadas, a menina deveria estar, a essas horas, em algum lugar da Europa continental. Na verdade, a garota poderia ter ido além de Praga, na República Tcheca, mas também poderia ter dado voltas, se perdido, ou coisa do tipo. Não havia como saber onde estava. Mas Radamanthys, com certeza, a procuraria em todos os cantos.

Lá, no meio do nada, havia um morro cinza como todos os outros, mas o que chamava a atenção era suas construções, elas pareciam ser milenares, da época da idade média. Havia um grande muro de pedras cercando uma pequena cidade fantasma de casinhas de pedra, e lá no topo do morro havia uma grande casa de pedra, com torres pontudas e pilastras. Ela subiu até lá, já esfregando os olhos de tanto sono, mas não sem colocar na cintura a arma que tirou do soldado e nas costas a bazuca que estava na moto. A tiracolo carregava uma bolsa com munições. Estava muito cansada quando chegou à construção do topo, quase não conseguia mais terminar de subir os degraus, mas aquela construção a intrigava. Era grande e, de certa forma, mesmo que em seu estado de decomposição, bela. Viu, então, imagens de humanos com asas esculpidas em pedras, já muito desgastadas, e alguns homens com elos sobre suas cabeças. Ela ficou olhando para aquilo sem entender o que significariam, queria muito poder saber o que queriam dizer, eram sérios, esses últimos homens, mas os alados eram muito belos e tinham um olhar calmo que a deixava mais calma também. Ela não vira, nos homens que conhecera, nenhum traço de algo parecido com aqueles olhares, tano de um tipo de imagem como de outro.

Quando entrou, seu coração se apertou. Lá na frente, num lugar mais elevado, estava uma grande cruz com a imagem esculpida de um homem. Ele tinha apenas um pano cobrindo o meio de suas pernas, uma coroa de espinho na testa sangrenta, ferimentos por todo o corpo, as mãos e os pés pregados. Apesar de tudo, seu rosto desfalecido era calmo, enquanto as duas mulheres aos pés da cruz choravam, parecia que por ele. Será que fora torturado por homens maus como os que conhecera? Estaria ali para lembrar aos que moradores do destino dos que desobedeciam as leis e seus donos? A menina não sabia o que pensar, mas era uma imagem que lhe trazia sentimentos pacíficos. Talvez as informações em seus genes e aquelas inseridas em seu cérebro por computador trouxesse alguma informação codificada das lembranças da humanidade. Será que a humanidade já teria sido diferente? Será que existia algum homem bom em algum lugar da Terra? Ela não sabia. Subiu as escadas e foi a uma das torres, o sino que deveria estar suspenso lá no alto havia caído, provavelmente há muito tempo. A janela dava visão para toda a cidade e para todo o vale. Talvez tenha sido uma bela vista antigamente. Ela resolveu se refugiar por ali quando escutou o barulho de passos se aproximando.

Desceu até o lugar por onde entrara, apenas para dar de frente com um grupo de homens grotescos, de pele parecendo pútrida, mas grossa como couro, os olhos esbranquiçados, as unhas grandes e grossas, e sangue ressecado escorrendo pelo corpo e pela roupa. Ela ficou com medo, eles grunhiam e vinham em sua direção, famintos, a maioria nem sequer tinha roupas, o que fazia a visão ainda mais terrível, pois podia ver a excitação de todos eles. Ela não queria sair matando gente o tempo todo, mas sabia que se não fizesse nada acabaria virando banquete, em todos os sentidos. Então, empunhou mais uma vez a bazuca e deu um único tirou. Tudo na frente da construção veio abaixo, muitos dos mutantes acabaram mortos pelo impacto ou soterrados, ela foi até uma janela, e viu que os sobreviventes se afastavam, apavorados. Não voltariam mais, mas a menina se manteria com a arma sempre por perto. Ela ficou por ali observando o nada pela janela da torre, por cerca de uma semana, sobrevivendo normalmente, sem precisar de alimento ou água. Mas depois deste tempo, seu corpo começou a ficar mais e mais fraco, até que sua mente se apagou.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continua...<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

_Oi de novo, gnt! Bom, como eu disse ontem, estou escrevendo a beça, e hj temos dois capítulos para postar! Bom, mas antes vamos responder às reviews da Stella-chan e do Nando-kun!_

_**Nando-kun -** primeiro peça p/ Liz-chan parar com essa crise de auto piedade e de mimo, q tem outros personagens importantes na hisória u.u Segundo, por mim ah ótimo se as três torturarem o Rada até naum poder mais, vou achar pouco para o q ele fez. Bom.. Peço desculpas pela destruição, mas eu naum posso fazer nada! É um drama! ufff Mas ainda assim, eu prometi hj de manhã e vou cumprir... Vai ter final torturante p/ esses nojentos. Aliás... espero q tenha gostado do momento resident evil, como vc mesmo batizou, adorei o nome, e vc acertou em cheio, foi no jogo mesmo q me inspirei, pq eu sei q a liz-chan adora. Agora... Eu peço desculpas imensas à dona da personagem doll 2# pelos sofrimentos... eu sei q peguei pesado... Mas eu juro q fiz de td p/ amenizar as maudades do Rada._

_**Stella-chan -** Yo! Bom, eu sei q foi maudade, mas eu explico agora a questão da falta de energia. Naum se preocupe, eu pretendo fazer c/ q dê td certo, até pq se num fizer, vou ter um trabalhão c/ as fúrias _ Aliás... O nando tb vai ufff Agora... O Lesath-kun tah c/ mta frescura! Eu jah expliquei td, se ele num quer entender, problema, ele tem q arrumar um analista xD Qto ao nome das gêmeas, minha crueldade acaba aqui, pq elas serão batizadas ^^ Agora, wynna-chan vc vai ter q esperar xD Espero ter postado rápido suficiente! E dois de uma vez xD_

_Bom... Mas vamos ao capítulo. Espero q gostem! E comentem, onegai! ^^v_

* * *

><p><strong><span>CAPÍTULO 08:<span>**

A viagem levou pouco tempo de Nova York até São Paulo, os mapas já estavam no sistema de busca de Mu então ele já sabia como era a área e o interior da Fortaleza. O governante dali se chamava Alberto Collor de Melo, era quase certeza que tinha a ver com certo político do passado que dera muitos problemas para o país, quando ainda era um país e não só uma fortaleza. Ali puderam parar um pouco mais perto dos limites de São Paulo, graças ao terreno muito montanhoso da região, que ajudava a se esconderem das câmeras de vigilância. Utilizaram as mesmas táticas de Nova York para entrar. Tinham certeza de que as informações demoravam mais de uma semana para chegar de uma fortaleza à outra, então sabiam que o governante dali estaria muito tranquilo, achando que nada de errado poderia acontecer consigo, muito menos com a Doll que recebera um ano e meio antes. Afinal de contas, a segurança em sua boate era impecável, nenhum bandido se atreveria a tentar colocar as mãos nela, muito menos algum trabalhador sem muita grana. Quanto aos endinheirados, eles poderiam usufruir da garota quando quisessem. Shaka descobrira um site da boate do próprio governante, onde os homens mais abastados poderiam, tranquilamente, pagar pelos serviços da primeira doll vendida do mundo. Mas estes teriam de ser abastados mesmo, afinal de contas, uma horinha com a boneca custava o preço de um bom carro. Ainda assim, parecia que muitos freqüentavam o local, e todos os outros que não podiam, morriam de inveja, e ficavam tentando espiar por todos os cantos do estabelecimento.

Enquanto a invasão estava prestes a se dar da mesma forma que se dera em Nova York, o governante da maior e mais poderosa das fortalezas sentia exatamente o que sentira o governante de Londres, seis meses antes. Ele não era como o esquentado Radamanthys, que colocou a casa abaixou, quebrou tudo o que viu pela frente, esmurrou e chutou portas, cadeiras, mesas, carros, coisas e pessoas, sem contar que matou com as próprias mãos ou com suas armas muitas outras, berrou por todos os cantos, explodiu coisas e mandou presos muitos cidadãos que nem sabia do que estava acontecendo.

Hades se comportava mais como um lorde. Apesar de toda a raiva que sentia dentro de si, querendo explodir tal como em Radamanthys, ele não a deixava extravasar, ele agia calmamente, metendo medo em todos. Mandou prender e torturar inúmeros homens, até que contassem qualquer coisa que sabiam sobre as dolls roubadas. Normalmente eles não sabiam nada, mas acabavam falando qualquer coisa para não serem mais torturados. Alguns, Hades resolvia liberar para mostrar ao resto da fortaleza o que acontecia quando o deixavam irritado, outros, o governante resolvia continuar tortura até que esta pessoa morresse. A maioria dos soldados acabaram com o mesmo destino, e Hades assistia a cada sessão de tortura, observava cada ferimento, cada unha arrancada, cada pedaço de dedo decepado, como se estivesse assistindo a um filme muito excitante, e escutava cada grito, cada choro, cada palavra de pedido de piedade como se fosse a melhor das musicas.

Mas não foi só a tortura que ele utilizou para apavorar os moradores, ele aumentou os impostos e o preço de tudo, até mesmo de comida e remédios, aumentou o tempo de trabalho diário, retirou o descanso de domingo, aplicou multa para qualquer coisa que o aborrecesse, como multas para quem espirrasse em presença de algum militar, ou para os militares que espirrassem em serviço. Fez as coisas mais absurdas, apenas para extravasar sua raiva de forma a não quebrar tudo ao seu redor e a não sujar, diretamente, sua mão com o sangue dos que queria matar para se sentir minimamente melhor. E todos os dias, em todos os momentos em que estava só, em seu escritório, andava, irritado de um lado para outro, falando sempre a mesma coisa sem parar, às vezes por horas a fio.

- Minhas dolls... Meu lucro... Desgraçados, quando eu colocar as mãos neles... Vão sofrer mais que os cidadãos todos estão sofrendo juntos! A doll 1#... Ela era minha... Depois que passasse um tempo para todos verem meu poder de fazer uma mulher... Depois que todos vissem o prazer que jamais poderiam ter... Ela seria minha... E todos saberiam que era minha. Só minha... Ela era minha! ELA É MINHA!

Quanto ao governante de Bagdá, um homem sinistro chamado Minos e que adorava amarrar as pessoas e rasgar suas carnes com fios muito finos para suas torturas, este homem de nada sabia até agora. Só receberia a notícia cerca de duas semanas depois, já que o sistema de comunicação a longa distância era péssimo. Por enquanto ele ainda aguardava ansiosamente pela sua "garota de verdade", enquanto vestia seus homens como garotas, os amarrava e os tratava como escravos sexuais para se satisfazer. E dizia sempre para eles.

- Não se preocupem, queridinhos... Sua função está acabando. Quando eu tiver minha garota de verdade, tudo isso será só para ela, todos os dias! Hahahahahahahaha. E vocês... Irão para as masmorras e ficarão lá até suas mortes. E como eu sou bonzinho com meus homens, vou deixar que os guardas os façam de mulherzinhas se quiserem. Ah, minha própria doll... A doll 4#, doce menina de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos dourados... Mal posso esperar!

Mas ele continuaria esperando para sempre, na verdade teria uma grande decepção, pois sua doll fora roubada, e agora tinha um nome. Ali ela não era brinquedo de ninguém, ali ela não era uma coisa, uma invenção de laboratório. Era uma garota. Assim como a que estavam prestes a salvar.

- Quero ajudar! – dizia ela, sabendo que a menina que iam buscar deveria estar sofrendo como ninguém merecia sofrer – Quero fazer alguma coisa também!

- Não se preocupe, Nala – disse Hyoga – Você ainda não tem treinamento para isso. Nem eu e Adrian deixam ir por causa disso. Temos de ficar aqui e esperar que voltem. Se não poderíamos acabar mortos.

- Mas eu me cuidei sozinha lá fora! Eu posso ajudar!

- Você sabe o quanto é perigoso. Tem ouras formas de ajudar. Vamos ficar aqui e fazer nosso melhor, certo? Estamos juntos nessa.

O rapaz sorria, de um jeito que fazia a garota se sentir incapaz de dizer não. Por fim ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e foi ver no que poderia ser útil. Andrey estava montando computadores mais sofisticados para a nave, com um sistema de busca bastante avançado. Ele sabia que a doll 2# estava perdida em algum lugar da Europa há seis meses, então resolveu tentar uma busca por vibrações energéticas.

- De que tipo de busca estamos falando? – perguntou Mu.

- Bom, sabemos que a menina em questão tem o DNA originado do de Atlanta – explicou Adrian – então podemos usar o da mãe como um guia. O DNA faz o ser vivo da forma como ele é, e a vibração energética física de cada um é particular, mas sempre trás um traço das vibrações de seus antecedentes mais próximos.

- Isso apenas seria algo muito sutil para percebermos com os instrumentos, ainda mais com o problema da distância. – continuou Hyoga – Mas como as doll possuem células com componentes mecânicos, temos uma vantagem a mais. Afinal, as mecano células também têm sua vibração por conta da eletricidade. Essa vibração é muito parecida em todas as dolls por que são as mesmas células, todas originadas de células de Atlanta. Mais uma vez, utilizaremos a mãe como guia.

- Se colocarmos todas estas informações no programa certo de computador, e se ele tiver um bom mecanismo de busca, poderemos encontrar a garota quando estivermos na Europa. Tudo isso por comparação de vibrações. – terminou Andrey.

- Olha... Isso é fantástico – começou Fernando – Mas estamos esquecendo uma coisa. O projeto original das dolls era baseado em alimentação por energia elétrica. Tanto que todas aqui precisam de eletricidade uma vez por semana para recarregar as energias, e por isso elas não comem comida. Se essa doll está por conta própria, fora de uma fortaleza, ela não tem fonte de eletricidade. Já faz seis meses que ela sumiu, deve ter desligado.

- Isso facilita a busca, pois ela não vai sair do lugar. – disse Andrey – Ainda que desligadas, elas estão apenas em modo de hibernação, até que tenham energia para voltarem às suas funções totais. Apenas depois de três anos a energia acaba por completo e ela desliga de vez, sem deixar nenhum rastro. Ou seja, três anos sem energia e ela morre. Mas ainda temos o funcionamento básico de suas mecano células, mesmo quando estão hibernando. É como quando colocam seu computador para hibernar. A diferença é que se desligar de vez ela não pode mais fazer logon.

- O que meu caçula está dizendo é que ela mantém seu metabolismo básico ativo, então ainda temos como encontrá-la.

- Entendi... – tornou Fernando – Então vamos nessa!

Andrey continuou seu trabalho, enquanto Nala, Atlanta, Agatha e as duas meninas, com ajuda de Mu, Adrian e Hyoga, aprendiam tudo o que podiam sobre a humanidade nas bibliotecas, videotecas e audiotecas da nave. Aiolia levava as meninas, pela arde, para aprenderem mais sobre mecânica, e elas adoravam. No segundo dia, quando estavam quase chegando em São Paulo, ele ficou olhando para elas cheio de orgulho, então deu um soco na própria mão, assustando-as um pouco.

- Caramba! Mas que desligado. Eu estou aqui ensinando um monte de coisas e ainda não dei um nome para vocês!

Os olhinhos das duas brilharam. A ruiva, que era mais agitada e brincalhona, pulou no pescoço de Aiolia e começou a falar, toda animada.

- Nome! Nome! Nome pra mim e minha irmãzinha! Eba!

A loirinha, por sua vez, pegou na mão do rapaz, com um sorriso de anjinho.

- Vai dar mesmo um nome pra gente? Mamãe Atlanta vai ficar muito feliz! E nós também! Você vai ser nosso papai?

Aiolia engoliu em seco e ficou vermelho de vergonha. Não era nada mal ser pai daquelas duas, só as conhecia há dois dias e já as adorava. Mas será que Atlanta gostaria dessa idéia? Ela definitivamente não gostava de homens. Mas era tão forte, decidida e protetora e... Bonita... Linda, aliás. Ele balançou a cabeça, se sentindo meio doido de pensar daquela forma da mulher que apontava uma pistola em seu nariz a cada coisinha boba que ele fazia e ela não gostava, às vezes só porque não entendia. Mas tornou às meninas, com um sorriso enorme.

- Bom... Eu não sei como é ser pai, mas se quiserem que eu seja, posso aprender. – as duas sorriram ainda mais – Então deixa eu ver... Você que tem cabelinhos vermelhos como uma raposa, é espoleta e muito esperta, vai se chamar Kalina.

A menina deu saltinhos de alegria pela sala.

- E você que é loirinha, inteligente e mais reservada e observadora como uma águia, vai se chamar Tifa.

Esta o abraçou muito forte e com carinho. Eles não perceberam, mas Atlanta havia chegado há pouco e visto a cena. Ela estava sorrindo, como quase nunca fazia.

- Acho que esses nomes não têm nada a ver com raposas e águias. – ela disse.

Aiolia se assustou um pouco, as meninas correram para os seus braços, muito alegres contando seus nomes, mas quando viu o sorriso de Atlanta, o rapaz sentiu seu peito arder como nunca sentira na vida. Pensou que devia estar doido. Aquela mulher podia assassiná-lo se achasse que ele estava abrindo a porta do carro para ela por pensar que fosse fraca. Mas não podia afastar aquela batedeira de seu coração.

- Eu sei... Não tem nada a ver mesmo. Falei dos bichos que acho que se parecem com elas, mas os nomes... Foram os que achei mais bonitos mesmo.

- Sei... – ela sorriu de novo, agora para ele – Você está bem? Está todo vermelho, como se estivesse com febre.

- Ah! – ele tentou disfarçar, mas só conseguiu ficar ainda mais vermelho – Não é nada não. Eu me sinto ótimo!

- Bom... Se você diz...

Ela saiu com as meninas, cada uma segurando uma de suas mãos. E Aiolia ficou para trás com cara de bobo, olhando para elas.

Hyoga e Adrian estavam com Fernando, ajudando-o a preparar algumas modificações bio mecânicas nas dolls recém chegadas. Ele havia descoberto, em seus estudos no espaço, uma forma de fazer com que as dolls pudessem comer. Assim elas poderiam se alimentar como os humanos, sentir todas as texturas e sabores, e não precisariam mais se preocupar com eletricidade uma vez por semana. A única coisa que faltava nos estudos de Fernando, para que as Dolls pudessem ser humanas por completo, seria o envelhecimento e morte naturais e a reprodução. Mas isto ele pretendia perguntar às dolls se elas aceitariam, e só implantaria em quem aceitasse. Nala resolveu começar a estudar com eles, queria saber tudo sobre os seres vivos que existiam na Terra antes dos humanos a destruírem e sobre como viviam e interagiam. Agatha ficava muito tempo vendo algumas anotações de Camus, ele começou a lhe explicar muitas coisas e ela parecia estar gostando muito do que ele dizia. Milo ficava com ciúmes, às vezes queria voar no pescoço do amigo, mas quando via que a menina só se interessava por seus ensinamentos, e que era para ele, Milo, que ela olhava com admiração, sem entender seus próprios sentimentos, e ficava com o rosto rubro como pétalas de rosas, Milo sentia que estava sendo extremista demais.

Atlanta se interessava por todas as coisas, ela tinha uma capacidade de armazenar informações incrível. Não precisavam se preocupar em aprofundar nesta ou naquela área com ela, a mulher poderia saber de todas. A única coisa que tinhas de ensinar era o mesmo que tinham de ensinar a todas as outras, aquilo que deveriam ter ensinado às crianças na Terra antes de transformarem o planeta num deserto morto: Moral, ética e pensamento crítico, formação de opinião própria, balancear todas aquelas informações armazenadas e ver o que era melhor fazer com elas. Atlanta era um gênio, tanto nas matérias intelectuais como nas físicas. Mas nestas ultimas, todas elas pareciam se dar muito bem.

Então, quando dois dias depois da fuga de Nova York finalmente chegaram à São Paulo, as meninas e os rapazes resgatados já estavam tão bem enturmados aos tripulantes da nave, que pareciam já se conhecerem a muito tempo. Além de tudo isso, os três fugitivos da fortaleza de Hades traziam tecnologias e materiais novos para terem mais suprimentos por mais tempo quando voltassem ao espaço. Agora era hora de salvarem a penúltima doll, pois teriam de ser rápidos em encontrar a última, antes que as notícias chegassem a todos os cantos do mundo e eles começassem a ser perseguidos. O grupo de busca foi quase o mesmo que em Nova York, mas desta vez sabiam que a doll em questão estaria em boas condições de saúde, já que estava sendo muito usada naquele antro de pornografias. Então, deixaram Fernando para continuar os experimentos e fazer os testes nas dolls. Foram para lá Suzu e Liz, Aiolos, Aiolia, Milo, Shaka e Camus. Caso qualquer coisa acontecesse, Mu poderia auxiliar Atlanta na pilotagem da nave e Camus poderia ajudar em algum atendimento necessário à doll que seria resgatada.

Na hora de irem embora, Tifa e Kalina correram até Aiolia, agraçando-o.

- Volta logo, papai! – elas disseram, e Kalina cochichou em seu ouvido – Mamãe disse que quer que volte inteiro.

Ele olhou para Atlanta, que lhe deu um sorriso ao vê-lo com as meninas no colo, e ficou vermelho e com batedeira novamente. As garotas voltaram para a mãe. Agatha já havia dito até logo para Camus, mas correu até Milo, segurou em sua mão timidamente e lhe pediu, com o rosto muito corado:

- Tenha cuidado...

Milo beijou sua mão, deixando-a ainda mais envergonhada e respondeu:

- Não se preocupe comigo, donzela. Em breve estaremos de volta com mais um resgate perfeito! Afinal de contas, estão com Milo!

Ela riu delicadamente, e ele se derreteu por completo. Ela estava se preocupando com ele, pedindo que tivesse cuidado. E ele com certeza estava se sentindo nas nuvens com tudo isso. Então, arrumaram suas armas nas cinturas e as mochilas nas costas e partiram para a nova empreitada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continua...<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

_Bom, e como hj me deu uma crise de escritora psicopata, aí vai mais um capítulo de uma só vez. Espero que gostem! e comentem, onegai! ^^v_

_PS: Acho q desse a Liz-chan vai gostar mais pq ela vai aparecer e chutar umas bundas! n_~_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>CAPÍTULO 09:<span>_**

Enfim estava dentro da fortaleza São Paulo, Liz e Suzu novamente disfarçadas de homens, procuraram nos mapas e rapidamente encontraram o local da boate. Ainda era dia, o que queria dizer que não estava em funcionamento, mas não que a segurança estivesse pior que durante a noite. Pelo contrário, estava ao acirrada quanto. Não sabiam como poderia fazer para entrar e ficaram observando. Suzu estava no alto de um prédio, enquanto o resto do grupo estava observando de um beco, ela desceu rapidamente e falou baixinho no meio da roda que se formou para ouvir as informações.

- Vi dois homens, mais ou menos do porte físico de Milo e Aiolia, eles estavam conversando e pelo que entendi estão indo assumir o posto da noite na boate. Estão com roupas de seguranças e armados.

- Ótimo! – disse Liz – Vamos derrubar os bundões e entrar na boate. Vai ser mole demais. Só um tiro em cada um.

- Não seja precipitada. – disse Aiolos – Fazendo isso chamamos atenção redobrada e não vamos conseguir nada além de dificultar nossas vidas.

- Estraga prazeres...

- Relaxa,esquentadinha... Não acredito que vamos ficar sem ação hoje.

- Ah, não enche o saco.

- Você não tem! – riu o outro.

- Como é? Quer que eu te deixe sem também?

- Vocês querem parar? – ralhou Aiolos.

- Acho que devemos pegá-los no caminho, derrubá-los silenciosamente, pegarmos suas roupas e vestirmos em Aiolia e Milo, ou no Aiolos, pros dois não se matarem na porta da boate e colocarem tudo a perder. Os outros arrumam roupas de magnatas e os dois guardas falsos nos deixam entrar. Um de nós paga por uma hora com a garota, pegamos ela e damos no pé. Os outros dão cobertura.

- Incrível! – disse Aiolos de olhos arregalados para Suzu – Quer dizer... O plano... Seu plano, ou melhor, já que fez o plano, então é você, né? Estou falando como instrutor e... Bom. É um ótimo plano.

Suzu olhava para ele meio sem entender nada, mas se sentindo um tanto feliz com todo aquele nervosismo repentino do homem. Ela apenas agradeceu o elogio com um "obrigada" como se estivesse muito calma.

- Ih, já era! – disse Aiolia animado – Meu irmão gamou.

- O que? – tornou Milo – pela doida que assa o dia inteiro afiando katana e só fala quando é extremamente necessário? Só se fosse doido masoquista! – ele riu.

- Hey! Olha como fala do meu irmão seu palerma!

- Ah, é... Deve se genético, afinal, você também ta caidinho pela psicopata que te aponta a arma ate por desconfiar de um sorriso.

- Não fala assim da Atlanta! – Aiolia já estava voando no pescoço de Milo.

- Chega! – mandou Shaka, que até então estava mudo – Nossa, missão, lembra? Vamos seguir o plano e pegar logo esses caras antes que chegue na boate e não dê mais tempo.

Eles se acalmaram e assim foi feito. Enquanto Milo saiu para assaltar alguns magnatas junto com Aiolia, Liz e Shaka, este mais para impedir nova briga que para qualquer outra coisa, ainda mais com os três juntos, Suzu e Aiolos foram desmaiar os dois seguranças. Camus foi com eles, pois aplicaria uma droga que os faria dormir por doze horas seguidas. Para os "assaltantes" não houve problemas, era só agir como bandidos, ou seja, procurar um lugar se polícia por perto, apontar armas e mandar o magnata arrancar as roupas. Em duas horas voltaram com ternos para cinco pessoas, a outra parte do grupo já estava lá com os soldados dopados.

Suzu e Aiolos foram muito rápidos, o homem se escondeu num beco do lado da rua onde estavam passando, a garota se esconde atrás de um latão de lixo do outro lado da rua. Quando passaram, Camus, que estava parado há uns dez metros à frente fechou seu livro. Era o sinal, Aiolos surgiu do escuro tapando a boca de um deles e apertando um ponto em sua nuca que o fez desmaiar, ao mesmo tempo em que Suzu atirou uma shuriken cheia de sonífero num ponto específico de seu pescoço. Os três carregaram os dois para o beco onde estavam antes, Camus deu o remédio que os deixaria em sono profundo por metade de um dia e ficaram esperando a volta do outro grupo. Tudo estava pronto, todos se vestiram, resolveram que, para não ter brigas, os falsos seguranças seriam Aiolia e Aiolos. Os outros se vestiram de magnatas e se prepararam. Os irmãos chegaram à boate.

- Olá! Viemos assumir o serviço da noite. – disse Aiolia.

- Ora... Não conheço vocês. Onde estão o Juca e o Celso?

- O comandante trocou o serviço deles, estava suspeitando de que andavam deixando entrar gente que não podia pagar a entrada. – respondeu Aiolos com firmeza.

- Aceitando propina? – disse o outro segurança um pouco surpreso – Mas que idiota! Como foi deixar isso ser percebido pelo homem?

- Pois é... Se quer fazer uma coisa tem que fazer bem feita. – concordou Aiolia em tom amigável.

Os homens caíram na lábia dos irmãos, apertaram suas mãos e foram embora para seu descanso. Quando começou o movimento, os outros cinco se juntaram à multidão, Liz e Suzu haviam encurtado rapidamente as calças e mangas para não suspeitarem de nada, esconderam os cabelos dentro de um boné e se uniram aos companheiros, sendo permitida a passagem de todos facilmente. Escolheram uma mesa para eles e pediram um drinque que fingiram tomar. Então, apareceu um homem um tanto velho, careca e barrigudo, com a cara cheia de bexigas. Parecia que estava cheio de perebas, era nojento. Ele sorriu de um jeito interesseiro e se sentou com o grupo.

- E então, meus amigos, como está a noite?

- Ah, está ótima! – disse Milo – Os drinques são excelentes. Não tem como ficar melhor.

- Hahaha! Claro que tem. Ou já se esqueceram da minha atração principal?

- Oh, é verdade... Só isso mesmo para ficar estupendamente melhor. Mas então. Quando a jóia rara está livre?

- Exatamente agora. Se quiser deixar seu cartão...

Milo sorriu, retirando um cartão todo dourado do paletó. Ele tinha feito um bom trabalho nos roubos, não esquecendo nada que fosse importante. Entregou ao dono, que sorriu com uma satisfação incrível.

- Queira me acompanhar...

- Ah, não... Eu já a conheci em uma das outras vezes que vim, mas hoje é aniversário do meu grande amigo aqui. – ele abraçou Camus – E estou me segurando para dar esse grande presente!

- Oh... Ele deve gostar muito de você – disse o homem lhe fazendo sinal ara que o acompanhasse.

Camus pediu um minuto para terminar o drinque, o dono aceitou de bom grado e o esperou no balcão. Camus aproveitou para ralhar com o amigo.

- Que pensa que está fazendo? Por que eu? O grupo de ataque são vocês, e se alguma coisa acontecer lá comigo desarmado?

- Não esquenta, cara. Ninguém no grupo tem melhor panca de nobreza que você. É o melhor parra fingir nessas horas. E você é o mais discreto de todos, tirando a maníaca por artes marciais aqui. Mas não quer que mandemos uma tampinha para lá, né. Você engana melhor.

- Sabe, tenho de admitir que ele esta certo. – disse Aiolos.

Camus acabou cedendo, seguiu o homem horrível até o quarto dos fundos, pensando em como era suportável para uma mulher ter de se submeter a alguém como ele. Quando entrou e foi deixado a sós com a menina, viu apenas uma silhueta esbelta encostada na parece, olhando para a janela. Ele se aproximou, podendo ver seus longos e ondulados cabelos cor de mel, os olhos claros muito tristes e cheios d'água, as mãos cruzadas sobre o estômago, apenas esperando pelo que iriam obrigá-la a fazer desta vez. Camus não tinha reação, a tristeza e a dor nos olhos daquela menina faziam seu coração se partir em milhares de pedaços. Ele nunca tinha sentido aquela sensação de frio e de angústia tão terríveis na vida. Ele ficou por um tempo olhando para ela, que baixou ainda mais o rosto em direção ao chão e perguntou em voz muito baixa e com uma angustia terrível.

- Então... Como o senhor vai me querer...

Ele sentiu aquilo como uma bomba explodindo dentro de si. Que sentimento era aquele, além da revolta que sempre controlara tão bem? Ela não o olhava, dava para perceber que estava com medo de olhá-lo, não sabia se por que não queria ver mais uma cara horrível como a de seu dono, ou se estava com medo dos fetiches sádicos e doloridos dos homens. Ela começou a tirar a roupa para cumprir sua tarefa, ou o dono se zangaria e a torturaria terrivelmente. Mas o rapaz correu para ela e a impediu, puxando sua blusa de volta para o lugar.

- Por favor não faça isso!

- Co... Como assim? Não é para isso que veio? Se eu não fizer, meu dono vai...

- Ninguém tem direito de ser dono de ninguém.

- Não entendo... Veio só para me ver?

- Vim para te tirar daqui.

- Deve estar louco! Quer me roubar?

- O certo é resgatar.

Ela olhou nos olhos daquele homem pela primeira vez, eram azuis escuros, profundos, seu rosto era liso, só apresentava as primeiras rugas, mas eram quase imperceptíveis, os cabelos eram longos, lisos, sedosos, ruivos. Ele parecia sério, mas era uma seriedade tão diferente da dos homens que estava acostumada a ver, era algo tão pacífico que ela não sabia o que dizer.

- Eu... Até gostaria de ter um dono mais bondoso e belo... Mas não tem como me tirar daqui.

Uma segunda bomba explodiu em seu peito. Ela disse que ele era belo? Não acreditava, mas dizer como se ele quisesse ser seu dono, possuí-la como aquele homem injusto e mesquinho era uma afirmação com um sabor mais amargo que quiabo cru.

- Escute... Não quero ser seu dono! Quero te dar liberdade, entende? Ninguém pode possuir ninguém nem obrigar que ninguém faça o que não quer fazer.

- Mas eu sou uma doll... Uma coisa, um robô biológico de laboratório.

Então ele segurou seus ombros e olhou seriamente em seus olhos verdes.

- Nunca mais diga isso! Não importa de onde veio, importa que você existe, pensa e sente. Você é uma pessoa, e merece ser tratada com respeito.

A garota não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, um homem dizendo que ela merecia respeito, que a respeitava e que não iria forçá-la a fazer nada. Ele tornou.

- Então. Quer sair daqui ou quer continuar sendo escrava desses trastes?

- Quero sair! – ela começou a chorar – É o que eu mais quero no mundo! Mas é impossível. Tentei fugir e você não imagina as violências que ele me fez, as humilhações... Fez em público, para todos verem. Eu não quero isso de novo!

Estava chocado. Não podia nem pensar em querer imaginar as cenas, aliás, pensava se seria possível apagar aquelas coisas da memória da doll para que ela pudesse viver em paz. Mas certamente seu cérebro era tão complexo quanto o de qualquer humano e isso seria, infelizmente, impossível. Ele tomou sua mão e tentou passar o máximo de segurança para ela.

- Escute... Estamos aqui para salvar você. Viemos desde o espaço quando soubemos desse projeto das dolls, apenas para arrancá-las daqui e impedir que esses homens as usem. Já tiramos cinco dolls de Nova York, só faltam você e uma garota na Europa. Temos de ser rápidos antes que mandem todo o exército das fortalezas atrás de nós, pois todos os chefes delas fizeram encomendas. Tenho seis amigos lá fora prontos para nos escoltarem na fuga.

A doll não parava de chorar, queria muito seguir aquele homem, mas estava com medo do que pudesse acontecer se não desse certo. Ela não sabia o que fazer, arriscar um castigo terrível mas tentando a possível liberdade, ou ficar e sofrer daquele jeito para sempre. Camus apertou mais a sua mão.

- Coragem... – disse ele – Nos dê uma chance.

Então ela decidiu, enxugou as lágrimas e balançou a cabeça positivamente. Ele sabia que havia guardas na porta, espiou para fora, estava no último andar de um prédio enorme, ele pegou uma arma de laser e derreteu as laterais da grade, abrindo a janela para passar, a ajudou, apesar do grande medo que estava sentindo, a passar para fora e caminhar com ele até a janela do quarto ao lado. Antes de entrarem, Camus usou o laser nos quatro homens que estavam lá, que caíram inconscientes.

- Eles vão ficar desmaiados por, pelo menos, uma hora por causa do impacto. Pegue a roupa do menor deles e vista por cima das suas. Não esqueça de colocar o cabelo para dentro do chapéu.

Ela obedeceu, depois tornou para o homem.

- Ainda está grande. Vão perceber!

- Venha cá!

Ele dobrou as barras das calças e das mangas para dentro, ajeitou o cabelo dela no boné e a chamou para saírem, tomou um rádio que tinha trazido consigo e chamou os amigos, dizendo que estava descendo, para estarem a postos em dois minutos. Todos obedeceram, esperando-o nas escadas. Quando chegou, cercaram em volta dos dois e andaram todos juntos. Mas o governante estava se aproximando.

- Senhores! Senhores! – ele estava afoito e bastante descontente.

- Porcaria... – disse Milo – O filho da mãe do dono do cartão já deve ter cancelado por causa do roubo.

- O que fazemos agora... – disse a menina já esperando o terrível castigo.

- Finja que está só observando. – disse Camus a ela, que obedeceu.

O homem chegou correndo, arfando, com um olhar muito desconfiado.

- Meus senhores... Este cartão está bloqueado por roubo!

- Ferrou! – gritou Liz.

- Hora do plano B... – disse Shaka num suspiro.

- O que é plano B... – perguntou a doll.

Liz e Suzu tiraram os chapéus e os paletós, revelando as cabeleiras e as formas femininas que deixaram todos embasbacados.

- Plano B quer dizer porrada! – respondeu a ruiva.

Houve uma grande correria, os homens tentavam apanhar e imobilizar as mulheres e se livrar dos homens que as estavam protegendo, mas Liz e Suzu já estavam fazendo um grande estrago, assim como Milo. Camus e Shaka se deslocavam com os movimentos dos amigos, protegendo a doll dos que tentavam recuperá-la. Pessoas gritavam e eram espancadas, Liz dava socos e chutes por todos os lados, não haviam estômago, joelhos, rostos, ou partes baixas que escapavam de sua fúria. Suzu se movia com rapidez no meio da multidão, desferindo golpes de adagas que trouxera escondidas sob as roupas, golpes precisos e mortais como os socos de Liz. Eles estavam chegando na entrada, as pessoas do interior da boate estavam amedrontadas e não queriam mais brigar. O governante havia desaparecido com o celular colado na orelha, gritando para que a segurança agisse em peso, enquanto ele fugia do tumulto.

- Eu quero minha doll de volta! – dizia ele fugindo – Eu sei que está com eles, eu vi o rostinho dela debaixo da aba do chapéu! Ou a recuperam ou vou transferir o castigo dela para vocês! Tem outras duas mulheres com eles, se as conseguirem também, poderão passar uma noite inteira com elas de graça!

Liz fervia de raiva querendo espancar aquele homem até a morte, mas não havia tempo para isso. Quando saíram do lado de fora da boate, se juntaram aos outros dois amigos para fugirem, mas foram cercados por homens do exército por todos os lados. Os rapazes e as meninas sacaram suas armas, Shaka e Camus continuavam protegendo a garota enquanto os outros lutavam, Liz girava soltando tiros para todos os lados.

- Quem é o sexo frágil agora, seus bundões?

Suzu não ficava atrás, sua mira era impecável, assim como a de Aiolos. Aiolia e Milo preferiam seguir o estilo de Liz, atirando para todos os lados, com certeza muitos seriam crivados de balas. Ainda assim eram muitos militares contra cinco atiradores, as balas começavam a chegar ao fim, os lazeres começavam a enfraquecer, eles estavam ficando acuados.

- Ainda tenho meus punhos! – gritava Liz.

- E eu tenho minhas adagas. – afirmava Suzu.

- Vão acabar é se matando! – Aiolos chamou a atenção, preocupado com a loucura das duas.

- E você tá achando que eu vou virar escrava desses podres? – berrou Liz.

- Também não to a fim. – completou Suzu.

Mas não havia muita saída, eles eram poucos e os inimigos muitos. Eles berravam para que devolvessem a doll e dessem também as duas mulheres.

- Vocês não têm saída! Devolvam essa putinha logo! Vão ficar sem as duas vadias também! Isso mesmo, essas vão ser nossas bonequinhas esta noite!

"Nossas bonequinhas, nossos brinquedinhos, nossas vadias, nossas putinhas, nossas escravas" e muitas outras expressões do mesmo nível estavam deixando a todos enfurecidos, principalmente Liz, ela quase espumava pela boca querendo explodir todos aqueles imbecis. Por que não a haviam deixado trazer a bazuca que conseguira em Nova York? Só porque daria muito na cara? Pelo menos não estariam sendo obrigadas a ouvir aquelas atrocidades. Mas apesar de muito calmo, como sempre, Camus estava ouvindo cada uma daquelas palavras e escutando o choro da doll aos seus pés, encolhida, ajoelhada e com a cabeça quase entre os joelhos, pedindo por tudo que era mais importante que a matassem para que não tivesse de sofrer o castigo. O homem não estava mais querendo ficar apenas na defensiva, tirou uma arma diferente de dentro da bolsa, uma arma do dobro do tamanho de uma pistola grande, de metal pintado de branco, com uma aparência de artigos de filmes futuristas. Segurou a arma com as duas mãos e mandou que todos saíssem da frente. Eles não entenderam bem, mas saíram como que por reflexo ao ver a arma.

Um som forte de raio ecoou pela região da fortaleza, um raio muito branco atingiu os soldados do exército em cheio, e uma névoa branca e gélida tomou conta do local. Quando abaixou, um som de rachadura soou forte, os homens estavam presos numa enorme cápsula de gelo, que logo estourou e transformou tudo em pedaços pequenos de gelo. Os que sobreviveram estavam pasmos, e quando Camus voltou a apontar a arma, suas pernas bambearam e eles bateram em retirada. Ele e seu grupo fizeram o mesmo na direção da nave, pegaram o jipe em que Adrian chegara à nave e que eles haviam trazido consigo e seguiram de volta à nave. Chegaram, entrara, fecharam as portas e levantaram vôo o mais rápido possível.

Quando a poeira abaixou, estavam todos juntos na mesma sala, Camus olhou para o lado e viu seus amigos olhando para ele com caras de susto.

- Caramba! De onde foi que arrancou isso? – disse Aiolia meio abobalhado.

- Da minha mochila, oras!

- Ta de brincadeira? Eu nunca vi coisa igual. Não sabia que era tão doido.

- Ora, não sabiam? Sou físico também.

Todos continuavam meio sem ação diante da novidade, até que Milo chacoalhou a cabeça, sorriu e pegou a arma, analisando.

- Quero uma belezinha dessas! Dá pra ser?

- Eu preferia que fosse com eletricidade, o que acha? – tornou Aiolia.

- O meu pode ser com lança chamas? – bradou Liz toda alegre.

- Vou anotar os pedidos... – disse Camus com um sorriso irônico. Depois tornou para a doll. – viu só. Estamos seguros agora. Venha, vou apresentar as meninas que resgatamos de Nova York.

Ela o seguiu, só conseguia olhar para ele, nunca imaginara que um homem pudesse ser tão incrível e se arriscar tanto por ela. Ela conheceu as outras dolls, Fernando estava quase terminando as mudanças que trocariam a recarga delas de eletricidade para alimentos. Ela ficou impressionada com a preocupação do rapaz em fazer com que elas pudessem sentir as boas sensações que os humanos sentiam, e ela tomou certa admiração por ele. Ela percebeu que as meninas foram todas apresentadas pelos seus nomes.

- Elas... Não são chamadas por seus números?

- De jeito nenhum! Elas são pessoas como todos nós, portanto têm nomes. Aliás... – ele pensou um pouco, deixando a menina confusa – O que acha de Selena?

- É... Lindo... Mas por que está perguntando isso para mim?

- Por que vai ser seu nome, então. Selena é a Deusa da Lua.

Ela torceu a cabeça um pouco, sem entender.

- O que é Deusa? E o que e Lua? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Vou te explicar todas essas coisas.

E Selena sorriu pela primeira vez, deixando Camus um tanto sem jeito, ela não conseguiu conter o impulso, e o abraçou com força.

- Obrigada! Obrigada a todos vocês! Eu... Eu adorei meu nome!

Mais uma vez ela chorava, mas desta vez era de felicidade. Ela sentia seu coração alegre e quente, e queria que fosse assim para sempre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continua...<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

_Bom, demorei um pouco mais para soltar esse do q os outros, mas td bem, pelo menos ddeu tempo do pessoal ler os outros capítulos e dar uma respirada xD Mas acho q logo eu solto, td, o capítulo 11. Eu ia escrever o resgate da doll 2# nesse capítulo, mas acabei achando uma boa falar um pouco mais dos personagens e suas formas de ser. Mas vamos responder às reviews dos dois capítulos anteriores..._

_**Nando-kun -** E vc ainda diz q naum teve ataque de emice? o q é esse kiki chorão ai? Pow, qtas vezes vou ter de explicar q é outro universo? Até pq Atlanta naum é necessariamente a fúria, tem a amazona de SSE tb, poxa ¬¬ Bom, o Aiolia adorou a idéia de ser papai, mas naum vai querer ficar ouvindo chacota, então toma cuidado xD Qto ao nono capítulo, SIM, é Selena-chan. Poxa, eu usei ela por causa da personalidade dela, calharia mto bem c/ uma doll sofrida. Mas td o q eu quero é salvá-las! Agora... A Liz anda passando dos limites, heim? Isso se reflete bem no capítulo de hj... Ela tem q parar c/ essa mania, mas eu tenho cerez q td o q ela vai fazer depois de ler o capítulo 10 é espernear. Liz-chan tem q amadurecer... u.u_

_**Stella-chan -** Olha eu num sei se o Camus ficou vermelho de lisonjeio ou de vergonha de ser chamado de fofo. Essa naum é a característica q ele mais queira ter xD E coitado do meu aniki! Ele num merece ser estepe! Espero q o Lesath saia logo dessa fossa, viu, pq é barra ficar vendo ele sofrer a toa... Uhu, Atlanta e Aiolia e Suzu e Aiolos! Mas num conta isso tão abertamente, eles ainda num admitem, e podem acabar saindo na porrada uns com os outros por não conseguirem admitir o.o Agora... Liz-chan naum tah merecendo mtos momentos de glória como fazer carvão de panção, naum, viu... Ele tem mais é q aprender a ser humilde. Mas ela fica bravinha comigo qdo eu falo isso u.u Qto a arma do Camus, como eu disse na fic, ela tem mais ou menos o dobro do tamanho de uma pistola grande, ou seja, cabia na mochila do Camus e até debaixo do paletó ^^_

_Bom, voltando agora à fic, espero q gostem deste capítulo q é cheio de intriga! xD Agora vamos lah, boa leitura a todos e comentem, onegai! ^^v_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>CAPÍTULO 10:<span>**_

A viagem através do Atlântico, ou o que sobrou dele, foi bastante conturbada, como dissera Adrian, eles não iriam querer atravessar aquilo duas vezes. As águas haviam secado muito, drenadas pelo solo podre e fétido daquele planeta decadente, as correntes de ar poluído corriam numa velocidade terrível, formando tufões e furacões, tempestades terríveis de chuva ácida e tóxica e de relâmpagos infindáveis. Não havia nada pior do que viajar daquela forma, nem nada mais perigoso. Como a nave era rápida, eles poderiam chegar em dois dias, como fora a viagem anterior, mas graças às tempestades, ele levariam uma semana. Havia muito tempo para ensinar muitas coisas às dolls que estavam com eles, mas principalmente, havia muito tempo para elas aprenderem o que fazer em situações de emergência, na prática. A rota fora perdida diversas vezes por causa dos fortes ventos, mas Aiolia sempre trazia sua nave de volta ao caminho correto, e Atlanta aprendia tudo isso muito rápido. As panes nos sistemas mecânicos e elétricos eram constantes por causa dos impactos dos ventos, do fato de terem de forçar muito os motores e das descargas elétricas que causavam muitos curtos circuitos. As meninas, Tifa e Kalina, já ajudavam, mesmo sendo tão novas. Elas se assustavam com freqüência por causa das tempestades e da nave desgovernada, das quedas de energia e turbulências, mas Aiolia as conseguia acalmar de forma quase mágica, chamando-as para ajudar e distraindo-as com o que adoravam fazer: mexer em mecanismos e fios.

Todos os outros ajudavam em tudo que podiam, Shaka e Suzu estavam sempre recuperando os computadores da nave e Mu não saía deles, junto com Andrey, pois tinham de manipular os programas perfeitamente para conseguirem o sinal da doll perdida. Nala estava, um dia, procurando por algum livro de ecologia nas prateleiras, quando uma nova turbulência atingiu a nave. Tudo ficou escuro, ela caiu por conta do desequilíbrio, ela ficou no escuro e sem conseguir se levantar facilmente. Tentou, deu alguns passos no escuro, esbarrou numa e outra prateleira, continuou andando, caiu outra vez, até que a energia voltou e a nave se estabilizou. Quando se levantou, olhou e volta e estava numa sessão onde nunca fora, os livros eram diferentes, nenhum deles parecia científico. A bíblia sagrada, o Alcorão, a Torá, o livro dos mortos de vários países, o livro de Enoch, o livro das bruxas, Sabbats, mitologia grega, mitologia, celta, mitologia nórdica, magia oriental, o evangélio segundo o espiritismo, a umbanda, Maggus, entre muitos outros livros de teor bastante estranho, mas que a atraiam de uma forma que ela não podia explicar. Dali adiante, passou a freqüentar aquela sessão, muitas vezes saía sozinha, se afastando dos outros, para ler os livros que encontrara, muitas vezes lia os livros de biologia e, logo depois, os de magia, encontrou em alguns dos seus livros científicos, muitas críticas ao misticismo, mas quando lia sobre este assunto, não conseguia deixar de sentir que aquilo poderia fazer sentido. Leu também sobre energia corporal pelos canais energéticos do corpo, coisas usadas em acupuntura e cura pelas mãos, chamada Reiki. Mas isso foi depois, afinal, uma semana de viagem não daria para tanto.

Acontece que os outros viajantes começaram a achar bastante estranho seus sumiços diários. Nala não era o tipo de pessoa que ficava como grupo o tempo todo, ela ainda não havia se soltado por completo, mas com certeza alguma coisa estava lhe atraindo bastante. E Hyoga resolveu segui-la para ver o que era.

- Nala? – ela se assustou, estava cercada de livros – Que sessão é essa?

- Não sei... Mas o livros falam de muitas coisas que não são do nosso mundo.

- Coisas sobre o espaço?

- Não. Coisas sobre outras dimensões, planos espirituais onde seres mágicos existem e lugares para onde nossos espíritos vão quando morremos.

Ele ficou um pouco parado, não sabia do que ela poderia estar falando, então sentou com a menina e começou a ler com ela. Aquelas coisas não eram científicas, não eram materiais, por isso não poderiam ser provadas por ciência nenhuma, aliás, nunca poderiam ser provadas, mas estava, ali, em centenas de livros, e tinham uma linha de raciocínio que não se podia ignorar. Falava sobre o mundo, sobre a natureza e seus espíritos e energia, sobre as crenças dos humanos, sobre os ciclos naturais. Aquilo era ainda mais fascinante que a janela panorâmica de seu laboratório. Ele não só podia imaginar aquelas coisas, era como se pudesse senti-las, como se elas ainda pudessem existir em algum lugar do universo, independente das atrocidades que os homens haviam feito com a Terra. Ele ficou vislumbrado, apesar de ser cientista e se importar com coisas materialmente comprováveis, aqueles mundos além de seu universo pareciam estar dentro de si desde sempre, e apenas agora os tinha percebido. Ele sentia necessidade de entendê-los. Nala lhe estendeu um dos livros, o qual tinha uma cruz muito bela desenhada na capa.

- Veja! É como a que usa em seu pescoço.

Ele tomou o livro, não podia acreditar, finalmente descobriria seu significado e a importância daquele símbolo para sua mãe. Ele leu avidamente, e chorou no final, era uma história triste e lhe dava remorsos, fechou o livro e com rancor pelos seus semelhantes disse apenas.

- Ele morreu por nada. Quis tirar nossos erros, acabou morto e a Terra também. Antes Deus tivesse deixado todos morrerem afogados no dilúvio.

Naquele dia ele não falou com mais ninguém, se trancou no quarto e ficou pensando no significado de tudo. Seria aquela história apenas uma simbologia? Ou aquilo teria mesmo acontecido. Talvez tivesse acontecido em partes, mas era realmente de um conteúdo importante, algo em que as pessoas deveriam ter restado atenção Quando leu o livro todo viu que não concordava com muitas coisas dele, mas sabia que havia sido escrito por pessoas, e sabia ainda mais o quanto pessoas podem errar, mas não podia ignorar que, ali, havia ensinamentos importantes. Ele se recuperou no dia seguinte e voltou a ler todos aqueles livros com Nala, os dois passavam horas lendo e discutindo o que liam, com o que concordavam ou não, e assim começaram a criar um pensamento próprio que unia todas aquelas antigas culturas. Começaram, também, a treinar algumas práticas e meditações.

Quando, finalmente, terminaram de atravessas as tormentas do oceano, o radar de busca começou a funcionar. Estavam na Europa e tinham menos de uma semana para encontrar a menina antes que as notícias chegassem a todos. A essas horas já deveria ter chegado ao governante de São Paulo, já que as ondas de comunicação não teriam de passar pelas turbulências do Atlântico, mas na Europa ainda demoraria um pouco mais. Ainda assim parecia ser muito temo para encontrar uma menina fugitiva no meio de um continente enorme. Afinal de contas, sendo tudo grudado, tinha de procurar na Europa, na Ásia, no Oriente Médio e até mesmo na África.

- Acho que ela não andaria tanto... – arriscou Fernando.

- Por que diz isso? – perguntou Andrey.

- Bom... Ela não poderia andar nem correr tanto, né?

Mu entrou com o lap top nas mãos.

- Encontrei o banco de notícias de Londres, seis meses atrás a Doll sumiu, ninguém a encontrou, mas sabem que ela roubou uma das motos, que tinha uma arma poderosa na garupa e que esta foi usada para destruir a saída da fortaleza, impedindo que a seguissem.

- É... Com uma moto ela pode ter ido bem longe... – disse Adrian.

- Mu me mostrou o modelo da moto em questão – começou Camus – Eu vi suas especificações, fiz os cálculos e cheguei à conclusão de que, se o tanque estivesse cheio, ela poderia ter andado pouco mais de mil e quinhentos quilômetros em linha reta para qualquer lado. Só nos resta descobrir para que lado ela foi. Ela pode ter feito curvas, se perdido ou não.

- Então traçamos um raio de dois mil quilômetros em volta de Londres, as áreas de tempestades do Atlântico são excluídas, pois ela não conseguiria entrar num lugar daqueles e se desviaria, e procuraremos em todos os locais. Os dois mil quilômetros são para ter menor nível de erro. Se ela saiu a pé para algum lugar, não acho que teria andado mais que isso em uma semana. – concluiu Andrey.

Todos acharam uma ótima decisão, e ela foi apresentada ao grupo inteiro naquela noite, na mesa do jantar. Agora as dolls poderiam comer, já que Fernando havia terminado suas modificações nelas. Agatha levantou a mão timidamente como se estivesse numa sala de aula e tivesse medo de ser chacoteada pela turma.

- Posso... Fazer uma pergunta...?

- Claro! – respondeu Milo de pronto, querendo animar a menina.

- É que... Eu vi vocês dizendo que a encontrariam por causa da energia e da eletricidade das células, mas foi Andrey que trouxe essa tecnologia e ele trabalhava na fortaleza. Quer dizer... Se ele pensou em fazer a busca assim, por que os outros das fortalezas também não estariam fazendo o mesmo?

- Essa é uma boa pergunta... – pensa Aiolos – Mas se os caras de Londres nunca a encontraram e já faz seis meses que ela fugiu, acho que eles não pensaram nessa possibilidade. Felizmente para a doll e para nós!

- Então acho melhor encontrarmos ela logo antes que eles resolvam pensar no caso. – sentencia Suzu, obtendo o apoio geral da mesa, mas principalmente de Aiolos.

- E daí vai ser o que? A gente vai ficar brincando de achar agulha no palheiro? – disse Liz meio contrariada.

- Não temos nenhum plano melhor, Liz. – respondeu Fernando.

- Pois deviam ter! A gente entra nessas fortalezas, pega as dolls e vai embora. Já pararam para pensar que os caras que as compraram e que o cara que tem a empresa que as faz são todos uns babacas que querem escravizá-las e violentá-las? Vamos saindo assim, deixando eles e todos os homens imbecis e mesquinhos das fortalezas impunes? Ainda por cima chegamos aqui e nem vamos passar perto de Londres? E o castigo que eles merecem?

- Eles... Já estão tendo um grande castigo, mesmo que não percebam. – disse Nala timidamente.

- Como é que é, menina? Você sabe as atrocidades que o cara que ia se dizer seu dono ia fazer com você?

- Sei... Mas eles estão vivendo presos em cúpulas de vidro, o mundo está morto e feio por culpa deles, eles insistem em sua maldade, mas estão sofrendo cada vez mais com isso. Vão sofrer aos poucos até que sejam arrebatados pelas doenças que não poderão conter. Eles não terão matéria prima para fazer comida e bebida que os nutra para sempre, muito menos tecnologia. Estão definhando aos poucos, mesmo sem saber.

- Esse é o problema! De que adianta definharem aos poucos se nunca sabem que estão sofrendo por serem uns babacas? Eles têm de aprender diretamente! Eles têm que ser punidos! Você é uma tonta por ficar com essas idealidades!

Nala suspirou, ressentida, levantou e foi limpar sua louça. Hyoga a olhou muito bravo pelo modo como estava falando, mas foi Milo quem tentou falar com ela.

- Escuta... As coisas não são bem assim. Sua impulsividade até que é engraçada e suas intenções são legais, mas não temos como fazer uma coisa dessas. Estamos aqui para libertar dolls antes que nos encontrem, e não para ficar castigando esses caras. Os exércitos deles são gigantescos e quando a notícia dos roubos se espalharem haverá uma bela crise, eles vão entrar em guerra e se matar. Isso não é bom castigo? Não temos que ficar nos intrometendo, ou acabaremos mortos!

- Só se formos uns fracotes como você, pelo jeito, é! Eu não sou! Eles têm que ter o que merecem.

- Liz, eles são milhares de homens! Somos meia dúzia! – tentou sentenciar Aiolos, mas ela estava irredutível.

- Que se dane! Vocês são uns bundões como todo mundo! Uns medrosos! Esses tarados nojentos têm que ser punidos, e se vocês não dão conta disso eu posso dar conta sozinha.

- Pelo amor, Liz – disse Suzu – Usa um pouco de massa cinzenta. Você não é o Rambo. Não existem Rambos.

- Ah, cala a boca. Você tá com inveja por que eu sou mais corajosa que todos vocês e por que sabe que sou muito mais foda que você.

- Pois mesmo que seja, pelo menos eu uso o meu cérebro!

- Parem as duas! – pediu Zashi – Você não pode se jogar para a morte só por que esta com raiva da maldade desses homens, Liz.

- E você não pode me impedir que eu faça o que acho que é certo.

- Fazer o que e certo sem usar o cérebro e se atirar para a morte é burrice. – tentou Shaka.

- Ah, vai te catar! Vocês são uns medrosos!

Fernando não agüentou mais, levantou da mesa e falou o mais sério que conseguia, olhando direto nos olhos de Liz.

- Chega, Liz! Eu não vou permitir que faça uma loucura dessas! Não vou deixar minha prima se matar só para provar que é melhor que todos nós. Isso aqui não é um filme de ação e aventura com um escolhido que possui poder de fazer tudo o que os outros não conseguem. Estamos trabalhando em equipe e você tem que respeitar a equipe. Afinal ela quer o bem de todos acima de tudo.

- Ah... Que bonitinho. Agora o priminho resolveu se importar. Quer saber? Vocês não querem o bem de todos. Querem me ofuscar! Tirar de mim a oportunidade de fazer uma coisa grandiosa, porque eu tenho capacidade para isso e, se fizesse, deixaria todos para trás. Vocês não querem perder para uma garota! São tão machistas quanto todo mundo no fim das contas! Eu odeio todos vocês!

Ela levantou da mesa e foi para o quarto, se trancando nele. Nala estava muito irritada com o comportamento da garota, e Hyoga tentava acalmá-la. Agatha estava um pouco acuada em sua cadeira.

- Me desculpem... Eu... Não devia ter feito aquela pergunta. Por causa dela aconteceu toda essa briga e...

- Não diga isso! – falou Milo – Não tem nada a ver com você. Liz é uma garota difícil mesmo, ela arrumaria essa briga com ou sem sua pergunta, afinal está louca para bater em todo mundo sozinha desde que resolvemos fazer esta missão.

- Eu não imaginava que ela fosse tão doida... – suspirou Aiolia.

- E ainda ficava defendendo ela... – disse Milo com olhar de desaprovação.

- Ah, não enche, seu mala sem alça. Você adora encontrar com o que me acusar, não é mesmo?

- Mas desta vez tem que admitir que estou bem certo.

Aiolia virou o olhar para outro lado, todos estavam bastante tensos naquele momento. Zashi tentou amenizar a situação.

- Oh, por favor, não fiquem tão bravos com ela. Liz tem um bom coração, ela só quer quer fazer o bem...

- Ela só sabe fazer o bem com agressão! – gritou Nala – Agredindo os amigos que estão preocupados com ela! Querendo se mostrar superior a todos nós e capaz de qualquer coisa como se fosse indestrutível! Se isso é querer fazer o bem, nem quero ver quando ela resolver querer fazer o mau!

Zashi ficou parada, as palavras lhe doeram em seu peito como se lhe tivessem esfaqueado e as lágrimas subiram rápido aos seus olhos. Ela correu para o seu quarto aos prantos e se fechou lá. Nala também largou suas coisas e foi para o seu quarto tentar se acalmar, Hyoga deu um suspiro, Suzu sabia o que ele sentia por ela, por isso foi seu primeiro alvo. Ela olhou no fundo de seus olhos com rancor e disse.

- Ótimo... Sua amiguinha começou toda essa coisa contra Liz, e acabou magoando ela. Agora magoou a Zashi, que é um amor de pessoa. Isso vai ter volta...

Hyoga se zangou, tornou para ela o mesmo olhar e retaliou.

- Nala as magoou? Todos aqui viram a insensatez da sua irmã, todos tentaram alertá-la de que devia pensar direito, e ela só soube gritar e xingar todos como sempre faz. Ela quer tudo do jeito dela o tempo todo e vive se dizendo a melhor e mais forte até para você que a está defendendo. Como queria que Nala se sentisse depois do que ela disse? Agora Zashi vem querendo passar a mão na cabeça dela? Acha que isso vai melhorar a situação, que vai fazer Liz pensar melhor na forma de agir e falar com as pessoas? Não, só vai fazer com que ela continue achando que tem o direito de agir assim, afinal esse é o jeito dela e ela só quer fazer o bem, como Zashi disse. Só que Liz está errada e você sabe. Então não venha ameaçar Nala de que vai ter retorno que isso eu não vou admitir! E se Zashi se sentiu tão ofendida, eu sinto muito, mas acho que ela tem que aprender a não defender tanto a Liz. Vou falar com Nala. Ela vai entender que não devia ter descontado sua raiva na Zashi.

Ele saiu em direção ao quarto de Nala, Suzu ficou um pouco quieta olhou para Aiolos e viu que ele estava um pouco contrariado.

- Eu admito que estou um pouco ressentido por ele falar assim com você... Mas ele tem sua razão. – ele disse.

Ela resolveu ir ara o seu quarto meditar um pouco, Mu se levantou para falar com Zashi e Adrian foi encontrar Liz. Mu Bateu na porta do quarto da menina.

- Por favor, não quero ver ninguém!

- Zashi... Sou eu, Mu, por favor, fale comigo. Estou preocupado.

Ela acabou sentindo um pequeno aperto no peito quando escutou sua voz. Resolve abrir. Ele se sentou ao seu lado, na cama.

- Não fique assim, Zashi... Nala não fez por mau. Liz foi muito bruta e a chateou demais.

- Ela não precisava gritar... Eu só queria ajudar. Todos ficam gritando com a Liz, ninguém a entende! Ela não é tão má e mesquinha como dizem.

- Ah, nós sabemos que não. Mas o problema é a forma como ela age. Mesmo que tenha boas intenções, ela diminui muito as pessoas e isso magoa a todos. Ela não percebe, mas ela feriu muito a todos nós. Ela e sente ferida por nossas tentativas de explicar a ela que não deve ser tão impulsiva, mas não percebe o quanto nos machuca.

- Eu sei que ela não devia xingar tanto, mas...

- Ela não só xinga, mas diminui a todos. Devo admitir que é um tanto humilhante, mesmo que não tenha sido diretamente para mim em nenhum momento.

- Mas ela não faz isso por mau! Por que os outros não entendem que é só o jeito dela mostrar o quanto gosta de todos e se preocupa com as pessoas?

- Ter boas intenções e se preocupar não são suficientes. As pessoas têm de ser tratadas bem para se sentirem bem e queridas. Ela nunca vai conseguir que a entendam enquanto continuar querendo impor sua forma de ser e suas opiniões como se as dos outros fossem imbecis.

- Eu entendo, mas... Ela é minha irmã... Eu não queria que ficassem bravos com ela como ficaram, ainda mais a Nala. Ela ficou muito irritada.

- Sabe, às vezes ficar bravo com alguém é importante para que ela reflita sobre seus erros e resolva tentar mudar. Você ficar querendo amenizar a situação e dando razões para o jeito dela apenas a torna mais certa de que ela está certa em fazer o que faz. Ela vai continuar ferindo e magoando as pessoas de quem gosta sempre por que você lhe dá apoio, mesmo que sem saber. Não pode passar a mão na cabeça dela para sempre, ou ela acabará sozinha, ou morta. Afinal, e resolver mesmo fazer alguma coisa como sair querendo se vingar desses homens, sozinha...

- Oh, nem quero pensar!

- Então... Agora, quanto a Nala. Ela errou em descontar em você, estava muito irritada com o que Liz disse o tempo todo e ver você defendendo tudo aquilo a deixou ainda mais irritada. Mas Hyoga foi falar com ela. Tenho certeza que ela percebera seu erro e pedirá desculpas. Vamos, vocês duas têm se dado bem nesta semana. Não podem deixar que isso destrua uma possível amizade.

Zashi balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, as lágrimas ainda escorriam em seu rosto, e Mu as secou com a ponta dos dedos e um doce sorriso nos lábios. A garota não soube o que a impulsionou, mas abraçou o rapaz e afundou o rosto em seu ombro. Ele aceitou e retribuiu seu abraço, com o coração batendo um tanto mais rápido que de costume, afagou os cabelos dourados da jovem e deixou que ela chorasse a vontade.

- Nala? Posso falar com você?

Hyoga estava à porta, não houve resposta verbal, mas a porta foi aberta. Nala voltou para a cama, onde se sentou, o garoto fechou a porta e sentou numa cadeira, diante dela. Ele pegou em suas mãos.

- Então, como está?

- Irritada... Por que a Zashi tem que defender tudo o que a Liz faz?

- Ah, porque ela é uma garota com um coração puro, e é irmão da Liz.

-Não justifica ficar querendo que ninguém se irrite com tanto insulto!

- Eu sei... Ela talvez tenha bondade em excesso. Mas Também... Bom, eu não acho que precisava gritar com ela... Ela... Não fez nada de ruim, não é mesmo?

- Mas ficou defendendo os insultos da irmã!

- Não foram os insultos, apenas disse que ela não fazia por mau.

- Não está certo, mesmo assim. Ele foi estúpida comigo e com todo mundo.

- Mas Zashi não foi.

- É... – ela baixou os olhos – Eu sei que não.

- Vamos... Vocês duas têm se dado tão bem. Pensávamos que poderiam ser ótimas amigas. Não deixe estragar por causa de uma discussão com a Liz. Zashi ficou muito triste por ter gritado com ela. Não precisava descontar sua raiva nela, não é?

- É... Não precisava. Mas eu estava tão irritada que... Fiz besteira... Eu sei que a Liz não é ruim, mas ela e irritante, é egoísta, quer ser sempre só ela a aparecer, quer er sempre a melhor em tudo. Por que isso? Somos uma equipe, ninguém precisa ser melhor que ninguém por que é juntos que conseguimos o que queremos!

- Exatamente, mas a Liz ainda não entende isso. Mas isso não pode destruir sua amizade com a Zashi.

- Eu sei... Mas a Liz também nunca vai entender isso enquanto a Zashi não parar de passar a mão na cabeça dela.

- Bom... Mu foi falar com ela. Quem sabe Zashi não perceba isso? Mas você também precisa fazer sua parte.

- Sei... Vou pedir desculpas para ela.

Hyoga sorriu. Nala era impulsiva, quase como Liz, mas não era tão agressiva, apesar dos gritos do dia. Mas diferente da ruiva, ela sabia que estava errada e sempre tentava consertar o que fizera. A menina olhou no fundo de seus olhos azuis, fazendo-o corar, e sorriu, aproximou-se de si e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. Hyoga não acreditava que aquilo tinha acontecido, se sentiu nas nuvens.

- Obrigada por sempre estar do meu lado e me aconselhar, Hyoga.

Ele não conseguiu dizer nada, ficou ali parado enquanto a garota saia na direção do quarto de Zashi. Nala pediu licença, a dona do quarto aceitou que entrasse, mas não conseguia olhá-la direito, Mu tinha acabado de sair, ela sabia o que Nala viera pedir, mas ainda assim continuava triste.

- Me desculpe, Zashi... Eu... Não devia ter descontado a raiva em você...

- Tudo bem... – ela sorriu, finalmente olhando para a amiga, Zashi tinha mesmo um bom coração, não guardava rancores – Eu sei que ficou triste com o que Liz disse aquela hora. Fiquei chateada, mas não quero perder sua amizade por uma briga.

- Nem eu. Eu fiquei mesmo triste, e sei que Liz não é má. Acho que ela deve mudar algumas coisas, para podermos conviver melhor, mas eu também não devia ter jogado tudo isso em você só por que estava tentando melhorar as coisas. Você tentou melhorar e eu acabei piorando.

- Bem, agora já foi. Você veio me pedir desculpas, e eu aceito.

- Que bom que você é tão boa, Zashi. Amigas?

- Amigas! – disse a outra com um sorriso.

Elas se abraçaram e choraram juntas.

No quarto de Liz, Adrian bateu na porta. Ela não foi tão amistosa quando a irmã ou Nala, gritou lá de dentro, sem querer saber quem era.

- Me deixa em paz!

- Por favor, Liz, vamos conversar um pouco.

- Não to a fim! Dá o fora daqui se não quiser que eu te chute pra longe.

- Oras, não fale assim. Todos estavam preocupados com você.

- Uma ova que estavam! Vai embora!

- Não vou. Vou ficar sentado aqui até me atender.

Liz viu a sombra do homem pelo vão de baixo da porta, ele se sentou. Ela ficou ali por horas, mas sempre que olhava, a sombra continuava ali. Já era hora de dormir quando ele chegara ali, mas quando já era de manhã, ele ainda estava ali, imóvel. Ela se irritou e abriu a porta, ele se levantou e ficou de frente com ela, que parecia irritada.

- O que você quer, afinal?

- Conversar com você.

- Ah, é? E o que quer conversar? Que eu estou errada, que eu tenho q obedecer todo mundo, que eu tenho q pensar no que fiz e pedir desculpas.

- Bom... Na verdade ninguém quer que você obedeça em nada. Apenas que entenda que o que quer fazer é inviável. Somos humanos, não bombas atômicas.

- Ah, você é igual a todo mundo.

- Liz... Você não precisa se preocupar com inveja de ninguém. Ninguém quer comparar capacidades de um com o outro, porque a capacidade individual não importa. No fim das contas, juntando a capacidade de todos temos muito mais que a capacidade de cada um, por maior que ela seja.

- Isso não faz o menor sentido.

- Por que você quer tanto ser a mais forte, Liz?

- Por que isso que é importante! Ser a mais forte para poder mostrar aos imbecis o que eles merecem.

- Sabe... Ser a mais forte vai apenas botar medo neles, mas não vai mostrar seus erros, eles vão apenas ter mais raiva, achando que estão brigando com eles por algo idiota. Eles não conseguem ver as mulheres com respeito, nem nunca conseguirão. A maldade não tem cura, Liz, nem pelo bem nem pelo mal. Só pelo tempo.

- Você diz como se soubesse muita coisa.

- E eu sei. Vivi lá a vida inteira, lembra? Eu fiz a doll 2# que estamos tentando recuperar e nunca disse que era contra tudo por que sabia que acabaria morto. Mas só eu sei o quanto tive pesadelos à noite com o que ela poderia estar sofrendo.

- Você foi um fraco como todos os outros.

- Não é questão disso, Liz. Falando desse jeito você fere a todos, não percebeu. Se ofende com o que lhe dizemos, mas nos ofende da mesma forma. Não temos escolhas sozinhos. Tentamos ser uma resistência, mas quase todos morreram, fomos obrigados a fingir que aceitávamos. Meu melhor amigo morreu protegendo sua esposa, minha amiga também, ela morreu doente, nós a escondemos da tara dos homens até o fim, mas depois não tivemos escolha.

- Eu lutaria até o fim! Mesmo que tivesse que morrer!

- E deixar Hyoga e Andrey sozinhos? Crianças para viver por conta própria, sem quem lhes ensinasse o que é bom e correto, deixá-los com aqueles homens que, ou os matariam por tentar defender os pensamentos de seus pais ou envenenariam suas mentes? Chega uma hora que temos de por na balança, Liz, mas na primeira oportunidade, peguei os dois e fugi. Essa oportunidade foram vocês e aqui estou. Não me considero um fraco, como você pensa. Mas a verdadeira força não está só na capacidade de vencer quantos homens seja necessário numa luta física.

- Eu não entendo nada do que você diz! Eles merecem m castigo digno.

- Estão tendo. Estão mortos em vida, devoram uns aos outros simbolicamente.

- Não é suficiente! Eles não percebem. Precisam de algo pior!

- Se recorre à crueldade, mesmo que pensando no bem das meninas, estará se tornando ao cruel quanto eles.

- Serei cruel com eles pelas crueldades que fizeram!

- Liz... Por favor, faça as pazes os o pessoal, que te quer bem, não os insulte mais e não perca seu coração, que é bom, para a maldade. Maldade paga com maldade nunca levará à verdadeira justiça.

Ele saiu, admirava a disposição e coragem daquela garota, mas temia que ela acabasse se deixando levar por algo ruim que envenenasse seu coração, ou de maldade ou de culpa. Não queria que ela se perdesse, ela era uma garota incrível. Liz, por sua vez, não entendia por que todos estavam contra si. Ela só queria para os maus o que eles mereciam, e todos estavam contra ela, protegendo aqueles homens, dando desculpas, fugindo da briga. Mas as palavras de Adrian a haviam deixado em dúvida, a tinham deixado curiosa. Ficou pensando no que ele dissera. Entre irritada e pensativa, ela passou a manhã inteira em seu quarto enquanto Adrian foi descansar um pouco.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continua...<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

_Uhu! Saiu mais um... esse aqui vai te rum poko mais de ação, de vários tipos e vai terminar... no suspense responder à única review q deu tempo de receber jah q eu to postando esse tão seguido xD_

_**Nando-kun -** Não e sua impressão, nossa conversa da tarde me deixou cheia de idéias, por isso o dejavú. Não é erro na matrix! xD Eu acho... Realmente um capítulo tenso, mas achei importante para trabalhar mais os personagens e naum ter só lutas e lutas. Eu num sei se rolam beijos, acho q tah bonitinho só insinuando xD Mas vou pensar no seu caso. E como eu jah disse, explica pro Yang q é outro universo e essa aí num é a Zashi q tah casada c/ele ¬¬ E se vc tah achando Tifa e Kalina fofas, vai se impressionar nesse capítulo. É uma rápida participação, mas brilhante xD E... Quanto ao último PS... espero q goste desse caítulo tb, apesar de eu estar pegando pesoado c/ vc, Liz..._

_Vamos ao capítulo. Boa leitura e comentem, onegai! Espero q gostem! ^^v_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>CAPÍTULO 11:<span>**_

Já estavam na Europa sobrevoando as áreas dentro do raio de busca há três dias, o que queria dizer que tinham pouco tempo até que as notícias se espalhassem.. Elas já deveriam estar chegando a todas as fortalezas e eles já poderiam estar sendo caçados por alguns. Uma campainha começou a tocar no computador onde fora instalado o programa e os radares de busca, na tela, uma luz verde piscava.

- Achamos! – gritava Andrey – Cento e trinta e sete quilômetros daqui, 28 graus ao sul. Parece que é... Uma antiga cidadezinha, uma vila medieval. Ela deve estar nas ruínas!

A nave foi imediatamente virada na direção das ruínas em questão, levou menos de uma hora para chegarem ao destino. Camus entregou aos amigos as armas que haviam pedido. A de Milo disparava um super laser destruidor, a de Aiolia era pura eletricidade, como um poderoso relâmpago de tempestade e a de Liz era um lança chamas capaz de esturricar qualquer coisa. Pararam diante das ruínas, desceram para a missão os mesmos de São Paulo, mas desta vez Shaka ficou na nave, afinal não era necessário um hacker num lugar sem nenhuma tecnologia. Adrian chamou Liz anes de partirem, entregando-lhe uma bolsinha, ele abriu, havia várias seringas cheias de um líquido amarelado.

- Ouvi falar sobre os mutantes que vivem fora das fortalezas... Eles são completamente infectados de tóxicos e vírus de todos os tipos que poderiam matar qualquer um de nós. Se alguém entrar em contato com algum deles, por mínimo que seja, injete isto. Vai neutralizar qualquer ameaça.

- Ok. Mas não era mais seguro deixar isso com o Físico ali? Ele so ta indo mesmo para cuidar dos primeiros atendimentos à doll.

- É, pode ser. Mas pensei que valeria a pena confiar algo importante a você.

- Por que está fazendo isso?

- Bem... Assim você pode entender que não é só de lutadores ferozes que se fazem heróis.

Ele sorriu, a garota corou um pouco. Estava lhe confiando algo que achava importante. Mas sua habilidade era dar porrada, e não injeções. Em que mundo ele poderia achar que ela se daria bem com enfermagem? Mas já que tinha confiado nela, então ela cumpriria o pedido. Liz olhou, então em direção à Nala, que ainda estava muito chateada com os acontecimentos da semana, ela virou o rosto, chateada e Liz se sentiu triste por aquela briga. Ainda não fora conversar com ela, e sabia, pelo que lhe contara a irmã, o que a garota sentia. Nala estava chateada, não queria continuar naquele clima, mas não sabia como conversar com Liz, até por que, algumas vezes, achava que era ela, como agressora, que deveria procurá-la. A ruiva tentou afastar os pensamentos e seguiu com o grupo, Camus levava um rastreador pequeno que Andrey montara para ele, tal rastreador apontava para o topo do morro, ele guiava o grupo, todos estavam atentos para a possibilidade de alguma emboscada de mutantes.

Não tardou para que eles aparecessem, grunhindo e cambaleando em sua direção, famintos por carne e pelas duas formas femininas que viram no meio do grupo. Seus alvos principais eram Liz e Suzu, dava para ver o desespero no olhar de cada um deles, querendo chegar até elas. Aiolos e Aiolia as mandaram para trás para poderem atirar no grupo imenso, mas essa foi a pior coisa que pudessem ter feito. Liz se atirou diante do grupo, defendendo seu orgulho de mulher e despejando chamas por todo lado.

- Economize isso! – tentou gritar Camus, mas ela não dava ouvidos.

Eles não conseguiram ver o que estava acontecendo por causa da parede de fogo e do calor, quando Liz baixou a arma com um sorriso desafiador nos lábios, os zumbis estavam diante de seus olhos, puxando-a com força para o meio deles. Ela gritou, xingou, socou e chutou, mas nada era suficiente contra eles. Eles eram muitos e pareciam não sentir dor alguma.

- Me soltem seus nojentos! Eu vou matar todos vocês!

Mas eles não a entendiam, arrancaram sua bolsa e jogaram longe, o som de vidros quebrados foi ocultado pela barulheira dos grunhidos grotescos e dos berros histéricos de Liz chutando tudo que encontrava na frente sem nenhum efeito. Aiolos olhou para Suzu como que a chamando, ela obedeceu, os dois se posicionaram com as pistolas, apontaram nas testas dos que estavam mais próximos de Liz e a segurando e derrubaram vários deles com uma mira impecável. Logo em seguida, Milo já se metia no meio dos mutantes, decepando suas cabeças com uma adaga, agarrando Liz e puxando-a para longe. Com um único tiro, Aiolia explodiu a todos num show literalmente eletrizante. A poeira levantada abaixou, revelando centenas de corpos fritos, os poucos que sobraram vivos correram para longe.

- Você tá legal? – perguntou Milo, ainda segurando-a.

- To... – disse ela ressentida – Não precisa ficar me segurando.

Ela ia se afastando, mas o olhar bravio dos outros do grupo não a deixou sair do lugar. Camus, que pouco falava, foi o primeiro a dar a bronca.

- Você não me escutou mandando parar? O que pensa que estava fazendo?

- O que? Vocês iam me deixar para trás!

- Você já ouviu falar em estratégia? – perguntou Suzu.

- O que você tem a ver com isso! Tiraram a gente da frente só porque éramos mulheres! Acharam que éramos mais fracas!

- Te tiramos da frente por que sua arma é muito poderosa – disse Aiolos – Mas inútil contra esses mutantes! Eles são como zumbis, apenas destruir seu sistema nervoso central pode pará-los, queimar seus corpos não funciona antes disso por que suas peles secretam uma substância resistente ao calor.

- Você quase se mata por orgulho, Liz... Não pode colocar o grupo numa enrascada dessas. – disse Aiolia num suspiro.

- Ah, não me enche...

- E onde está a sacola que o Adrian te deu com os antídotos? Nós dois vamos precisar depois dessa.

Ela gelou, olhou para o meio dos corpos de zumbis, vendo a bolsa que caíra, as seringas estavam quebradas, a bolsa esturricada. Ela correu para lá, mas não encontrou nenhuma, mesmo o líquido havia evaporado com o relâmpago da arma de Aiolia. Ela olhou para todos sem saber o que dizer.

- Eu não acredito! – disse Aiolos – Ele confiou em você!

Ela teve de engolir o orgulho, olhou para Milo, ele soltou um sorriso.

- Há! Te parece que eu vou pegar alguma coisa. Meu organismo é de touro!

Pensaram se deveriam mandá-los voltar para conseguir antídoto na nave, mas estavam longe demais, já quase na catedral de onde vinha o sinal, era mais seguro pegarem a doll e voltarem todos juntos. Quando estavam diante da porta desmoronada da catedral, Camus não teve dúvidas.

- Milo... Sua arma é a mais apropriada. O laser vai colocar tudo isso abaixo e poderemos entrar.

O rapaz aceitou de pronto, mas quando mirou, sentiu-se zonzo e caiu de joelhos, já vomitando. Os amigos correram para ajudá-lo, mas ele não deixou.

- Eu to bem! – ele empurrou a arma para Aiolos – Manda ver cara, o show tem que continuar.

Liz não sabia o que dizer, o rapaz olhou para ela e apenas disse:

- Poxa... Eu nem pude ter um pouquinho de divertimento...

A garota não entendia por que ela ainda estava tão bem. Havia entrado em contato com o ar, as mulheres tinham mais fraqueza para as doenças, ainda mais sendo transmitida pelos zumbis. Como Milo poderia estar doente antes dela se ela havia tido ainda mais contato com os mutantes? Ela se aproximou, apoiando seu ombro e voltou para os outros.

- Eu cuido dele e mato quem tentar se aproximar.

- Usa a arma certa dessa vez... – disse Suzu colocando sua própria pistola na frente da irmã.

Os outros entraram, vasculharam todo o térreo, depois subiram às torres, Suzu voltou correndo e ofegando.

- Encontrei! Preciso que alguém a carregue.

Aiolos subiu com ela, assim como Camus, ele verificou seus ferimentos e seus sinais vitais, viu que estava bem e ela foi posta nas costas de Aiolos, que a carregou para baixo. Voltariam o mais rápido possível para a nave. Aiolia ajudou Milo e Suzu deu apoio para Liz, que agora começava a se sentir zonza. Quando estavam chegando, Camus correu na frente, passou pelo escâner corporal e pelos lasers que lhe livraram das toxinas e foi direto ao laboratório.

- Adrian! Aqueles antídotos, rápido! Liz e Milo estão mal.

- O que aconteceu com os que mandei? – disse ele já preparando duas seringas.

- Perdidas, depois explicamos.

Eles correram para a entrada, mas um novo tumulto se formava, militares às centenas estavam bombardeando a nave à distância de forma perigosa. Levaram os dois para dentro, enquanto os outros ficaram atirando naqueles que tentavam se aproximar, Atlanta saiu correndo, tomou a arma de Liz e disparou numa grande tropa que se aproximava demais. Foram esturricados na hora. Milo detonou outro grande grupo com seu laser, assim como Camus o fez com seu raio congelante e Aiolia com seu relâmpago. Tifa e Kalina, juntas, começaram a apertar botões de todos os lados. As armas mais poderosas da nave estavam tomando posição de mira contra os canhões inimigos. Tifa mirava pela tela interna da nave.

- Na mira! – disse ela.

- FOGO! – respondeu a outra em troca, apertando o botão e causando um grande estrondo do lado de fora. Seu olhar, diferente do alegre de sempre, agora estava bravio como o de uma guerreira.

Todos pararam para olhar, embasbacados com o que estava acontecendo. Fosse amigo ou inimigo. Vários grupos inimigos, vários armamentos pesados, haviam sido destruídos num instante. Mas não tardaria para perceberem que as tropas de todos os países haviam baixado em peso para pegá-los e terem de volta suas dolls. As coisas não poderiam ficar piores, não haveria tanta munição para fugir, eles estavam na mira e logo seriam bombardeados impiedosamente. Estavam mortos, e as dolls voltariam para mãos bárbaras. Selena caiu aos pés de Camus, chorando enquanto ele tentava mais um tiro contra uma parcela minúscula de inimigos. Agatha chorava sobre o peito de Milo, já desmaiado e Adrian abraçava Liz na tentativa vã de a proteger agora que estava, pela primeira vez, vulnerável, ainda que rangesse os dentes de raiva querendo trucidar a todos aqueles imundos. Tifa e Kalina se escondiam sob as pernas de Atlanta, que tinha Aiolia a sua frente como se fosse um escudo humano, olhando raivoso para seus atacantes, Aiolos e Suzu Ainda insistiam em disparar suas armas de laser contra aqueles homens, Zashi pegou na mão de Mu, que a apertou sem saber o que poderia fazer de melhor, e ela o abraçou, chorando. Hyoga e Nala se mantinham de mãos dadas, o garoto apoiou a mão sobre o ombro do irmão mais novo, Andrey. Este fitou o rosto inerte da última doll a ser resgatado, tão jovem, tão inocente e belo, tão puro, e sentiu raiva de sua inutilidade. Sua missão havia falhado...

Shaka se aproximou, entregando um livro nas mãos de Nala.

- Acabou o tempo em que podemos nos iludir com a idéia de que apenas a ciência é a verdade absoluta. Chegou a hora de aceitarmos o que há acima de nós, e do que pode nos salvar das atrocidades dos homens céticos e envenenados.

Nala olhou para a capa do livro, nela, o desenho que ela mesma fizera, um pentagrama vermelho sobre o papel negro, e as folhas cheias de anotações daquela semana conturbada. Hyoga olhou para aquilo, e assim como ela, compreendeu, ela olhou para ele, um pouco insegura, ele acenou com a cabeça, ela deu passos à frente de todos, seus olhos se modificaram, ela estava séria e decidida.

- Eu evoco os espíritos do universo que protegem os elementos, eu evoco os guardiões do fogo, da água, da terra e do ar, evoco os guardiões da vida terrena, dos céus e dos portais que os ligam às outras dimensões! Eu evoco seu poder e sua proteção! Que nada possa nos atingir nos domínios de seu poder!

Ela estendeu a mão para a frente, uma luz branca se estendeu na forma de uma cúpula cujo centro era Nala, e se expandiu por todos os lados, afastando os inimigos e transformando tudo o que tentasse atingi-los em pó.

- Todos para a nave! – gritou ela – É hora de dar o fora daqui!

Ainda embasbacados e de queixos caídos com o que acabara de acontecer, todos tentaram se recompor o mais rápido possível. Ainda não entendiam o que estava acontecendo ali, não acreditavam no que a ciência não podia provar, e nem sabiam o que era aquilo. Mas Hyoga disse com orgulho.

- Isso se chama magia!

Eles entraram, recolheram a rampa, passaram nos lasers para tirar de seus corpos as impurezas do ambiente externo, levaram Milo e Liz às pressas para a enfermaria onde seria aplicado o antídoto assim como a doll para que pudesse ser desperta dali algum tempo com as novas modificações para que pudesse comer e estivesse livre de recargas elétricas. A partida foi dada, a nave foi voltada para o espaço e eles logo ganharam distância da Terra, o planeta antes azul que agora era deixado para trás com sua coloração cinza morta. Todos comemoraram muito aquela noite.

- Você vai ter que ensinar essa coisa aí pra gente, garota! Disse Aiolia muito animado.

Agatha correu para perto de Milo, na enfermaria, decidiu que não sairia dali até que ele acordasse. Do outro lado do quarto, Adrian continuava segurando a mão de Liz, agora também desmaiada, mas também já medicada. Agatha resolvera seguir os ensinamentos da física, com Camus, mas já percebera que a pessoa com quem mais se reocupava e com quem queria passar maior parte do tempo era Milo. Quem não desgrudava os olhos cintilantes de Camus era Selena, ela decidira que cuidaria das plantas da nave, e desde que ela começou, elas ficaram cara vez melhores. Ela havia prendido, com Nala, que as plantas têm alma, e adoram que conversem com elas. As pequenas continuaram com a mecânica e a última doll estava quase pronta para acordar. O que não se sabia, porém, era quem estava mais nervoso pelo acontecimento, Adrian, que a havia criado e tanto sonhara em reencontrá-la, ou Andrey, que já admitia que tinha se apaixonado por ela desde o início.

- Olha só... Andrey arrumou uma bela adormecida para si. Pode dar um nome a ela se quiser.

- Mas... Você a fez e se preocupou tanto com ela...

- Confio em você – disse o outro sorrindo.

O menino quase saltou de alegria, olhou para o rostinho calmo dela, pensou um pouco, e então disse baixinho perto de seu ouvido.

- Wynna...

Ele e Adrian tiveram a impressão nítida de que ela havia sorrido.

Havia um mês desde que haviam conseguido fugir com a missão cumprida, todos continuavam suas tarefas normalmente. Mu jogou, naquele jantar, um papel como o que jogara no dia da descoberta de que estavam fazendo as dolls gelaram, pensando que poderia estar acontecendo de novo, mas Adrian e Hyoga garantiam que haviam dado comando ao computador de destruição de absolutamente todos os dados e backups que possuíssem. Assim, nunca mais teriam como fazer uma nova doll. A receita fora completamente queimada. Mas descobriram que a noticia era bem outra. Com a crise gerada pelo roubo das dolls, os governantes de todas as fortalezas se voltaram uns contra os outros. Todos pensavam que o outro os havia roubado e enganado. Houve guerra, como sempre, causando a matança de quase todos os homens, quando quase nõ havia mais escapatória para ninguém, todos os governantes foram traídos por seus próprios homens, eles fizeram um motim, prenderam os governantes e, por conta de todos os sofrimentos que haviam passado por culpa deles, os torturaram cruelmente ate a morte. A notícia dizia que as fortalezas estavam abandonadas aos vândalos e que não se sabia até quando poderiam durar, pois não havia nem mesmo manutenção, e que logo todos os tóxicos e vírus estariam invadindo as fortalezas. As doenças já se alastravam rapidamente e a violência em busca de remédios só piorava a situação.

- Ainda acha que precisavam de nós para puni-los? – perguntou Shaka à Liz.

Ela não respondeu, ainda estava envergonhada pelo que quase causara, sua própria morte e a morte de Milo. E mesmo assim, por mais que os dois brigassem, ele nunca se mostrou zangado por conta daquilo com ela. Já havia levado a dura, e desde então todos a tratavam o mais normalmente possível, mas ela ainda se sentia um pouco culpada por tudo o que acontecera por querer tanto ser auto suficiente.

- Não fique assim... – disse Adrian ao seu lado naquela noite, quando ela olhava as estrelas pela janela – Você cometeu um erro, mas todos cometem erros, é normal. O importante é que você aprendeu com isso. – e colocou a mão sobre seus cabelos – Vá descansar, não se sinta mais mal por isso e só conserve o ensinamento.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e foram dormir. Andrey continuava na enfermaria, ao lado de Wynna, quando seu irmão entrou, procurando-o.

- Não vai dormir?

- Eu não entendo, Hyoga... Fernando fez as modificações, cuidamos dela e está tudo perfeito. Por que ela não acorda...?

- Não sabemos ainda. Mas venha. É melhor estar descasado. Ela está bem.

Ele aceitou, um pouco a contra gosto, e foi deitar. Mas naquela noite todos acordariam assustados, uma grande turbulência sacolejou a nave para todos os lados. Ninguém ficou em suas camas, Atlanta ficou cuidando das pequenas, Selena correu ara salvar suas plantas de caírem e serem destruídas, Shaka cuidava dos livros com Suzu e Aiolos, Aiolia correu para pilotar a nave e segurá-la o máximo possível, mas precisou da ajuda de Milo. Os outros foram para o laboratório, cuidar para que perdessem o mínimo possível de seus materiais. Andrey ficou ao lado de Wynna, segurando sua mão o tempo todo. Nala olhou pela janela da nave, e não soube como Aiolia e Milo ainda mantinha a calma. Um imenso redemoinho negro se formava diante de seus olhos, engolindo tudo o que estava à sua volta, ate mesmo raios de luz entravam nele, parecendo sugados para dentro, e ainda assim, tudo lá era escuro como nunca havia imaginado que pudesse haver escuridão. A menina se agarrou a Hyoga, que a abraçou com força sem tirar os olhos daquela imensidão negra da qual não conseguiam impedir de se aproximar mais e mais...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continua...<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

_Gnt! Pela santa mãe como eu demorei p/ escrever esse capítulo! Desculpa, gnt, mas é q eu tive problemas problemáticos MESMO nos últimos tempos e num tava conseguindo escrever nada, mas espero voltar a ative e terminar essa fic. Bom, no capítulo passado eles estavam entrando numa coisa imensa e negra mto estranha... Neste... Vamos ver o q acontece! Decidi fazer um capítulo um pouco c/ os sentimentos do pessoal. E ficou IMENSO! Espero naum ter esquecido de ninguém..._

_Bom, naum teve reviews, então vamos direto ao q interessa... Boa leitura, espero q gostem e comentem, onegai!_

_Bjus!_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>CAPÍTULO 12:<span>_**

A escuridão tomou conta de tudo, as luzes da nave se apagaram imediatamente, quando o turbilhão negro a sugou para dentro de sua infinitude, os motores falharam e logo desligaram, e ninguém sabia mais o que fazer. Ninguém podia enxergar nada além de escuridão, tateavam o negrume de seus olhos para tentar encontrar os amigos ou os botões. Nada adiantava, Milo tirou do bolso um isqueiro e acendeu, mas mesmo a luz do fogo se apagou no mesmo instante em que o objeto foi acionado. As pequenas Dolls choravam de medo, tentando encontrar o aconchego dos braços de Atlanta, senguindo sua voz que tentava guiá-las, mas nada também podia ser ouvido. Era como se estivessem num vácuo total, como se, apesar do ar presente, toda a luz e som fossem sugados para o nada.

Nada poderia ser mais angustiante, cada minuto parecia a eternidade, ninguém conseguia se encontrar por conta da escuridão, que era tanta que nem mesmo os olhos se acostumando ao máximo, havia como ver qualquer coisa. Não havia nenhuma fagulha de luz. Nada. Nala se agarrou ao máximo ao corpo de Hyoga procurando amparo. E assim como veio a escuridão, uma eterna meia hora depois veio a luz. Uma luz ofuscante que feriu os olhos e um som que, diante do silêncio precedente, quase os ensurdeceu. Do nada, todos os motores voltaram a funcionar como se nada houvesse ocorrido, as luzes voltaram a se acender, e a nave foi como que cuspida longe numa velocidade absurda que lançou todos para trás violentamente.

Os tripulantes da nave se levantaram atordoados e foram conferir o que havia ao redor, ou seja, a grande bagunça de coisas caídas, muitas quebradas, Suzu se arrastava para fora duma montanha de livros sob a qual estava soterrada, olhou pelos lados com a compreensão angustiada de que teriam muito trabalho para arrumar tudo. Selena não sabia nem o que fazer, poderia ser que suas plantinhas, já tão queridas apesar do fato de estar com elas há pouco tempo, estivessem quase todas perdidas. Pensou em correr à biblioteca para procurar algum livro que lhe ajudasse a cuidar delas e replantá-las, mas passou por sua mente, muito acertada, a idéia de que lá também estaria difícil encontrar qualquer coisa. O laboratório era o caos, vidrarias espalhadas e estilhaçadas por todos os lados, com produtos de manipulação enlameando o chão e gases enevoando o espaço. Máscaras foram distribuídas, pois o resultado de alguma reação entre aqueles gases poderia ser não muito saudável. Só esperavam que nada explodisse.

Na cabine, curtos circuitos danificaram os motores e eles voltaram a falhar. Aiolia trabalhava redobrado para concertar tudo rapidamente, antes que o sistema de iluminação de segurança torrasse toda a sua bateria de reserva. Pediu que Atlanta perguntasse aos cientistas da nave se poderia ter os produtos de eu precisava para manter tudo em pleno funcionamento. Ela retornou em menos de cinco minutos com o enunciado de que o que tinham para a parte elétrica e mecânica da nave daria para apenas uma semana, e que teriam de trabalhar redobrado para conseguir mais, o que levaria, no mínimo, um mês.

- O que raios faremos com três semanas sem energia e sem mecanismos funcionando? – disse ele quase surtando de preocuação.

- Provavelmente teremos de navegar ao sabor da inércia... – disse a Doll mãe.

- Vamos navegar com a inércia sem saber onde raios estamos e para onde vamos? Tamo num buraco, então!

- Não assuste as meninas. – disse ela de cara feia, apontando as duas que estavam com expressões amedrontadas no canto da cabine.

- Desculpe... Mas eu também estou assustado!

- Bom... Fomos pegos por aquela coisa. Não temos muito de onde tirar informações de onde estamos e para onde irmos, temos?

- Sei lá... Não custa tentar.

- Mas o que era aquilo, afinal de contas? – perguntou Nala ainda atordoada, com o coração a palpitar a mil por hora.

- A julgar pelo formato, falta de cor, tamanho e pelos raios de luz que pareciam sugados... – respondeu Camus entrando na sala com o que tinha conseguido salvar de produtos mecânicos e entregando-os para Aiolia – Devia ser um buraco negro.

Nala pareceu ficar branca com o pensamento daquilo. Ao pouco que tinha aprendido naqueles dias, um buraco negro era uma coisa sempre muito cheia de medos e mistérios. Ao perceber o estado da garota, Hyoga tentou acalmá-la.

- Veja por outro lado, somos os primeiros a ter a experiência do que tem num buraco negro!

- Mas não tinha nada lá tio! – disse Kalina com olhos arregalados.

- Ou tinha tudo, mas era tão fortemente sugado que não podíamos perceber.

- Ah... – respondeu Tifa – desse jeito mesmo tendo passado pelo buraco, continuamos sem saber o que tem lá.

- É... – respondeu Camus – Realmente uma ótima observação.

Ele deu um sorriso discreto e voltou para o laboratório, dizendo que tinha muito em que ajudar lá. Hyoga seguiu com ele, e Nala resolveu ir ajudar na biblioteca, para alívio de Shaka e Suzu, que estavam desesperados cm a bagunça. No laboratório a coisa era bem pior, tudo estava de pernas para o ar, e quase todos os tripulantes eram necessários para ajudar a limpar a bagunça. Apenas Zashi foi liberada para ajudar Selena com as plantas, que também eram uma paixão da gêmea mais nova. Andrey ajeitou como pôde a doll desacordada sobre a cama, ela havia caído com o solavanco, e o garoto não fora capaz de segurá-la. Ao menos, como ele mesmo se pegou pensando, seu corpo a protegeu do impacto com o chão, e levara os cortes pelas vidrarias quebradas em seu lugar. Logo Adrian correu até ele, atolando o menino de injeções contra as infecções que todos os produtos espalhados pelo chão poderiam causar em contato com os cortes.

Votando à cabine, Aiolia se acocorou num canto manuseando seus instrumentos mecânicos para consertar as aparelhagens e os fios, enquanto as meninas o ficaram olhando por um tempo. Mas não por muito tempo, logo começaram a olhar interessadíssimas para os fios soltos e engrenagens estouradas, Atlanta estava muito ocupada ajudando Aiolia para sair fuçando nas coisas como uma criança curiosa, mas as meninas deixadas sem observadores poderiam ser um perigo iminente... Não fosse seu talento com as engenhocas. Elas começaram a fuçar daqui e dali, pegando ferramentas, óleos coloridos, injetando fluídos fluorescentes em conduítes. Quando deram por si, os dois já nem sabiam o que as meninas haviam aprontado.

- IRC! Mas o que vocês duas estão fazendo aí? – disse Aiolia quase num infarto ao ver os mecanismos principais de sua máquina preferida todos rearranjados.

- Arrumando! – disse Kalina toda suja de graxa com uma ferramenta na mão e um sorriso enorme na cara.

- Achamos que ficaria feliz se ajudássemos... – completou Tifa envergnhada.

Aiolia não teve coragem de ficar bravo com elas. Estavam tentando ajudar, mas tinham começado a estudar mecânica há muito pouco tempo para saberem mexer naquela parafernalha do capeta que o Fernando havia ajudado Camus a construir num acesso de loucura do amigo físico. Quando Camus tinha esses acessos, ninguém podia imaginar o que viria, como foi o que aconteceu com a recente invenção do lança gelo que os salvara dos soldados da fortaleza São Paulo. Mas o que as duas irmãzinhas haviam feito poderia ter detonado com todo o mecanismo da máquina. Atlanta suspirou e se ajoelhou perto das meninas, limpando a graxa de seus rostos. Ela tentou ser severa.

- Eu sei que estavam querendo ajudar, mas nunca podiam ter feito isso tudo sem pedir permissão!

As duas desfizeram o sorriso.

- Estão aprendendo essas coisas há muito pouco tempo... E se tiverem cometido um grande erro? Isso acontece até com os grandes profissionais.

Elas fizeram cara de arrependidas, baixando os rostinhos.

- Vamos ver se nada deu errado, mas nunca mais façam isso de novo. Peçam, e então sigam as instruções, até que estejam prontas para fazer tudo sozinhas!

- Sim mamãe... – e olhando envergonhadas para Aiolia – Desculpa...

- Ah... – ele ficou sem jeito – Tudo bem! Vamos ver o que temos aqui, né?

Ele se deitou no chão e começou a fuçar no motor e no sistema elétrico. Levou meia hora fazendo isso, seus olhos se arregalando em cada canto para o qual virava sua atenção. Estava quase tudo muito diferente, montado e conectado de forma que ele não poderia ter imaginado, mas que olhando agora fazia um grande sentido. Le saiu debaixo do enorme motor e, sem querer parecer que estivesse desfazendo a lição dada para as meninas, resolveu falar com Atlanta sem que elas escutassem, chamou-a do lado.

- Atlanta... Essas meninas não são comuns! Tá tudo diferente, eu nunca teria imaginado um negócio daqueles, acho que nem mesmo o Camus que é o Einstein da nave! Mas tudo faz sentido! Montado e conectado daquela forma poderemos dar um gás a mais na potência da nave. Teremos energia para navegar, mapear, ter nossas estufas e produções laboratoriais, manter tudo aqui dentro como era antes do buraco negro, não por uma semana como eu estava prevendo, mas pra no mínimo três!

A mulher arregalou os olhos, sem perceber, estava sorrindo, e Aiolia quase não acreditou naquilo, abriu um sorriso de volta.

- Elas são geniais! Como isso é possível?

- Bem... Eu tenho uma teoria...

- Qual?

- Nossos cérebros foram programados com dados computacionais humanos, neles estavam incutidos os sentimentos, pois não conseguiam nos manter vivas sem esses dados, mas ao que parece, o cientista Hyoga e seu professor, Adrian, perceberam que esses dados eram necessários porque, na verdade, tinham incutidos os dados dos instintos primordiais. Esses instintos, ao longo do desenvolvimento da humanidade, deram origem aos sentimentos, são a base deles.

- Sei... Então se os cientistas soubessem disso poderiam tê-las feito só com instintos e sem sentimentos?

- Sim... Se quisessem humanos animais que não teriam medo de matar para proteger suas vidas ou sua prole.

- Tipo você quando te encontramos? – disse ele numa leve zombaria.

- Pelo menos eu entendia explicações... – tornou ela com um olhar de sarcasmo – Se não vocês estariam fritos. Mas voltando à minha tese, eles inseriram diversos dados computacionais em nossos mecano cérebros, inclusive dados básicos para entendermos as ordens dos homens. Ou seja, tínhamos de entender sua linguagem, sua forma de comunicação. Mas os dados básicos dos conhecimentos da humanidade podem ser desdobrados me dados complexos de toda natureza. Pensamento gera pensamento e foi assim que a intelectualidade humana evoluiu através dos tempos. Cada sociedade interpreta as coisas de uma forma, originando conhecimentos distintos, mas se jogados num computador, tais dados básicos podem ser desdobrados muito mais rapidamente do que o tempo da existência social humana, para qualquer lado de conhecimento.

- Peraí... Você tá querendo dizer que você pode ter todos os conhecimentos da humanidade só com o básico que estamos te ensinando em pouquíssimo tempo?

- Isso mesmo, levando em consideração que meu cérebro foi construído não como um órgão exclusivamente fisiológico, mas também como um mecanismo computacional.

- Então todas as Dolls têm essa mesma capacidade?

- Quase. Ao que eu percebi, eu fui a mais complexa de se construir, pois tiveram de colocar todos os dados em mim. Eu possuo células bio mecânicas. Mas cada doll foi construída à partir de uma célula minha. Acontece que as informações não poderiam ser idênticas pois cada chefe de fortaleza queria uma Doll de um jeito diferente, então eles tinham de manipular suas configurações físicas e psicológicas em laboratório. Era tudo um cálculo minucioso de engenharia mecano genética. Enfim, elas não puderam ter todas as informações em mim contidas, apenas as mais básicas, como os sentimentos e as informações de comunicação primordial. Algumas informações mais complexas puderam se manter em algumas e outras não. Assim, podemos dizer que cada uma de minhas filhas tem seu dom específico. Todas podem aprender um pouco de tudo, como qualquer humano, mas há uma coisa em que cada uma é especialmente boa. Como Kalina e Tifa são gêmeas, o dom delas parece ser o mesmo, apesar de suas personalidades serem distintas.

- Então... Cada doll tem um dom que aprende rapidamente e que tem a ver com os conhecimentos adquiridos pela humanidade, como se cada uma delas pudesse ser um grande mestre de uma disciplina. Isso é fantástico!

- Sim... Os nossos criadores não imaginavam que poderiam criar essas capacidades adormecidas em nós. Queriam apenas escravas, mas Fernando projetou as dolls parra serem muito mais que isso. Para serem o ápice da criação humana, a oportunidade de salvar a humanidade, visto que suas mulheres estavam morrendo.

- É... Ele falou disso. No dia que soubemos do projeto nefasto daqueles imundos ele quase teve um ataque epilético. Pensamos que eram apenas robôs comuns em forma de mulheres bonitas, mas ele se atirou na folha que Mu imprimiu com a notícia berrando que não eram só isso. Para ele, as dolls eram o maior tesouro que a humanidade poderia receber, que deviam ser tratadas como deusas, assim como deveriam ter tratado as mulheres e não o fizeram quando elas ainda estavam vivas.

- Isso é a única coisa que não me dá raiva por ele ter feito esse projeto algum dia. Aliás... É o que aplaca minha angústia de nem saber se minhas sensações sã sentimentos de verdade...

Aiolia se assustou com aquilo. Jamais imaginara Atlanta daquela forma tão simples e fragilizada à sua frente e agora entendia ainda mais o que Fernando dissera quando as chamara de tesouros. Ela era como uma jóia rara de valor inestimável que ninguém em sã consciência poderia sequer pensar em jogar fora ou vender a qualquer preço que fosse. Ele não conseguia agüentar de angústia ao ver aquele semblante dolorido a sua frente. Rebateu.

- Ora, não seja boba! É claro que são de verdade? Acha que porque são dados computacionais passaram a ser artificiais? Nossos sentimentos também são dados genéticos e nem por isso os achamos artificiais. Genes e dados computacionais só traduzem o que nosso espírito nos diz. Eu nunca vou saber como é um sentimento no corpo de outro, porque só consigo sentir o meu, e mesmo assim não posso dizer que o do outro não é de verdade!

Ela sorriu, agradecida por aquele ato generoso dele. Ela já simpatizava muito com ele, e agora aquela sensação ficava ainda mais forte. Seu coração açoitou seu peito com uma força incompreensível, mas ainda assim ela tentou manter a razão.

- Mas vocês evoluíram da natureza. Nós fomos criadas em laboratório. Como podemos saber se temos alma?

- Por que você sente, oras! Você tá aí, você pensa, você se pergunta. Nossos genes também nos programam para pensar e perguntar, mas por que isso tem que querer dizer que nada do que achamos que existe de sobrenatural não exista?

Ela sorriu novamente. Ele continuou.

- Aliás... Nala é um bom exemplo! Ela usou magia! Sabe o que é isso. Magia é contato com os planos sobrenaturais do universo, pelo que sei. As pessoas com poderes mágicos eram sacerdotes, bruxas, magos, gente ligada com espíritos. Ou seja, tem que ter uma alma pra conseguir lidar com isso, não é?

- Realmente... Ela tem um dom bastante curioso. É um dos conhecimentos da humanidade, mas um conhecimento que os homens atuais não possuíam mais nem acreditavam nele. Estranho como ele ainda poderia estar incutido nos dados.

- Deve ser porque os dados são muito intrincados, eles não são coisas separadas, estão todos interligados numa grande trama, mesmo que tenhamos nos esquecido de certos ramos. Agora... O que me deixa confuso é por que ela também se interessa por biologia, que é uma ciência que nada aceita de sobrenatural.

Foi quando Shaka entrou na sala suando, estava curioso para saber como estavam os motores e ficou impressionado em saber do feito das meninas. Quando ouviu a indagação de Aiolia, não titubeou na resposta.

- Simples. A biologia moderna não aceita o sobrenatural, mas por causa do cientificismo da nossa cultura, mas tradicionalmente, todo místico tinha de possuir conhecimentos de todos os elementos naturais, de todas as coisas que tinham vida e de suas propriedades e características. Então, para os cientistas modernos não tem nada a ver uma coisa com a outra, mas para o ocultismo, as duas coisas não podem estar separadas nunca.

- Como sabe disso? – indagou Aiolia impressionado com a naturalidade com que Shaka pensou por esse lado da questão.

- Acha que fico na biblioteca só olhando capas velhas de livros? Eles pedem para serem lidos, meu amigo. E obter qualquer conhecimento por essas maravilhosas peças de instrução chamadas livros é uma dádiva que não pode ser ignorada.

Ele se retirou, deixando os casal boquiaberto e as meninas sem entender nada. Como aquele tio falava difícil, elas pensavam. Aiolia então olhou para as duas e descontraiu um pouco.

- Então quer dizer que as duas pimpolhas têm o dom da eletrônica e mecânica?

- E a tia Nala é de magia! – disse Kalina toda contente.

- E tia Selena de herbalismo, eu acho... – completou Tifa.

- Agatha parece se dar bem com física, química e biologia. – tornou Atlanta, sorrindo ainda mais para aquele homem que se tornava cada vez mais encantador.

- No que será que a tia dois tem dom? – perguntou Tifa com um dedinho colado ao queixo e expressão muito pensativa.

- Vamos ver como ela tá? – bradou a outra menina.

Kalina pegou a irmã pela mão e saiu correndo em direção ao laboratório-enfermaria. Aiolia riu, vendo as duas correndo pela nave.

- São tão fofas! – disse ele, e olhou para Atlanta, deparando-se com seu par de olhos rosados e profundo que o fitavam com um sorriso maroto.

Atlanta se mostrava, agora que se sentia mais segura, uma garota encantadora e alegre. Ele já havia se sentido atraído por aquele par de olhos há tempos, mas a convivência com ela e as meninas, ao invés de deixá-lo mais a vontade, faziam seu coração bater cada vez mais rápido em sua presença. Ao se deparar mais uma vez com aquele semblante, ele praticamente se sentiu rodopiar como um pião, e perdeu a noção de quanto tempo fazia que estava olhando fixamente para ela. Não pôde mais se conter, enlaçou a fina cintura da mulher em seus braços e a beijou. Ela estava um pouco confusa e amedrontada no começo, tentou fazer força para impedir aquilo, voltando a pensar no que Hyoga dissera sobre os homens a Nala no dia em que a libertara. Mas sabia que ali as coisas eram diferentes, e a sensação que tinha em seu peito era a de que esperara por aquilo desde o dia em que o viu dando nomes às suas pequeninas. E quando sentiu o calor daquele beijo invadindo seu corpo como uma torrente cálida, perdeu completamente a noção da realidade, colocou seus braços em volta do pescoço do piloto e o puxou ainda mais para si, aprofundando o beijo.

Um trazia notícias num pedaço de papel que conseguira com o computador recém concertado por Andrey, mas viu a cena, deu um sorriso e se afastou novamente. Sem saber porque ou de onde viera tal pensamento, se pegou imaginando a doce Zashi em seus braços, dizendo que lhe amava com sua voz de fada. Seu estômago gelou, ele chacoalhou a cabeça, afastando os pensamentos e continuou seu caminho de volta.

Liz soltou um grito de raiva. Há horas que estava separando as armas da sala de treinos com Aiolos, e aquilo a estava deixando entediada. Eram armas de todos os tipos, tempos e sociedades do globo. Aiolos se divertia com aquele trabalho, e ria da impaciência de Liz. Como ela era diferente de Suzu, sempre tão calma e ponderada. Ficava imaginando o quando um homem não sofreria se fosse seu marido.

- Está rindo do que? – perguntou ela muito brava.

- Nada... Mas se continuar impaciente assim vai acabar enfartando.

- E você com isso? Escuta aqui, seu mala sem alça, não pense que não vi você botando esses olhinhos mortos na minha irmã! A Suzu é uma bobona que não percebe as intenções dos outros, mas eu sou bem mais espera que ela, e se você fizer qualquer coisa a chateie eu juro que vou chutar tanto a sua bunda que você nunca mais vai conseguir sentar!

Aiolos ficou um tanto pálido, mas achou aquela forma dela engraçada. Ela parecia odiar a irmã e ser odiada por ela, mas bastava conviver um pouco para perceber que se protegeriam com unhas e dentes caso necessário. Adrian entrou na sala com um copo, ele escutara a discussão e estava rindo da situação do novo amigo. Tentou acalmar a garota, entregando-lhe o copo.

- Ora, que é isso, Liz. Acho que Suzu sabe se virar, e não lhe faz bem ficar tão brava. Sabe agora que devemos pensar com cuidado antes de agir.

- Tá querendo me jogar na cara o que aconteceu lá na Terra? Tá legal, eu quase matei aquele mala sem alça! Foi mal! Já me sinto péssima por isso, preciso me humilhar mais? Que saco!

- Claro que não. Não tem nada a ver com esse episódio, sabemos que aprendeu a lição. Mas olhe só... Você sabe que Aiolos é um rapaz confiável e que se quiser ficar com sua irmã será por um sentimento verdadeiro. Os homens que estão nesta nave estão aqui exatamente por serem diferentes dos que deixamos na Terra.

- E que devíamos ter trucidado antes de virmos embora!

- Eles tiveram seu castigo... E os algozes foram eles mesmos. Não precisamos sujar nossas mãos. Agora vamos, acalme-se e beba.

- Argh! Tenho mesmo que tomar essa coisa horrível?

- Vamos... É a penúltima dose para acabar de vez com os vírus e toxinas que aqueles zumbis mutantes deixaram em você. Não quero perder a esquentadinha mais graciosa que a Terra já conheceu.

Ela ficou vermelha como um tomate e fez uma cara de ódio para o cientista, mas ele nem ligou, e continuou sorrindo carinhosamente para ela. Então Liz engoliu até a última gota do remédio e entregou o copo ao homem com cara de nojo extremo.

- Espero mesmo que seja a penúltima dose, ou vou acabar morrendo é de nojo dessa coisa!

O outro sorriu.

- É muito bom ver uma garota como você a plenas energias, Liz. Não vou deixar que nada de ruim lhe aconteça de jeito nenhum!

Ele saiu da sala, Aiolos o seguiu com os olhos, sorrindo. Entendera exatamente o que se escondia por trás daquele sorriso cálido e do protecionismo: Um coração palpitante de um sentimento que os homens da Terra já desconheciam há muito.

- Como somos sortudos... – disse ele pensando na morena com ares de ninja.

- Hyoga, seu irmão está bem? – perguntou Nala.

Ela surpreendera o rapaz de olhos colados no irmão que não parava de trabalhar com a cara grudada no computador. Ele estava vendo gráficos e mais gráficos, depois apareciam milhares de repetições de 1 e 0 na tela, que corriam de cima para baixo muito rápido, ele apertava o enter, aparecia uma página preta, ele digiava códigos insanamente. Hyoga estava preocupado, era óbvio, e Nala sentia uma pontada dolorida no peito por ver o garoto daquela forma.

- Está atualizando os programas de rastreamento cerebral, quer que estejam o mais rigorosos possível para encontrar o problema da doll 2#.

- Ele está preocupado por que ela não acorda, não é?

- Sim... E eu estou preocupado porque assim ele vai acabar doente.

Nala suspirou. Ela foi até a cozinha e fez um chá, tornou com ele e o deu ao jovem. O perfume do vapor já era relaxante por si só.

- É de erva cidreira... Vi num livro que acalma e a Selena colheu do herbário.

- Obrigado... – ele sorriu com as bochechas rubras.

Ela colocou uma caneca ao lado de Andrey com o mesmo chá e foi se juntar novamente a Hyoga. Ele a seguiu com os olhos, ela era linda e ele sentia aquelas palpitações que jamais imaginou sentir até vê-la tomar forma de mulher naquele tanque. Percebeu que tudo o que sentia de tão forte por ela, desde o início, fora aquele sentimento soterrado pela humanidade e de que tinha ouvido falar pela última vez quando sua mãe lhe contava de seu pai, quando ele ainda era um garotinho. Como ele poderia conquistá-la depois do que lhe havia feito acreditar sobre os homens? Ela apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro, quando estavam sentados num sofá de uma sala da nave, descansando da trabalheira da noite, e como se lesse sua mente disse.

- Vocês são diferentes dos homens de que me contou quando abri os olhos pela primeira vez. Mas você é ainda mais diferente dos outros, só que não sei explicar como.

Ele quase sentiu o coração saltar de sua boa, enlaçando-a com um dos braços.

Estavam todos reunidos à mesa naquela manhã. Todos cansados de tanto trabalhar, mas tomados pela curiosidade do que lhes tinha acontecido. Um decidira que era melhor esperar por um momento desses, em que todos estavam reunidos, para falar do que havia conseguido de informações na noite anterior e não conseguira passar ao piloto da nave por certos motivos.

- Bem, pelos gráficos que consegui dos navegadores, parece que estamos em um lugar completamente diferente do que conhecíamos. Os gráficos mapeiam o espaço, e aqui o mapeamento não tem nada a ver com as estrelas e outros corpos celestes que já havíamos mapeado antes. Parece que nosso buraco negro é como aqueles tais buracos de minhoca de que falavam os astrônomos, que podem nos levar a lugares do espaço onde jamais chegaríamos nem mesmo na velocidade da luz. Uma dobra no espaço tempo. Não sabemos se são locais desconhecidos do espaço que estudávamos, ou se uma outra dimensão, e acho que com nossas técnicas nunca saberemos. Mas parece que temos por aqui perto, onde podemos chegar em cerca de dois meses, alguns corpos celestes frios orbitando estrelas similares ao nosso Sol. O que nos dá esperanças de, se não tivermos um novo planeta como lar, podemos pelo menos encontrar fontes atômicas para continuarmos produzindo nossos sustentos aqui dentro de forma laboratorial como viemos fazendo desde os últimos dez anos, agora quase onze.

- Argh! Como os tios falam complcado! A gente nunca entende nada! – disse Kalina com ar emburrado.

- É verdade... – concordou Tifa – Também queremos saber o que acontece.

Os outros sorriram. Mu ajeitou os cabelos um tanto sem jeito, sem sabe como explicar de forma mais simples. Foi Shaka quem explicou.

- Ele disse que o buraco negro nos trouxe em um lugar que não conhecemos, ou tão longe de onde estávamos que nunca poderíamos chegar de outro jeito, ou em outra dimensão. Ele também disse que tem planetas por perto que podem nos ajudar, que podem ser uma nova casa ou, pelo menos, nos dar coisas para produzir comida, água e ar para todos nós.

- Ah, agora sim! – Kalina fez jóinha.

Aiolia suspirou.

- É... Mas temos só três semanas de energia, podemos virar a nave em direção a esse planeta e colocar numa boa velocidade, depois desligamos o motor e deixamos a inércia fazer o serviço. Mas e quando ficarmos no escuro? Nós nunca produzimos velas, e precisamos de energia para manter as produções do laboratório e a circulação e reciclagem do ar. Uma hora ou oura vai virar tudo gás carbônico aqui.

- Vamos trabalhar dobrado para termos uma boa reserva. – disse Fernando – já estou vendo uma forma de maximizar a velocidade das produções e Agatha está conseguindo ótimos avanços nisso com as aulas de Camus.

A menina baixou o rosto envergonhada. Selena retrucou.

- As plantas não podem ficar sem luz, ou não poderão fazer fotossíntese...

- Então alem de maximizar a produção de eletricidade vamos dar preferência para a iluminação das estufas. – disse Camus – Todos vão ter de economizar ao máximo – todos concordaram – e gostaria de pedir as duas pequenas emprestadas para ajudar nessa maximização – ele olhou para as gêmeas – podem nos ajudar nisso?

- Claro! – responderam juntas muito felizes.

- E quanto à doll 2#...? – perguntou Andrey, que não tocara na comida e estava com olheiras profundas.

- Vamos dar preferência aos computadores de monitoramento dela também. – respondeu Camus apoiando uma mão no ombro do garoto num amparo.

Adrian empurrou comida para o rapaz.

- Mas ande comer, garoto! Não vai conseguir cuidar dela nesse estado. Ajudaremos em tudo que for necessário.

- E eu ajudarei a descobrir o que ela tem, já que há a afinidade. – disse Atlanta decidida – Arrume aquelas coisas que me ligavam a elas no crescimento.

Eles concordaram, Andrey ficou agradecido e se forçou a comer alguma coisa. Os dias dali para frente seriam mais puxados do que haviam imaginado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continua...<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

_Olá a todos mais uma vez e vamos para mais um capítulo dessa fic q eu achei q ia ser curtinha e acabou quase virando uma grande saga! Se é q jah num pode ser tida como tal. Bom, mais uma vez sem reviews para responder então vamos direto ao capítulo, e jah avisando q esse ficou enooooorme! Mas td bem, naum se preocupem, q ele tah bem levinho, afinal de conas, continuamos a ver como estão nossos casaizinhos que foram se formando. Espero que gostem da arte romântica da fic..._

_Então, boa leitura a todos e comentem, onegai! ^^v_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>CAPÍTULO 13:<span>**_

Com as mudanças feitas nos motores e partes elétricas, a nave teria energia para mais três semanas, e para mais dois meses nos locais mais necessários, como a geração de energia básica para que o laboratório pudesse continuar reciclando gases e produzindo todo o necessário para a sobrevivência, como comida e materiais de manutenção da nave. Também para manter ligadas as aparelhagens de nutrição e softwares de monitoramento das ondas cerebrais da doll 2# e as luzes e gases da estufa de que Selena tomava conta. Manter plantas era uma das coisas mais importantes da nave, assim como a manutenção de culturas de microorganismos importantes que era mantida no laboratório, como as cianobactérias, ou mais conhecidas como algas azuis, as mais importantes fontes de fotossíntese que o planeta já teve.

O laboratório mantinha todo tipo de cultura de células vegetais, de fungos, bactérias, algas e mesmo de células animais. Todos os DNAs que puderam salvar da Terra eles salvaram, e os que não conseguiam estavam muito bem decodificados nos programas de genoma do computador. Ou seja, para quem conseguira projetar as dolls, com certeza não seria difícil projetar tais animais e outros tantos seres vivos de que não puderam trazer células ou exemplares vivos, mas que tinham seus códigos bem guardados em seus programas computacionais. Seria um trabalho de gerações, mas infelizmente sabiam que Fernando nunca conseguira fazer do sistema reprodutivo das dolls algo realmente fértil. Alguma coisa ainda faltava em seus estudos para que suas mecano células pudessem se dividir de forma a gerar gametas e para que estes gametas fossem compatíveis com os gametas humanos, se é que elas iriam querer se unir a eles, os únicos homens presentes. Mas ao que parecia nos últimos dias isso não seria exatamente um problema. Ainda assim, isso queria dizer que não haveriam outras gerações para trabalhar por eles. Sua esperança eram as dolls, que não poderiam envelhecer nem morrer por conta de suas parcelas robóticas. Elas poderiam criar um novo mundo dando continuidade a seus estudos.

Dois dias se passaram de trabalhos intensos apenas para colocar tudo em ordem. Atlanta e Aiolia continuavam lidando com a pilotagem e navegação, sob os olhares sempre curiosos das duas gêmeas, que virava e mexia conseguiam convencê-los a deixá-las fazer alguma coisa para se sentirem úteis. Aiolos, Milo, Suzu e Liz cuidavam da sala de armas e de treinos. O físico era uma questão importante no espaço, ou logo estariam todos com os ossos porosos e imprestáveis, Suzu também começara a estudar a parte energética e meditativa das artes marciais há algumas semanas, e estava arrumando um local da sala de treinos para colocar tais práticas em treinamento, tanto para ela quanto para os outros.

- Tá de brincadeira que você acha que eu vou ficar aí de joelhinhos meditando ao invés de partir logo para o que interessa! – ralhou Liz – Eu não tenho paciência para essa baboseira! É inútil. Estamos aqui para fortificar nossos corpos, e não para perder tempo com meditações que só manterão nossos ossos fracos feito geléia.

- O equilíbrio entre corpo, mente e alma é mais importante que uma força física grotesca, Liz. – retrucou a irmã, ao que Liz tornou em zombaria

- Hu... Você diz isso para ter uma desculpa pelo fato de eu ser a mais forte.

- Eu vou fingir que não escutei essa ridicularidade!

- Meninas... – Aiolos entrou na sala sorrindo para tentar acalmar os ânimos – Não vamos brigar outra vez. Eu também acho muito importante que pensemos, acima de tudo, na importância da nossa saúde, e não apenas em querer um super rendimento, e na importância da filosofia de vida que a arte marcial nos trás. Afinal de contas, lutas sem filosofia só gera agressividade.

- E o que tem de errado na agressividade? Se não fosse a agressividade acha que teríamos saído vivos da Terra?

- Se não fosse a agressividade desmiolada você não teria colocado sua vida e a de Milo em perigo! – retalhou Suzu.

- Ora eu te mostro, sua metida!

Aiolos se colocou entre as duas.

- Já chega! Suzu, você deveria parar de dar bola para o que sua irmã diz. E você Liz... Sabe que o que ela diz é verdade. Agressividade desmedida não leva a nada.

A garota ficou emburrada, no fundo sabia que era verdade, que tinha cometido uma grande gafe e pretendia, realmente, nunca mais se deixar levar pela raiva sem pensar nas conseqüências que aquilo pudesse ter às pessoas ao seu redor. Ela detestava o jeito arrogante de Milo, sempre tirando onda com a sua cara e lhe botando apelidos, mas claro que ele não era um cara ruim, e que não queria que ele morresse, muito menos por sua causa. Ter pensado na possibilidade de sua morte e de nunca mais o escutar zombando de sua cara, na verdade, tinha doído em seu peito de uma forma terrível, como se quem estivesse em perigo de morte fosse uma de suas próprias irmãs gêmeas. Isso a irritava. Onde já se viu se preocupar com um mala sem alças daqueles? Mas ela se preocupava e se arrependia do que fizera. Mas não ia sair por aí admitindo aos quatro cantos uma coisa dessas. Ainda assim não era justo que todos ficassem lhe jogando seu erro na cara a cada minuto. Mas decidiu não discutir mais sobre aquilo, preferiu dar uma patada em outro sentido.

- Tah... Vocês que sabem. Eu só acho que você anda defendendo demais a minha irmã e achando demais que tudo que ela faz é o máximo!

- Está com ciúmes por sua irmã ser elogiada e você não? – ele brincou.

- Não é nada disso, seu palerma! Estou é avisando que não quero saber de você passando dos limites com ela!

E saiu da sala emburrada. Aiolos e Suzu se olharam, ficando rubros com o olhar um do outro, pois sabiam do que Liz falava. Desviaram o olhar no ato, mas Suzu logo se voltou para ele, levantou de onde estava e se colocou bem diante dos seus olhos.

- E então... É verdade o que ela está insinuando?

- Eu... Ah... Como assim? Quer dizer... – ele estava quase roxo de vergonha.

- Você sabe como assim. Se for verdade, e melhor dizer logo, por que gosto de gente decidida.

- Eu? Sua irmã ia querer me matar. – ele retrucou com um sorriso sem graça.

- E você tem medo dela? – Suzu sorriu, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Aiolos se tornou sério. Tudo bem, ele era tímido, mas medo da irmã que não ia ter. Ele se pegava sempre pensando no que Suzu pensava dele, o que pensaria ao saber o que se passava por sua mente e por seu coração, mas agora, do jeito que ela estava falando, a coisa mudava de figura. Ele não ia querer que ela pensasse que não fosse uma pessoa decidida. Então retribuiu o olhar profundo dela e respondeu com voz firme.

- Não. Não tenho medo de Liz. E o que ela insinuou é verdade. – então sorriu – Será que eu sou retribuído?

- Por que não tenta descobrir?

Ela deu um passo a frente, com olhar sério, mas já um tanto embargado pela emoção que tentava conter, seu coração estava a mil, assim como o dele. Aiolos a puxou para junto de si, pela cintura, passou os dedos delicadamente por suas franjas negras e roubou-lhe um beijo apaixonado. Aquilo era ótimo... Maravilhoso. O fôlego dos dois foi arrancado de seus pulmões como que com uma máquina de produzir vácuo. A garota fechou forte os punhos sobre sua camisa, aproveitando-se ao último daquele momento inesquecível. Liz espiava atrás da porta. "Eu mato esse aproveitador barato!" – pensou.

- Que está espiando aí! – perguntou uma voz firme, mas brincalhona atrás dela.

Liz se virou de súbito, dando de frente para o cientista que lhe trouxera aquele remédio horroroso durante todos aqueles dias. Ele colocou a mão em sua testa, o aparelho de ouvir os batimentos em seu peito, puxou para baixo suas pálpebras, observando o interior delas.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou irritada.

- Verificando se está bem, oras, faz apenas um dia que terminou o tratamento.

- Você não tem mais nada que fazer não?

- Tenho, mas prefiro eu mesmo vir verificar o bem estar de minha paciente preferida. – ele disse sorrindo. Era mais galante ainda do que ela já o achava.

Espera? Ela o achava galante? Desde quando? Ela nem conhecia aquele cara!

- Como assim preferida? Posso saber de onde tirou isso?

- Poderia se eu soubesse. Mas não sei. Acho que é esse sei jeito irritado e expansivo. Você é muito espontânea, acho um charme. É engraçado. Trás alegria para essa nave, cheia de cientistas sérios.

Ela o olhou com desconfiança, mas ele lhe deu um sorriso absurdamente sincero. Ele achava graça de sua irritação, ele gostava de ver como ela dava cor àquela nave. As outras garotas também eram encantadoras, mas o que lhe teria chamado a atenção em Liz? Não sabia. Ela, por sua vez, ficou ainda mais irritada, afinal de contas queria ver nele um sorriso duvidoso que lhe provasse sua tese de que ele era só um mentiroso safado como todos os homens. Mas isso ela não estava conseguindo agora. Adrian era absolutamente sincero.

- Ai, que raiva de você! – ela disse, e saiu pisando pesado para o quarto.

- Raiva? Que foi que eu fiz? – ele estranhou.

- Liga não! – Milo passava e ouviu só o fim da conversa. – A ruiva é osso duro de roer, mas ela fala essas baboseiras da boca pra fora. Por isso que adoro atazanar a vida dela. Adoro ver a menina irritada.

- Não devia ser tão infantil. – o outro respondeu um pouco contrariado.

- Por que não? Ora, isso aqui precisa de um pouco de comédia.

- E você a usa para isso? – ele parecia muito bravo agora.

- Hum... Defendendo desse jeito. Gamou direitinho, heim, doutor!

Milo saiu rindo da cara dele. Adrian ainda estava um pouco irritado com a atitude dele, mas sabia que, no fundo, ele e Liz se adoravam como irmãos, que brigam feito gato e rato, mas não se largam.

Cinco minutos depois Milo voltava ao laboratório com um jarro de suco fresquinho, serviu um copo e deu à Agatha.

- Deve estar cansada de tantos cálculos. Por que não descansa um pouco?

- Obrigada... – respondeu ela vermelha feito tomate diante do homem, mas com um gracioso sorriso de agradecimento – Mas não podemos parar, temos muitas coisas a fazer aqui. Muitos cálculos, aparelhagens para modificar. Precisamos conseguir usar o máximo de energia, sem perder nada. Não sabemos se o planeta em que descermos será propício para ficarmos, e mesmo que for, teremos de sobreviver só com o que temos aqui por um tempo.

- Eu queria entender um pouco mais disso. Infelizmente minha área é outra.

- Você fica nos armamentos e lutas, né?

- Não só isso. Eu também estudo humanidades, sabe? Sociedade, psicologia, essas coisas de louco. Mas por aqui isso não tem tanta serventia, então fico cuidando dessas coisas com o Aiolos e, agora, as duas irmãs briguentas.

Agatha riu da brincadeira.

- Mas sempre dou uma passada para ler alguma coisa na biblioteca.

- Um lado desconhecido seu... Sempre te vejo como o brincalhão da turma.

- Bom... Todos temos um lado oculto. O suco, como está?

- Ótimo. Queria ter dotes culinários também...

- Ah, então vai continuar sendo aluna do Camus. Por que o cozinheiro é ele. No máximo faço sucos e aqueles macarrões instantâneos. Sou uma negação na cozinha!

Ele riu de si mesmo, e a menina o seguiu. Estava encantada com aquele homem irreverente, ele parecia cheio de mistérios. Ele também estava encantado por aquele par de olhos prateados como a lua que jamais veria de novo, ela lhe fazia lembrar daquela beleza feminina representada pelo satélite. Uma verdadeira deusa era aquela à sua frente, tão delicada e tão forte, pois as coisas que estava fazendo naquele laboratório eram de deixar qualquer um de queixo caído. Mas ela nunca admitia, sempre dizia que era o trabalho dos outros cientistas, nunca dela.

- Camus é um homem inteligente e atencioso. – ela disse então, desferindo uma pontada de ciúmes em Milo – um mestre excelente. Mas você esconde sua inteligência, que deve ser como a dele.

- Olha só quem fala! Você também é um gênio... Além de linda... – então ele ficou vermelho ao perceber o que tinha dito – Quer dizer... Eu... Me desculpe! – tentou desajeitado e sem graça.

- Tudo bem. Você é gentil, mas não fala a verdade. Eu não sou bonita nem nada. As outras meninas são muito mais do que eu. Sou só uma magrela pálida. E tudo o que sei é por causa da minha condição de doll e dos ensinamentos de vocês.

Ele ficou pasmo. Como podia ela ter uma auto estima daquelas? Aquele tempo enclausurada com certeza não lhe fez bem.

- Não diga bobagens. Não importa sua condição do que seja, você é como nós, uma de nós. Somos todos iguais aqui, então não vá dizer que é inferior a ninguém. Eu não vou deixar você se rebaixar assim. E você não é magrela pálida, é uma garota delicada e linda! E pra mim é a mais linda de todas. Ponto final.

Ela engoliu o resto do suco e voltou ao trabalho de cabeça baixa e com o rosto queimando de vergonha. Milo afagou seus cabelos.

- Desculpa, não quis te assustar. Mas o que eu disse é verdade, viu?

Ela o olhou no fundo dos olhos, ainda com o rosto em brasa, aproximou rapidamente os lábios dos dele, dando-lhe um selinho e saiu correndo do local, sem acreditar no que fizera. Milo ficou parado, com cara de bobo, por alguns segundos, quando Hyoga entrou na sala. Ele tentou chamar o companheiro, abanou a mão em frente ao seu rosto, mas nada o tirava do transe. A não ser quando ele caiu estático no chão, desmaiado e com um sorriso abestalhado na cara.

Hyoga estava no laboratório quando Nala apareceu, fazendo seu coração disparar, mal sabia ele que ela estava no mesmo estado, sem saber como começar uma conversa. Ela chegou perto dele com uma listinha e viu Milo estatelado no chão.

- O que houve com ele? – perguntou assustada.

- Sabe que não sei? Quando cheguei estava parado olhando pro nada com esse sorriso besta e de repente desabou.

- Que estranho... Será que está doente? Aliás... Existe doença de doll? Porque a Agatha passou por mim feito um raio vermelha feito a estrela Antares e desesperada...

Hyoga soltou um sorriso e foi para sua mesa, agora aliviado.

- Ah, então tá explicado!

- O que? Não está preocupado?

- Que nada. Milo só está caidinho por Agatha, e pelo jeito foi recíproco. Ele vai ficar bem, e a garota também. De que você precisa?

- Ahm... Tá, né, se você diz... Selena e eu estamos cuidando das plantas e ela está precisando dos adubos. São esses aqui. Eu estou ajudando ela, assim como a Zashi.

Ele sorriu, olhou no papel e começou a pegar os produtos. Revirou algumas gavetas cheias de vidros e colocou todos os pedidos numa cesta.

- Vocês são dedicadas. As plantas estão mesmo em ótimas mãos.

- Obrigada. – ela sorriu.

- Como vai indo? Está se sentindo bem aqui, com o pessoal?

- Ah, sim! São todos muito legais. Os livros são interessantes, cheios de informações maravilhosas e as plantas são demais. Mexer na terra é incrível. Só não consigo conversar com as plantas, como Zashi e Selena, elas são fantásticas. Ótimas mesmo. Conversamos muito...

De repente Hyoga sente certa angústia na voz da menina.

- O que foi? Alguma coisa te incomoda.

- Nada... É só que... Zashi sempre conta da sua vida, da infância na Terra. É muito bonito, ela parece que amava tudo aquilo. Parece que a Terra era linda mesmo. Eu acho que tenho um pouco de inveja. Por que ela tem memórias e eu não. Por que ela é uma humana de verdade.

Hyoga levantou e limpou as pequenas lágrimas que saíam dos olhos da garota. Ela tentava se segurar, mas não dava, queria ser normal, queria ter vivido uma infância. O garoto a abraça, ela se agarra à sua cintura, deixando as lágrimas e a dor saírem.

- Me desculpe... Fui eu que te projetei, que te trouxe para o mundo. Se não fosse isso, você jamais precisaria se sentir assim.

- Mas eu também não queria isso. Se não eu nem ia existir. Eu sou feliz por ter conhecido todos vocês apesar do que passei no começo, sou feliz por você ter me salvado da incubadora e de quem fosse me comprar... Mas ainda assim... Eu queria ter tido uma vida...

- Sinto muito... Sinto muito mesmo. Eu não sei o que dizer. Queria poder te ajudar, mas isso e algo impossível. Mesmo que eu colocasse lembranças em você agora, elas não seriam suas. Você saberia disso. Mas você é uma humana de verdade. Você tem suas mecano células e foi criada em laboratório, mas ainda assim está aqui, pensa e sente como todos nós. Você é real. E quanto às lembranças... Vamos nos esforçar para fazer um monte delas daqui para frente, certo? Quem sabe com boas lembranças daqui pra frente não podemos suprimir a necessidade de outras da infância?

Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente, ainda chorando um pouco, mas já se sentindo bem melhor. Hyoga ergueu seu queixo e sorriu para ela.

- Você é uma menina incrível, Nala. Você é forte, e ninguém pode te tirar isso.

Então lhe deu um beijo na testa, deixando-a ainda mais encabulada, mas muito feliz. Ela sorriu de volta para ele, pegou suas coisas e voltou para as estufas. Chegando lá, porém, resolveu dar meia volta, e encontrou Zashi na cozinha.

- Camus foi levar um lanchinho para nós, mas resolvi pegar nossa parte de deixá-los a sós. – disse ela – Eu sei quem ele queria ver com essa desculpa – disse num sorriso maroto, e apontou a Nala uma cadeira ao seu lado.

- Estão muito bonitas essas plantas. Como nunca estiveram antes. – disse Camus olhado para as estufas embasbacado – como conseguiu isso?

- Eu... Bom, eu dou sempre muita atenção a elas, cuido com carinho, coloco música, converso...

- É mesmo... Existem estudos que mostram a diferença de vibrações das moléculas de água de acordo com as músicas... Isso deve interferir.

- Você acha que é só isso? Coisas científicas? – perguntou Selena confusa.

- Não sei. Eu conheço minha área, mas desconheço as coisas sobrenaturais. Elas estavam um tanto ausentes de nossas vidas no fim da Terra.

- Nala conta muitas coisas sobrenaturais que vê nos livros.

- O que ela fez com esses conhecimentos, contra os exércitos lá na Terra, foi mesmo incrível. Não há explicação com a ciência que temos aqui. Isso me faz acreditar que o sobrenatural exista, mas não o entendo mesmo assim.

- Você é um homem muito culto... – ela disse com timidez – E muito prático. É preciso se entregar mais aos sentimentos para entender o sobrenatural.

Ele sorriu, muito sutilmente, olhando ainda para as plantas e, de vez em quando, de relance para a menina. Ela acariciava as folhas como se fossem crianças frágeis.

- Elas me fazem esquecer o passado... – ela disse cabisbaixa – Eu nunca lhes agradeci por me tirarem de lá. Quase morreram.

- Nós nos dispomos a arriscar nossas vidas pelo que achávamos certo.

- Por que? Não somos humanas. Os homens não se importavam mais nem com as mulheres humanas, só as queriam usar violentamente como bichos. Por que se importariam com bio robôs?

- Porque não são apenas bio robôs. São mulheres também. A partir do momento em que têm um corpo vivo, merecem ser respeitadas. Não são só máquinas, possuem células vivas. O desrespeito humano pela vida fez com que o planeta morresse. Além de serem vivas, vocês pensam e sentem, o que faz ainda mais horrível que eles as tratassem como coisas.

- Mas não somos iguais a vocês!

- Por que não? Eu sou um cientista, e apesar de saber que foram feitas em laboratório e que não são completamente biológicas não vejo motivo para que sejam diferentes se agem tão exatamente como nós, ou como as mulheres que existiram.

- Você se lembra das mulheres?

- Lembro da minha babá. Minha mãe havia morrido, e ela cuidava de mim como seu eu fosse filho dela. Ela cantava para mim como você para as plantas, tinha um sorriso calmo... Até mesmo na hora da morte, quando eu tinha doze anos...

Selena quase conseguiu ver os olhos dele se marejarem, mas ele conseguiu se segurar. Ele a fitou de frente, lembrando-se do dia em que a salvara, ela quase ficara nua diante de si, pensando ser um cliente de seu dono, mas ele não deixara. Hoje ele se pegava pensando em como ela seria, e então se repreendeu por seus pensamentos. Ela se aproximou, lhe dando uma rosa daquelas em miniatura, já sem os espinhos. Ele a pegou, percebendo um ferimento na mão dela, e imediatamente pegou uma caixinha de primeiros socorros que havia em um lado da sala.

- Eu... Estou bem. – disse ela sem graça.

- Mesmo assim é bom desinfetar isso.

- Sabe que não pegamos infecções...

- Bom... Não tenho sido um cientista tão cético como costumava ser mesmo.

E ele fez o curativo na mão de Selena, que se manteve timidamente calada o tempo todo, assim como ele, que não sabia que raio de assunto poderia puxar com ela. Lembrou-se amargamente que tinha de voltar ao laboratório, pois deixara tudo a encargo de Agatha. Ele se levantou, se despediu muito educadamente e saiu. Selena segurava a mão enfaixada e seguia o homem com os olhos. Nunca sentira vontade de estar ao lado de um homem como agora, olhando para Camus, o homem que se negara a deitar com ela, e que a arrancara do martírio daquele lugar.

Fernando estava ajudando Shaka a recolocar os livros no lugar e a restaurar os que estavam danificados. Ficara tanto tempo enfurnado atrás do computador e de pilhas de anotações em busca de respostas sobre seus projetos que os amigos haviam ficado preocupados e o forçado a se afastar de seus estudos por um tempo. Fernando tinha um tipo de obcessão, queria de todas as formas encontrar logo as formas de clonar os seres vivos da Terra, de fazer com que as dolls pudessem reproduzir, agora descobrir como poderia despertar a última das dolls recuperadas. Conclusão, quase não dormia nem comia nos últimos dias. Então o arrancaram do laboratório e o mandaram fazer qualquer outra coisa. Shaka, porém, não se surpreendeu quando, enquanto reencapava um dos livros que estava restaurando, Fernando começou a resmungar.

- Talvez se eu puder fazê-las produzir o hormônio... Não... Elas já produzem na hipófise normalmente... Mas elas não têm os folículos ovarianos... Mulheres já nascem com os óvulos... Apenas falta maturar, mas elas não têm esses óvulos... Se eu pudesse injetar células tronco... Mas como elas se diferenciariam? Preciso de meioses...

- Hei! – Shaka lhe chamou a atenção – Sabia que o romance de Romeu e Julieta foi adaptado para um filme nos anos noventa do século vinte?

- Ah? O que? Quem?

- Estou falando de Romeu e Julieta... De Shakespeare! Confesso que eu achei o enredo do filme lastimável. Se fosse Shakespeare teria me revirado no túmulo.

- Quem é esse?

- Como quem é esse santa criatura? Um dos escritores mais renomados de todos os tempos! Você chegou a ir na escola assim como eu, não venha dizer que desconhece esse tipo de autor...

- Devo ter esquecido. – ele suspirou.

- Não sei como. Você era o maior devorador de livros que eu já tinha visto. Tudo que era aventura, fantasia e magia que te colocassem na frente você lia em dois minutos. O que aconteceu com esse cara?

- Perdi meus livros na nossa primeira fuga. – agora Fernando parecia amargurado – E perdi muito mais depois dela, tentando salvar meus estudos, pensando que mês estudos ajudariam em alguma coisa... Não adiantaram... Perdi o que era mais importante. Decidi que não quero mais saber de historinhas de romance e ficção, só do que seja real.

Shaka ficou chateado pelo amigo. Eles se conheciam desde meninos, na escola, Fernando costumava ser um garoto alegre, falador, cheio de sonhos, cheio de mistérios, cheio de inventar história loucas e personagens malucos. Mas desde que tudo virara de pernas para o ar, aquele amigo havia morrido. Ou talvez não... Quem sabe ainda não estivesse enterrado no fundo daquele peito angustiado.

- Você tem que parar de se culpar, Fernando... Não foi sua culpa, você fez de tudo, mas há mais mistérios entre o céu e a Terra do que pode entender nossa vã filosofia, disse um filósofo da Grécia. Você tem que parar de exigir tanto de si mesmo. Você é humano, tem que relaxar, ou vai acabar morrendo e não conseguindo fazer nada.

- E o que raios foi que eu fiz até agora? – respondeu quase gritando.

- Muito mais do que possa imaginar. Você ajudou a salvar essas meninas, cuidou de suas primas – viu o amigo se encolher – Vamos, sabe que é verdade. Se não parar de olhar só para o que não fez, como retende ver o que fez? Anda, tira essa cara amarrada e vamos relaxar aqui com os livros.

Fernando continuou fazendo o trabalho calado, Shaka deu um último golpe para ver se desencavava o velho amigo de dentro daquela carapaça.

- Aliás... Se quiser relembrar os velhos tempos, sua sessão favorita está lá no canto direito. Guardei seus manuscritos com suas histórias também... Ikarus.

O rapaz olhou para ele de olhos arregalados, mas Shaka apenas sorriu e baixou os seus orbes azuis para o trabalho que continuava fazendo com todo o carinho e calma do mundo.

Zashi terminara seu lanche e estava voltando para a estufa com Nala quando Mu passou por elas com os papéis de navegação que havia conseguido pelos programas computacionais de rastreamento territorial de longa distância. Ele os estava levando para Aiolia, já que era o navegador quem mais precisava deles. Havia tentado puxar informações da Terra, como costumava fazer antes, mas chegara à conclusão de que, realmente, estavam longe de casa, e que ali jamais teriam notícias da Terra novamente. Era realmente um buraco negro aquilo em que haviam entrado, e ele nem sabia se ainda estariam no mesmo universo de antes. Ele viu Zashi vindo de frente, ela sorriu para ele,como sempre com aquele olhar gracioso e ingênuo, ele sorriu de volta, respeitoso e gentil como sempre. Passaram um pelo outro, Nala percebeu que a amiga abaixara o rosto muito encabulada e pensava se aquilo era algum tipo de romantismo coletivo atacando a nave. Um tentou seguir seu caminho, mas não agüentou, respirou fundo, tomando coragem para, talvez, a maior ousadia de sua vida, e se voltou para as meninas.

- Zashi? – disse ele, ao que as duas pararam – Erm... Posso falar com você?

Zashi olhou discretamente para Nala como se pedisse ajuda, como se pedisse "Por todos os santos e Deuses que já existiram na Terra, me diz o que eu faço agora!". Nala sorriu para ela e discretamente acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Sua amiga ficou vermelha como o fogo e se virou para Mu.

- Bom... – disse Nala como quem não sabe de nada – Vou indo ajudar Selena. Nos vemos mais tarde. – e seguiu seu caminho para as estufas.

Mu se aproximou da garota, ela tentava aparentar normalidade, mas era difícil, seu rosto estava vermelho como cerejas. Ele tentou olhar em seus olhos, mas também estava muito envergonhado, parecia que poderia soltar fumaça pelas orelhas.

- Zashi... Eu estava pensando... Faz mais de seis meses que nos conhecemos, estamos sempre trabalhando juntos e...

- Ah... Sim... Eu fiz alguma coisa errada? – ela perguntou preocupada.

- Não! – tornou ele rapidamente – De jeito, nenhum, muito pelo contrário! Você é incrível... Erm... Profissionalmente falando, impressionante mesmo. Aprendeu tudo tão rápido que acho que nem precisa mais da minha ajuda pra nada.

- Não fale assim, Mu, eu fico sem jeito... E não é verdade que não preciso de seus ensinamentos, você é um cientista fabuloso, super inteligente. Eu não poderia querer já estar formada só neste tempo.

- Você é tão gentil, Zashi... – Mu estava derretido com as palavras e a voz doce da menina, ela corou – Mas não era bem disso que eu queria falar. – ele tomava coragem de novo.

- Sobre o que, então?

- Ah... É que... Eu estive percebendo que... Bom, pelo menos da minha parte... Eu tenho... Visto, quer dizer, sentido, que... Sabe? As coisas não são exatamente apenas... Bom, não para mim, pelo menos. Como posso dizer...

Zashi o observava tentando articular os pensamentos de forma tão confusa que talvez nem ele mesmo conseguisse se entender direito. Era um charme vê-lo assim, ele era encantador como professor, como amigo dos outros tripulantes... E ainda mais encantador ali, tentando falar com ela sem conseguir. Ele fez uma pausa, percebendo que não estava conseguindo dizer nada do que queria, olhou para o rosto confuso da garota. "Ela não está entendendo nada" Mas ela lhe sorriu, fazendo seu coração disparar ainda mais, querendo subir pela sua garganta e saltar para fora da boca. Respirou fundo e falou de uma vez antes que a coragem e a momentânea cara de pau desaparecessem.

- Acho que estou apaixonado! – e suspirou forte.

Agora sentia o corpo inteiro arder, de vergonha, de medo da rejeição, de euforia. Ela também não conseguia esconder nem um pouco o quanto estava envergonhada, seu rosto vermelho como nunca, as mãos tremendo de emoção e o coração batendo tão forte que Mu conseguia escutá-lo. Ficou com medo de que ela acabasse tendo uma pane de tanta emoção. Ela ainda tentou se conter, sua voz quase não saía da garganta, trêmula.

- Puxa... Eu... Ela tem muita sorte... Quem é?

O homem largou os papeis na primeira bancada que encontrou mais perto, todos de qualquer jeito, se aproximando dela e segurando seu rosto com uma das mãos, olhou no fundo de seus olhos.

- É a dona dos olhos azuis mais hipnotizantes que já imaginei em meus sonhos mais apaixonantes...

E diante do sorriso que se abriu nos lábios da menina, o mais gracioso que Mu poderia imaginar, ele tomou ainda mais coragem e lhe roubou um beijo ardente que esperava por sentir durante aquele meio ano. Zashi ficou assustada no início, mas o arrepio na espinha e o calor que lhe invadiu eram tão intensos e extasiantes que ela se esqueceu do medo e se deixou levar por aquela sensação única. Queria estar junto dele pelo resto de sua vida, sem nunca mais largá-lo por um segundo sequer.

As coisas pareciam ir de vento em popa para todos, estavam longe do perigo e da insalubridade da Terra, a nave já estava quase toda em ordem novamente, havia um planeta próximo com ótimas probabilidades de lhes servir de novo lar, e o clima de romance parecia se estender por toda a nave... Todos pareciam felizes com seus pares, ou a poucos passos de estarem felizes... Exceto por um deles. Andrei continuava monitorando os dados cerebrais da doll 2#, a doce garotinha a quem havia dado o nome de Wynna. Nala, um dia desses, havia aparecido com um livro antigo, que parecia ser um manual de jogos, alguma coisa em que alguém narrava uma história e que os jogadores, criando seus personagens, escolhiam ações e jogavam dados para ver o quando dera certo. Se chamava RPG e aquele livro que ela encontrara tinha a história de um mundo chamado de Tormenta. O que isso tinha a ver com a história toda? Pelo que Nala encontrara lendo toda aquela fantasia, era que havia no livro o nome de Wynna.

- Wynna, nessa história, é uma elfa, deusa da magia. – disse a menina sorrindo.

Andrey gostara da idéia. Talvez fosse uma feliz coincidência, mas Nala já andava espalhando a filosofia de que não existem coincidências, de que tudo no mundo está interligado, até mesmo o que se pensa não ter explicações. Se as ligações não são físicas, podem ser energéticas, mentais, emocionais, espirituais, mágicas... Enfim, em algum lugar, sempre há umaexplicação. Acontece que Andrey já passara mais de três meses, desde que haviam saído da Terra, pensando em qual seria essa feliz ligação, até que a preocupação por ela nunca acordar lhe deixou quase desesperado.

Apenas o apoio de Adrian, que sempre tentava ajudar de todas as formas a entender os dados cerebrais da doll o faziam se sentir um pouco mais calmo, mas a angústia não sumia nunca.

- Ela parece estar em sono profundo, apenas. – dizia o cientista mais experiente – Mas não acorda por algum motivo. Vê esta área do cérebro? Apesar de todas estarem bastante inativas, esta aqui parece estar em pleno funcionamento. São memórias próximas... Parece que ela revive essas memórias o tempo todo, e pode ser essa atividade que a impede de acordar.

Milo estava passando quando ouviu o comentário.

- Memórias, é? Isso explica muita coisa.

- O que está dizendo, Milo? – pergunta Andrey ansioso por respostas.

- Bom... Se a área que está em grande atividade é a das memórias, então, como disse seu professor aí, ela realmente as está revivendo intensamente. O se isso a impede de acordar, deve ser porque ela não quer de jeito nenhum que essas memórias se tornem uma nova realidade. Seu corpo está pronto para despertar, mas o subconsciente a mantém em sono eterno como uma bela adormecida para impedir de sofrer novamente como foi antes.

O rapaz abaixou os olhos, muito entristecido.

- Ela deve ter sofrido muito... O que será que aquele monstro fez com ela?

A resposta veio quando Atlanta, após a viagem conturbada no buraco negro, se propôs a se ligar novamente à doll para ter acesso ao que ela via e sentia. A conecção foi feita, e a afinidade dela com as filhas era tanta que bastaram alguns minutos para que Atlanta pudesse ter um compartilhamento completo das memórias de Wynna. Ela tirou os cabos de suas costas e explicou ao rapaz e ao cientista.

- Ela sofreu muito. Desde que acordou, a coerção que sentiu foi terrível, ela soube que nunca poderia sair de casa nem ver ninguém além de seu dono, que ficaria enclausurada num quartinho, obrigada a limpá-lo, cozinhar e arrumar tudo, e a estar sensual e perfumada todas as noites quando o dono chegasse. Ela quase foi violentada por ele, foi espancada, mas uma chamada ao telefone a salvou. Ela foi esperta e valente, fugiu pelos dutos de ar, correu por horas a fio, roubou uma moto, explodiu os portões da fortaleza para se livrar dos perseguidores e quase foi pega por dois maníacos tarados, mas acabou matando-os também. Ela rodou por cerca de dez mil quilômetros até acabar a gasolina e encontrou as ruínas, foi atacada novamente por aqueles zumbis nojentos e conseguiu afastá-los com a mesma arma que afastara a todos, que encontrara na moto. Ficou lá por dias, sozinha, observando apenas o nada estéril do mundo pela janela da torre da catedral. Até que sua energia acabou, seu cérebro pensou que, então tudo tinha acabado, que ela nunca mais precisaria acordar para sofrer novamente. Ela também sonha sempre consigo mesma, na forma de uma águia dourada que voa livre sobre vales verdes e com árvores grandes e belas...

Os dois ficaram pasmos com aquilo tudo, nem mesmo sabiam o que dizer ou pensar, nem mesmo se seria justo forçá-la a acordar. Adrian se sentia culpado. Ele a criara para sofrer. Não fora forte e audacioso como Hyoga, que libertou sua doll e a mandou fugir, por mais que aquilo pudesse matá-lo.

- Eu... Criei uma vítima... Não acredito que fui capaz de dormir em paz todo esse tempo com essa menina passando por tudo isso... Minha menina. A garotinha que eu trouxe ao mundo.

- Não se culpe. – disse Atlanta muito séria – Eu tenho raiva dos cientistas que nos criaram por nos terem trazido para um mundo de sofrimento e escravidão, e por terem feito as dolls, que são parte de mim, sofrerem tanto. Mas você estava numa encruzilhada terrível. Eu entendo suas dúvidas.

- Mas eu não! Hyoga não teve dúvidas!

- Hyoga só tinha a si e seu irmão com quem se reocupar, e o irmão já lhe dissera que se orgulharia se ele fizesse o que fez. Você tinha prometida à mãe desses dois que os protegeria. Não é a mesma coisa. Pare de se culpar.

Ela disse isso apenas e saiu. Não era a pessoa mais delicada do mundo, mas com certeza se preocupava. Era direta, talvez até demais, mas podia-se ver que, dentro de si, ela tinha uma humanidade que faltava aos próprios humanos há muitos séculos. Adrian passou a mão pela testa da boneca inerte e depois a beijou no topo da cabeça.

- Espero que possa me perdoar um dia, Wynna...

Ele também se afastou, e foi Andrey que se aproximou dela, segurando-lhe a mão e quase chorando.

- Que experiência horrível você teve assim tão de cara... Como Selena. Deve ser horrível recordar isso sempre nos sonhos. Será que, depois de sofrer tanto, é justo eu querer que você acorde? Talvez eu a devesse deixar nesse mundo belo, com as árvores e campos, voando como uma águia livre em seus sonhos mais bonitos...

Foi quando Agatha entrou na sala e escutou essa fala do rapaz. Ela nunca era de falar muito, mas achou que naquele momento fosse importante.

- Sabe, Andrey... Se fizer isso ela não vai mais sofrer na realidade, mas vai continuar sofrendo nesses sonhos horríveis de que você fala. Ao mesmo tempo ela terá seus belos momentos nos sonhos bons, mas nunca conhecerá algo bom no mundo real. Ela terá o ruim nos dois mundos, e o bom só nos sonhos. Acho que ela ficaria feliz em acordar, quando percebesse que pode ter felicidade e amigos por aqui.

Então ela voltou ao seu serviço, deixando Andrey com seus pensamentos. Ele estava confuso sobre o que fazer. Mesmo que decidisse trazê-la de volta ao mundo, não sabia, ainda, como fazê-lo. Foi atrás de Milo e lhe perguntou o que ele achava, afinal de contas, se havia dito tão acertadamente sobre o porque de não acordar, então deveria saber alguma forma de trazê-la de volta. Ele lhe respondeu com sorriso maroto.

- Oras, é muito simples! Foi uma emoção muito forte e ruim que a fez querer ficar presa no sono, certo? Então tem que ser o oposto. Só uma sensação muito boa poderá fazer seu subconsciente querer sair do mundo dos sonhos para voltar à realidade e ver o que é essa coisa tão boa que pode ter aqui!

- Mas... Depois de tudo o que ela passou... O eu pode ser bom o suficiente?

- Nossa... Essas crianças criadas sem fantasias... Vou te dar uma dica, meu amiguinho chorão. Bela Adormecida!

- Eu nem sei o que é isso!

- Eu já te dei a dica, agora, se tá mesmo gamado na gatinha, então corre atrás de descobrir! Jeito pra isso, aqui dentro, é o que não falta.

E ele saiu rindo. Andrey logo pensou em onde seria mais fácil pesquisar por essa coisa de que tanto chamava a doce Wynna. Correu para computador e escreveu o nome na barra de busca. A primeira explicação que encontrou foi sobre um velho conto de dois irmãos Alemães chamados Grimm, e foi correndo à biblioteca, pedir a Shaka um livro daqueles.

- Não se preocupe, disse Shaka, essas histórias são até que curtas. Esse livro deve estar... Ah, sim, eu me lembro, pois tivemos a arrumação desses dias. Terceira prateleira dos fundos para o meio na ala esquerda. Divirta-se!

Andrey correu curiosíssimo para a prateleira citada, haviam tantas que mesmo com as instruções de Shaka ele andou perdido em busca do local correto, mas conseguiu encontrá-la por fim. Vasculhou por longos minutos os títulos com os olhos até encontrar o livro dos tais irmãos, e se sentou ali mesmo para ler as páginas que mais lhe interessavam. Então ele começou, lendo num sussurro.

- A Bela Adormecida... Era uma vez...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continua...<strong>_


	14. Chapter 14

_Oi de novo, gnt! Bom, me deu piti de escrever e eu escrevi mais um. Finalmente consegui escrever um capítulo um poko menor! Bom, espero q gostem, estou postando assim bem em cima do outro pq eu vou viajar amanhã e daí voltam minhas aulas na facul e daí num si mais qdo posso postar. Então vou deixar pelo menos esse jah postado! Espero q gostem._

_Boa leitura e comentem, onegai! ^^v_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>CAPÍTULO 14:<span>_**

Algumas horas se passaram desde que Andrey encontrara o tal livro. Ele leu a história toda, de cabo a rabo, se sentindo mais constrangido e perturbado a cada instante, a cada palavra. Essa história de beijo do amor verdadeiro... Era isso que Milo queria dizer? Mas... A pobre doll quase fora obrigada a fazer coisas que ele nem mesmo queria imaginar. Como raios ele poderia lhe dar um beijo? Ele agarrou o livro e saiu correndo da biblioteca como uma bala de pistola, sem olhar para nada nem ninguém.

- Puxa, nunca pensei que uma história tão leve pudesse deixar alguém com tanta vergonha assim. – riu Shaka ao ver a cena.

O primeiro lugar em que foi era a sala de armas, onde Milo ajudava a manter a limpeza das mesmas. Chegou perto do homem, com o livro colado ao peito e uma cara vermelha e marrenta que Milo nunca tinha visto. Ele sorriu para o garoto ao ver o livro.

- Vejo que encontrou o livro dos irmãos Grimm. Já leu o conto?

- Já... – disse emburrado.

- E captou a mensagem?

- Sim...

- Então o que tá fazendo com essa cara marrenta na minha frente que não está bancando o príncipe encantado?

- Você é doente ou o que? E se esse tal de subconsciente aí de que você falou resolver achar que sou um daqueles homens nojentos querendo se aproveitar dela? Daí que ela não acorda mesmo!

- O moleque, pega leve. Há uma grande diferença entre mãos bobas e desesperadas sobre um corpo e um beijo quente e doce. Tarados não dão beijinhos de príncipes encantados, e isso deve estar nos dados de subconsciente coletivo dela.

- Como pode saber?

- Por que todos nós, humanos, temos um subconsciente coletivo, nossa genética trás memórias dos tempos idos, dos que carregaram os genes através dos tempos antes de chegarem em nós. E caso tenha se esquecido, as dolls também têm genes. De onde acha que tiraram esses genes?

- De pessoas... Quer dizer... De células tronco humanas... Mas...

- Então pára de discutir comigo! Anda logo, seu medroso!

Mil deu-lhe as costas e ele sabia que não adiantaria mais tentar falar com o psicólogo de plantão da nave. Ele foi até o laboratório. Estava vazio. "Graças a... Erm... Como é que eles chamavam...? Enfim...". Aproximou-se de Wynna, fitando seu rosto inerte e calmo, jovial, delicado, o seu queimou como fogo vivo. "Não vou conseguir...". Se virou, olhou o teto, deu algumas voltas no laboratório, olhou de novo para ela algumas vezes. "Anda logo, seu medroso!" – a voz de Milo ecoou em sua mente. Ele se aproximou de novo, olhando fixamente para aquele rostinho perfeito, engoliu em seco, respirou fundo, fechou os olhos "Alguém me ajude!" E foi! Chegou seus lábios juntos dos dela, estavam quentes, mesmo com tanto tempo em sono profundo, e aquele calor invadiu seu corpo como quando tomara o chocolate quente feito por Zashi, que entrava por sua garganta e esquentava o peito todo. Ele se perdeu naquele instante, tocando com os dedos o rosto da menina e aprofundando o beijo, pedindo mentalmente que ela acordasse logo.

Um calor intenso preencheu seu corpo, e seu coração palpitou mais rápido. As ondas cerebrais foram captadas pelo software num descompasso tremendo, os sonhos se findaram, nem mais a águia voando solitária sobre o campo lindo, nem mais os homens horríveis tentando tomá-la a força, apenas o calor em seus lábios e em seu coração. Os olhinhos negros como a noite se abriram, vislumbrando um rosto colado ao seu. Ela ficou confusa por um instante. "Quem era aquele menino tão loiro? O que ele estava fazendo? O que era aquilo que estava sentindo?" E de repente se deu conta do que estava acontecendo. Ela não fazia idéia de onde estava ou de quem era ele, mas sabia o que estava havendo ali.

- Kyaaaaahhh! – gritou ela com todas as forças de seus pulmões.

Ele caiu para trás assustado, quase derrubando as coisas que estavam na bancada ali ao lado, enquanto ela saltava da maca arrancando com tudo os eletrodos e as agulhas de soro. O sangue começou a jorrar de sua veia e ela se apavorou. "O que estavam fazendo com ela, ali acorrentada e cheia de eletrodos e substâncias injetadas?" Andrey correu para perto dela para ajudá-la, mas ela se arrastava apavorada para trás tentando conter o sangue.

- Sai de perto de mim! – ela berrava.

- Espera! Eu só quero ajudar! Desculpa! – ele tentava.

- Não chega perto de mim! – ela tornava.

Toda a atenção da nave foi chamada e logo todos estavam no laboratório para ver o que estava acontecendo. A menina não sabia o que fazer. Quem seriam todos aqueles homens? O que pretendiam fazer com ela? Mas no meio daqueles homens viu outras mulheres. Será que eram escravas deles também? Zashi correu até a menina, já com algodão, remédios e faixa. Ela se encolheu, mas acabou deixando.

- Calma, meu bem... Esta tudo bem. Você arrancou o soro, mas já vou fazer um curativo aqui. Não se preocupe.

- O que é isso? Algum experimento? Querem fazer lavagem cerebral? Querem me transformar em escrava? Eu não quero apanhar de novo! Por favor, não me machuquem de novo! – ela chorava.

- Não, não... – Zashi era tão carinhosa que parecia ter nascido para acalmar as pessoas. Sua voz era como o toque de uma harpa, que deixava tudo mais tranqüilo. – Não é nada disso. Fizeram algumas modificações em você para que não precisasse mais de energia elétrica para se alimentar. Agora você pode comer como os humanos, mas como você não acordava, precisamos colocar o soro para te manter viva. Os eletrodos eram só para ver se suas ondas cerebrais estavam boas, e porque você não acordava.

- Como posso saber se é verdade? Eu não conheço vocês! Eles são homens e todos os homens tentaram me machucar! E se vocês forem escravas deles e estiverem sendo obrigadas a dizer isso?

- Calma... Calma... Está tudo bem. Eu te garanto que esses homens são bem diferentes daqueles malvados horríveis que você conheceu. Vamos... Eu não vou deixar ninguém te machucar.

Wynna não conseguia entender, mas o sorriso de Zashi era capaz de fazer seu coração se acalmar quase que instantaneamente. Ela então desatou a chorar, e Zashi a abraçou com força e não a soltou enquanto o choro não passasse.

- Eu tive tanto medo!

- Calma... Já passou, meu bem. Ninguém mais vai te machucar.

- Promete?

- Prometemos! – ela concluiu convicta.

- E o que ele tava fazendo então? – ela pergunta ainda aos prantos apontando para Andrey que fica pálido como neve.

- Ele...? – Zashi estava confusa, afinal o menino era um exemplo de bondade e preocupação que não saíra do lado da menina o tempo todo.

- É! Ele! – ela insistiu.

Milo entrou no meio com um sorriso sem graça, tentando explicar.

- Calma, gente... A culpa foi minha... Bem, foi assim.

Ele explicou exatamente o que tinha acontecido, apresentando o conto que usara de referência à menina. Ela não sabia, pelo menos não conscientemente, a diferença entre desejo e amor, então continuou agarrada à Zashi cheia de medo. O menino se aproximou das duas, muito encabulado e quase sem voz.

- Wynna... – ele chamou, e ela instintivamente atendeu, sem saber por que. – Wynna, eu... Eu não queria... Não desse jeito...

- O que é Wynna?

Adrian abaixou de joelhos até a altura onde a menina estava sentada ao chão nos braços de Zashi e colocou a mão em sua cabeça. Ela se retraiu de medo, mas os olhos dele eram carinhosos demais para ela fugir dele.

- Wynna é seu nome, meu bem. Foi Andrey quem lhe deu.

Ela voltou a fitar Andrey, tão envergonhado que parecia capaz de sair correndo a qualquer momento e se enfiar dentro da privada se este fosse o primeiro buraco que ele encontrasse. Ele torcia os dedos das mãos, sem conseguir olhar em seus olhos.

- Wynna... Eu... Me desculpe. Eu não queria te assustar... Mas é que fizemos de tudo, usamos todos os medicamentos e nada adiantou. Você nunca acordava. O Milo é o psicólogo da nave... Ele disse coisas sobre subconsciente e que este seria o único jeito de você acordar. Eu não queria que fosse assim, mas... Mas Selena disse que seria cruel te deixar dormir para sempre sem ver que este mundo real pode ter coisas boas.

A menina baixou os olhos, ele parecia sincero e realmente arrependido. Então ela virou para Milo, que continuava sorridente como se tivesse acertado em cheio num palpite importante. Se fora mesmo ele que o dissera, parece que acertara mesmo. Então foi para ele que ela dirigiu a pergunta.

- Moço... O que é esse tal de amor verdadeiro?

Ele ficou meio sem graça, sem saber como falar.

- Ah... Bom... É aquela coisa clássica, arrepio na espinha, frio na barriga, calores, mãos suando, coração acelerado, pensamentos confusos, vontade de não desgrudar de perto daquela pessoa...

Ela se encolheu ainda mais nos braços de Zashi.

- Parece até uma doença... Eu não quero ter isso não!

Os outros riram, mas Zashi sabia muito melhor como falar sobre o assunto.

- Amor não se explica, Wynna. Se sente, e quando se sente, você entende. E é lindo como os campos verdes e as árvores frondosas dos seus sonhos bonitos.

- Ah... Assim eu gosto mais! – disse a menina, por fim.

Os dias se passaram, Wynna começava a se adaptar muito bem a tudo por ali. Estava percebendo que, realmente, aquele mundo não era só feito de homens maus. Quando soube de tudo o que acontecera na Terra, com a Terra e com os homens que haviam ficado por lá, chorou de angústia. Era a coisa mais horrível que lhe poderiam contar. Ela entendeu, então, que os que estavam ali era homens diferentes daqueles horríveis que tentaram apanhá-la, e ficou feliz de ter amigos e de estar indo para um lugar que poderia ser o novo lar de todos. Não via a hora de poder ver e sentir algo como o daquele de seus sonhos mais belos. O céu azul, as plantas verdes, águas cristalinas. Ela não sabia de onde podia imaginar todas aquelas coisas tão lindas, mas queria mais que tudo ter aquilo. Ela passava todos os dias na estufa para mexer com as plantas, pois tocá-las lhe fazia muito bem, ficava quase sempre perto de Zashi, que lhe ensinava inúmeras coisas e era sempre tão doce e compreensiva que mais lhe parecia aquilo que lhes diziam ser uma mãe. E sempre estava com Nala também, quando ela se enfiava na biblioteca para ler, anotar e praticar aquela coisa tão fantástica chamada magia. Ficou sabendo que cada doll tinha um dom. Qual seria o seu? – era o que se perguntava sempre. Algumas vezes se pegava fazendo um monte de perguntas sobre as chamadas ciências humanas que Milo conhecia, principalmente filosofia e psicologia.

Mas o mais intrigante era que nunca mais conseguira chegar perto de Andrey. O menino tinha lhe dado um terrível medo no início, mas agora não era isso que lhe incomodava, ele não lhe dava mais medo, muito pelo contrário. Ela e pegava espiando ele no laboratório e relembrando o momento de seu desertar, pensando no que ele fizera e em todas as sensações que tivera daquilo. Tinha vontade de conversar com ele, de tentar entender tudo aquilo, de perguntar por que ele fizera e não outro, de saber se, no caso de outra pessoa, se o resultado seria o mesmo, ou se ela continuaria dormindo. E cada vez que se pegava olhando para ele, essa torrente de dúvidas, lembranças, pensamentos e sentimentos a deixavam zonza. Então ela corria para perto de Zashi, que lhe tratava tão bem que ela se sentia novamente calma como nunca.

E desta forma, sem mais preocupações, podendo economizar ao máximo a energia, sem mais arrumações ou confusões, a vida seguiu tranqüila naqueles dois meses que se seguiram. Os amores foram se aguçando ainda mais, cada vez mais os casais estavam próximos, as horas de comer eram agitadas e cheias de vida, com todos reunidos, contando sobre seus avanços, seus trabalhos, seus cansaços de rotina, fazendo piadas, zoando os amigos, tendo algumas brigas inofensivas e até engraçadas. Até o dia em que o planeta apareceu, ele era muito azulado, e já ao longe encantava a todos.

- Assim é que diziam que era a Terra. – disse Zashi à Wynna.

- Que linda! Vamos cuidar melhor dessa, não é? – respondeu a menina.

- Com certeza que vamos! – respondeu Aiolos todo orgulhoso de que ele e seus amigos tivesse conseguido chegar tão longe. O destino havia sido muito bom com eles.

- Devemos agradecer aos espíritos por merecermos isso. – disse Nala, toda sorrisos, apertando a mão de Hyoga, de quem tinha se aproximado muito, mas ainda não se declarado. Ela decidira que o faria quando descessem à nova Terra.

Ela ainda estava pequena ao longe, mas já era motivos para que todos corressem por todos os lados. As aparelhagens tinham de ser preparadas. Shaka e Mu, agora com a ajuda de Andrey, começaram a programar os computadores para programas avançados de captação de elementos, para poderem averiguar os componentes do solo, da água e do ar daquele planeta, verificando a compatibilidade com a vida terrestre. Se não houvesse essa compatibilidade, eles teriam de estudar formas de adaptar o local às formas de vida trazidas, contanto que não houvesse vida por ali. Os cientistas passavam os dados necessários para que o programa soubesse o que reconhecer e todos os dados dos programas e componentes físicos, químicos e biológicos era passados a Aiolia, Alanta e as meninas, que construiriam os equipamentos.

O tempo foi gasto em todos estes preparativos, a cada dia que passava, eles olhavam pela janela e percebiam aquele belo planeta cada vez mais próximo dele, cada vez maior e mais belo, mais azul, com suas faixas escuras de possíveis terrenos firmes a fazer desenhos que eles logo teriam de transformar em mapas. E sabendo disso, Mu e Shaka logo trataram de sair fotografando todos os ângulos possíveis com suas câmeras de alta potência.

- Olha! – gritou Kalina – Três luas!

- Uma delas parece um croissant – tornou Tifa achando graça.

Todos riram. Milo ficou maravilhado. Agora que tinha seu par de luas quando fitava a bela Agatha, também teria um trio de luas de verdade para comparar, dizendo o quanto os olhos de sua garota eram ainda mais belos que os satélites. Então, finalmente, Aiolia chamou a atenção de todos naquele dia tão importante.

- Atenção, malucos da nave! – disse ele nos microfones – Apertem os cintos, que o piloto não sumiu, mas a coisa vai ser feia mesmo assim! Estamos entrando na atmosfera em cinco minutos!

As proteções para o laboratório, biblioteca, estufas e qualquer coisa que pudesse cair, como materiais de cozinha, foram ativadas e todos correram para os acentos que haviam na cabine (agora haviam construídos outros para os novos tripulantes), afivelaram os cintos, colocaram suas máscaras de ar e se seguraram firmes. Passar pela atmosfera não foi fácil, mas já era de se esperar, na Terra era o mesmo, afinal de contas, estavam todo aquele tempo no vácuo, e agora entravam numa massa compacta de gases. A nave começou a queimar do lado de fora, mas seu material já fora projetado para resistir a isso mesmo. A mira de pouco era num dos locais de terreno firme, Aiolia segurou muito bem a nave. Passadas as nuvens, o céu escureceu, relâmpagos caíam por todos os lados, era uma tempestade. O pouso foi difícil por cona dela, mas logo estavam todos firmes no chão. Olharam pela janela, infelizmente não poderiam ver nenhum céu limpo como ansiavam por tanto tempo, mas a tempestade que caía não era nada parecido com o que era na Terra atualmente. O céu era cinza, e os raios era branquinhos, e a água da chuva caía forte como torrente, mas suas gotas brilhavam como cristais. Era uma tempestade limpa e bela como uma bênção que cai sobre a Terra para fazer brotar nela a vida. Eles estavam felizes por aquela tempestade maravilhosa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continua...<strong>_


	15. Chapter 15

_Olá, pessoal! Depois de séculos volto a postar Dolls, estamos no 15º capítulo. Eu gostaria de agradecer a todos q leram, me desculpar pela demora e agradecer ainda mais ao Nando e Stella q sempre comentam por aki! Esta fic foi feita como presente do nando pelo anoversário do ano passado, e eu nunca a terminei, q vergonha! Mas agora darei o melhor de mim ara continuar. Apesar da ação ter terminado, entramos numa etapa crucial da fic, q é o momento da construção de um novo planeta... Então, vamos endiante, espero q gostem! Boa leitura!_

_Ah, sim, e p/ ñ perder o costume: COMENTEM ONEGAI! ^.^v_

* * *

><p><strong><span>CAPÍTULO 15:<span>**

Naquela noite, com a grande tempestade, os tripulantes da nave dormiram ao som da água que caía como uma grande cachoeira ao redor. Mesmo os que haviam tido a oportunidade de ver a Terra quando ainda havia um ou outro lugar com remanescentes raros de natureza e ar minimamente atóxico, jamais tiveram a oportunidade de escutar um som como aquele. Era algo assustador, mas ao mesmo tempo enchia seus corações de alegria e esperanças. Para os mais novos, então, que jamais haviam visto água pura caindo do céu, ainda mais em tamanha quantidade, aquilo era como uma apoteose. Os feixes infinitamente ramificados de eletricidade que iluminavam o céu eram um espetáculo ao mesmo tempo maravilhoso e amedrontador. Quando o céu se clareava com os relâmpagos, o mundo quase parecia uma imensa nave com todas as luzes acesas, e não diriam que se parecia com o dia, pois quase nenhum deles vira ou se recordava do dia iluminado pelo sol, mas podiam ver, ao longe, pelas janelas da nave, cordilheiras montanhosas de picos escarpados e pontiagudos que sumiam nas nuvens pesadas ao fim de uma longa planície, à direita, enquanto à esquerda se avolumavam colinas baixas de um planalto, cuja superfície parecia cintilar com a torrente de água que a açoitava. Separando esses dois ambientes havia um vale, que parecia profundo à distância.

Quando acordaram no outro dia, seus ouvidos sentiram a falta do barulho, podiam escutar o chiado da eletricidade que perpassava os fios da nave. Lá fora o silêncio era apenas quebrado pelo som da brisa que passava pelas rochas. Levantaram-se da cama como se não existisse cansaço no mundo, a ansiedade era tanta que nem haviam conseguido dormir muito bem. Correram antes mesmo de tomar o café para colocar suas roupas próprias para ambientes externos inóspitos. Não sabiam, ainda, o que esperar da atmosfera local, então era bom se prevenir, e por isso mesmo Camus apareceu com uns óculos bastante escuros.

- Uma luz muito vermelha entrou pelos vidros, acionamos uma camada interna de escurecimento protetor. Esses óculos são do mesmo material, usem-nos, pois provavelmente há muita radiação ultra violeta. Os raios parecem passar diretamente pela atmosfera sem nenhuma filtração. Analisaremos isso melhor mais tarde.

- Nossos olhos também precisam de proteção. – disse Selena, distribuindo entre as meninas.

Vestiram os óculos e saíram, a luminosidade era extremamente vermelha, deixando as rochas diante de si com uma aparência extremamente seca, mas na verdade estava encharcada pela chuva. Os pés mergulhavam nas poças, fazendo um barulho engraçado. Era completamente diferente de pisar no solo terrestre, gosmento e pútrido, aquele mergulho era suave e seus pés passavam pela superfície aquosa quase com a facilidade com que passava pelo próprio ar. Os respingos se espelhavam suaves e leves, brilhando com o vermelho do sol, que se mostrava um pouco maior que aquele visto, antigamente, da terra, a temperatura era amena. Nando, Camus e Agatha coletavam amostras da água, do solo e do ar com aparelhos apropriados, enquanto Mu carregava um pequeno aparelho detector de gases. Na tela surgiram algumas siglas. Ficaram por um tempo contemplando aquela paisagem desértica, até que Shaka os lembrou de que deveriam voltar a bordo para fazer análises economizar ar de seus tanques portáteis e analisar todos os componentes locais e as possibilidades de se estabilizarem.

- A atmosfera – Disse Mu quando todos estavam sentados à mesa, ele com um laptop à sua frente – É formada de gás carbônico, nitrogênio, hidrogênio e hélio, principalmente, Também temos muita água, como pudemos ver e um pouco de amônia. É bastante parecida com o que pensamos ser a atmosfera primitiva da Terra com proporções diferentes de cada gás, mas não parece haver, pelo menos perto, atividades vulcânicas como acredita-se que havia na Terra. De qualquer forma, talvez essa mistura de gases esteja aqui há muito tempo e não tenha aparecido nenhuma forma de vida capaz de modificá-la como imaginamos que tenha acontecido com a nossa Terra.

- Isso quer dizer que não há vida neste planeta? – perguntou Aiolia.

- Ou há algum tipo de vida adaptada ao ambiente local. – disse Nala, meio para si, mas todos se voltaram para ela curiosamente. – O que foi? Disse alguma besteira?

- De modo algum! – respondeu Camus – Parece que você andou mesmo interessada em teorias biológicas.

- Bem... Eu vi algumas teorias de que poderia haver modos de vida adaptados a diferentes ambientes. Existiam microorganismos na Terra que não necessitavam de oxigênio, e outros que conseguiam viver de quebrar moléculas com enxofre, coisa inconcebível para seres vivos próximos à nossa espécie... À espécie de vocês...

- Sua também, Nala! – corrigiu Hyoga – Nem pense em se corrigir nisso.

Ela sorriu. Adrian estava pensativo, depois falou.

- Nala tem toda razão. Com as diferentes formas de metabolismos dos seres vivos terrestres, sobrevivendo de compostos os mais variados, orgânicos e até inorgânicos, o que não poderíamos imaginar de seres extraterrestres. Talvez este mundo esteja cheio de microorganismos capazes de se alimentar de amônia, ou até mesmo do hélio. Na Terra a respiração foi responsável por podermos ter organismos de grande porte, quem sabe aqui a evolução não tenha conseguido a mesma coisa com outro tipo de funcionamento celular, quem sabe o que poderíamos encontrar.

- Se essas coisas forem perigosas, é só meter bala! – Liz já se adiantava, imaginando grandes predadores bizarros.

- Não é certo sair matando os seres vivos daqui só porque queremos ficar! – retrucou Wynna com convicção.

- Por que isso agora, sua doida? – troçou a ruiva – Se eles forem perigosos...

- É a casa deles! Eles nasceram aqui. Se fizermos isso vamos só começar de novo o que aqueles homens maus fizeram lá na Terra durante toda a história.

- Não nos compare àqueles porcos!

- Não, ruiva... – interrompeu Milo, e ela quase o fulminou com os olhos – Não me olhe assim. Ela está certa. As desculpas de se proteger de bestas selvagens por querer morar onde os homens sempre acharam ter o direito de morar, ou seja, em todo lugar em que botassem os pés, foi o grande causador das maiores disputas, guerras e desequilíbrios ecológicos que culminaram no que vimos meses atrás.

Ela bufou e foi lavar os pratos. Antes que a imaginação dos tripulantes fosse ainda mais longe, Camus entrou na conversa, colocando um pouco de razão física a todas aquelas suposições que, apesar de terem sentido e não serem nada fantasiosas, não poderiam ser tomadas como verdades sem maiores pesquisas, e muito bem feitas.

- Ainda assim é uma coisa muito improvável. Precisamos pesquisar minuciosamente o que temos aqui antes de tirar conclusões e tomar atitudes. De toda forma, se houver qualquer forma de vida neste planeta, temos duas opções: Se forem todos irracionais, então não perturbaremos seu equilíbrio ecológico; Se houver alguma forma inteligente, o que é ainda mais difícil, tentaremos de todas as formas entrar em contato e tentar que nos ajudem.

- E o ar? – tornou Selena – Se houver vida, ela é adaptada a este ar e nós não.

- Neste caso teremos de sobreviver em cúpulas, infelizmente...

- Como na Terra? – Agatha se encolheu – Não quero ficar engaiolada de novo!

- É verdade. – retrucou Atlanta com o olhar bravio – Aquelas cúpulas são a coisa mais horrível que eu já vi. Quase tão horrível quanto o comportamento dos homens e aqueles zumbis nojentos! Não vão nos obrigar a isso.

Os rapazes gelaram, e as meninas os olhavam todas ao mesmo tempo, esperando uma resposta imediata. Mesmo Zashi, Liz e Suzu, que não haviam vivido naquele lugar, não deixavam de pensar que a ideia de viver numa cúpula era insuportável. Os olhos de Atlanta, quando brava, ainda intimidavam a todos. Aiolia engoliu em seco, deu um sorriso sem graça e tentou se explicar.

- Calma, Atlanta... Não fique nervosa, nem deixe as meninas com medo. Nossa cúpula será bem diferente de qualquer uma daquelas coisas horríveis da Terra. Faremos culturas de todas as coisas que trouxemos da terra, quem sabe não clonamos alguns animais mais dóceis, como cães e gatos, e até pássaros, eles nos farão companhia e embelezarão o lugar. Vamos produzir gases saudáveis para nós, faremos plantações e irrigações, construiremos rios e bosques e tudo será como um pedacinho da Terra em seus melhores dias. Isso se houver vida aqui, e neste caso, estaremos, ao mesmo tempo, procurando um planeta desabitado para nós, onde possamos ir mais tarde!

Ela ficou mais tranquila, até mesmo deu um sorriso, bem de leve, e os outros todos suspiraram aliviados. Que bom que uma pessoa entre eles conseguia lidar com a matriarca da nave.

Naquele ano, todos se juntaram em seus grupos de especialidades. Mu, Shaka, Camus e Agatha estavam monitorando o céu local, o sol e os satélites, com telescópios e aparelhagens apropriadas. As meninas descobriram que havia uma pequena nave de patrulha no compartimento posterior da nave, que estes quatro utilizavam para sobrevoar o planeta, mapeando tudo o que viam, tomando conhecimento dos compostos químicos presentes em cada nível da atmosfera. Descobriram que o novo planeta era quase do mesmo tamanho que a Terra, de forma que eles mal conseguiam sentir diferença de gravidade. Camus e Agatha foram os responsáveis pelos cálculos das novas constantes, como aceleração gravitacional, por exemplo.

Adrian, Hyoga, Zashi, Selena, Wynna e Nala ficaram com uma parte mais trabalhosa. Saiam da nave para pegar amostras por todo canto que conseguiam, de forma a analisar os compostos e a possível existência de alguma coisa viva. Para isso as meninas também descobriram a existência de dois jipes que os transportariam por lá. Para os lugares mais longes, eram levados pelas naves.

Aiolia, Atlanta, Tifa e Kalina eram responsáveis pela manutenção dos equipamentos da nave e pela construção de aparelhos mecânicos que funcionassem ara facilitar suas vidas sem necessidade de grande gasto de combustível. Andrey os ajudava com incrementos computacionais.

Fernando continuava com seus estudos, primeiro para fazer as tão sonhadas alterações nas dolls que as tornassem ainda mais humanas, e segundo em estudos de maximização de capação de energias limpas, que não alterassem a composição do ar local, como energia eólica, solar e de quebra de molécula de água.

Liz, Suzu, Aiolos e Milo seguiam os grupos que saíam da nave para garantir a segurança, mantendo qualquer perigo longe, mas sempre avisados de que não deveriam matar nada a não ser que fosse a única solução. Suas armas estavam cheias de calmantes e eletricidade em quantidade suficiente para derrubar alguma coisa, não para matar. Elas tinham voltagem regulável, para que pudessem adaptar ao tamanho da coisa que aparecesse. Quando não tinham o que fazer, ajudavam no que podiam quanto a montagem e arrumação.

Foi um ano de estudos intensos, muito tempo afundados em livros, e muito também afundados em dados obtidos. Mapearam todo o planeta, se enfiaram em cada buraco e fosso entre rochas subaquáticas que encontraram. Nenhuma forma de vida era catalogada por ali, os gases pareciam ser os mesmos em toda a atmosfera, apenas obedecendo às leis gravitacionais, tornando-se mais rarefeitos quanto maior a altura. O sol era menor que o do sistema em que nasceram, mas bem mais próximo, e por isso parecia maior aos seus olhos, mas também era um pouco mais frio. Duas luas eram bem redondas, como na Terra, e a outra, como Tifa já dissera antes, tinha a forma de um croassaint. As outras minguavam e cresciam como a que estavam acostumados, mas em posições diferentes elas tinham estágios diferentes quase sempre. Tudo dependia de seus lugares nas órbitas em cada momento. As marés eram estranhas, subiam e desciam três vezes ao dia, e a maré alta e baixa tinham uma diferença bastante grande entre si. Quando ambas as luas circulares estavam cheias, era quase uma enchente, e vinham grandes tempestades. Era o caso do dia em que cegaram. Eram cálculos complicados de se fazer. Como não encontraram vida, Liz ficava sempre muito entediada, e por isso passava horas espancando o saco de pancadas para distrair, não havia muitos perigos de que escapar, a não ser quando estavam próximos de encostas durante grandes tempestades. Quando o final de um ano chegou, eles perceberam que aquele planeta ainda não dera uma volta completa no sol, era mais lento. Levou cerca de um ano e meio para se findar o primeiro ano, e assim montaram um novo calendário, o ano um da nova Terra. Sem contar que os dias duravam exatas trinta e três horas. Nala achou muito interessante, pois o número três tinha muitos significados.

- Mesmo que seja só uma coincidência – disse ela – Acho legal a analogia, e se colocar energia no pensamento de que isso nos trará sorte e sabedoria, então realmente ajudará a trazer. Quando acreditamos, fazemos com que aconteça.

E no último dia do ano eles estavam sentados em volta da mesa, com comidas diferentes para comemorar seu trabalho e descobertas. Fernando tilintou o copo com uma colher, e todos pararam de falar para ouvi-lo.

- Bem... – estava rubro de vergonha – Primeiro queria agradecer a ajuda e a confiança de todos. Estamos trabalhando duro para termos uma vida melhor e fazer melhor que nossos antepassados. E vamos conseguir! Mas eu queria mesmo era anunciar o fim do ano com algo muito importante. Eu e os rapazes da nave conversamos muito a respeito, e decidimos anunciar, hoje, no último dia deste primeiro ano de acordo com a rotação deste planeta...

- Ah, não enrola, seu chato! – gritou Liz, mas ela ria com gosto.

- Ok... – ficou ainda mais vermelho – Queríamos anunciar que encerraremos o ano batizando nosso novo lar! Aqui faremos o possível para viver em paz, e para lembrar que só estamos vivos graças às mulheres que um dia nos deram a luz, quisemos que este planeta tivesse um nome de mulher. E para homenagear as novas mulheres a que tivemos a honra de conhecer e a audácia de resgatar...

Todos aplaudiram entusiasmados, relembrando o dia da liberdade das Dolls. Ele passou a palavra a Aiolia quando todos se acalmaram.

- Daremos o nome daquela que é a mãe de todas as novas mulheres! Que sejamos bem vindos e bons com nosso novo planeta: Atlanta!

Atlanta corou de orelha a orelha, todos explodiram em aplausos e gritos de alegria, houve um caloroso brinde e o soar de um "Feliz Ano Novo!" que poderia ser ouvido de longe da nave, se houvesse ouvidos por ali. Estava dado o primeiro passo para suas novas vidas.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

**_Continua..._**


	16. Chapter 16

_Opa! Lah vamos nós p/ mais um capítulo de Dolls... Agora q a açõa terminou, vamos ver como esse pessoal vai fazer desse mundo um novo lar. Mas claro que não podemos nos esquecer de nossos pares românticos, neh? Huahuahua. Vamos lah, pq eu não posso ficar sem um pokinho de comédia, então espero q vcs riam mto neste capítulo e q depois tb se sensibilizem com os novos dramas que surgirão! Então, boa leitura a todos e comentem, onegai!_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>CAPÍTULO 16:<span>**_

Estavam exaustos. O ano novo havia passado e todos estavam muito felizes, mas ao verem uma etapa de seus trabalhos terminados, todos desmontaram como se o efeito de um remédio muito forte para manter acordado tivesse, de repente, acabado. Todos dormiram muito naquela noite e quase todo o primeiro dia do novo ano. Zashi, a primeira a acordar, estava fazendo panquecas para o café. As primeiras plantações de trigo da cúpula haviam sido um sucesso e ala estava fazendo as primeiras massas naturais desde décadas de comida sintética. Mu acordara logo em seguida e foi quase instintivamente carregado para a cozinha ao sentir aquele cheiro que imaginava já ter sentido em algum momento remoto de sua vida. Zashi sorriu graciosamente para ele, oferecendo-lhe um pedaço da massa recém tirada do forno, o mel ainda sintético, pois não houvera tempo de clonar abelhas. O rapaz saboreou a massa com gosto, como se fosse o próprio manjar dos Deuses, jamais sentira massa tão saborosa, aromática e macia em sua vida. Ele sorriu instintivamente com o prazer que incendiava suas papilas e abraçou a menina. Ela ficou vermelha de orelha a orelha.

- Adoro esse seu jeito envergonhado, Zashi...

Muito havia se resolvido naquele ano. Quase todos os casais haviam se aproximado. Naquele dia, Mu não aguentou mais e a beijou, e desde então eram namorados abertamente. Liz quase espancara Mu, chamando-o de tratante tarado, assim com fez no dia em que Aiolos anunciou que estava namorando Suzu. Mas ele não fugiu dela, nem precisou de sua parceira se pondo no meio para pedir que a irmã os aceitasse, como Zashi havia feito. Aiolos olhou no fundo de seus olhos e disse, convicto:

- Não adianta espernear, Elizabeth! Eu a pedi em namoro e ela aceitou. A escolha é da sua irmã e não sua. Seus rosnados não me assustam, então contenha-se.

E ela teve de aceitar. Nala e Hyoga se aproximaram vagarosamente, uma aproximação no sofá, assistindo filme, um copo a mais de suco oferecido, um enlaçar pelo ombro ao olhar as estrelas que ela aceitou. E o primeiro beijo saiu naturalmente, eles não precisavam anunciar nada. Milo galanteava Agatha dia e noite, desde o primeiro dia, quando ele lhe deu um nome e um cavalheiresco beijo na mão. Ele a idolatrava, era sua deusa, sua musa, rainha de seus sonhos, senhora de sua própria vontade, e se ela lhe pedisse que se deitasse no chão para que ela passasse sobre seu corpo de forma a não molhar os delicados pés de fada numa poça de lama, ele o faria com prazer. Essas coisas eram o mínimo que dizia, estivesse ela ou não desmerecendo sua própria aparência, inteligência e importância. Um dia chegou ao laboratório, ajoelhou à sua frente, estendeu um anel de ouro que ele havia guardado como lembrança da mãe e perguntou:

- Se for do agrado da grande rainha do universo que palpita desenfreado no peito desse humilde servo, daria a ele a honra e felicidade eterna do casamento?

Ela ficou alguns segundos estática, vermelha como a luz fora da cúpula, quente como o próprio sol, com o coração a mil e o cérebro quase tendo uma pane de desespero e felicidade misturados.

- Mas... – conseguiu finalmente gaguejar – Eu nem sei o que é casamento...

- Ora, minha flor de lótus pura e perfeita! O casamento é um tipo de ritual, em que duas pessoas se unem em laços de amor eterno e infinito que só deve levar à glória de todos os sentidos humanos quando a união é com um ser incomensuravelmente maravilhoso como esta beldade que está diante de meus olhos.

Mais alguns segundos sem fala. Ninguém jamais havia presenciado tamanha desenvoltura no diálogo de Milo, a não ser nas idas épocas da faculdade, quando tinha de discutir algum texto filosófico, sociológico ou psicológico. E no fim ela chorou, mas com um sorriso gracioso em seu rosto, e ela abraçou seu Dom Juan particular para nunca mais soltar.

Quanto a Camus, este era sempre mais sério e controlado, mas Nunca deixou, um dia sequer, de ir até a estufa, onde Selena cuidava das plantas. Zashi passara a cuidar dos jardins e plantações maiores que estavam fazendo na cúpula, fora da nave, durante aquele ano, e Selena cuidava de todas as mudas. Todos os dias Camus levava um lanche e suco para ela. Se deixasse, a menina regularmente se esquecia de comer, tão entorpecida ficava de cuidar das plantas que ela amava. Apenas o físico era capaz de arrancá-la de seus devaneios e conversas com os vegetais para voltar ao mundo dos humanos. E com ele ela começara a conversar cada vez mais. Ela estava se esquecendo dos traumas, se tornando alegre e calma, e seu sorriso fazia Camus sorrir levemente, nunca ninguém o vira tão pouco sério. No ano novo, quando todos conversavam animadamente lá dentro, eles se sentaram lado a lado num banco do lado de fora, olhando as estrelas, e ela encostou a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele ficou vermelho.

- Camus... Estou tão feliz de estar aqui... Livre. E do seu lado!

- Também estou feliz por isso, Selena. Você tem sido muito importante para mim todo esse tempo. – Agora ele é quem ficou vermelha. Ele se virou para olhá-la de frente – Sei que passou momentos horríveis com os homens. Mas o que sinto por você é completamente diferente.

- Eu sei. Eu acho que sinto o mesmo por você, e por isso eu o aceitaria sem medo algum.

O estômago de Camus gelou, seu rosto agora estava em chamas. Eles se aproximaram como que por um magnetismo, aos poucos, até unirem seus lábios, e depois se abraçaram com força, como se tivessem medo daquele momento lhes escaar pelo vão dos dedos, e se beijaram mais. Kalina e Tifa correram para o colo de Atlanta e Aiolia, sorridentes.

- Tia Selena e tio Camus estão juntos! – disse Kalina erguendo os bracinhos em comemoração.

- Agora só falta A tia Wynna! – respondeu Tifa.

Aiolia e Atlanta já haviam se assumido há muito tempo, desde o começo, do primeiro beijo, ninguém tinha dúvidas, era só falar alguma coisa sobre quando Atlanta se irritava que Aiolia a defendia com garras afiadas:

- Atlanta é minha namorada. Não fale mal dela ou terá um inimigo a bordo!

Os outros riam. Quanto a Liz... Bem... Ela estava na sala da videoteca, monara um antigo aparelho de vídeo game, colocara CDs e mais CDs, até encontrar um que simplesmente era a sua cara. Aliás, havia encontrado três grandes coleções. Um mostrava a imagem de um rapaz de cabelos brancos, com uma pistola automática na mão e roupas de guerra, olhar de garoto malvado e zumbis no fundo. A capa dizia "Resident Evil" e havia do um ao sabe-se lá quantos! Outras três tinha dois rapazes iguais, com quase a mesma cara de mal, a única diferença era se os cabelos longos, lisos e brancos traziam um topete arrepiado ou não. As espadas em suas mão eram enormes e havia uma grande torre. Os nomes eram "Devil May Cry" e os outros dois CDs mostravam garotos com armaduras coloridas e muita energia colorida em volta de seus corpos. Se chamava "Saint Seiya". Naquele dia ela jogava um dos CDs da terceira coleção, gritando com os olhos esbugalhados e os dedos neuróticos esmurrando os botões do controle enquanto seu boneco dava socos, chutes e grandes rajadas de energia de fogo no adversário de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis.

- Vai, ikkizinho! Acaba com ele! Mata ele de porrada! Ai, ikkizinho lindo! AVE FENIX!

E soltara um especial que mandava o inimigo pro outro lado da tela, todo destroçado. Adrian entrou na sala e riu, colocou um copo de suco ao lado dela, mas a menina nem olhou.

- Beba rápido. Ou a vitamina C evapora. Aproveite que é a primeira colheita de morangos de verdade!

Ela olhou e engoliu tudo de uma vez. Era o gosto mais maravilhoso que já havia sentido na vida. Não que ela tivesse saboreado, mas era seu costume engolir tudo como se fosse um cão faminto. Ainda assim ela sentia o sabor e ficava maravilhada.

- Quero um jarro inteiro disso! – disse, voltando a dar murros no jogo.

- Liz... – Adrian tomara um olhar preocupado – Sei que você gosta desses jogos violentos... – e torceu o nariz quando o adversário jorrou sangue pelo nariz de forma que quase parecia real – Mas é que você está jogando há quase um dia sem parar! Isso não faz bem pra saúde.

- Que se dane!

- Você está brava porque suas irmãs estão namorando e você não pode fazer nada, não é mesmo?

- Você não precisa se preocupar comigo! Se eu não posso fazer nada para afastar aqueles tarados das minhas irmãs então eu vou descontar a minha raiva nesses espectros nojentos! Eu vou te matar, Radamanthys bundão!

- Bom... Mesmo assim eu me preocupo e...

Ela jogou o controle longe e deixou seu personagem perder, levantou como um raio e olhou fulminante nos olhos de Adrian. Ele se afastou um pouco, com medo.

- E o que? O que você tem a ver com isso? É a minha vida, então não me enche o saco! Por que você vive vindo atrás de mim?

- Por que eu sou o médico e me preocupo com você.

- Ah, vai se danar! Você... Essa sua maldita cara de bonzinho, e esses olhinhos de bom moço! Você não me engana! É um imbecil tarado como todos os outros não é? Eu tenho certeza que é.

- Ora... – ele sorriu de novo, deixando ainda mais enfurecida – Se eu fosse um arado já teria dado em cima de alguma das meninas, não acha?

Ela ficou um segundo muda, querendo fuzilar o homem com uma rajada de tiros da metralhadora de Leon, de Resident. Depois berrou.

- Vai se ferrar! Você não deu em cima porque todos já chegaram antes e ia ser muita cara de pau dar em cima da pivete de quinze anos e as outras duas só têm dez!

- Por que você se irrita comigo tão mais do que com qualquer outro?

- Não sei do que está falando! E desfaça esse maldito sorriso de bonzinho.

- Ora... Mas eu gosto de sorrir para você. Você precisa de sorrisos. Precisa ficar mais calma.

- Eu não preciso ficar mais calma! Eu detesto esse sorriso! Eu tenho raiva da sua benevolência e preocupação! Eu tenho vontade de arrancar o seu couro!

Ele arregalou os olhos, assustado, não sabia que ela poderia ser tão feroz só por causa de um sorriso e um pouco de preocupação. Ele só a estava tentando tratar bem, tinha um carinho especial pela garota. Talvez até mais que carinho e ela estava ali, bufando como um leão faminto a sua frente, com os olhos mais mortais do mundo e de repente voou em seu pescoço. Ele achou que estaria morto, que ela o deixaria em coma na enfermaria de tantos socos que estava prestes e levar até que sentiu... Os lábios quentes e afoitos colados aos seus e os braços em volta de seu pescoço. Ela era pequena afinal, e tinha um corpo delicado apesar de suas capacidades físicas destruidoras, e ela o apertava contra si como se estivesse desesperada em não querer saber da opinião de ninguém, nem dele, como se quisesse segurar aquele momento até o fim, pois no fim, ambos saberiam que a pessoa de quem ela mais teria raiva por aquele sentimento era ela mesma. Ela se afastou, seus olhos pareciam doces e inocentes. Mas então ela voltou a ficar furiosa.

- ARGH! Por que eu sou tão imbecil?

Mas Adrian tomou se queixo com carinho e deu um beijo cálido e delicado em seus lábios, continuava sorrindo, apesar do rosto vermelho. Estava se contendo, pois por dentro queria pular de alegria.

- Você não é imbecil, Elizabeth. Você é uma garota linda, forte e cabeça dura que só vendo. Mas é a cabeça dura por quem me apaixonei!

Ela rangeu os dentes, depois o agarrou pela cintura, abraçando-o com força, e Adrian a abraçou de volta. E foi assim que Liz finalmente aceitou que podia ser forte e amar ao mesmo tempo.

Naquela manhã, Zashi acordou enlaçada pelos braços de Mu. Sorriu, feliz da vida, nunca fora tão feliz como quando ficava com ele. Ele era maravilhoso, gentil, carinhoso. Tudo o que um homem deveria ser para uma mulher. Ela não era seu objeto, como os homens da Terra achavam que poderiam fazer das mulheres e dolls, ela era seu amor, e assim ela a respeitava e a fazia feliz. Ele despertou com o suspiro contente da menina e sorriu para ela quando seus olhos se encontraram.

- Bom dia, meu amor – disse ele.

- Bom dia... – respondeu a menina.

Ela se arrumava enquanto ele contemplava aquela beleza perfeita, o tesouro que a sociedade perdera e de que eles cuidariam com o respeito e carinho que mereciam. Ela olhou para ele, e sorriu.

- Sabe, Mu... Eu estive pensando... – ela estava envergonhada.

- Diga, Zashi! O que foi? Tem alguma coisa errada?

- Não! De jeito nenhum! Pelo contrario, tudo está maravilhoso. É que eu tive um sonho tão lindo esta noite, que pensei que seria maravilhoso que ele se realizasse. Eu estava com uma barriga enorme, e sentia que algo se movia dentro dela, então tive uma dor muito forte, e então eu estava com um bebê nos braços. Era um bebezinho lindo! Então eu entendi que estava grávida. E foi um sentimento tão bom. Ah, um dia teremos um filhotinho, Mu?

A expressão do rapaz mudou. Ele estava preocupado agora, quase triste, olhava para ela como se houvesse um medo dentro dele e ela estranhou.

- O que foi? Você não quer ter um filho?

- Não! – ele disse rapidamente – claro que eu quero. Ter um filho seu seria uma alegria imensa.

- Então por que ficou tão sério?

- Não se preocupe. É que a gravidez trás riscos à saúde da mulher, e eu me preocupo com você. Mas Adrian está aqui. Não há o que temer, certo?

Ela sorriu novamente.

Mu entrou apressado no escritório de Fernando. Como sempre ele estava soterrado de livros.

- Nando – disse ele – Estou numa enrascada!

O rapaz ergueu os olhos sonolentos dos livros e o amigo se assustou.

- Por Deus, homem! Há quanto tempo você não dorme?

- Não, eu não quero ir à escola hoje, mãe!

- Fernando! Você precisa de um café agora!

- Mas eu tenho medo da chuva ácida...

Não havia como conversar naquele momento. Ele foi até Adrian, que lhe deu um forte calmante, colocou na água e ofereceu a Nando. Ele desmaiou na mesma hora e foi levado para cama, só acordando depois de mais de um dia de sono.

- Está melhor agora? – perguntou Mu.

- Melhor? Eu tinha que estar pesquisando e não dormindo!

- Ia conseguir descobrir o que naquele estado?

- Ah, você não faz ideia... A Liz resolveu há dois dias que quer ser mãe p/ ter a quem ensinar a jogar e lutar e toda essas coisas doidas dela! Você tem ideia da enrascada que eu estou?

- É... – ele finalmente entendeu o desespero – Então escuta essa.

Contou para o amigo o sonho de Zashi, Fernando afundou nos livros em desespero. Por que raios tinham de resolver ter complexos de maternidade justo agora?

- Ok... – disse enfim – Faz o que o Adrian tá fazendo. Vai levando como está e faz que tudo é natural.

- O que? De jeito nenhum, eu não vou mentir pra Zashi!

- Ela vai ficar arrasada! Quer ela chorando pro resto da vida? Ela e muito sensível pra saber uma coisa dessas!

- Eu sei... E claro que não quero. Mas eu não posso esconder a verdade. Ela ficaria ainda mais triste comigo. Por pior que seja, ela tem o direito de saber.

- Você que sabe – resolveu – Mas depois não reclame!

Zashi chorou a semana toda, Mu não sabia forma melhor de consolá-la a não ser estar o tempo todo ao lado dela.

- Era tudo mentira! Tudo mentira! Não somos nada do que pensamos!

- Zashi, meu bem! Isso não muda nada. Sua alma, sua bondade, sua consciência. Tudo isso existe. Eu sei que é difícil, mas...

- Mas o pior de tudo é ser estéril! Eu queria tanto... Tanto... Nunca vou ser mãe... Nunca teremos bebezinhos... Nunca!

Ele não sabia o que dizer, quando Suzu descobriu, se trancou no quarto e não falou com ninguém, nem com Aiolos. Ele batia em sua porta e lhe levava comida e bebida, mas ela estava muda, completamente. Liz quase destruiu o escritório.

- SEU INÚTIL! Você nos fabricou! E escondeu isso de nós o tempo todo! Eu te odeio seu saco de merda! E essas memórias? Tudo falso! Seu porco imundo. E todos eles sabiam! Traidores dos infernos!

- Adrian não sabia... Nem Hyoga ou Andrey...

- Pouco me importa! Eu queria matar você! Como pôde esconder isso da gente? Como pôde? Você não vale nada! NADA!

- CHEGA!

Pela primeira vez Fernando perdia completamente a paciência e seu olhar era bravio. Mesmo Zashi e Suzu vieram ver o que estava acontecendo de tão assustadora que estava a situação.

- CHEGA! Você não sabe nada pelo que eu passei, sua menina mimada! Eu passei a minha vida estudantil inteira fazendo uma porcaria de uma nave para salvar vocês três e meus tios! Tentando fazer antídotos a partir dos meus anticorpos, fazendo projetos de como salvar as mulheres que já estavam escassas! Tudo em que me dediquei foi por vocês e pela espécie e pelo respeito às mulheres! E você vem me dar sermão, Elizabeth? Eu terminei a nave tarde demais, e vocês adoeceram, e terminei o antídoto tarde demais e vocês morreram! O único jeito de ter minhas priminhas de volta era esse!

- E por que não trouxe meus pais também então? Seu egoísta?

- Egoísta é você! Eu só tinha material para três ou morreríamos de fome, eu e os outros, e seus pais morreram nos meus braços pedindo que eu prometesse que se tivesse uma forma, que eu salvasse vocês! Primeiro vocês! Eles me fizeram prometer e eu prometi, então não me enche o saco! E se eu não consegui fazer meioses não foi por falta de esforços. Eu passo dias enfiado em pesquisas em livros e de laboratório tentando isso! É só o que eu faço... Mas se quiser continuar me achando um inútil vagabundo e sem coração então você que vá pro meio do inferno!

Liz ficou estática, sem saber o que dizer. Suzu murmurou um "desculpe" quase inaudível quando ele passou por ela, e Zashi não conseguia parar de chorar, agora não só mais por saber que não podia ter filhos e que suas memórias eram programadas.

- Como foi que ele colocou essas memórias... – perguntou Zashi entre soluços.

- Transferindo células das diferentes regiões cerebrais para vocês, assim como os últimos impulsos nervosos antes da morte. – Explicou Shaka – Dizem que no último momento da vida todas as recordações passam por nossas memórias como um filme.

- E como podemos saber se somos as primas dele ou só uma cópia que nada têm a ver com elas? Nossas almas são as delas? Passaram para esses corpos? Ou somos só bio robôs?

As outras meninas baixaram os rostos, ofendidas.

- Não somos SÓ bio robôs, Liz! Nós existimos, independente de como fomos criadas. E temos alma como todos eles. Não nos menospreze.

Ela virou o rosto, meio envergonhada, meio contrariada.

- Ela está certa, Liz... – disse Adrian, pondo a mão carinhosamente sobre seu ombro – E não me importa se você tem a alma da prima dele ou não. Você é a minha Liz, foi por você que me apaixonei e não por outra Elizabeth.

- Adrian disse tudo que precisava. – disse Mu, olhando com carinho para Zashi – Me desculpe por te fazer sofrer... Mas eu não podia mentir e te iludir, você ficaria frustrada cedo ou tarde, e eu não aguentaria de remorso.

Ela o abraçou aos prantos.

- Você está certo, Mu! Obrigada por ser verdadeiro comigo!

- Mesmo que tenha demorado esse tempo todo?

- Mesmo assim!

Eles se abraçaram, Aiolos olhou para Suzu, os olhos preocupados e desesperados por seu perdão. Ela apenas lhe estendeu a mão, ele a aceitou e foram para o quarto. Lá ela o abraçou em silêncio, e sem que nem mesmo ele visse, uma lágrima escapou de seus olhos disciplinados.

Liz chutou longe o cesto de lixo, passou por Adrian com o rosto bravio, os olhos raivosos e a cara encharcada de lágrimas, agarrou sua mão e o puxou para o quarto, batendo a porta atrás dos dois e se jogando na cama. Adrian deitou ao seu lado e a abraçou com força.

As outras meninas estavam tristes também, sempre souberam que eram dolls e que jamais teriam filhos. Mas tentavam se esquecer disso. Naquele momento, a lembrança deixava a todos angustiados. Homens e mulheres.

Fernando voltou ao escritório quando a bagunça terminou, sentou em sua mesa, abriu os livros e continuou as leituras e anotações. Foi uma semana difícil. Mas depois, tudo voltou mais ou menos ao normal. Aos poucos, foram tentando se esquecer daquela dor e mágoa. Liz pensava em fazer as pazes com o primo, mas tinha vergonha. Suzu já o tratava normalmente, e Zashi teve uma longa conversa, aceitando que tudo havia sido muito difícil para ele, e que ele tinha um grande coração, tendo feito tudo o que estava ao seu alcance.

- Não me importa mais se eu tenho ou não a alma de sua prima. Mu me ensinou isso. Eu tenho uma alma, uma consciência, e isso basta para gostar de mim mesma e para que gostem de mim. De qualquer forma, ou você me salvou ou me trouxe ao mundo, e eu sou grata por isso. Ainda é meu primo, para mim. Mas ainda me dói pensar que não posso ser mãe. É o maior sonho da minha vida. E minhas memórias, reais ou não, me trazem esse desejo de uma forma tão forte...

- Me desculpe, Zashi... Eu tinha que ter mais cuidado com o que eu faço. Mas eu vou fazer de tudo para consertar isso. Eu prometo!

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

_**Continua...**_


	17. Chapter 17

_Bom... Criei esse capítulo tentando trazer um pouquinho de ação para esse fim de história que está mais tranquilo. Temos uma pequena surpresinha para o pessoal, enquanto o problema da gravidez não se resolve, um gigante a bordo? Quem será? Histórias estão à tona, conhecimentos serão passados e muitas coisas ainda têm de ser batizadas! Então espero que gostem deste capítulo com uma pequena e nova pitada de ação. Boa leitura e comentem, onegai!_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>CAPÍTULO 17:<span>**_

Num daqueles dias, Agatha estava mexendo em vidrarias, limpando todas com o máximo de cuidado, após mais uma batelada de experimentos com as novas colônias de fungos que seriam liberados no solo para a captura de nitrogênio gasoso do ar que eles estavam produzindo. A parir desta molécula simples, os fungos produziriam compostos de nitrogênio que poderiam ser utilizados por suas mudas, estas usam tais compostos em seu metabolismo, e crescem muito melhor. Uma pequena comunidade colaborativa, em breve, estaria viva nas pequenas plantações da cúpula. Camus estava do outro lado da sala, guardando tudo. Ao lado, através de uma porta, estava a sala enfermaria, um pequeno hospital e ala de modificações das dolls. Havia um grande vidro ao lado da porta, por onde se podia ver de um lado no outro, e de lá de dentro Agatha percebeu, pela primeira vez, uma porta camuflada na parede branca da sala. Só a percebeu, pois Fernando estava saindo de lá, e deixou a enfermaria por outra porta que dava direto para o corredor da nave. Agatha ficou tão curiosa por saber o que havia naquele local que, sem saber por que e esquecendo a presença de Camus, atravessou o laboratório, entrou na enfermaria pela porta interna e caminhou até a porta na parede oposta. Hesitou um pouco diante dela, colocou a mão sobre a maçaneta branca e abriu, espiando lá dentro. A luz era baixa no local, quase nenhuma, e no fundo da sala havia aparelhos de monitoração como os de unidades intensivas de hospitais e um grande cilindro na posição horizontal, com os vidros tão escuros que quase não se podia ver dentro. Conseguiu apenas divisar a sombra de uma figura humana muito grande, maior mesmo que os homens da nave, devia ter mais de dois metros de comprimento. E neste momento, quando estava imersa em perguntas, uma mão pousou em seu ombro e sua espinha gelou. Ela olhou para trás assustada, dando de frente com Milo. Ele sorriu.

- Desculpe por assustá-la! Eu vim te chamar para comer um lanche e Camus disse que você veio para cá. Ele disse que você parecia aérea. Então encontrou a incubadora do gigante?

- Incubadora do gigante? – perguntou ela, ainda um pouco assustada – Oh, me desculpe, eu não devia xeretar por aí. Eu devo mesmo ser uma pessoa horrível!

- Não diga isso nem de brincadeira! A curiosidade é a raiz da inteligência, e você é um pequeno gênio, meu amor. – ela corou.

- E quem é ele? Um tipo de doll também?

- Não... – disse Milo – Nem nós sabemos quem ele é. Mas venha, para uma boa história nada melhor que um bom lanche à luz da lua.

Foram para fora, Milo chamou a todos e se sentaram para um momento de descontração. Trouxeram o lanche e o colocaram numa toalha sobre o chão que já possuía gramado e todos se sentaram ao redor dela, Tifa e Kalina sentaram pertinho de Milo o quanto puderam, com os queixos sobre os braços apoiados nos joelhos, contentíssimas de escutarem a primeira história de suas vidas.

- Bem... – começou ele – foi mais ou menos dois anos antes de fugirmos com Liz, Suzu e Zashi para o espaço, quase treze anos atrás, nós estávamos todos no primeiro ano de faculdade, cada um em um curso, mas no meio do ano já nos havíamos conhecido por sermos os poucos que nutriam sentimentos diferentes dos daqueles homens que se tornariam mortos, zumbis ou moradores de fortalezas que acham que mulheres são coisas. Nando tinha uma psicose por encontrar o antídoto para as doenças, então ele resolveu tentar ir para a Amazônia, onde ainda acreditava poder encontrar alguma planta medicinal milagrosa. Mas para isso, primeiro tínhamos que embarcar para o Rio de Janeiro...

O Rio de Janeiro era para ser uma cidade turística, feliz e de belas praias, mas há quase um século vinha sofrendo com a violência que só aumentara de forma exponencial nos últimos tempos. Balas perdidas, brigas de gangues, ninguém mais assaltava, eles davam tiros na cabeça para matar, e para todos os lados para se divertir. Quem vai cair dessa vez? Devia ser a pergunta que se faziam rindo aos montes. As mulheres sofriam cada vez mais, as balas eram, na maioria, para elas, e quase todos os homens que as pegavam, ultimamente, queriam mais que roubar ou matar. Os estupros estavam ficando algo que deveria ser insuportável, mas a humanidade não tinha mais nada de humano, e na época em que Fernando pisou lá, acompanhado de Milo e Aiolia, já eram bichos em busca de fêmeas indefesas que berrassem sob seus corpos. Muitas estavam morrendo pelas doenças, o que fazia a sede dos homens aumentarem descomunalmente. Ao invés da conscientização pelo que estavam fazendo, se tornavam monstros. Os três tentariam passar desapercebidos por aquilo para conseguirem encontrar os remédios. Fernando achava que ali haveria algum lugar com melhores condições, talvez na Amazônia as coisas estivessem um pouco melhores, mas pelo jeito em locais urbanizados as coisas já estavam muito avançadas, infelizmente para o pior.

Foi quando eles o avistaram, ainda no aeroporto do Rio. Era difícil não o ver, o rapaz era jovem, provavelmente da mesma idade que os três, mas era alto como um jogador de basquete e forte como um pugilista peso pesado, só que sem os músculos tão aparentes. Era uma parede, pelo que estavam vendo, de pele escura, não tanto como a dos negros, mas bem escura. Um mulato de mais de dois metros de altura, ombros largos, peitoral largo, braços e pernas longos e muito fortes, um rosto grande e intimidador, com cabelos longos e lisos, muito negros e olhos de um verde profundo como o musgo, emanando um olhar bravio. Mas era algo diferente daquele olhar dos outros homens, ou de qualquer criminoso, ao invés de maldade havia indignação. Tentavam detê-lo, mas obviamente era um trabalho difícil.

- Seus bandidos estupradores! Como podem ferir as mulheres assim e se sentirem em paz? Como podem dormir e ficar tranquilos? O que estão fazendo é um crime e um dia o universo os punirá! Nada no universo fica sem retorno, essa é a lei. Tudo o que vai volta, um dia, e os monstros serão massacrados pela própria maldade!

Muitos montaram sobre ele, prendendo-o e rindo de suas palavras. Ele era grande e forte, mas não era páreo para tantos homens sobre si. Eles zombavam.

- Olha que bonitinho... Ele é religioso!

- Hahaha! Que delicado! Até parece uma menininha. Vamos mostrar o que fazemos com menininhas?

- Oh, não! – o outro se fingiu de amedrontado – Se não Deus nos pune...

E eles gargalharam. O gigante respondeu convicto:

- Deus não pune, são suas próprias maldades que caem sobre suas cabeças!

Eles zombaram mais, um veio com uma arma dizendo: "Vamos acabar logo com esse babaca!" – e apontou em sua nuca.

Tudo fora muito rápido para o trio, quando viram, já tinham uma arma apontada na nuca do homem e riam como loucos, uma gangue enlouquecida e os poucos que ainda não haviam sucumbido à loucura e maldade mórbida que tomava conta de todos assistiam num misto de curiosidade e medo.

- Mas que maluco! – Disse Aiolia pasmo.

- Só um louco diz essas coisas abertamente hoje em dia... – Fernando temia pelo que aconteceria naquele momento, mas Milo sacou sua pistola.

- E a gente vai ficar só olhando feito idiotas? Tá na hora de entrar na dança!

Sua mira era impecável, isso ninguém discutia. Ele mirou a mão do homem, e a mão do homem ele acertou. Mas junto com seu disparo havia outro, o gigante caiu sangrando, a arma do bandido voou, todos ficaram eufóricos e desesperados, procurando a causa do acontecido. Quando avistaram o sorriso irônico de Milo, vieram todos para cima. Aiolia não pensou duas vezes em sacar sua arma também, os três correram para perto do homem caído, Fernando pronto para fazer os primeiros socorros enquanto Milo e Aiolia atiravam por todos os lados afastando os homens que os tentavam agredir de toda forma. O caos foi completo, os homens se atiravam sobre os três, a polícia finalmente chegou, tentando fazer com que parassem, muitos tiros foram disparados, homens da gangue estavam mortos, mas os três sabiam que não se podia mais confiar em ninguém naqueles dias, nem em homens nas ruas nem em outros fardados ou com distintivos de governantes. Acabaram trocando tiros com bandidos e policiais, e na tentativa de arrastar o grande homem, perceberam que era peso demais.

Fernando puxou um carinho de bagagem abandonado por ali, arrancou a camisa com toda a velocidade que conseguia, enfiou no ferimento um pedaço amassado do pano e com as mangas longas enrolou na cabeça e amarou apertado. Com toda a força que possuía, que não era muita, visto que era um estudioso e não atleta, rolou o gigante para cima do carrinho e saiu correndo para fora das portas. Milo e Aioria continuavam trocando tiros, e Fernando agradecia a tudo que era santo de que se lembrava por seus colegas andarem sempre com uma mochila cheia de carregadores. "Nos dias loucos de hoje, nunca se sabe" – dizia Milo sempre. Era a pista de pouso, perto dos hangares, onde vários aviões de vários tipos e tamanhos estavam estacionados. Um estava acabando de ser abastecido, o caminhão de gasolina se afastava dele e o piloto fechava a tampa com segurança, a rampa de acesso à cabine estava no lugar para ele subir. Como não haviam tomado consciência do tiroteio e perseguição? Claro que tinham, mas queriam mais era terminar o serviço e ir embora antes que sobrasse para eles, os armados que se matassem a vontade, era o que pensavam, como muitos naqueles dias.

- Para lá! – gritou Aiolia.

- Tá maluco? – berrou Milo, recarregando a arma novamente – Vamos ficar enlatados sem ter para onde ir até nos pegarem e executarem?

- E você pretende fugir até quando, inteligência? Sobe logo e não torra o saco!

Como não houvesse escolha menos estúpida, eles subiram, o piloto berrou contra e foi para cima, Milo meteu uma coronhada em sua cabeça com o cabo da arma e ele desmaiou. Subiram e atiraram nos policiais que inda os perseguiam, empurraram a rampa com força e fecharam a porta. Ainda houve tentativa de atirar na porta, mas seria impossível avariar tanto uma lataria de avião. Aiolia sentou no banco do piloto e acionou a máquina.

- Senhores passageiros apertem o cinto que teremos uma decolagem de emergência. Segurem firme o moribundo e vamos embora.

- Ah, você só pode estar de brincadeira... – Aiolia queria matar o amigo – Vai enfiar a gente com a cara na parede da torre de controle, seu idiota!

- Aperta o sinto e cala a boca, pé no saco!

Ele obedeceu, carros corriam atrás do avião em movimento, helicópteros eram chamados, provavelmente estariam tentando entrar em contato com a aeronáutica para uma perseguição aérea, mas desde 2020 mais ou menos que as coisas estavam indo tão mal naquele país em termos de investimentos estatais em qualquer coisa que naquele ano de 2038 só havia sucata inutilizável. Apenas as grandes potências possuíam uma tecnologia marcial decente, claro, pois eles queriam destruir tudo quanto estivesse em seu caminho para ter aquilo que achavam que lhes daria poder. Enfim, o Brasil nunca foi um país de guerra, começaram a produzir armamentos depois de 2045 quando as cúpulas começaram a ser construídas. Mas voltando à fuga do trio que havia acabado de chegar ao Brasil e, pelo jeito, ficaria sem saber se a Amazônia ainda estava lá...

Aiolia acelerou a máquina o máximo que conseguia, enquanto os outros dois apertaram os cintos e estavam com olhares em pânico para a pista adiante.

- Por favor não nos mate... – pedia Fernando – Por que tínhamos de entrar nessa loucura? Isso foi tentativa de suicídio! Eu tenho três priminhas e dois tios para tentar salvar dessa maldita doença!

- Nando... – Aiolia estava calmo como um inglês na hora do chá, apesar de ser grego – Fica de boca fechada que você ganha mais. Você é medroso demais!

Ele puxou o manche com segurança e o avião decolou, logo estavam acima das nuvens, voando quase tão rápido quanto o pequeno avião de passageiros que os trouxera. Milo e Fernando estavam pasmos.

- Mas onde raios aprendeu a pilotar? – perguntou Fernando.

- Oras! Quando eu tinha dezoito anos fiz um curso. Meu professor dizia que eu era um prodígio, nunca viu ninguém aprender tão rápido e ter tanta firmeza e segurança.

- Mas é exibido mesmo! – retorquiu Milo – Devia ter dito antes seu palerma... E onde foi que arrumou dinheiro para o curso?

- Meu pai era um grande empresário. Ano passado meu irmão descobriu que ele lavava dinheiro, e ficamos muito decepcionados, mas o que está aprendido está. Fugimos de casa e estamos com vocês. É isso.

Com mais ou menos cinco horas de viagem um aparelho tocou no bolso de Fernando. Ele pegou do bolso, estranhando. Achava, assim como seus amigos, que aparelhos eletrônicos não teriam sinal ali em cima, mas parecia que as peripécias de Shaka eram capazes de fazer qualquer coisa funcionar em qualquer lugar. Era claro que em aviões eram proibidos qualquer aparelhos eletrônicos ligados, pois interfeririam nos sinais de radares, mas como um sinal de radar era a última coisa que queriam, não haviam se incomodado em desligar qualquer coisa. Fernando atendeu.

- Onde diabos vocês estão?

A voz que gritou do outro lado do telefone pôde ser ouvida pelos dois que não estavam com os ouvidos no fone, e Fernando se afastou do aparelho com dor no ouvido. Era a voz de Mu, mas jamais haviam esperado escutar um grito daquele homem que sempre era tão calmo. Fernando tentou explicar, mesmo pensando que todos sabiam da viagem que havia programado um mês antes.

- Eu saio dois meses de férias para ver o que sobrou da minha terra, que é nada, e volto para descobrir que estão no Brasil atrás da já lendária Amazônia?

- Como assim já lendária, Mu?

- Ora essa? Como planejam uma cidade sem pedir que eu ou Shaka vasculhemos as notícias? Está tudo acabado! A Amazônia já era! Está às migalhas espalhada aqui e ali. Não vão encontrar nada de medicinal lá. Voltem já para cá!

- Bem... Nós estávamos voltando de qualquer forma. Peça para Camus arrumar uma unidade de tratamento intensiva para quando chegarmos...

- O que aconteceu? Quem se feriu?

- Nenhum de nós três. Explico quando chegarmos. Por favor preparem tudo, e peça ara Shaka nos rastrear. Estamos num jato e devemos chegar em dez horas, se o tempo continuar bom.

- Está bem... Vocês só podem ser loucos!

- Quando chegamos contamos a história do gigante – Milo terminava a história – Como ele havia brigado por algo que não existia mais, vimos que era dos nossos e o ajudamos como pudemos. Fernando deu os primeiros socorros da forma como pôde no voo usando os kits que estavam a bordo, mas não podia fazer muito, e ele quase morreu. Está em coma desde então. Mas o mantemos e criamos formas de mantê-lo com mais saúde, com as esperanças de que, um dia, ele acorde. Acho que ficaria contente de ver o que fizemos, e triste de ver o fim que teve a Terra. Não sei se ficará feliz por ter perdido esses horrores, ou triste por ter perdido já quase treze anos de vida... Espero que ele acorde logo. Acho que ele merecia vir com a gente...

Todos estavam extasiados com a história, Kalina e Tifa não haviam tirado os olhos de Milo nem para comer, pegavam bolachas às cegas e enfiavam na boca sem mover a cabeça, outros não mantinham o olhar, mas os ouvidos estavam atentos, Aiolia e Fernando se lembravam de tudo com saudosismo, mais um de seus heroísmos, Nala agarrara o copo de suco e o mantinha colado à boca como se estivesse prestes a beber mas tivesse se esquecido disso e Wynna roia as torradas como se fosse um ratinho eufórico. Agatha não tirava os olhos dele, apaixonada pela forma como contava a história tão detalhadamente e com uma emoção tão verdadeira que era como se ele estivesse revivendo os momentos. Milo adorara o efeito, pelo visto era um ótimo contador de histórias e decidiu que de tempos em tempos se sentariam ali, à volta de uma toalha de piquenique, sob a luz das luas e contaria histórias da humanidade, lendas de diversas culturas, histórias de Deuses e semi Deuses e histórias religiosas há muito esquecidas. Todos adoraram a ideia, e a cada vez que uma das duas luas circulares estava cheia, eles resolveram que haveria uma noite de histórias.

Nos Mitos, os astros tinham nomes, e geralmente o sol era masculino e as luas, femininas. Então decidiram que era hora de batizar seus astros. Camus havia se interessado pela ideia de Fernando e Aiolia de batizarem a Terra com o nome de uma das meninas, então ele logo sugeriu:

- Acho que uma delas deve se chamar Selena. Como eu já disse, ela era a Deus da lua, e Selena também merece uma homenagem.

A menina corou fortemente, com um gracioso sorriso no rosto e todos concordaram que Selena seria, então, a lua que tinha o tamanho e ciclo mais parecidos com o da lua terrestre, era apenas um pouco maior (no tamanho tanto aparente como real) e seu ciclo era, também, de vinte e oito dias. A outra lua era bem maior na aparência, embora não muito na realidade, e tinha um ciclo de vinte e quatro dias, e ambas eram bem prateadas. Hyoga apontou para a segunda:

- Então acho que a outra deve ser Nala, pois a lua para os celtas era a representação da Grande Deusa e suas sacerdotisas eram as grandes conhecedoras da magia, assim como Nala está estudando para se tornar.

E também todos ficaram muito satisfeitos, enquanto Nala vibrava por dentro de alegria, abraçou Hyoga e lhe deu um carinhoso beijo de agradecimento. Wynna apontou a terceira, com formato mais estranho, menor que as outras duas e levemente dourada.

- E aquela, que nome terá?

- Acho que podemos dar o nome de suas pequenas descobridoras – respondeu Shaka – Tifa e Kalina as viram e até disseram que seu formato lembra um croissant. Será a lua Tifa-Kalina.

As meninas pularam de alegria e de mãos dadas, tinham seus nomes numa lua, e na mais diferente o que era mais legal ainda. Mas e o sol? Adrian não teve dúvidas.

- Só há uma entre nós que é tão esquentada. Deve se chamar Liz, ou Elizabeth.

Optaram por Liz que era mais curto, e a menina ficou toda convencida.

- Eu sou mesmo quem mais brilha por aqui! – comemorou de mãos dadas com Adrian, pois agora estava em paz com seus sentimentos e queria mais era mostrar.

- Teremos muito o que contar ao nosso amigo gigante... – disse Milo à Agatha, todo orgulhoso de seus amigos. – espero que ele acorde para ver esta beleza!

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

**_Continua..._**


	18. Chapter 18

_Olá de novo! Dei um tempinho antes de postar esse capítulo p/ não ficar mto em cima, mas aí está! Depois de um pouco mais de ação, mais e mais trabalhos e descobertas. Estamos caminhando para um bom final, quem sabe, mas o drama das dolls ainda continua. Será que isto se estendera para sempre e elas serão as únicas habitantes do planeta além dos animais q consigam clonar? Bem... Boa leitura a todos e comentem, onegai!_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>CAPÍTULO 18:<span>_**

Nos próximos dez anos os trabalhos se intensificaram, a criação de seres vivos em laboratório para a produção de gases atmosféricos terrestres era extensa, e quase todos os dias eles subiam com as pequenas naves para liberar os canhões de gases que anulariam os locais e manteriam os desejados. O fato de não haver vida naquele planeta foi até uma grande alegria para todos, pois poderiam ter mesmo um lar ali, poderiam transformar o local sem prejudicar nenhuma forma de vida. Aos poucos o ambiente ia mudando, o céu se tornando cada vez menos avermelhado. Por um tempo os raios solares chocando-se contra aquela parede de ozônio que ia se formando produziu um tom púrpura no céu que assustava a todos, era um pouco amedrontador, mas com o tempo se tornou quase belo. Aos poucos foi se tornando róseo e nos últimos três anos o azul ia tomando conta cada vez mais, até se tornar do ciano para o azul claro e celeste que viam com saudade ou curiosidade nos filmes. Então paravam, extasiados, com a visão daquela claridade azul, e os aparelhos de Camus pararam de acusar níveis prejudiciais de ultra violeta. Eles finalmente puderam tirar os óculos e saborear com os olhos nus e cheios de lágrimas aquela nova beleza que surgia. As cordilheiras ao longe pareciam com os ambientes desértico da terra, cheios de rochas avermelhadas. Todos comemoraram a cor do céu. Enquanto na Terra haviam destruído tudo, ali haviam construído uma camada de ozônio capaz de filtrar os raios solares com a eficiência dos bilhões de anos que a Terra levou para conseguir.

O solo local, pelos estudos, era quase bom para plantio, não fosse tão duro e a falta ou excesso de certos componentes. Isso também foi tratado ao longo dos anos. Nos locais mais próximos, um tratamento intensivo de componentes foi feito no solo de forma que ele logo estaria ótimo para plantio, além, claro das máquinas feitas especialmente para revolver a terra. As chuvas ajudaram, com o tempo, a mantê-la encharcada, e qual não foi a surpresa quando, depois de tanto revolver, uma nascente brotou bem próximo a uma das encostas íngremes e formou um grande rio no meio do campo que estavam tratando! Havia muitos rios ao redor do globo, sim, mas aquele seria o rio que banharia e ajudaria nas produções de seu novo lar naquele grande planta. Andrey quis dar-lhe o nome de Wynna.

- Porque ele apareceu magicamente, como Wynna fugiu magicamente na Terra. Nala disse que Wynna era o nome de uma personagem de um jogo antigo, e que foi criada como Deusa da magia!

Wynna ficou feliz. Há muito que via seu salvador crescer, amadurecer, envelhecer, e ela continuava como a mesma menina de quinze anos. Será que ele ainda se interessaria por uma garota que tinha, para sempre, a imagem de uma adolescente? Não seria estranho? Mas ele sempre a olhava com o mesmo olhar carinhoso.

Não se falaram por muito tempo desde que ela acordara, mas aos poucos foram tentando esquecer os traumas e turbulências dos acontecimentos, embora nenhum dos dois tivesse esquecido o calor daquele beijo. No final do primeiro ano, quando todos comemoravam, ainda apenas conversavam, e tinham muita vergonha um do outro. Mas no ano seguinte o menino começava a mostrar mais coragem de se aproximar. Dava-lhe presentes, trazia flores da estufa de Selena, quando possível, ou lhe desenhava belas paisagens. Ela recebia com vergonha e mal dizia "obrigada", mas estavam todas lá, num painel em seu quarto, colocadas na parede para sempre admirar. Ele estava chegando aos dezoito, e a maioridade parecia fazer peso em suas atitudes, era mais decidido.

- Wynna... – disse ele finalmente – Preciso confessar uma coisa.

A menina ficou quieta, esperando o que ele tinha a dizer, fitando seus olhos.

- Bem, na verdade acho que todos já perceberam isso, eu nunca escondi tanto assim. Mas tinha vergonha e medo de sua reação. Eu sei que nosso primeiro encontro foi um pouco... Desastroso... Visto o que você tinha passado.

- Ah, por favor, não me lembre do que eu passei! – pediu ela.

- Desculpe... Mas você foi muito forte de qualquer jeito. O que eu quero dizer é que... Desde que eu te vi desacordada lá na Terra eu tenho esse sentimento por você. E mesmo que me odeie pelo que eu fiz naquele dia... Eu fico feliz que tenha acordado e esteja tão feliz com as meninas.

Ela deu um leve e gracioso sorriso.

- Você se engana, Andrey... – ele se surpreendeu, e ela continuou – Eu nunca o odiei. Eu nunca odiei ninguém, eu acho, mas eu fiquei com muito medo... Como você disse, por causa do que eu tinha passado. Não confiei em você por um tempo, de medo, mas ainda assim alguma coisa me contrariava dentro de mim, querendo estar perto de você e te conhecer melhor. Na verdade, depois de um tempo só ficou a vergonha mesmo. Com o tempo eu fui entendendo a diferença entre desejo e... bem...

Andrey ficava mais feliz a cada palavra da menina.

- E amor... – completou ele, e ela ficou vermelha de vergonha – Já foram anos demais nos evitando sem motivo, Wynna. Eu gosto demais de você e quero estar perto de você o tempo todo.

- Eu também gosto demais de você Andrey. Mas não sou corajosa como você para te dizer o que me disse. Que bom que você é mais valente.

- Você não faz ideia do quanto é valente, Wynna!

E eles finalmente se abraçaram, Wynna, com os olhos marejados e uma mistura de medo e vergonha na voz, ergueu o rosto que estava colado ao peito do rapaz:

- Posso te dar um beijo...?

- Nada me faria mais feliz! – respondeu ele com um alegre sorriso.

Estavam juntos desde então. Não demorou muito para que ele conhecesse o painel cheio dos desenhos dele, e que os dois se unissem como um só. Afinal, já haviam esperado demais por aquele momento, mas conforme seu gentil namorado ia ganhando anos, por mais que isso não aparentasse em seu rosto sempre jovial, ia crescendo dentro dela o medo de que um dia ele não a quisesse mais. Para os outros era mais fácil, mesmo que os rapazes envelhecessem, as meninas tinham aparência jovem, mas adulta, tinham seus vinte anos. Mas ela seria sempre uma adolescentezinha de quinze anos. E se ele começasse a se sentir um pedófilo e se afastasse dela por isso?

- Por que está tão cabisbaixa, Wynna? – perguntou ele já muito preocupado com os momentos em que ela parecia tão distante e pensativa – Você sempre foi alegre e expansiva, mas de uns tempos para cá parece que voltou a ter medo, como naqueles primeiros anos. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não... – ela tentou sorrir – Eu estou bem!

- Você não me engana, Wynna. Estamos há muito tempo juntos, eu te conheço.

Ela baixou a cabeça, ele tinha razão. Acabou explicando o que a perturbava, o medo que tinha. Andrey escutava a tudo com atenção e preocupação. No fim, com um olhar sério e acolhedor, ele a abraçou e afagou seus cabelos muito negros.

- Ah, Wynna... Eu entendo o que você está sentindo. Mas não fique assim. Você também amadureceu, embora seu organismo continue sendo o de uma adolescente. O que importa é sua mente, e nela você é madura como eu. Além disso, eu me apaixonei por você quando nós dois tínhamos quinze anos, físicos e mentais, e você só não amadurece fisicamente por sua natureza. Bem, é diferente de ter trinta anos e querer uma menina, física e psicologicamente de quinze anos, não é? Eu me apaixonei por você, não fazemos nada de errado e estamos os dois bem, felizes e satisfeitos. Não estamos? Você está, Wynna? Isso é muito importante para mim.

- Eu estou! Estou feliz demais, mas tenho medo que fique pensando que é errado e... E acabe se afastando!

- Não é errado! Você não merece ser tratada como adolescente só porque seu corpo não envelhece. Isso não tem nada a ver. São coisas diferentes. Então não se preocupe mais com isso, está bem?

Ela balançou a cabeça em afirmação, ainda com algumas lágrimas molhando seu rosto, as quais Andrey logo secou com os dedos. Ele deu um beijo carinhoso em sua testa e sorriu, abraçou-a e se deitou com ela na cama, puxando as cobertas.

- Vamos dormir, fadinha. Hoje foi um dia cansativo.

Eles dormiram abraçados e com os corações mais leves.

O solo estava sendo preparado ao longo dos anos, assim como os gases estavam sendo massivamente liberados na atmosfera. Eles estavam felizes com sua capacidade de modificar o ambiente de forma a criar uma nova Terra em tão pouco tempo, e sem causar os danos que eram causados no planeta anterior. Um dia Nala perguntara:

- Mas afinal, estamos usando maquinas de combustão. Não vai poluir o ar do mesmo jeito?

- Nananina! – respondeu a pequena Kalina, suja de graxa como sempre – A gente conseguiu fazer uma máquina que quebra água em gases e daí esses gases são combustíveis e depois vira água de novo quando sai do escapamento!

- Só que água em vapor, que nem no chuveiro quando tomamos banho quente. – completou Tifa, as duas estavam todas orgulhosas – Foi o tio Camus quem conseguiu fazer a água quebrar! – ela parecia estupefata com a inteligência do físico.

Laboratórios ultra modernos criando microorganismos inofensivos para os humanos, mas que criavam os gases necessários por seu metabolismo; uma tecnologia avançadíssima, capaz de fazer todo tipo de reação química para produzir nutrientes necessários, gases e componentes para anular os gases nocivos locais; Uma engenharia genética sem limites, com o sequenciamento de todos os genes de praticamente todos os tipos de seres vivos terrestres, coletados durante anos de corrida contra o tempo, antes que não restasse nada. Disso era feita a nave onde ainda se localizava o centro de estudos, dentro da cúpula com jardins, pomares, fontes e plantações que havia germinado durante todos aqueles prósperos anos. Tudo indicava que eles logo poderiam andar livremente para fora dos vidros que os separavam do ambiente externo.

Zashi entrou correndo na cúpula, estava num compartimento pequeno, uma porta dava ara o lado de fora, outra para o de dentro. Ali os gases eram anulados para que ela pudesse retirar as roupas apropriadas. Ela pendurou o macacão, retirou a máscara e abriu a porta para dentro, entrando afobada e correndo pelos jardins. Agarrou a mão de Selena, que estava pasma com aquela correria, e de Wynna, que ficara ajudando-a, e correndo para os laboratórios. Colocou uma pequena maleta que poderia ser uma simples marmita sobre a mesa. Todos ali presentes a olharam pasmos. Ela abriu. Olhos se arregalaram. Lá dentro cintilava uma pequena muda de folhas verdes claras.

- Estava lá fora! – disse ela ofegante – Há outras lá! De outras espécies. Faz um mês desde a última vez que fomos monitorar o exterior a pé e olhe só!

- Será possível? – Milo tinha um enorme sorriso.

- Pode ser que da última vez que fomos tenhamos levado alguma semente pequena presa ao corpo. É das nossas! Uma pequena muda de morango.

- E eu vi também dentes de leão e amoreiras ainda miúdas. É lindo!

Todos ficaram eufóricos, saíram juntos para o exterior da cúpula, com suas roupas especiais e máscaras, Mu carregava o detector de gases, as porcentagens apareceram na tela: 78% nitrogênio, 21% oxigênio, 0,9% argônio, 0,04% gás carbônico, entre vários outros, isso em porcentagens aproximadas.

- É a mesma! A composição gasosa é a mesma que na Terra! – disse ele.

Liz foi a primeira a levar a mão à máscara, Adrian pegou sua mão, preocupado com o que aconteceria, mas ela riu para ele e retirou-a do rosto. Nada aconteceu, ela inspirou profundamente e riu. Todos os outros fizeram o mesmo, inalando o novo ar daquele planeta após dez anos de trabalhos intensos. Tifa e Kalina correram alegremente por todos os lados, as plantas estavam miúdas, mas cresciam por todos os lados. Estavam ansiosos por experimentar a atmosfera externa o quanto antes, assim que se tornasse compatível, mas não esperavam pela "fuga" das plantas de sua cúpula, o que os deixou ainda mais animados. A noite foi de festa, e a toalha de piquenique foi trazida para fora daquela vez. Todos comeram e mais histórias foram contadas. No dia seguinte iniciariam as plantações externas.

Já haviam mapeado o mundo e seus climas, havia mares e grandes ilhas, as quais eles já sabiam para que seriam utilizadas. Cada ilha foi colocada como um certo bioma, os seres vivos terrestres seriam clonados de acordo com seus ambientes e cada ilha seria transformada no ambiente de determinada comunidade. Haveria a ilha África, a ilha Índia, a ilha Brasil, a ilha Europa, a ilha Mediterrâneo e assim por diante. Era muito trabalho, provavelmente para o resto da vida. Mas estavam felizes com isso. Certamente não teriam que se preocupar com tédio.

Hyoga acordou antes do raiar do sol naquele dia, estava tramando alguma coisa, Andrey sabia. Havia desconfiado, pois seu irmão vivia meio sumido, há um ano que mexia em programas do computador que não deixava ninguém ver, sempre que tinha um momento mais vago, e nos últimos dois meses andava enfiado no quarto que, antigamente, era de algumas das meninas. Elas haviam se mudado para um quarto onde poderiam ficar com seus namorados e aquele estava desativado... Até Hyoga resolver se enfurnar nele em suas horas de folga. Lá dentro ele havia feito uma pequena esfera de vidro, ela estava cheia de líquido viscoso e as bolhas subiam dentro dela. Ele apertou um botão, e a esfera esvaziou. Uma hora depois saía de lá com uma caixinha furada, foi à cozinha, preparou o café da manhã, com waffles cobertas de mel, agora natural, pois abelhas haviam, finalmente sido criadas na cúpula. Agora elas ajudavam na polinização e forneciam um mel delicioso que nenhum deles ali jamais havia provado, pois as abelhas haviam desaparecido da Terra antes de eles nascerem, são seres muito frágeis às mudanças ambientais. Entrou no quarto com a bandeja, deixou-a sobre o criado mudo e voltou para buscar a caixa. Acordou Nala com um carinhoso beijo na testa. Ela sorriu.

- Bom dia, dorminhoca! Já é de manhã.

- Ai, que preguiça!

- Preguiça até de tomar um café da manhã especialmente preparado para o seu aniversário? – perguntou ele com um sorriso brincalhão.

- Ora... Eu nem estava me lembrando. Afinal o ano aqui é diferente então eu fico bem confusa – ela riu.

Saboreou o café da manhã com gosto, adorava waffles com mel, era uma de suas paixões entre as comidas. Quando terminou, ele lhe entregou a caixa.

- Seu presente. Estive preparando há tempos.

- Nossa! Meu primeiro presente... Estou curiosa.

Ela abriu a caixa, uma coisa se mexeu lá dentro, muito escura, a menina se assustou um pouco, mas logo percebeu duas bolinhas prateadas como as luas olhando para cima, e um som agudo veio de lá de dentro.

- Miau... – choramingou.

- Não acredito! Um gatinho!

Ela pegou a coisinha miúda com uma das mãos, era negra como a noite e tinha uma manchinha branca na testa, os olhos eram os globos prateados.

- Uma gatinha, na verdade. O primeiro mamífero clonado. Gostou?

- Amei! – ela o abraçou e beijou, depois abraçou a gata, com cuidado para não machucar o pequeno filhote – Ela vai se chamar Nix, que é a Noite na mitologia Grega, uma Deusa primordial.

- É perfeito. Ela está no estágio de dois meses, como é um clone, vai se desenvolver exatamente como um ser vivo normal, vai envelhecer e teremos de fazer logo um machinho para podermos fazer o par, e eles poderão ter filhotes.

Nala estava toda feliz com o animal, experimentando seus comportamentos, coçava aqui e ali e mexia objetos perto dela para ver como reagia. Cada vez que o animal saltava para agarrar algo em movimento, a jovem quase pulava de alegria. Nunca vira nada tão lindo. Quando mostrou aos outros, todos ficaram com inveja, mas era uma inveja boa, estavam felizes com o sucesso da clonagem e já faziam planos para os próximos animais que fariam. Kalina queria que clonassem logo uma vaca, pois queria saber como era o gosto do leite de verdade e como era fazer massas com leite natural. Wynna queria uma águia, para vê-la voar como nos sonhos que tinha quando ficou desligada na Terra. Entre outros pedidos, resolveram que já era hora de tentar clonar, também, o melhor amigo do homem.

Na sala ao lado da enfermaria, com sua porta camuflada, os aparelhos começaram a apitar diferente do que haviam feito naqueles vinte e dois anos. No cilindro de vidro escurecido, a grande sombra se moveu, num reflexo. O aparelho que Fernando sempre levava à cintura começou a apitar, e ele deixou seus amigos discutindo sobre os próximos animais a serem clonados para correr até a sala do gigante. Todos o seguiram com os olhos, apreensivos e esperançosos. Será que finalmente conheceriam o tripulante misterioso?

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

**_Continua..._**


	19. Chapter 19

_Olá, pessoal! Demorou um pouquinho, mas finalmente saiu mais um capítulo do forno, e esse ficou grandinho xD Mas eu me empolguei com a história do nosso sempre esquecido brasileiro deba! Estou mto feliz por ter conseguido me aprofundar em alguma coisa relacionada a ele. Só espero não ser linxada por ele ter uma história tão triste! Bom, espero que aproveitem a leitura e gostem do capítulo. Boa leitura a todos e comentem, onegai!_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>CAPÍTULO 19:<span>**_

Tudo estava indo de vento em popa para todos. Os gases neutralizados, a atmosfera modificada, os espécimes vegetais que já eram cultivados na cúpula agora se espalhavam pelas planícies, mostrando que o ambiente era altamente sustentável, os primeiros animais clonados com sucesso e tranquilidade, entre outros seres vivos úteis como fungos e bactérias sendo desenvolvidos rapidamente em laboratório para criar ecossistemas completos e complexos em breve. Cada ambiente do planeta fora estudado, e várias ilhas poderiam fazer parte de ecossistemas que imitariam os antigos da Terra, de acordo com o clima que melhor se assemelhasse ao de origem de cada comunidade ecológica. Tudo estava indo às mil maravilhas, exceto para o lado de Fernando, que ainda não conseguira nada com seus estudos para fazer com que as dolls pudesse ter filhos. Ele não se conformava, fizera as próprias dolls, um projeto absurdamente complicado, e não conseguia encontrar um meio eficaz de produzir gametas femininos!

Mas naquele dia algo tirou sua atenção dos livros de genética, fisiologia e embriologia, ele sempre ia dar uma olhada naquele hóspede adormecido, todos os dias, desde que o haviam trazido a bordo, mas tudo era sempre o mesmo. Sinais vitais normais, mas sem respostas a estímulos. Havia dez anos que estavam fazendo seus trabalhos em Atlanta, o novo planeta, onze desde que haviam chegado e doze desde que descobriram a fabricação das dolls, vinte e dois anos desde que saíram da Terra com suas primas e tios a beira da morte. O que queria dizer que aquele gigante estava em coma a vinte e quatro anos, e se ele tivesse a mesma idade de Fernando, ele agora já estaria com quarenta e quatro anos. Havia perdido mais da metade de sua vida em coma. O biólogo começava a pensar se era justo manter uma vida naquelas condições, ou se seria mais humano deixá-lo partir e torcer para que existisse uma bela vida após a morte o esperando após o desligamento completo das máquinas que nutriam seu corpo. Naquele dia, porém, ele finalmente pensou que poderia ter feito bem em mantê-lo por tanto tempo, pois o bip em sua cintura começou a apitar.

Deixou os amigos conversando à mesa e correu na direção do laboratório. Alguns perguntaram o que estaria acontecendo.

- Bem... – disse Milo, com um largo sorriso – Ele vive com aquele bip pro caso de alguma máquina dar algum sinal diferente sobre nosso gigante. Parece que ele finalmente respondeu à alguma coisa. Pode estar saindo do coma.

Mu e Zashi não pensaram duas vezes, correram para lá para o caso de precisar de algum atendimento medicinal imediato. Os outros ficaram esperando, surpresos e apreensivos, e na torcida claro.

Todos os sinais dos equipamentos foram monitorados, ele estava realmente emitindo sinais de consciência iminente, e o corpo se movia em espasmos dentro do líquido nutritivo, o que não significava problemas como falta de ar ou estar inspirando líquido para os pulmões, pois o corpo estava sendo oxigenado por tubos. Assim que Fernando esvaziou o cilindro e o abriu, Zashi e Mu foram monitorar os sinais corpóreos. Fernando sempre observava se apareceria alguma ferida, mas como estava mergulhado naquele líquido isso nunca ocorreu. Agora os dois precisavam ver se as respostas do homem faziam possível a retirada dos tubos. Estava tudo bem, e perceberam que ele poderia acordar a qualquer momento, era como se, agora, estivesse apenas dormindo e não mais em coma. Então tiraram todos os tubos e soros, deixando apenas os eletrodos que mandavam sinais para os aparelhos, e o secaram para que não ficasse com o corpo molhado e gelado, podendo deixá-lo doente.

Quando o transferiram para uma das camas da enfermaria ao lado, tiveram de chamar a ajuda de Milo e Aiolia, pois ele era muito pesado. Apesar dos longos anos sem um exercício sequer, ele estava bem nutrido a ponto de manter suas características físicas básicas, e ele era bem grande. Metade do dia se passou, e Zashi estava ali, tomando conta dele. Fernando havia ficado por um tempo, depois Mu, e agora ela fazia o turno de vigília, quando o homem começou a se mexer mais e grunhir alguma coisa. Zashi se levantou rapidamente, colocando uma mão sobre seu grande braço moreno, agora levemente empalidecido pelos longos anos longe do sol. Ele abriu os olhos de supetão, fazendo Zashi se afastar rapidamente num reflexo, então a percebeu ali, e olhou no fundo dos olhos daquela menina.

Como era bela, com seus cabelos dourados presos em uma longa trança que ia abaixo de seus quadris, o vestido de tecidos leves, soltos e esvoaçantes, que lhe davam um ar etéreo, os grandes e doces olhos verdes e o corpo tão delicado que poderia se quebrar a um só toque do gigante, mesmo debilitado. Ele ficou um tempo parado, olhando aquela beleza angelical e pura, com os olhos fixos e sem conseguir piscar, a expressão meio perdida, mas também encantada. E Zashi se sentiu um pouco constrangida com aquele olhar. Então disse, para quebrar o gelo.

- Bem vindo de volta. – o sorriso delicado da menina quase o fez chorar – Esteve dormindo por muito tempo, mas suas funções vitais estão perfeitas. Vou avisar os outros que você acordou e prepararemos algo bem leve para sua primeira refeição. Receio que não se sinta satisfeito com a porção que lhe daremos, mas com tanto tempo sem ter nada no estômago terá de começar a comer de pouco. – Então percebeu que ele nem se movia, e continuava olhando-a meio que perdido no som de sua voz – Desculpe... Você entende o que eu digo?

Então, finalmente, ele saiu de seu devaneio, havia entendido e compreendido cada uma de suas palavras, filtrado ao máximo cada sílaba daquele som macio, mas ainda estava perdido em devaneios. Tentou falar, mas sua garganta parecia doer quando imprimia força a ela, então balançou a cabeça em afirmação. Ela sorriu de novo.

- Que bom! Vou buscar sua comida. Não se preocupe com sua voz, ela deve voltar em breve, conforme você tente falar aos poucos.

Ela saiu, mas ele não queria que ela fosse, queria que ficasse ali. Ela lhe trazia recordações maravilhosas, que lhe faziam esquecer aquela dor que carregara por muito tempo, até aquele dia em que resolveu enfrentar os homens. Sua mãe... Ela não era branca e loira como Zashi, nem seus olhos eram claros. A mulher era negra como o ébano, de olhos castanhos muito escuros e cabelos negros e crespos presos em inúmeras longas tranças finas, que saíam desde a raiz do couro cabeludo, como certos penteados africanos. Fisicamente, elas não eram nada parecidas, sua mãe era alta e esguia, de quadris e seios fartos. Gostava de encostar-se a seu seio, para dormir ao som do coração dela, quando era pequeno. Sua cintura era fina, os braços e pernas eram longos, ela era a mulher mais bonita do mundo. Mas o que lhe lembrara sua mãe ao olhar Zashi pela primeira vez, o primeiro rosto que viu ao despertar e o que mais lhe encantou, foi aquele olhar carinhoso e preocupado, e aquele sorriso de espantar qualquer medo. Sim... Naquele olhar e naquele sorriso ele reencontrou aquela mulher, e seus sonhos ruins se desfizeram por um momento.

Aldebaran tinha apenas oito anos naquela época, e sua mãe lhe contava, quando ele perguntava por que as pessoas eram tão agressivas e más, que o mundo estava caminhando para o fim.

- Os homens não sabem mais serem homens, De... – era como ela o chamava carinhosamente – Eles já perderam para a ganância e o egoísmo há muito tempo, esqueceram o mundo que a gente não vê e agora que o mundo que vemos está cada vez mais impossível de se viver, eles precisam encontrar desculpas para continuar com sua ganância, porque estão cegos. Humanos não admitem seus erros facilmente, e é por isso que não mudam de caminho. Querendo continuar no caminho veem que não tem para todos, não tendo para todos, querem juntar para si o máximo possível, e por isso arrancam dos outros por que não existe mais respeito. Não existindo mais respeito eles matam e maltratam. O fim do mundo vai ser os homens destruindo a si mesmos.

O menino olhava com medo nos olhos, mas ela lhe abraçava firme e forte.

- A gente vai ficar bem, meu filho. É só manter isso que o homem não tem mais. Temos que continuar sendo bons.

- De que adianta ser bom, mãe? Os maus é que vão viver mais!

Então ela olhava para ele com muito carinho e dizia:

- É... Os maus vão mesmo viver mais. Mas vão viver bem? Vão viver melhor?

- Não entendo...

- É que você é muito pequeno. Se eu te falo as coisas como são de verdade, eu vou te assustar demais. Mas olha... Você acha que é bom ser mau só pra viver nessa disputa e num mundo que está ficando podre?

- O mundo tá ficando podre, mãe?

- É... Acho que pode ser dito assim. A água e o ar estão poluídos e existem doenças que nunca existiram. As vacinas são só para os ricos, mas cada vez precisa de uma vacina mais forte. Eu não sou médica nem nada, mas eu posso imaginar uma coisa: Que um dia essas doenças serão tão fortes que não teremos mais vacinas. Todos morrerão doentes ou, como já existem alguns boatos, vão se enclausurar em cúpulas de vidro, protegidos do ar tóxico. Sabe o que acontecerá lá?

O menino balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Haverá um desses homens maus que terá mais poder, e ele será o presidente da cúpula, e mandará em todos como um carrasco. É isso o que eu acho. Acha que esses homens maus que vão viver mais tempo serão felizes assim? Eles terão que viver quase como uma civilização lá, mas por medo de ir contra o presidente, que punirá com mãos de ferro. Até que um dia alguma coisa aconteça, e uma nova guerra se inicie dentro das cúpulas, e não haja mais presidentes. Quando isso acontecer, então o vandalismo será pior que hoje, e será o fim mesmo. Qual é a vantagem? Eu prefiro continuar sendo boa, mesmo que isso me custe a vida, do que viver como eles.

De olhos arregalados, o menino balançou a cabeça de cima para baixo.

- Eu também, mãe! Não quero viver assim, não!

Então ele ficou um pouco parado, abraçado com a mãe, com medo do que estava acontecendo. A mãe o abraçava firme, também amedrontada e triste de ter de dizer tais coisas a uma criança tão nova. O menino levantou de novo os olhos.

- Mãe... E se a gente morrer? Pra onde a gente vai?

- Bom... – ela dizia com aquele sorriso animador que só ela conseguia dar em momentos como aquele – Eu acho que vamos para um outro mundo, onde os espíritos vão acolher a gente e levar para um lugar mais bonito e ensinar coisas boas, onde não existam pessoas ruins como estas que impregnaram nosso mundo.

- Mas e se não existir nada disso? E se não tiver vida depois da morte, mãe?

- Se não tiver eu não sei... Vai apagar tudo e vamos deixar de existir. – ele estava com medo, ela sabia, mas não podia lhe dar certeza de uma coisa que não podia ser provada, como a vida após a morte – Ora, vamos, De! Não fica com essa carinha. Ainda assim terminar tudo é melhor que viver com essas pessoas horrorosas. Não acha? Não vamos ter medo de morrer, está bem? Nossas moléculas vão voltar pro universo e vamos terminar um belo ciclo que é a vida. É natural.

Por muitos e muitos anos ele ficou pensando naquilo, se existiria alguma coisa além de seu mundo ou se tudo se apagaria, se ter medo era uma bobagem, mesmo que não existisse nada. Mas sua mãe estava tão convicta e lhe parecia mesmo algo tão natural, que ele não tinha mais tanto medo da morte como em algumas noites anteriores.

- Por que é que a gente não foge daqui, heim? – ele perguntou.

- E para onde? Todos os lugares estão do mesmo jeito, é quase impossível encontrar um lugar onde não tenha pessoas vivendo hoje em dia, e longe de cidades, o que é que vamos comer? Tudo o que se tenta plantar hoje em dia está morrendo e qualquer nova plantação que desse certo chamaria a atenção de bandidos...

As coisas pareciam mesmo horríveis, e às vezes ele pensava se não era melhor deixar de viver logo, ao invés de prolongar aquela vida engaiolada. Mas havia algo que lhe perturbava ainda mais que a morte ou o fim do mundo.

- Mãe...?

- Nossa, mas que menino curioso! – ela ria – Será que meu filho é um gênio?

- Não mãe... É que... Eu queria saber o que eles fazem com as mulheres... Ouvi dizer que elas estão morrendo por causa das doenças, e que acreditam que um dia não existirá mais nenhuma mulher. Isso é verdade?

- Muita coisa é difícil dizer se é verdade ou não, principalmente previsões, De. Mas isso parece ser verdade, porque muitas mulheres estão morrendo com as doenças e elas não respondem às vacinas como os homens.

- Eu não quero que você morra!

A mulher o apertou nos braços.

- Ora, ora... Como eu posso saber o dia de amanhã?

- Mas mãe! Eles pegam as mulheres e elas gritam e esperneiam, e então somem com elas enquanto choram e pedem: "Me deixem em paz! Me soltem! Não me machuquem!" Eu vejo pelo vão da janela. Por que eles levam elas? Essas que eu vejo não estão doentes... O que eles fazem com elas?

Então, pela primeira vez, a mulher ficou parada, com os olhos fixos na porta, abraçada ao filho, e seu sorriso desapareceu. Ela acariciou os cabelos do menino, que diferentes dos seus eram lisos como os de um índio, como os do pai, que havia sido morto na invasão a ultima área de preservação indígena. Ele voltara para a sua terra apenas para reivindicar os direitos dos índios, conquistados no final do século XX, mas nada mais valia como antes. Ela era uma mulher sozinha agora, e às vezes perguntava por que o companheiro fora embora, ao invés de ficar com ela e o filho. Ele sabia que não haveria como parar a invasão, sabia que era suicídio, sabia que os homens estavam virando animais e que ela e o filho ficariam sozinhos, a mercê dos vândalos. Mas mesmo assim foi ao encontro de seu povo, como se ainda existisse algum, pois qualquer etnia, naqueles dias, estava contaminada pela maldade que tomava o espírito humano. Algumas vezes tinha raiva. Ele deveria ter ficado, deveria, pelo menos, tentar proteger os dois, estarem juntos seria melhor que correr atrás de pessoas que ele nem mesmo conhecia, ou pelo menos não conhecia mais, de tão mudados que estavam. Queriam as terras mais pela ganância que pelos direitos que diziam existir.

Ela olhou para a porta, com grades e trancas de cima abaixo, devia ter umas cinco trancas na porta, além da grade de ferro do lado de fora, trancada com três cadeados. A janela também estava sempre fechada, tão trancafiada quanto a porta, e havia apenas uma porta e uma janela na casa. Era pequena, com um quarto para os dois, um banheiro e uma cozinha junto com a sala. A sala tinha muitos livros, com os quais ensinava o filho, pois nunca o deixava sair dali. Quando faltava comida, pegava um carrinho de supermercado que guardava na sala, se vestia como homem, o mais bem disfarçada que conseguia, e ia ao mercado, comprar o máximo de mantimentos que conseguisse trazer. De onde tirava dinheiro? Estava usando os últimos centavos que possuía debaixo do colchão velho guardado de quando tinha o seu bom emprego em seu escritório de contabilidade, do emprego do marido como programador de sistemas e de todas as coisas da casa boa que tinham que haviam vendido. Nem podia pensar em como seria quando acabasse todo o dinheiro. Quase não podiam tomar banho para economizar e não usavam luzes nem telefone, tudo era desligado e eles viviam enclausurados.

- Mãe...? – o menino chamou, pois ela estivera perdida em pensamentos.

Ela o abraçou firme, apertando-o contra o peito.

- Você não precisa saber disso, De... Só saiba que eles fazem as coisas mais horríveis que uma pessoa possa imaginar.

- Por quê? – ele arregalara os olhos de medo.

- Por que as mulheres estão morrendo, como você mesmo disse, e um dia não haverá mais nenhuma. Pode ser que sobrevivam, mas isso ninguém sabe, e é uma boa desculpa para libertar o pior monstro do homem. Eles não querem ficar sem mulheres, porque sem elas não podem ser machos. Você ainda não entende isso muito bem, pois não o deixo sair de medo do que te possam fazer, mas saiba: Sem mulheres, os homens não conseguem se sentir machos, e ser macho, para eles é mais importante que ser homem, e na sede de serem machos, eles viram monstros e caçam mulheres. Por que animais são machos, mas nunca fazem o que os homens fazem querendo ser machos. – fez uma pausa, o menino tremia, ela o apertou novamente – Mas não pense mais nisso.

- Não... Eu não quero mais que você saia, mãe! Eu vou fazer as compras daqui pra frente. Já consigo carregar o carrinho.

Ela sorriu novamente. Ele era um menino bom e valente, e ali dentro conseguira criar uma flor no meio da lama. Mas não podia deixar seu menino sair, pois com meninos pequenos, muitas vezes acontecia o mesmo que com as mulheres.

- Não, menino! Não seja bobo, pois fazem essas coisas com crianças também, pois são mais fracas. Não seria uma boa mãe se me escondesse e te jogasse para os monstros. Eu posso me vestir de homem, mas e você com esse tamaninho?

- Eu finjo que sou um anão!

- Sem barba? Magrinho assim? Anões são troncudos e suas pernas são curtas. Você é magricela e de pernas compridas feito uma garça.

- Eu digo que não tenho hormônio de crescimento!

- AH! – ela se surpreendeu – Eu não imaginei que tantos livros pudessem te mandar para uma ideia tão maluca! Menino... Você tem voz de criança e qualquer um que for mais fraco e pequeno, seja criança ou adulto, vai sofrer nas mãos deles. Não e não! Eu posso me disfarçar com alguns enchimentos na camisa. E fim de conversa!

Ele ficou amuado, sem saber mais o que dizer. Sua mãe era uma mulher de fala simples, ele sempre entendia o que ela dizia, mas era muito inteligente. Ela percebia muitas coisas nas entrelinhas, e também era esperta. Mas ainda assim, tantos homens ao redor não iam deixar passar aquela casa, sempre tão trancafiada. As cortinas nunca deixavam ver o que havia dentro, e se houvesse alguém, era um alguém muito silencioso. Eles sempre conversavam apenas no quarto, que ficava mais ao fundo, e em voz baixa, por isso nunca os escutavam, mas era impossível que um lugar tão bem trancado não escondesse alguma coisa. Se não estivesse tão trancado, já haveriam entrado, mas estando, mesmo sendo mais difícil, começou a despertar a curiosidade e a sede de alguns. Fosse gente ou fosse coisa, com certeza haveria algo interessante esperando quem invadisse aquele lugar. Não foi preciso esperar que um dos dois precisasse sair para as próximas compras.

Naquela noite, eles vieram com alicates enormes e armas de fogo poderosas, espremeram e espancaram a porta com grandes martelos e atiraram nas fechaduras. A mulher, assustada com o que estivesse acontecendo, correu para o quarto, tentando enfiar o menino para dentro de um grande caixote onde guardava roupas, mas o menino fugiu dela, agarrando as vestes que ela usava para ir ao mercado e enfiando na mãe. Ela agarrou as peças de roupa e fez um sinal com os olhos para que ele se escondesse logo. Ele obedeceu, com muito medo, entrando do baú.

- Se der um pio estaremos mortos, ouviu? Eu te proíbo de tentar ajudar!

Os homens entraram, ela tentou disfarçar a voz, que por sorte não era naturalmente muito aguda.

- O que pensam que estão fazendo na minha casa! – disse quando entraram e a encontraram no quarto, armada de um pedaço de pau.

- Ah... É só um molenga que mora aqui trancado de medo! – disse um deles.

- E o que a gente vai fazer com ele? – disse outro.

- Vamo arranca esse pedaço de pau da mão dele e espancar o babaca por ter feito a gente ter trabalho de entrar por nada! – exclamou o terceiro.

- Ah... – o segundo disse – Mas vai ver que ele tem alguma coisa de valor escondida. – apontando a arma – Onde estão suas coisas de valor?

- Eu só tenho uma reserva de dinheiro embaixo do colchão! – exclamou, sabendo que era melhor que fossem logo embora com o que queriam.

Um deles foi até o colchão e o levantou, encontrando os sacos com muitas notas. Sorriu de uma orelha a outra e enfiou tudo na mochila, depois voltou para perto dos outros dois.

- O que mais você tem de bom? – perguntou ele.

- Só comida e meus livros...

- Livros? – quase gritou o terceiro homem – O que tem de bom nesse monte de lixo? Olha o cara... Deve ser um desses estudiososinhos...

- Arg! – o primeiro cuspiu – Vamos dar um coro nele, logo e dar o fora daqui!

Eles avançaram para cima da mulher disfarçada, que tentou golpeá-los com o pedaço de pau, conseguiu acertar forte um deles, mas os três logo conseguiram desarmá-la. O segundo homem segurou-a por trás quando tentou dar socos e chutes em seus amigos. De dentro do baú, pelo buraco de uma fechadura, o menino tapou a boca, pensando no que sua mãe lhe dissera. "Se der um pio estaremos mortos, ouviu? Eu te proíbo de tentar ajudar!" E pensava fervorosamente "Eles vão embora... Pelo menos não vão matar a gente por que pensam que ela é homem...".

- Hei! – gritou o segundo homem – Eu to sentindo uma coisa macia aqui! Homem não tem isso!

O terceiro veio e rasgou as roupas, expondo as formas curvas de seu corpo de mulher. Então o menino se desesperou. "As coisas mais horríveis que uma pessoa possa imaginar" – ele não aguentou. Saltou do baú gritando e avançando nos homens que já estavam com sorrisos macabros para ela e babando de loucura. Assustaram-se ao serem atacados por aquela coisa miúda.

- Sai de perto dela! – berrou ele e chutou um com todas as forças que tinha.

- Não! – gritou a mãe – Saia daqui, menino! Saia!

- Pega o moleque! – berrava o primeiro homem.

Eles tentavam, o menino esperneava, chutava e arranhava como um animal acuado, e quanto tentavam pegá-lo ele mordia com dentes fortes e os fazia sangrar. Eles se enfezaram, um soco do terceiro homem foi o suficiente para ele cair inconsciente. Ou quase, pois apesar de não conseguir se mexer, por mais que tentasse, ainda podia escutar e ver o que acontecia ao seu redor.

- O que vocês fizeram com meu filho? Me soltem, seus monstros!

- Agora assista o que um homem de verdade faz com uma puta, seu ratinho!

Eles riam do menino e da mulher, o garoto chorava convulsivamente, assistindo a todos os horrores dos últimos momentos de vida de sua mãe, que se debateu na tentativa de escapar até o final, e só não se matou antes que lhe fizessem de brinquedo porque pensava que tinha de viver para não abandonar o filho. Mas ao final não houve vida, eles se banquetearam como demônios sobre os condenados ao sofrimento eterno, rindo e chamando-a dos piores nomes, antes de quebrarem seu pescoço e erguerem as calças, satisfeitos e felizes às gargalhadas.

- E o moleque? – perguntou o primeiro homem, por fim.

- Eu já estou esgotado por hoje. – disse o terceiro – Dessa vez o moleque continua virgem! – e gargalhou.

- E vai morrer virgem! Deixa ele aí que vai morrer daqui a pouco.

Mas ele não morreu, e cresceu naquela casa, escondido onde os homens da vizinhança não imaginavam que houvesse mais alguém. Ele lia sempre, para passar o tempo, durante a noite, quando faltava comida, saia como uma sombra e invadia lugares para roubar o que precisava. E enquanto isso pensava em apenas uma coisa: Tinha de fazer alguma coisa pelas mulheres. Elas não podiam sofrer aquilo além das doenças que se alastravam. Andando por aí percebeu que as mulheres nutriam os mesmos sentimentos egoístas dos homens, mas não exerciam sua ganância, pois tinham de fugir deles. Os poucos seres bons estavam sendo brutamente assassinados, tanto homens quanto mulheres, mas eram elas, as mulheres quem mais sofriam, fossem boas ou más. Ele queria se vingar. Sua mãe era boa, e como ela deveria existir outras. Não importava que o coração de muitas fosse como o coração de muitos homens, impregnado por ganância e egoísmo, ele queria fazer alguma coisa contra aquela atrocidade.

Então ele começou a crescer, e começou a perceber que estava se tornando um homem muito grande. E agora podia sair pelas ruas, arrumar algum dinheiro e viver abertamente. Com quatorze anos ele já era maior que muitos homens adultos, já tinha um metro e oitenta e como sempre fazia exercícios, era forte. Nunca conseguiam roubá-lo, o rapaz dava um belo coro em quem aparecesse no caminho. Então, à noite ou mesmo durante o dia quando percebia algo estranho em algum beco, ele saía em busca de fazer justiça por si mesmo. Os homens arrastavam mulheres e meninas pelas ruas, e ele, quando chegavam ao lugar escondido onde as torturariam, avançava sem piedade alguma. A maioria nunca mais acordava depois de seu ataque.

Aldebaram era um rapaz inteligente. Ele lia todos os livros de sua mãe mesmo quando já os havia lido antes. Eram livros de todas as coisas, livros didáticos e livros de ficção. Nunca se cansava de ler. Então resolveu ir estudar. Eram poucos os homens que resolviam estudar naqueles dias, mas ele queria muito aprender algo mais do que fazer justiça com as próprias mãos, o que sabia ser errado. "Mas não estamos em tempo de se dar ao luxo de sermos completamente corretos" – pensava ele – "Mesmo nos mantendo bons..." Então foi estudar biologia, estava no segundo ano de sua graduação e tinha vinte anos de idade. Então, passando um dia pelo aeroporto do Rio, percebeu que suas justiças feitas com as próprias mãos jamais poderiam ter deixado alguém viver para contar a história. Pois os poucos que saíram vivos se juntaram e o reconheceram, e o alvoroço e a caçada começaram naquele dia. Ele só escutou o estampido da arma, o sangue quente descendo pelo pescoço e, então, uma pressão sobre sua cabeça.

Não sabia, até agora, que a pressão era a mão de Fernando, tentando fazer o sangue parar de escorrer com sua própria camisa. Agora tomava sua sopa rala, pensando que aquele sabor lhe parecia tão longínquo quanto a eternidade. Então pensou se estaria vivo ou morto. Não era possível que estivesse vivo, aquele lugar era completamente diferente de tudo o que havia visto na vida, e havia ali uma menina, que estava completamente a vontade. Não parecia que haveria algum risco para sua integridade. Então ele pensou que, certamente, sua mãe estava certa e havia outro mundo além da morte. E aquela menina devia ser um anjo que estava cuidando de sua alma para que, em breve, pudesse rever sua mãe. Aquele sorriso lembrava tanto o da mulher, que chegou a pensar que ela teria se transformado e estava usando outra imagem, para que ele não se assustasse demais ao vê-la quando acordasse. Ou talvez que todos os espíritos bons tivessem aquele mesmo sorriso e olhar.

Colocou de lado a colher, quando chegou ao fim do prato, lamentando ter acabado, e fez nova força para tentar falar. Sua voz saiu rouca e baixa, mas já era alguma coisa.

- Eu... Morri... Moça...?

- Não! – ela disse sorrindo largamente – Ainda não. Existem muitas coisas a serem contadas e explicadas. Mas o senhor está bem vivo e estamos todos felizes por isso. Queremos saber sobre você também. Mas antes que esteja forte para nos contar e para lhe contar sobre nós, descanse. Fernando ficará com você.

- Fernando...? – ele ficou desconfiado.

- Sim. Ele foi um dos três que te salvaram e trouxeram para cá. Ele é biólogo dos mais viciados no que faz. Por isso conseguiu te manter por tanto tempo. Eu e Mu ajudamos a cuidar de você e Adrian também disse que ajudará. Ele é médico.

- Homens... Eles... Não te... Machucam...?

- Oh, não! Jamais um homem machucará uma mulher nesta nave. Foi por isso que nos resgataram da Terra. Aqui somos todos iguais e todos se gostam e se respeitam.

Então ele ficou feliz. Um sorriso como nenhum outro que ele tivesse fingido desde a morte de sua mãe brotou em seus lábios. Ele só sorria assim para ela. Os dentes muito brancos contrastaram belos com seu rosto moreno, e ele caiu no sono novamente, pois ainda estava fraco. Seus sonhos, agora, não eram mais de tormentos, mas de esperanças renovadas, e sua mãe só lhe aparecia com aquele belo e forte sorriso.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

**_Continua..._**


End file.
